Defenders of the Multiverse
by DragonHunter320
Summary: After causing the apocalypse back in their home universe. Two teammates go around the multiverse in order to defend it against a threat bigger than anything they ever faced before with the help of themselves, new friends, and even old enemies. These two, the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Romeo Conbolt and the Grand Summoner Katja
1. Descent into the First Earthland

**Hello there my fellow dragons and other mythologies, its the dragon hunter and this...is a story I've been having my mind on recently.**

**Ever since reading the stories called "Seeing Alternate Versions of Earthland" and "Battle for the Multiverse" from TheUnknownLegion I was kind of like hey! This is neat let me try it out and make this story based on two characters I feel was underused so much in the story of Fairy Tail, Romeo Cobolt and Katja. Seriously, how do you not use Katja(even though she lost her magic and was mostly a filler character) and how the hell do you not use ROMEO CONBOLT! This guy here was Natsu's biggest fan and was the first character we see after the Tenrou Group "died". You then have all of this build up to how strong he is then what did they do, toss him to the side without doing much with him! Nope, this book(along with any book that I write that would have Romeo in it) will have him be a big part of the story**

**Anyways, I am going to say, i will not have the characters backstories as their own. I will have them be their own chapter as a flashback or a mention of it. If I were to make a story for it, it would be a whole bunch of chapters that I would have to make another dedicated story for and I'm already doing another 3 stories(two dxd and another Fairy Tail) and 2 of them will be very long and on top of that I'm also doing other books on Wattpad so...yeah**

**Final note, the characters I'm using are alternative versions of a writer(who I highly recommend reading from, seriously, read his books before mine) called chaosphoniex123 and his book "Right Claw of the Dragon King". I am also using his own character Deez(short for Djinni-omnichannel)**

**With that said, enjoy this book!**

**Chapter 1: The Descent into the First Earthland**

* * *

It was a beautiful day out in the outskirts of Magnolia. The sky was blue, the clouds was there but enough to cover the ground in shade, still allowing the sun to peak through the sky, the was a little breeze. On top of that all of the animals were either eating or moving around. Truly a beautiful day...before a blue portal appeared in the sky shooting out lightning in multiple directions as the wind seemed to pick up around the area causing any living thing near that area to run away, not wishing to get caught up in whatever was happening and out of said portal coming crashing down was a girl, and white puffball thing, and a guy.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" screamed the girl

"Master! Would you want me to attempt summoning someone!" also screamed the puffball thing

"No! We barely have any magic as of current and we don't know where we are!" screamed the girl again before an idea popped in her head

"_This is about to be real great or really really stupid_" thought the girl

Noticing the ground near the three of them, the girl holds her hand out while purple flames begin to circulate in her hands

"PURPLE FLARE: LAUNCHER!"

And with that being said, purple fire begins shooting out of her hands and onto the ground below them faster. However, right before they hit the ground, the girl puts her hand under her to launch them in the air a little before falling onto the ground, without much injury

"Ouch!" it says as it rubs its tiny head "I thought you said you didn't want to use magic"

"I didn't" the girl sighs "though it was the only way that we could've survived. Hell, I mostly gambled with that and didn't think it would work. Thank the Gods purple flare is less magic costing than summoning" she says before realizing "Oh no! Romeo!" she says before crawling over to him in a hurry with the creature following her

With that done, let me introduce the three people who just fell from the sky.

The girl who performed the fire trick is named Katja and the creature with her is called Djinni-omnichannel, or as it calls itself, Deez. These two are Members to the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Katja looks to be the age of 19 or 20 and has blue hair that reaches down to her shoulders and has yellow eyes and is currently wearing a white and black dress-like attire with her sleeves only reaching above her elbows as well as a bracelet on her right wrist. Deez however isn't wearing clothes and is tiny. He also has a puffy tail and two antenna on its head.

The boy they are going to is called Romeo Conbolt, the main Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is a slightly muscular man with blue lines on his arms similar to that of Acnologia's human form. He also has dark purple hair and black eyes and is currently wearing pants that seemed to be ripped black and white pants and black sandals. However, the three of them don't appear to be in the best of shape.

Katja dress looks ripped around certain areas with one of her sleeves to it looks to have been ripped right off. She has multiple bruises on her body and a couple of scratches on her body with some leaking blood, some pouring blood, and some not doing anything but existing with a lot of blood that didn't look to be hers on her. The Deez creature isn't much better but compared to her it is only sporting a few bruises. Romeo however looked to be the worst of them all. He has blood pooling down the left of his head with many other scratches bleeding out with other scrapes and bruises on his body. If that wasn't bad enough, his left arm is currently bleeding into a pool under it due to the fact well...it wasn't even there but only a stump like thing. On top of that, his chest seems to have had something put through it with a huge hole in it with some burn marks around it as it makes a pool of blood on its own.

"Come on" pleads Katja as she pumps where Romeo's heart should be located as tears brim in her eyes "You can't die. We've been through way too much, YOU'VE been through too much to die now!"

"Master" Deez says sadly as he observes the scene with a sullen look

Deez knew these guys for years, 7 to be exact, and he knows how much the two care for each other. When Katja had died back in their universe Romeo had broken down and became so devastated his slayer abilities wouldn't work and only got better when Acnologia revived her. Now seeing him on death's door and how Katja was desperately trying to make sure he didn't die was near heartbreaking. Deez then starts walking up the two as it puts his hand on Katja.

"Please, please, please!" Katja pleads before putting her mouth over his and doing CPR in an effort to put some air in his lungs

"Master Katja" Deez says with a face that showed true sadness "He's dead"

"..." Katja doesn't say anything before she sits up

"Master-"

Deez doesn't even finish what he was about to say before Katja screams off into the area in pure sadness and anguish as tears fall down her face rapidly before she picks up Romeo's head and puts it in her sized breasts. She couldn't believe it. Someone that treated her so nice since he met her, someone that offered her a home when she didn't have one, someone who looked out for her when she was working with Acnologia, the person she fell in love with and was pretty dense to her feeling, was dead. She starts crying even harder as Deez looks on with a sorrowful look before widening his eyes and becoming serious.

"Master" Deez starts before hopping on her head "We're not alone"

Katja manages to stop crying for a second before also feeling the magic signature near her as she get's in a fighting stance to guard Romeo's body and glares in the direction of the magic, despite the tears in her eyes.

"Show yourself! We know you're here!"

As she hears no response, she glances at Deez

"Deez" She simply says

"On it!" The creature says as Katja's bracelet begins glowing a bit

"Wait!" The mysterious person says

From behind a tree out comes a relatively good looking male. He has blue hair and green eyes though it looks blue from where the two are looking. He has a blue cloak over him with a gold like color holding it onto his outfit. Speaking of, he is wearing a and black shirt with sword like marking on his black collar and finally blue pants

"Jellal Fernandez" hissed Katja as her glare turned deadlier "Why are you here"

Said man looked at her confused

"Umm, how do you know me" asked a confused Jellal

"Don't play dumb with me! It's Katja! The dark mage serving Acnologia!"

"Wait a minute! You serve that monster!" yelled Jellal as he got slightly defensive. He didn't know who she was but if she served the Dragon King, then she must be up to no good

"Listen, I never heard of you. But if your looking for a fight, you'll have to get one" says Jellal

"You must be looking to finish me and Romeo off! Is that it!"

"Romeo" Says Jellal before looking at the boy in shock "That's impossible, that boy can't be him. He's at Fairy Tail training with Natsu right now! He can't be him unless..." A dawn of realization seems to hit Jellal before losing his defensive stance

"You two aren't from this Earthland, aren't you" claims Jellal

Katja and Deez look at him with shocked faces.

"What do you mean by that" Deez asks

"Simple, the Romeo here is at Fairy Tail right now and I know that since I was just there" Jellal says as he walks up to them "Also I don't even know you or heard or saw this creature here" as he gestures to Deez before finally appearing before the two "Therefore, you two are from another universe"

Katja stares at him in shock and disbelief. No way this is another Earthland! He must be playing tricks on her to get them to lower their guard, that must be it! All of a sudden, her eyes widen as she remembers something Acnologia told her.

* * *

_**Flashback before the Apocalypse**:_

_Katja was about to meet up with her team before the apocalypse. She couldn't believe the day was here and only hoped that her team would make it out alright since every guild, city, and mage will be after them when the attack on Ishgar begins._

_"Katja!" A voice calls for her as she looks back_

_The person in question is a tall muscular man with darkish skin and blue hair and yellow eyes. He also seems to only be wearing a black cloak and shorts with nothing on his feet. This man is the Black Dragon of Death himself, Acnologia._

_Katja immediately stops and turns towards him_

_"Acnologia!" Katja says a bit surprised. She thought the dragon was preparing for the attack_

_"I need to give you something" Acnologia says suddenly in front of her, making Katja jump a little in surprise due to how fast he is_

_"What is it" Asks Katja confused_

_Acnologia only hands her a gun like object that is grey with blue lines on it_

_"Its an escape device I created. If any one of your teammates nearly dies or is about to I want you to press the button and type in any number and letter in there" he says pointing to the button and little screen revealing the words Universe 142-G._

_"Why are you giving me this" asks Katja clearly confused_

_Acnologia only crosses his arms_

_"Its because out of your team you and Romeo happen to be the two strongest of you four. Hell I might even say as strong as I am. But with the enemies we are facing and the probably millions of people there as well I need to make sure you two are gone in case something goes wrong. Sorry to say, but Haku and June probably won't survive this" Acnologia states bluntly_

_"Oh" Katja says surprised_

_"Well then, that's all" he says turning his back to her before walking away "Try not to die out there"_

* * *

Katja then slowly lifts the device up from a pocket she had before reading the screen that has the words 551-F

"We...actually are in another Earthland" She says slightly relieved. If the Jellal back home found her and Romeo well...it probably wouldn't end well for the two

"By the Gods" Deez says still in disbelief

"You are" Jellal nods before crouching down to their level "Now would you mind telling me how you two got here to begin with" Jellal says wanting to understand

Katja gives a nervous look before looking towards Deez, who only gives a slight nod before looking at Romeo

"If we are in a different Earthland, maybe I can revive him and maybe this Jellal can help me" she thinks before looking at Jellal

"Alright, here's the beginning"


	2. Rise of the Apocalypse Dragon

**Welcome back everyone to the second chapter of this book and in it, I will be showing the resurrection of Romeo as well as travelling to a new Earthland entirely(if the title wasn't a clear indication)**

**With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Rise of the Apocalypse Dragon**

* * *

After everything that just happened involving the portal, Katja and Deez trying to revive Romeo, and the massive killing intent released just moments ago, everything seems to be normal now. As for the people I had just mentioned, they had just got done explaining their whole story to this world's version of Jellal Fernandez.

"With that being said, that is me and Romeo's life together" Says Katja after finishing her story. Despite this being a little tough for her to explain, mainly them attacking and even killing allies of his, she still persevered and told him anyways while Deez only watches the two, as he still didn't fully trust this Jellal

Jellal however was in deep thought about everything that was just said to him. he has his hand on his chin while sitting down in a thinking position. As if he was still trying to process everything just said to him.

"_Erza, Mira, Lucy, Alzack, Bisca, Makarov, Gildarts, all of them...were killed in their universe. By them no less"_ He thinks while slightly narrowing his eyes at the two _"Now I know what I had done years ago was terrible and I should be in no position to speak but...what they've done is demonic. However...they never really had a choice, even when they got powerful enough to leave..."_

After gathering up his thoughts, Jellal stands up and looks at the three

"After what you just told me, I should knock you guys unconscious and hand you over to the Magic Council and let them be down with you. Seriously, you just admitted to mass genocide on multiple countries and on top of that your working with the Death Dragon himself" He notices their hardened glares and Katja's wrist glowing a little at that statement "However, you two were just kids when you were taken by that dragon and since of all the jobs he made you guys go on, you wouldn't be able to step out unless you wanted death from other guilds or the council themselves"

Jellal then pinches the brim of his nose

"Listen here, I won't turn you over to the council-

Jellal was interrupted by a sigh of relief from by Katja and Deez at the same time. As those two were also about to thank him, he holds his hand up to tell them to stay silent for a moment

"Though, you guys can't stay here" States Jellal

At this statement, both Katja and Deez gives him confused looks

"What do you mean by that" Asks Katja

Jellal then gives them a serious look, which Katja and Deez decided to listen carefully. They knew this would be serious and they would need to understand this

"Think about it, if Acnologia was able to conceive of a device that can transport people to different Earthlands at the flick of a button then what about the many other mages who could do the same. Acnologia may be smart but as you said he created this probably with the help of his OTHER henchmen. Then what if a couple of those people survived and decided to give the plans to the council, you would be hunted down across the multiverse"

"Isn't the multiverse meant to be infinite. You know, infinite worlds infinite possibilities and such" Asks Deez

"Yeah meaning knowing the worlds out there they may get other universes to help them hunt you down. On top of that time works differently in different universes so for all we know, 1 day here could be 3 years in your timeline. During that time they could perfect dimensional travel, eventually hunt you down, and do whatever to you" Jellal says in a matter of fact tone

Deez and Katja stare in shock at the statement made with their heads down. It made sense, they were new to this sort of thing so they didn't fully understand how time works when in a different timeline. So if the guilds or council back home somehow found a way to replicate their device it was only a matter of time before they find some sort of ally in other universes. Soon they would eventually be found and that wouldn't be good for anyone...well, mostly them.

"Wait a minute" says Katja before looking at Jellal "How do you know this much about alternate timelines. Actually, how do you even know about it in the first place

Jellal stands there for a quick second before deciding the give them the true answer

"Well, lets just say a friend of mine was experimenting and someone tossed me into another Earthland for a few weeks" Answers Jellal, rubbing his hand on the back on his head while looking away a bit when noticing them giving him a look of why. "She is pretty insane and was trying to invent a device to blow up Neptune and Uranus to make Pluto an official planet and lets say...it sort of worked"

"O...Kay" Katja says, not wanting to know any more

"Oh right, you need to get ready to this traveling you will do. I have a hideout aback in Magnolia that could help you guys. I got food, water, supplies, and some clothes for you guys. You will need it"

Katja lets out a small gasp while Deez smiles a bit

"I-I don't know what to say" Katja says

"Don't thank me just yet" Jellal says, stopping her "We need to get there first". At this statement both Katja and Deez nod their heads at him.

"Alright" Katja says before grabbing onto Romeo's lifeless corspe. Noticing this, Jellal decides to ask her something

"Hey Katja" He begins "Why are you carrying around a corspe. What purpose would he have in you trying to survive, even with him being your friend-

"Best friend" Deez interrupts him with

"Yeah...best friend" Jellal finishes

Katja only smiles sadly at his statement while looking at Romeo. "As you just said, he was my best friend and someone who took care of me for as long as I knew him. I wouldn't even be alive without him so the least I could is give him a proper burial"

"Oh" Jellal says, not wanting to push the topic anymore before widening his eyes. "Wait a minute Katja, how long has he been dead!"

Katja gives him a surprised look at this statement

"Umm...judging by how long we've been here I would say maybe a half an hour-

"Then I should be able to revive him"

"..." Katja doesn't say anything before she rising up, and starts walking towards Jellal

"Master Katja" Deez asks as she finally gets in front of Jellal, a little worried but relived at the same time

"You mean...to tell me...you had a way to revive Romeo here but didn't do it" she says while death glaring him

"Um, yes" Jellal says while backing up a bit. However, this only seemed to harden her glare at him before getting grabbed by his collar by her

"YOU-

**(The following words said by Katja was too horrific for me to type into words as I would probably not be able to at all due to the sheer amount and how many she mixed together. So as a res****ult I will timeskip the chapter 5 minutes. Meep)**

"YOU DUMBASS!" Katja finally finishes before dropping onto the ground, "Now with that said, lets go revive Romeo" She says as she picks him up over her shoulder and turning towards Jellal while Deez looks at her shocked before jumping on her head

"U-U-U-U-Uh, o-okay" Jellal stammers out, clearly startled by the girls' words before standing up and collecting himself "Wait a minute. My hideout is miles from here, it took me a two days to even get here for the resources I need"

"That doesn't matter right" Says Deez "Time won't really matter if we can revive him"

"Your wrong" Says Jellal "We need to have him be revived in under an hour and 30 minutes of his death or else it won't work at all. Trust me, me and and the person who made this tested this out multiple times"

"Oh, that's no problem then" Katja says simply while looking at her wrist, which begins to grow

"What do you mean" Says Jellal slightly confused and intrigued at the idea of possibly seeing her magic

Katja only nods before saying "Through the beginning of time. Through the beginning of magic itself. There exists one person who has the ability to summon the best of the best. The worst of the worst." She says before raising her arm up "In your slumber, please answer your masters call! The Grand Summoners call to rise! COME ON OUT BANTHEROUS!" she screams to the heavens and not even a second later the wind around the area begins picking up to that of a storm, which is so bad Jellal has to block out his arms and put up his guard to prevent himself from falling.

"What the hell is happening!" Jellal yells

"The one and only Grand Summoner is calling out a spirit to aid us in going to your hideout!" Deez says

"Wha-

Jellal didn't even get to finish what he was about to say before a huge beam of light shoots down from the sky and right next to Katja. As the light begins to dimmer down, we see a creature which would have to be the height of 8-9 feet with a huge torso. It also has a beak and wings that shoots out from both its arms and even on its back. Its color seemed to consist of the wings being blue, its torso being white but black on the outer parts while the same thing goes for its neck. As for its feet, it looks like a bird so overall Jellal would assume its a summon that's meant to resemble an overgrown bird.

"What...the...hell" Says Jellal in absolute disbelief

"No time for questions" Says Katja before jumping on it back "We need to get Romeo to this hideout of yours's! Come on!"

"Uh...ok" Jellal says walking up to the bird before jumping behind Katja "This thing is meant to get us there in under an hour"

"It will, don't worry" She says before looking back at him "Though you might wanna hold on"

"Lady, I've out ran the explosions of Neptune and Uranus to escape into a portal. I think I'll be fine" Says Jellal with confidence

"Famous last words" States Deez with a sweatdrop

* * *

**Timeskip to where they arrive in Jellal's Hideout:**

The three, plus Romeo's body, manage to arrive at the hideout in fifteen minutes. As Bantherous stops, Jellal quickly jumps off before puking up whatever lunch he had into a nearby bush.

"Why *blegh* In the name of *blegh*" He couldn't even get his words out properly as he kept on throwing his stomach into the ground as Katja, Deez, and even Bantherous watches with a sweatdrop

After about another few second of throwing up and him drinking some water he has, he opens the doors to let him inside of the hideout, which happens to be a cave with an opening above a certain area of it

"Wow" Katja says as she dispels her summon

"This place looks awesome" Deez says happily as he lands on Katja's breasts "This is awesome too~"

Jellal gives Katja a look as she just sighs and gives an embarrassed smile.

"He's just like this" says Katja

"Oh" Jellal says, not wishing to explore that issue

Soon after Katja and Deez follow Jellal deep into the cave system before arriving in a metal room with a whole bunch of computers, equipment, and a pod looking thing with water and a strange energy source in a computer-container thing attached to it.

"Put your friend in that and then we can get started" Jellal says simply while heading over to a compter

"Oh, okay then" Katja says quickly before putting Romeo's body inside of the pod filled with water while standing over his body, hoping this would work. Meanwhile, Deez walks over to Jellal before jumping over onto the table jellal was working on.

"Hey listen, I know we haven't known each other for the longest time and we haven't had a real reason to trust each other yet but...I would like to thank you. your going out of your way to help two dark mages plus me in reviving our friend, warning us about our impending journey and even said to give us supplies" Deez says grateful which at this, Jellal couldn't help but smile.

"Hey listen, its really no problem. You two don't seem too bad and from the way your master speaks about your friend, he must not be as bad as your timeline picks you guys out to be"

"Yeah" Deez says rubbing his tiny hands together "I mean, you can say he has anger issues but that's only when things annoy him so if he gets mad, that probably just means he's irritated"

"U...huh" Jellal says, not fully understanding what the creature meant. "By the way Deez, your friend is a Grand Summoner right"

Deez gives him a weird look "Yeah she is. You guys don't have one here on your Earth" Deez asks

"Nope" Jellal says simply "Never heard of one before today since it was never recorded in any type of writing here. What's the difference between this magic and Celestial Summoning Magic" Jellal asks

"Well, how would I put this. Grand Summoning magic is a stronger and more ancient type of magic than Celestial Summoning. Using this magic grants you both more powerful summons which can easily be used to take over entire empires. Back on our home Earthland, the continent where magic originated from was destroyed by a Grand Summoner. trust me I know, I was there" Noticing the look Jellal was giving him, Deez decided to elaborate. "I am a sort of control system for a Grand Summoner. I control how much power they can put out and it mainly because of me Master Katja can handle summoning the creatures. Sure, she can handle a lot of powerful summons, including very powerful ones that any normal person would die trying to do, but some of the bigger ones however...she needs me to connect them with her so they could even listen to her. If I had to say, she would definitely be in the top 10 strongest Grand Summoners I've ever encountered" Deez says smiling "Maybe even my favorite" Now he stares at her well endowed chest "Very favorite, hehe"

Jellal, at this, only gives him a blank look

" So if she's so strong why did she need a chant to summon the bird creature. Wouldn't she just say its name"

"Well" Deez begins "before coming here we just got out of the apocalypse and had to waste some magic so we didn't go splat on the ground. In other words, the weaker you are, the more you need to chant to the more energy you have, you don't need a chant. Though for 5 certain summons she needs to chant for" Deez says

Jellal was about to ask him more about the summons before the computer starts beeping while Romeo's pod closes suddenly as suddenly computers start beeping everywhere as a red light starts shining everywhere

"What's going on!" yells Katja

"The systems must be overloading with too much magic!" Jellal screams back while trying to fix everything on the computer before switching to another one

"What does that mean!" Deez screams

"..." Jellal stays quiet at the question

"Jellal" Katja says, voice threatening "What did you do"

"I didn't do anything. I guess the magic I'm sending into him has never had to deal with someone of this power so the system is trying to overload all of our energy source into him"

"And what kind of energy source is it!" Katja screams at him

"Souls" Jellal says simply

Katja and Deez doesn't have any words to respond to that before the glass on the pod shatters as Romeo rising from the pod as his eyes glow white and and any injury on his body begins to heal immediately, including his arm stump

'Romeo" Katja begins approaching him before Jellal gets in front of her and pushes her back behind him.

"Don't get to close!" Jellal says

"What do you mean by that! He's over there alive! I need to be with him!" yells Katja

"You said he's a dragon slayer right, then he's absorbing the soul energy any way he can, by eating it and if you get too close then you have the potential of having your soul eaten too and we can't bring you back!" Jellal screams at her while Katja stares at him in shock but complies, hoping Romeo would be alright.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Romeo roars begins sucking up any and all souls within a over 30 mile radius as Jellal begins casting a magic symbol

"May you not bring harm, ATMOPHERE BLOCKER!" Jellal screams as a blue bubble of magic appears over him, Katja, and Deez. "This will prevent our souls from being ripped out" Jellal says

"How long until he will be okay!" Deez asks worried

" In 3...2...1" as Romeo falls to the ground face first, Jellal only says "Wow, that was less destruction than I thought" before dispersing the bubbles

"ROMEO!" Katja screams running over to him and turning him around. Despite the now huge scar on his chest area and the huge line around his left arm, he was fine...wait a minute. Left...arm...

"ROMEO! YOUR ARM IS BACK!" She says hugging him tightly, can't believing that he's back.

"Kat...ja" Romeo says finally waking up as he was wondering what was happening. He just fought Natsu and barely won before Asuka had shot him with a dragon killing bullet before all went black. He opens his eyes to find Katja hugging but that's not all. Their in a cave, and Deez is standing there with a happy expression on is face and Jellal is there too...wait a minute

"JELLAL!" Romeo screams before powering up a bit. If this guy was here then he must be trying to kill him, Katja and Deez

"Wait wait wait Romeo! He saved you!" Katja says with tears rubbing down her cheeks

"What do you mean by that!" He questions

"Hello, I know you may not be the biggest fans of me back in your own timeline but let me introduce myself to you. I am Jellal Fernandez of Universe 551-F. Nice to meet you" Jellal says, introducing himself

"What the fuck! That makes no sense at all!"

"Its true Romeo" Deez says approaching the group "You were dead for an hour before Jellal here revived you"

Romeo didn't know what to say...but did say this

"WAIT SO I DIED AGAIN!"

Silence was heard...just silence as Jellal, Deez, and Katja looked at him

"What do you mean again" Katja asks wiping her eyes

"Back when Acnologia attacked Magnolia after attacking Tenrou Island. I died and he revived me before declaring to train me as his apprentice"

"That must be why the energy was going all into you" Jellal says putting his fingers on his chin "Since you've been dead before the soul energy was attempting to fill up even more of you than usual...and here I was thinking it was because of your power"

"What is that supposed to mean" Romeo asks in a near snarl while glaring at Jellal. Even if he wasn't the one back home he still didn't trust him at all and for all he knew he could be gaining their trust before doing Dragon Gods know what with them...and he kind of insulted his power so yeah, Romeo didn't fully trust him

"That doesn't matter right now" Katja says, squeezing Romeo harder "You're alive and that's all that matters"

"Yeah" he says hugging Katja back 'I guess"

* * *

**Timeskip to the next day in the evening:**

"Well t there you guys go" Jellal says before giving Romeo two swords and Deez a little backpack

'Thanks Jellal" Romeo says, putting both swords in a sheath on his back

"Thank you very much Jellal, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be prepared for this journey we're about to go on" Katja says, walking next to Romeo

Over the past few days both Romeo and Katja got entirely new outfits and equipment to use since there old ones were broken or destroyed.

Romeo is now wearing an outfit more similar to one he wears when he was a kid but with a unique twist on it. The open vest with a tight fitting black shirt under it, which shows off his abs, is now black while the outsides and edges is now silver and now has a dragon symbol on the back of it. He is also now wearing black pants with a silver wrapping connecting it to his vest and black sandals. He is now rocking the wrapping back on his one arm for no reason despite the fact he think it looks cooler along with black, fingerless gloves on his hands. He now has his two swords on his back as well.

Katja is now wearing akin to what she was originally wearing but now a few differences. As she now wears a black dress with blue markings on it, though it is a bit tighter which shows off her generous curves in which Deez had no problem in pointing out. She is now wearing black shoes and also is keeping the summoning bracelet on her right wrist. Meanwhile, Deez just has a backpack on him fill with 24 blue and green four inch cylinders with 12 of each color present.

"Now here's the two very important things that I've learned over my many travels across the multiverse with my friend." He begins as Katja and Romeo starts paying close attention while Deez snuggles up closer to Katja in her arms

"First, despite your not so...friendly views on Fairy Tail and all of the other guilds. I must advise you all that whatever you are thinking unless they absolutely deserve it do not attack them! Trust me, my friend has done this so many times when she's faced rather...horrid versions of my friends and started blowing the heads off of every other version of them until she calmed down." Jellal says as Romeo leans towards Katja

"His friend seems like story" Romeo whispers to Katja as she nods her head at the comment

"Second, remember that the multiverse is infinite; meaning that your magic won't always work on certain Earthland's compared to others. So, I know for a pure fact that you all, maybe minus the little guy, can fight in hand-to-hand combat. So what this means is, just be careful in wherever you may end up." Jellal says before walking over to a nearby table and picking up similar vials that Deez has as he holds up the green vial in his right hand and the blue vial in his left.

'The vial in my right hand, the green one, is a healing stim. It allows for you to heal fatal wounds on your body such as organ failure, holes, etc. The blue vial is for food; it gives you the taste of some fruit that should last you for a couple of weeks if you conserve it. It may not be your favorite food but hey, its something right." Jellal tells them as Romeo walks up to him, takes the vial, and cracks it and dumps the liquid inside of his mouth and clicks his tongue in slight surprise.

"Tastes like blueberry" Romeo comments before walking over to Katja as she bows a little in thanks towards the other blue head

"Jellal, thank you so much for what you did for us. You even taught us some Requip magic for clothes and- " Katja begins again

"Don't mention it, just thank me by not dying out there. I would like for you guys to come visit every now and then" Jellal says with a small smile

'We will definietly" Says Deez as Katja types in a random location and shoots a portal at the wall

"You guys ready" Katja asks her friends

"Let's go!" Deez exclaims

"Lets do this!" Romeo also exclaims as Katja giggles

Not even a second later, the three jump into the portal while Jellal is left there wondering one thing.

"_I hope Levy isn't too mad when she gets back from her job_"

"What...the fuck happened to our base...?!" A rather feminine voice says from the entrance, resulting in Jellal jumping up shocked and slowly looking back towards the direction of the voice and begins to widen his eyes in slight shock and fear

The person in question looked to be on the rather short side, having to stand at 5'3 or maybe a few centimeters taller or shorter. She had wavy blue with some of it tied up in a ponytail with her bangs resting on the sides of her face. She was currently wearing a teal blue shirt that hugged her chest with the imprint 'multiverse traveler' on the front. She was also wearing a loose white lab coat with sleeves that reached down to her elbows, showing what looked to be burn scars on her right forearm and seeping onto her hand. She had two blue swords strapped onto her sides and navy blue pants and black shoes. This was Levy Mcgarden of this Earthland, self proclaimed multiverse expert and Jellal's partner.

"L-Levy, I didn't expect you to be back this quick!" Jellal stutters out, worried about her reaction to how their based looked from he previous day resurrection. To his surprise, she only sighs out and walks over to the nearby couch and flops on it.

"Honestly, I would just go out and go wipe out some race on some planet but right now I'm really not in any damn mood. Me, Lucy, Natsu and Laxus somehow got captured my mole people bent on destroying the planet and you know what; eliminating whole race and hacking a way through a stupid mole person's computer that was so simple that even I got tricked takes a lot out of you!" Levy exclaims before running over to a fridge, taking out about 3 bottles of booze and starts chugging one down her throat, all the while Jellal stares on confused

"Mole people...destroying the world?" He asks confused as Levy brings down her second bottle, halfway through the bottle already

"Don't question it. Honestly, I'm going to take a nap, see ya in a few days." The bluenette says before walking to the couch, booze in hand, and dropping fast asleep onto it as Jellal sweatdrops

"Well...guess I'm cleaning up myself" Jellal says before requipping a broom and beginning to sweep

* * *

**And finsihed! Now the real fun can begin where my characters are going to different Earthlands and I can't wait for the many ideas of mine to finally be written down. In the next Earthland they will go to, the world is overrun by zombies similar to those of Left for Dead's and they will have to help some survivor's of the virus. With that being said, see ya in the next chapter, PEACE!**

**Edit: Yes, if you read this before late March I did add some things towards the end just because I wanted to make it a little longer. So...I hope I didn't ruin the chapter with the additions, hehe.**


	3. Days of the Dead

**Hello there my fellow dragons and other mythologies and here is the first "official" timeline that Romeo, Katja, and Deez will go on in this chapter and trust me...I needed to do a bit of research and viewing to remember how things work again in the Left for Dead series with the zombies**

**With that being said, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Days of the Dead**

* * *

**Earthland 0987-ZO**

A blue portal sparking with electrical energy appears over a city before three individuals fall from it in the sky and landing into the roof of a building with a "THUD"! These certain people happen to be Romeo, Katja, and Deez

"Please tell me that this won't be a repetitive thing..." He says rubbing his head while Katja is behind him a few feet doing the same thing while dusting herself off

"I hope not" Katja answers him before looking around for Deez before spotting him a couple of feet away from her by the edge of the roof. "Hey Deez, you okay" She says before letting out a small gas of shock. This causes Romeo to stop rubbing his head and turn around to her.

"Katja, what's wrong?" Asks Romeo concered before Katja lifts Deez up and showing it to him in which he goes up to her and lifts it up closer to his face.

What they both see is normal, its Deez in his normal form with no injuries whatsoever, however there was a problem. Deez looks more like a plushie than anything and he isn't moving or speaking at all.

"What do you think happened to him?" Romeo asks Katja, still observing Deez

"I-I don't know" Katja says standing up, "When I came over here he was like this...maybe one of my summons will know the answer". Katja then attempts to do a summon with one of her lower level creatures, as nothing happens. "What the..." She attempts again...and again...and again before realizing that she couldn't summon anything at all.

"Romeo, I can't summon any of my creatures" Says Katja

"Why not?" He asks, finally done observing Deez and looking at Katja. "Did you try Purple Flare?"

"Good idea. PURPLE FLARE BUBBLE!" She tries to summon a bubble around her...and that does nothing at all.

"This isn't working either" Says Katja, clearly confused

"Really, let me try. APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DESTRUCTIVE CANNON!" Romeo exclaims while holding his hand out with the expectation of a blue and white beam of magic to shoot from it...and nothing happens there either.

"This timeline, is very weird..." States Romeo as he continues trying to shoot out his magic

"I agree" Katja sys, nodding "Maybe this timeline prohibits the use of magic...?" Katja observes, causing Romeo to stop what he's doing and cross his arms, starting to think over his friends statement

"That would explain a lot. How both our magics work, and why Deez is like the way he is since he is a magical creature. Since the world just can't erase him it decided to make things more normal" Romeo says a little annoyed

"Oh...my...God" Katja says while covering her mouth with one of her hands, barely hearing Romeo's words and looking out into the city.

"What is it-" Romeo begins to question while walking over to her before cutting himself off and widening his eyes a little, not expecting what he was witnessing.

What they both see is a huge city that looks to go on for a couple miles, but that's not all. The landscape is horrible with the building looking destroyed and bombed to hell with debris everywhere and even roads scrunched together or rising upwards a little. There were cars turned over onto their sides or backs as the same was with the trucks and buses. The tunnels and shops were completely caved in with rocks and more cars while there also seemed to be fire covering the area's where there were a lot of cars. Speaking of cars, if they weren't turned on itself they were in the road crowded or on top of each other in a whole mess. The bridge connecting the city seems to also have the whole middle blown to hell as if to prevent any escape...not that the other side was much better.

Sure, the two had seen destroyed cities a huge bunch of times. Hell, some of them they had caused but it still shocked them to see it.

"Yeah, no. Katja, can you get us off this shit hole?" Romeo asks Katja

"Yup!" She says quickly, not wanting to be here anymore and types in a random Earthland and pressing the button and pointing the tip of the gun on the ground...and nothing happens.

"Its not working...!" She says and she tries pressing the thing over and over

"What do you mean its not working?!" Romeo exclaims

"Its not working!" She exclaims back at him. She wonders why the thing has such a hard time opening the portal before realising a small, thin blue screen on top of the small screen that shows them the Earthland they are on. This screen reads 13hrs 25mins 10sec and counting down.

"Umm, Romeo..." Katja says worriedly

"Yes" He answers

"How do I put this" She says nervous while rubbing her head, "We aren't getting of this planet for another 12 hours, 25 minutes, and 2 secs"

.

.

.

"Are you fucking kidding me...!" Romeo says a little pissed off

"Umm...no" Katja asks looking away

"Do you have an idea why, Katja" He questions. If it wasn't for the fact they couldn't use magic, she would be sure his eyes would be glowing white in anger.

"Maybe its because this device has some magic implemented in it but not fully so as a result...the device stops working for a while?" Katja tells him, trying to calm him down a little.

Thankfully, this somehow works on Romeo as he just sighs and pinches the brim of his nose.

"You know what. I'm not even surprised anymore" Romeo says simply before looking around. "I guess lets try looking for survivors and ask them what the hell happened to this city"

" I agree" Katja says before looking behind him as her eyes widen a little "Umm, Romeo. Look behind you" She says pointing behind him

"Oh what know?" Romeo says before looking behind him to see something that made his eyes widen a little

What they saw there was a table but had three guns, a pipe bomb, a crap ton of ammo, a radio and some wrapping on it. Romeo then goes up to it before picking up the M16 with his hand before chucking it at Katja, who barely catches it.

"We don't know what we are about to deal with in this dimension" Romeo begins as he picks up two pistols and puts ammo in them as well as giving Katja one of his swords and some wrapping. "So its best you got some type of defense long, mid, and short range. Keep Deez close and don't die" He says as he walks towards the door

"..." Katja stands in shock for a second before quickly getting herself ready. She grabs the ammo and puts it in her gun and whatever was left in one of her pockets, she then wraps Deez around her waist along with her sword.

"I'm ready" Was the only thing Katja says

"Good, now lets explore" Says Romeo before opening the door and walking down the stairs, with Katja close behind. While they see nothing at first besides for the beaten up walls with marks, blood, holes, and even writing saying "ESCAPE!" or "HEAD TO THE ROOF" on it, the two still go down before spotting a guy staring at the wall.

"Hey there" Romeo says going up to him "We're new here, do you know what happened" Romeo asks. Not seeing any response, Romeo tries to turn around before the man suddenly launches itself onto him.

"What the fuck!" Romeo exclaims as he attempts to push the man off of him

"Romeo!" Katja screams a little and without thinking runs up to the man, grabs him off of Romeo, and throwing him into a wall which both shatters the wall and launches him into another room. It was then she decides to help Romeo up.

"Romeo, you okay" She asks concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" He says staring at her. "I guess we know that our strength is still there...well you at least"

"Yeah..."

The two then hear a noise and look back at the man and what they see shocks, and slightly creeps them out, a little. The man is bleeding all over with his eyes being nearly pure white and devoid of life. His skin is pale and his clothes are torn as well as pieces of flesh being gone from his body. The two didn't even have a chance to comment on this before they hear a scream as dozens of individuals appear and starts running towards them at full speed.

"Katja...I think we are dealing with the undead here!" exclaims Romeo while aiming his dual pistols at the zombies

"I think so too!" Katja exclaims back while aiming her gun as well. She hated fighting these things. Back in their original timeline they had worked with a necromancer who could use the dead to fight for him but back then it was only skeletons. After a while, the people that they were working with learnt that they were planning on betraying Acnologia and wiping out all of creation. When her, Romeo, and two friends went to hunt him down in a city he was rumored to be in, they found out he was experimenting his magic and actually managed to make actual zombies. Shivering a little, she could still vividly remember the sight of people getting eaten alive as they tried to escape the undead. Thank the Gods Romeo and her other friend read a lot of comics in their spare time so they knew how to deal with these threats...

"AIM FOR THE HEAD!" Romeo screamed before unloading onto the undead with Katja following suit, both only needing one shot to completely take them out before moving onto the next one and the next, not stopping while moving forward as the zombies continued coming. Eventually, the two managed to make it far into the building and finally getting close to the doors before finally out running zombies chasing them and killing anyone near the doors. When hey get outside, Romeo quickly shuts the door and places a conveniently placed piece of wood in the doors handles as one latches onto his back and tries gnawing on his body.

"I think that's the last of them" Katja states with a pant while crushing one's skull in as blood flies onto her clothes. Not that she cared since she was bloody anyways.

"I guess so" Romeo says while throwing one off of him and into the wall before using the butt of his gun to smash its skull in. Granted the only way they even knew how to do this was because of that one necromancer and the similarities to this world so he thanks that guy for being useful.

The two then finally is able to get out of the building, while sporting a lot of blood on them in the process as dawn starts approaching near.

"Wow, I honestly thought there would be more after that..." Comments Romeo looking around

" Yeah, there should be way more considering how big this city is" Katja agrees, before she spots another zombie at the edge of the road

"I'll take care of it" Romeo says before shooting at it, hitting it directly in the head as it falls onto the ground permanently dead. The noise however, attracts a few zombies from that direction as they start running at Romeo and Katja full sprint.

"Shit, well this sucks" Romeo says, wiping off blood from his cheek with his hand

"I think we got this!" Exclaims Katja positively as Romeo groans a little and aims his pistols at the zombies

"You are way to damn positive right now!" Romeo shouts as he starts unloading as Katja smiles a little

"It helps keep me upbeat!" She exclaims back before firing her gun

However, all of a sudden they hear louder noises as dozen upon dozens of zombies appear in which it looks like a horde appears onto them. In this horde, they see the zombies trampling over each other continuously as they attempt to catch their prey. Looking back behind them in the other direction, they see what looks to be hundreds of zombies coming after them and if that wasn't enough, they begin to fall from the building they were previously in.

"Katja, we need to get out of here RIGHT NOW!" Romeo screams at her before pulling her arm and starts running in a direction hopefully free of zombies

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHERE?!" Katja screams back at him. She didn't understand how there was suddenly so much of them, they only shot one and there was plenty of other noise that could attract them.

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Romeo then notices a huge horde coming after them before spotting a flaming car near them. Deciding that this might be their best chance at survival, he takes off to it while ignoring Katja's protests to come back. "HAVE SOME CAR MOTHERFUCKERS!" Romeo screams before; lifting the car up and throwing it in the direction the horde, thankfully killing a few of them before an explosion goes off which a another huge portion of them with any other one near the explosion being caught on fire. This however, gets more zombies attracted to the area as they runs towards Katja and Romeo as they take off.

"I don't know if I should thank you or scold you for bringing more zombies towards us!"

"How about not talking and more running!"

"...Good idea"

The duo continue on running as they either shoot and or slice down any zombie that gets near them as they begin to head towards the tunnels as night finally falls.

"Do you think the tunnels are our best shot!" Katja asks while gunning down a few zombies before smacking one with her gun and shooting at it.

"Its the best option we have!" Romeo exclaims while slicing a few zombies with one hand and shooting with the other.

As they are approaching the tunnel they are suddenly overflooded with even more zombies so the two decide to just their guns and spray them down, all the while running across the tunnel in hope of some sort of salvation. They then hear a huge crash and look to see a huge, buffed out, steroid looking creature running towards them while knocking away a crap tone of cars.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Now Romeo doesn't usually swear this often but hey, he didn't even care anymore

"I DON'T KNOW!" Katja screams as she tries to spray the thing down with her gun. After what felt like 20 shots, the ting finally goes down as Romeo starts chucking cars in its direction.

"Do you see any place near that we can hide out in Katja?!" Shouts Romeo, suddenly having to shoot in both ends of the tunnel as zombies begin coming from both sides.

"Actually..." Katja begins before going into the area to find a iron door and slides it to the side. "I found a place!"

"Well get inside!" Romeo screams while running towards her and shooting any zombie that follows.

"Alright!" Katja says heading inside just as Romeo makes it there too and both closes the door just in the knick of time since dozens of zombies just made it to them. The two then slowly back up against the opposite end of the room they were in.

"Do you think that'll hold them?" Asks Katja panting

"I...hope so" Romeo says, also panting

The two then manage to calm down a bit before checking in their surroundings. They find a mostly empty room but it has a table full of ammo and there is a sleeping bag next to it.

"This...has to be the universe giving us a break" Romeo says staring at the table

"Yeah..." Katja agrees before heading towards the table

"Well then, get some sleep, I'll take watch" Romeo says simply while Katja stares at him shocked

"What, what no no no!" Katja tries to argue "You should rest and I'll take watch-

"Katja I've already rested and we both know I can be awake longer than you...unless I'm on a vehicle" Romeo says in a tone that meant there was no more room for discussion as he sits down in the middle of the room but not before putting the table on the door to barricade it and making sure the iron door is locked.

"...Sure thing" Katja says before laying down on the bag and falling asleep

* * *

Romeo and Katja were currently back in the city wandering around, trying to buy out the timer they have on their gun while also helping any survivors they see, which had been none so far. Suddenly, Romeo see's a zombie before slashing its head clean off without even looking. The two opting to only shoot their guns when absolutely necessary.

"Hey Romeo, how many people do you think actually survived this?" Asks Katja, now starting to doubt the possibilities of survival

"I honestly don't know. But that's why we came back out here right, to help others in need." Answers Romeo, now staring at her

"We-" Katja is suddenly interrupted when they hear bikes coming in closer to them. Getting ready, the two pull out their guns as they get in a defensive stance, ready to kill if needed. Not even a minute later, the bikers manage to surround the two as they circle around them before stopping with what looks like there to be 15 of them.

"Well well well, look what we have here" One of the bikers say while getting off his bike "A purple haired male with blue tatoos and a...fine looking lady with him" he says, leering at Katja

"Hey boss, wanna kill the guy and take his lady back home with us!" One biker said laughing

"We shall" The boss replies

At this development, Romeo slowly puts Katja behind him in a defensive position. Sure she knew that even without magic she could take these guys no problem, but seeing them stare at her like that got his blood to boil as he lets out a low, animalistic growl. When he did this, Katja gains a bit of pink on her cheeks though tries to hide it and acts serious.

"How about no" Romeo growls at them and about to make them wish the dead were killing them before-

"GET DOWN!"

All of a sudden silenced gunshots were heard as 5 out of the fifteen bikers were killed. While the bikers stand there shocked, Romeo tackles the boss and starts pummeling him into the ground while Katja jumps and starts using her sword and kill two of them by slashing at they're hearts and then they're heads. When the other remaining bikers attempt to shoot the two, three fingers come out and kill the 8. One shoots three in the head with a silenced rifle as another one knocks two onto the ground and stomps they're heads in while the final ones knock the remaining ones on they're backs and curb-stomps them. In the end, the only one remaining is the boss as his face is bloodly, his eye is swollen, and some of his teeth are missing while Romeo beats on him with a sinister looking smile.

"You like that?!" Romeo asks as he punches him in the face again

"Please man! Stop it!" The biker begs before getting punched in the mouth again

"Hmm...sure" Romeo says with a shurg, letting the man fall onto the floor before heading to Katja "You alright?"

"I am" Katja says smiling as he gives a smile back

"Umm..."

The two look back to see who their "saviors" were and saw...not what they were gonna expect. They see the faces of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and another version of Romeo before looking up on the roof where the scream came from to see Wendy Marvel there with a gun in her hand, aiming at the them.

"Hello there" Romeo says while walking up to his double, though being cautious "Names Romeo"

"...You were just waiting to do that, weren't you?" Katja questions while staring at him with a deadpanned stare

"...Yes" Romeo answers before realizing the confusion on the other three's faces "Umm, any questions?"

"Yes, many!" Answers Natsu as he glares at the two "Why does he look like Romeo?! Who are you two?! Are you threats?!"

"To answer your questions" Katja begins "We a-

"WE DON''T HAVE TIME! HORDE OF BITERS COMING IN CLOSE!" Wendy screams at them as the group on the ground looks onto the zombies running towards them.

"We'll talk later!" Katja exclaims "Lets get out of here!"

The group looks at each other hesitantly before shrugging and begins to parkour up the building.

"HEY!" The beaten up biker boss "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"Oh" Dragon Slayer Romeo says before picking him up, "You're our decoy!" He says as he throws the boss into the zombie horde, in which some stop in order to rip him open and begin eating him as his screams of pain and anguish ring over the city.

* * *

**With the new Group:**

The now group of 6 manage to make it back safely to their hideout as some of them either close the doors and re-barricading it while others sit down on the couch to take a breather

"Aaaand done!" Says Natsu happily as he finishes barricading the doors

"Great job pyro, you did it" Gray says, taking a small drink of water before putting it back in the fridge

"You use a flamethrower in elementary school ONE TIME and everyone thinks your a pyro!" Natsu exclaims at him

"You probably are" Answer one of the Romeo's

"STAY OUT OF THIS ROME-...actually what do we call you" Natsu questions the second Romeo while the one they knew looks in curiosity

"Hmm...I would say the Dragon King since mine is now dead and no other slayer is stronger than me at the moment...though that would be a bitch to explain to non-magic universes so maybe ARC, short for Apocalyptic Romeo Conbolt...yeah, I like that" Romeo contemplates for a second before deciding on his new name

"So ARC" Wendy starts while squeezing her Romeo's hand softly "How do you look like our Romeo?"

"Yeah, this is very confusing" Romeo states. As far as he knew he didn't have a twin so how did this guy look like him.

"To put it simply, me and Katja here are from a different universe filled with magic and dragons and- you get the jist" ARC answers while noticing these people's scarred bodies.

This Romeo here has a huge line moving from his right shoulder down to his wrist and what looks to be burn marks on the lower left of his neck to his left shoulder. he is also sporting a bandage on his cheek as other small marks adorned his torso with a 5 inch long line placed itself on the area his ribs are located.

This Wendy has a small line on the right side of her cheek that probably passes 4 inches with a whole wrapping on the entirety of her left arm.

The Natsu here has a line adorning his right cheek that reaches 4 inches and another one that located itself on the bottom of the left side of his chin. He also has small marks grazing his arms and multiple lines on his torso.

This Gray looks to be as bad as the others but a little worse. Compared to the others he has little scars but the main thing he was missing his whole right eye.

Granted, he wasn't the biggest fans of these guys, minus himself, back home. If he could, this Natsu and Gray would be dead and this Wendy...he wouldn't even know. Though, he knew these guys weren't like the ones back home so he decided against attacking these people who are just trying to survive.

"Wait...magic and dragons?" Gray questions. These guys homeworld seems like it comes straight out of some type of fairy tale but they live in a world where the undead come back to life and eat you and they were staring at a complete double of their friend so he didn't see much of a reason not to believe them.

"Yep" Katja answers before looking at the device again

"What's that" Romeo questions

"A portal to other timelines" ARC answers

"Wait, you can take a portal to other dimensions with that thing?!" Wendy asks surprised

"Yes, like I just said Wendy" ARC says

"So can we like, get out of here?" Natsu asks hopeful, not wanting to be in the place that tormented him and his friends for almost 5 years now

Katja and ARC stare at each other for a second before looking at Natsu with a small smile. Well mostly Katja, ARC had a blank face

"You can Natsu. Speaking of, we can leave right now, the thing is ready" Katja answers him

This gets the four survivors and scream out in pure happiness as Natsu and Gray hug each other while Wendy sheds tears of joy while Romeo holds her.

"We-we can't thank you enough" Wendy says to the two

"You don't have to, lets get out of this hell-scape-" ARC says before he is interrupted

"Wait...we need to go get them" Gray says while looking down

"Gray..." Natsu begins as he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder "They haven't been back for days, they are probably dead"

"We don't know that!" Gray exclaims

"We know how you feel about her, we know that you guys are a thing...but ever since they left we haven't had any signs of them returning-

"But if we can escape I wanna make sure we don't leave our friends!"

"Hold on a minute, who are you guys talking about" ARC questions as Romeo sighs

"They're talking about Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy. They went out for food 2 days ago and never came back. We've been hoping that they're okay but because of the amount of these things in the city and how no one can survive at night without pure luck...the chances seems slim" he responds sadly as Wendy squeezes his hand again, knowing how difficult it is to talk about their friends supposed deaths.

A.R.C looks at Katja as she looks back before giving him a nod, which in return he scoffs and looks away.

"If...you want to look for your friend then me and Romeo here will help you" Katja interrupts. The four survivors stare at her in shock

"You-You guys will-" Gray begins

"Don't mention it. Lets just find them then get out of here" ARC interrupts

Gray begins to thank them before Natsu, Romeo, and Wendy stare at each other and sigh

"Alright, we're coming too" Natsu says

Now, its the other three's turn to look at the three shocked

"You guys don't have to-

"You forgot they were our friends too, we need to make sure they're okay" Wendy says with a look of pure determination as Romeo slightly chuckles

"Not to mention that my best friend is out there, if she's dead who'll annoy me half to death. Yeah, I can't live without her" Romeo states

"Well then, lets go rescue your friends" ARC states with a smirk

After getting ready, the new group sets out to find Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel

**Timeskip to them getting to the place the three were sent**:

The group were in front of a deli that the three were supposed to go to while looking around.

"You sure this is the place?" ARC questions as the group walks in and observes the area

"This should be it" Gray answers

"Even if they are here be careful guys, we don't know how many biters will come for us" Romeo warns while Wendy agrees

As the group continues searching around, they uncover a basement area and ARC, being ARC, kicks it down without warning. This causes the group to look at him wierdly.

"What...What?!" ARC questions while everyone else just heads downstairs as he scoffs and follows.

While going downstairs, they see two people who look to be bloodied up and slightly dirty. One was male and has spikey black hair reaching down to his waist with multiple piercings on his body while the other is female and has sort of wild blue hair and looks to be on the small side.

"Levy!" Gray exclaims as he runs to her as the female looks up with a shocked look

"Gray...GRAY!" The girl runs up to him before embracing him

"You're okay, you're okay" He says as tears brim in his eyes "I thought I lost you" he says before Levy wipes his eyes

"Don't worry, I'm here now" She says before pulling him in a loving kiss, which he returns

At this, the others smile at this while ARC and Katja stare with a bit of shock.

"This is...weird" ARC admits, completely expecting her to be with Gajeel

"Wait a minute! Who are you two! Why does one of them look exactly like Romeo and the other like Wendy's long lost sister!" Gajeel questions while holding his pistol at the two newcomers as the female of the two gains a tick mark on her head

"Wait Gajeel! They are here to get us out of this world!" Wendy tells him

"THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US!"

"NO RUST BUCKET!"

**One explanation late****r**:

After the explanation, Gajeel and Levy look at the two in disbelief

"You two, can really help us escape?" Levy asks with a shaky voice

"We can and with you guys here lets go!" ARC says ready to leave

"Wait..." Romeo starts "Where's Juvia?" He asks the two as their faces darken

"Rain girl...We were being chased by a horde of biters and she decided to be a hero and lead them away from us a couple of days ago...We haven't heard from her since..." Gajeel explains to the group as Gray and Natsu look at him

"How long ago has it been?" Gray asks as Levy looks up at her boyfriend

"About two days" She answers as Natsu gains a determined look

"So...she could still be out there. We have to go get her!" Natsu exclaims as Gray looks at him with a smirk

"Weren't you trying to tell us that these two were dead..." Gray says as Natsu growls at him and looks at him with a glare

"They've been gone for over a week! If she's just been gone for two days then she might have a chance to be out there! I made a promise to keep her alive and I will make sure that will happen goddammit!" Natsu shouts as the groups gives a solemn look at the pink haired male. Seeing this, ARC and Katja gain a confused look as the Grand Summoner leans towards Wendy.

"Umm...were Natsu and Juvia really close here?" Katja asks as Wendy turns towards her

"Very close. Actually, the two were dating like how Gray and Levy are. When this apocalypse thing started here about five years back Natsu vowed to make sure she lives through this after he lost his father Igneel and their friend Lucy to the virus in the first year of the outbreak. After that, he made sure that she wouldn't ever die and was truly against her going out on a noon time supply run. After the first week of no return he had actually begin to accept what would happen if she were to die due to all of the biters and its mutations outsiders..." Wendy says with a shiver towards the end as Katja looks at her confused

"Mutations?" Katja questions

"It seems as if they learnt to adapt to kill more humans over the course of the years of this outbreak. Some spit acid, some explode, some can attract more biters, some are silent and jump at you while others are just defensive brutes with stupid levels of strength to where they can huck cars and even buses at people. We don't really have a name for these creatures so we just scream spitters, screamers, brutes, and...you get the idea." Wendy concludes as Katja processes this new piece of information

_"Mutations...zombies that can throw cars...was that one zombie in the tunnel was?" _Katja questions as ARC finally decides to speak up

"So...are we gonna go find Juvia? Cause right now I'm hearing some gunshots outside with a girl screaming "FOR NATSU-SAMA!" ARC tells them as all of their eyes, minus Katja's, widen

"JUVIA!" Natsu screams out before running out of the basement, gun in hand to go find where his girlfriend is as Gray and Levy chase after him

"WAIT UP FLAME BRAIN!" Gray screams as Wendy and Gajeel soon follow, leaving only this world's Romeo, ARC, and Katja in the basement

"How...did you hear that...?" Romeo asks as ARC shrugs

"Enhanced senses." ARC answers simply before walking up the stairs. Katja looks over at Romeo and smiles with a chuckle before leaving as Romeo realizes he has some serious questioning to do when he gets the chance.

After five minutes of running towards the direction of the supposed voice that ARC had heard, they finally arrive at the location to see a little over a dozen zombies surrounding a broken in half bus as a blue haired girl in black jeans and a blue and black coat with white fur backing up trying to shoot but finding herself out of ammo.

"JUVIA!" Natsu screams before grabbing his pistol and starts shooting at the zombies near her; but due to him being in such a rush he only manages to get them in the neck or in the back though, he makes them stumble a little.

"Natsu you idiot! Are you trying to attract more biters?!" Gray yells at him before taking out a knife and rushing towards the zombies with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and ARC

"Do you see how they were backing her up in that bus you ice dancer?!" Natsu exclaims as Gray gains a tick mark

"You do ice skating for a month because of a dare and all of a sudden I'm an ice dancer...!" Gray mumbles under his breathe as the group of five finally make it towards Juvia's location

"Let arguing more killing!" Gajeel tells them as all of them take out any melee weapons they have and starts beating down on any zombie near them while everyone who wasn't charging was making sure to keep guard and make sure no other zombie got near them. After about 2 minutes of zombie killing, Natsu rushes towards Juvia and embraces her in a tight hug.

"Juvia! Your still alive!" Natsu exclaims as the bluenette winces in pain from the tight hold

"N-Natsu-sama...t-too tight...!" Juvia tries getting out before Natsu quickly releases her. After catching her breath, the survivor looks up and is shocked to see another Romeo and a girl looking very similar to Wendy.

"Alright, so to be short here rain girl these two are from a different multiverse, they are gonna get us out of here and no! You are not on drugs or dreaming!" Gajeel tells her as Juvia's eyes widen

"W-We can leave this place...?" Juvia repeats

"Speaking of which, when are we gonna leave this shithole? Two days here is enough for me so lets get on a move on." ARC says while eyeing some blood dripping down from the inside Juvia's coat

"Alright, time to leave!" Exclaims Katja and starts to work on the device as Natsu looks at his girlfriend

"You hear that Juvia? We can finally get out of here." He tells her, but soon gains a confused look at the girl's now solemn face. "Hey...what's wrong?" He asks her as tears start to brim in the corner of her eyes, making him more worried

"Natsu...Juvia-"

"FUCKING! RUN!"

Juvia is cut off when ARC shouts the statement and points towards the road and everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear as they see hundreds and hundreds of zombies just rush the group at an insane pace.

"TATOO ROMEO IS RIGHT! FUCKING RUN!" Gajeel screams out as the group all start to run through the streets in the opposite direction only to find zombies approaching in all directions minus one in an alleyway...so they all decided that was the best place to go.

"How and why are so many chasing us?! We didn't cause much noise when we were shooting at the zombies!" Levy shouts in confusion as some random zombies begins to chase them

"Maybe it was the zombies Juvia here was killing before we arrived!" ARC theorizes, causing Natsu to glare at the dragon slayer

"I DOUBT THAT WAS IT! MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE WAS AROUND SO THE BITERS KILLED THEM AND NOW THEY'RE AFTER US!" Natsu shouts, not liking how the slayer was essentially blaming Juvia for the mess they were currently in as his Romeo suddenly cuts off an incoming argument with a realization

"Look! A screamer!" Romeo points out before shooting a female zombie off of the roof, causing it to fall on a couple of zombies. With this, both ARC and Natsu clicks their tongues in realization.

"Well, I guess we were both wrong" ARC points out as the group stops in front of a rather tall looking fence in front of them

"Umm Katja...how long until the device is ready?" ARC asks as Katja looks again

"About 10 minutes..." She tells the group, making them all widen their eyes

"10 minutes! That's gonna be a whole day in this situation!" Gray exclaims before hearing the shouting and roaring coming from the their side of the fence and looking back to see all of the zombies piling onto each other and rushing into the alleyway

"Great...just fucking perfect." Gajeel mutters to himself as ARC and Katja jump completely over the fence and the summoner looks around the corner

"I don't see any zombies over here yet! If you can, hurry yet!" Katja says as the ground gets over their shock on how they just jumped over the fence and quickly starts climbing over the fence. ARC, when he looks back, see's that they aren't gonna make it so he does what any other person would do; he speeds to the nearest car, picks it up, speeds back to the group, and jump over the fence.

"EAT THIS!" ARC exclaims and slams the car onto the close zombies and looks back at the group

"Go ahead, I got this!" ARC exclaims and starts unloading his pistols onto the group of zombies, trying to buy some time for the group to get over the fence.

The gets the group to look back at him for a second before some of them like Gajeel, Natsu, and Levy used a free hand of their hands to aid the slayer defend them from the top of the fence while the others attack any stray zombies around the corners.

"If you guys want to get out of that alleyway and to somewhere safe then I suggest you all move now!" Wendy yells at them as they all quickly look back at her

They didn't need to be told twice as the three on the fence quickly climb over the fence while ARC jumps over the fence again as everyone starts running the street with the horde of zombies crashing through the gate and chasing them as some start jumping off the buildings and trying to hit one of the survivors.

"Shit! They're raining from the sky's!" Gray exclaims before jumping out of the way from a falling zombie as ARC punches one away

"Does this usually happen!" ARC asks before kicking away another

"Not really!" Romeo answers to his double

"Everyone! To the nearest building!" Katja yells while pointing to an apartment building. The group was about to argue how bad of an idea that would be, they decide to do it for two reasons. One, they were starting to run out of ammo and were fearing how many zombies would appear before they find another area to hide out at. Second, more zombies were running towards them due to all the noise from the alleyway and the all of the other zombie's noises.

"I mean we don't really have a choice!" Levy says as she, Gray, and Katja all run towards the building. Not even a second later, the rest of the group all rush towards the building as well and closes the door and rushing conveniently placed items towards the door in order to barricade it from the zombies outside. Unfortunately, the windows were broken or mostly broken so the zombies were able to crash up against them or stick their hands through them. As a result, the group backs up against the wall and away from the stairs.

"That won't hold them for long; we need to get to higher ground and figure things out from there" Romeo states

"So how much longer until we can leave this place?" ARC asks Katja who looks at the machine

"About 5 minutes..." Katja tells them, making Natsu point towards the stairs

"Then we need to hurry up and get somewhere towards the top floor so that we could get out of here with no interruptions!" Natsu exclaims

With this idea, everyone nods their heads in agreement as starts to head towards the staircase all but Juvia. She, however, instead collapses onto her knees and leans back onto the wall and starts to pant and clutch her side in pain. Hearing the thump made, everyone looks back at her and rushes back towards the blue haired girl.

"Hey Juvia, you alright?!" Natsu asks while holding her before widening his eyes at her current form. She looked paler than she usually did and was looked to be way tired than ever before. Her eyes also seemed bloodshotted and more tired than she ever looked, including when she would have to stay up nights on end. The wound on her side was beginning to leak even more blood as some blood also leaks out of her mouth, making her feel lightheaded and weak.

"Wh-What's happening to her?" Katja asks before ARC decides to speak up before anyone can answer

"Maybe you should check the wound underneath her coat and see if that has anything to do with it." ARC points out all the while shocking the group as they did not know that their friend was injured at all. Deciding not to waste time, Natsu quickly opens his girlfriend's coat and lifts up her shirt to see the wound that ARC was talking about and is shocked by what he see's.

"A...scratch mark..." Natsu couldn't even fully process what he was seeing as the situation was finally becoming clear. Hearing him say this everyone, minus ARC and Katja, to widen their eyes in shock as they also come to the realization of what that meant.

"Umm...Is there something bad about the scratch cause I'm guessing its bad?" ARC questions before his double looks at him with a serious gaze

"The infection that turns people into the biters and mutants you see outside spreads through a multitude of ways...one of which includes scratches." Romeo answers, making ARC nod his head as he found this interesting. On his Earthland, the zombie-like creatures had never spread the virus since the necromancer had infected most of the city and had his army only attack to eat and kill, not spread.

"H-How did this happen?" Gray asked, still in shock of how his friend was now infected

"It was a few minutes before you arrived...Juvia was jumped by...a zombie and it clawed on her a little and got her s...side." Juvia gets out, occasionally spitting out blood in between her sentences. "Juvia came...with you to see you off...guess that won't happen anymore, hehe..." Juvia finsihes

"But-But Juvia-

**C_RASH!_**

Everyone in the room at the moment looks towards the entrance way of the apartment building to see a brute had smash its fist into the building wall as some zombies has gotten their hands through the defenses they had set up.

"Alright! If anyone has to say their goodbye's to Juvia here then please do so now or forever hold your peace cause we gotta get our asses away from here!" ARC exclaims at the group

.

.

.

"...What my friend here meant to say was to please say anything you have to Juvia because the zombies are breaking through our defenses and I'm sure none of us wants to get eaten today..." Katja clarifies

"Could have said it nicer..." Levy comments with a glare towards the dragon slayer, who returns it back at the blue haired girl. However, Katja suddenly comes to a realization and rushes over to Juvia and takes out a green vial.

"I completely fogot! This could help her live!" Katja exclaims as everyone examines the vial in the summoners hand

"Umm...I'm confused as to how this vial is gonna save Juvia." Gajeel points out as ARC facepalms

"I'm so stupid, how did I forget?" ARC asks himself, making everyone even more confused

"What is it?" Wendy asks, a little cautious of the vial with the slightly glowing green liquid in it

"Its a healing vial we got from the last Earth we were in. The guy who gave it to us told us it was meant to heal fatal wounds so maybe it will work for Juvia!" Katja exclaims, happy that she found a way to try and save this version of the water mage she knew back home

"What if it doesn't work?" Natsu asks, still cautious on what will happen if they fail

"I don't know, I've never tried it before..." Katja responds while opening the vial as Natsu's eyes widen

"Wait you've never tried it before...HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WILL WORK?!" Natus yells out, not at all trusting this vial but Katja shoves the vial and liquid down Juvia's throat anyways, making the bluenette's eyes widen

"NO TIME!"

"HEY! DON'T JUST SHOVE IT IN HER MOUTH SO SUDDENLY!

"That sounds wrong..."

"SHUT IT GAJEEL!"

Everyone shuts up quickly once they see glowing green marks and lines starting to appear all over Juvia's body as she screams in pain from the sudden closing and healing of her wound and the infection being shot out of her body. After what seemed like forever, thought its only been about six seconds, she widens her eyes and stands up.

"J-Juvia don't feel it anymore..." She says as Natsu shoots up

"You don't feel the pain...or the symptoms?" Natsu asks her, making her nod

"Holy shit, that actually worked..." Katja says in shock

"Good good now lets get our asses upstairs so we don't become these creatures lunch okay!" Exclaims ARC as they all nod and rush up the stairs as the zombies finally bust down the down and chase after them

"Holy fuck! It's like they waited for us to heal Juvia before they started going after us again!" Gray comments

"That would be weird if they did!" Wendy replies

"Less talking more running!" ARC screams at the two

"Sorry-

Before anyone can finish any word, a brute comes out from no where and strikes Wendy right in the torso, probably cracking most of her ribs, and launching her through a wall and into a nearby apartment room.

"WENDY!" Romeo and Levy screams as ARC, Natsu, and Gray aim their guns at the burte and starts firing at it. All the while Romeo and Juvia go to check on Wendy as Gajeel Levy, and Katja shoot at the zombies attempting to interrupt the ongoing scuffle between the group and the brute.

"Wendy, are you okay?!" Juvia asks worriedly as Wendy coughs out some blood

"I don't think that mean she's okay!" Romeo says as gray throws his gun at a nearby zombie's head

"I'm out!" He exclaims before taking out his knife, running up to the brute and stabbing it repeatably.

"You idiot ice dancer! That obviously won't wor-

Natsu then quickly jumps back as the brute falls backwards, falling into a bloody pool.

"Wait a fucking minute...did you do-You know what never mind..." Natsu says, actually convinced Gray had done some damage before seeing ARC with two pistols smoking while aimed at the brutes head

"Grab Wendy so we can go somewhere higher so that we can leave here in one piece! Scratch that! All of our pieces!" Gajeels exclaims as he finally is out of ammo and starts running up the stairs, followed by everyone

"I got Wendy, just guard me holding her!" Katja says, rushing over to Wendy and grabbing her bridal style and running after everyone while Romeo and Juvia guard her with their guns or, in Juvia's case, the gun with no ammo.

After what seemed like forever, the group finally makes it to the fifth and final floor and on the room at the end of the hall. Unfortunately for them, the undead also made it and came crashing into the wall or the door and on top of that the door's lock was broken, so Natsu quickly rushes to hold back the door while Romeo helps. Even worse is the fact some zombies from outside the building heard all of the commotion and decided to be like hungry ravenous ants and climb up the building to chase after them. Thankfully, Levy and Romeo still had some ammo so they dealt with shooting the zombies from a nearby window.

"How much longer Wendy clone?!" Gajeel cries out from near Wendy, making Katja's eye twitch

"About one minute!" She answers as Natsu sighs in relief

"So we just gotta hold them off for another minute. I don't know if this is good or ba-AAAAAAAAAAADD!"

Why did Natsu scream you ask? Well a zombie peaked its little head through the door and began to take a munch out of Natsu's arm.

"NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia screams before running over to Natsu and trying to bash in the zombies head with her gun

_"Wait a minute...if he just got bit and people turn if they're bit then..."_ ARC starts thinking to himself before unsheathing his sword and running up to a now sitting down Natsu who's holding his arm in pain

"Alright, this may or may not work so I hope you don't feel anything...probably." ARC says before raising his sword up

"What are you gonna d-

In an instant, ARC brings his sword down and slices Natsu's arm clean off, causing blood to squirt and spill all over himself, ARC, Juvia, and Gray. Meanwhile with Katja, the gun finally glows and beeps as the summoner quickly presses some buttons and opens a portal.

"IT'S READY!" She yells as ARC grabs Natsu and throws him into the portal

"NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THIS BUT FOLLOW NATSU!" ARC screams as he grabs Katja and jumps into the portal, followed by the rest of the group

* * *

**Earthland 1498-A**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Cana is drinking, Mirajane and Kinana are working at the bar, Erza is eating cheesecake, Levy is discussing her book with Lucy, and Natsu causes a guild brawl which somehow gets a bunch of people involved.

"YOU WANNA DO THIS ICE PRINCESS!"

"BRING IT ON ASH BREATH!"

All of a sudden, the guild hears a crackling noise as a group of 8 suddenly fall from the sky and into the guild.

"EVERYONE ON DEFENSE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST LANDED THROUGH THE GUILD!" Makarov shouts as he prepares for battle

Natsu gets in front of Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna as he incases his fists in fire, Gray does the same to his fists but with ice, Wendy gets ready to battle, Laxus powers up, Cana prepares her cards, Gajeel stands next to Levy and prepares an attack along with her, and Juvia says something about protecting Gray before getting ready. What they see however, questions them. In the mini crater formed, there is two Romeo's, a Wendy, a Natsu, a Gray, a Levy, a Gajeel, and a girl that looks a lot like Wendy with a white puffball creature on her back; all of which are bloody as hell.

"Ack! What just happened? I went through the portal and all I saw was black!" Deez question, just now being able to speak

"Deez, you're back!" Katja says before hugging the little guy

"...I should black out more often" Deez says as she presses him against her harder

"I thought we wouldn't be doing that again!" Exclaims ARC before he realizes something "Wait a minute..." He says before incasing his fist in blue and white energy. "MY MAGIC IS BACK!" ARC exclaims before looking at Makarov

"Listen here Gramps, we have a guy losing blood at a disturbing rate and a girl who's probably had all of her ribs broken so go get them help!" ARC exclaims at them while pointing towards Natsu and Wendy

"O-Of course! Wendy, Gajeel! Get these two to Polrlyusica!" Makarov screams to the two who nod and rush to the two

"I'm coming too! I can't let this other...me die!" Natsu exclaims before grabbing his double as Gajeel grabs the Wendy and runs to Porlyucia with the younger Wendy following close by; following them are the older version of Romeo and Juvia, wanting to see their friend/boyfriend okay. Seeing them leave, Makarov turns towards the group in the crater.

"Now that they're gone...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Makarov screams, clearly just as confused as his guild

"That will come in a second but for now." ARC walks over to the bar "Hey Kinana, can I please have one of everything." He says as the girl stammers before hurrying off to complete his request

"To answer your question. We are from a different Earthland, I'm Katja and the guy about to eat is another Romeo or as he calls himself ARC, and these other guys are from a world overrun by zombies" Answers Katja

"Is that what they're called, I just called them biters" Gajeel says while his friends observe the guild, though remembering the multiple times the two referred to the creatures as zombies

"So this is a guild, this looks neat" Admits Gray as Levy gets closer to him

"I guess" Levy comments

"At least I look the same and not a chicken" Gajeel comments as ARC looks at him weird from his spot at the bar

"Why a chicken?" Natsu asks

'INFINITE POSSIBILITIES OTHER ROMEO! INFINITE WORLDS!" Gajeel screams dramatically

Seeing the groups covered in blood and in slight confusion, the guild master walks up to the group in the crater

"It would seem as if you all had it hard." Makarov states

"You can say that Mr." Gray starts "We all only had each other and lost a lot of good people" He says sadly

"Well if you guys would like you can stay with us and join Fairy Tail" Makarov says as the zombie survivors give him a ashen look

"Re-Re-Really?" Levy says with her hands over her mouth

"Of course my child. Even though your different versions of my children here, you are still them by heart even with your lives" Makarov states

"THANK YOU SO MUCH OLD MAN!" Gajeel says as tears spill from his eyes, though he swallows it and tries acting tough as the old man chuckles

"No problem child." He says before looking at ARC and Katja "If you two want you can stay here too."

"Thanks Makarov, but I think we'll be fine" Katja states while Deez just questions what happened

"Yeah, we are out to help the multiverse I guess" ARC responds walking up to Katja while thanking Kinana for the meal

"Are you sure?" Survivor Levy asks

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Katja answers as she opens the portal

"Master, can you tell me what happened" Deez asks, clearly confused

"I will" She answers before turning towards the guild "I hope you guys take care of them, they've been through a lot of shit for God knows how long. Also, I hope your friends get better so...I guess say that we hope for the best to them. Bye!" Katja waves as she walks through the portal with Deez.

"Also, teach them magic. They will need it." ARC says before waving off and walking through the portal

"So...What do you guys do in a guild?" Gray asks as Makarov smiles

"We are gonna make noise...SO LETS THROW ONE OF FAIRY TAIL'S FAMOUS PARTIES!" Makarov shouts as his guild cheers

* * *

**Earthland 0987-Z0**

As zombies ran through the city in attempts at chasing survivors or finding them, a red and blue portal opens in the sky and out comes a man. he seems to be on the tall end and has black hair that runs to his elbows. He has blue eyes and multiple tattoos on his arms and torso as he is shirt;ess. He also seems to be wearing black and grey pants and has a huge staff in his hand.

"Such an impure world" he starts while spinning his staff. "This multiverse owned by the God's have no place for it at all! INDRA'S WHEEL!" he exclaims before a light and electricity begins swelling up inside the planet before in combusts and blows up into tiny pieces, leaving nothing behind but dust.

Earthland 0987-ZO has been destroyed

* * *

**Ooh, things are starting to pick up with my story as the real plot begins unfolding and I can't wait to explore more!**

**Now I know how happy things were at the end and trust me, I intented to make it darker by having the group fight millions of zombies in the city and Gajeel, Natsu, and Romeo dying with Wendy losing a foot but decided to give them a happy ending instead.**

**In the next chapter the two will just be hanging around before a huge battle ensues though I won't spoil what it is. Also, if you personally have an Earthland that you would want me to create and explore you can post it or pm me if you want, I would be happy to know your ideas.**

**With that being said, have a nice day everyone and see ya in the next chapter, PEACE!**

**Edit: Yes, I did add more to this chapter towards the end as of 4/12/20. I didn't like how it ended looking back so I redid some stuff.**


	4. Protecting Earthland

**Hello there my fellow dragons and other mythologies and this will be the chapter where things will really pick up pace in the story. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters and the character of Deez and the idea of Katja being a Grand Summoner comes from the writer chaosphoenix123**

**Chapter 4: Protecting Earthland**

* * *

**Earthland 1672-AP**:

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Natsu screams as he slams his head into the table he is at with his team before Lucy puts a hand on his shoulder as comfort

"Come on Natsu, it wasn't that bad" Lucy responds, hoping to cheer the fire dragon slayer up

"Its not Luce!" Natsu exclaims as he throws his head back "Those bandits were extremely weak!"

What is happening at the moment is that Team Natsu had just gotten back from a job that required them to fend off some bandits from a museum and lets just say...they weren't a challenge at all for the team so they headed back pretty quickly. Now at the moment, Natsu was complaining, Lucy was trying to comfort him, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Wendy was listening to Natsu speak along with Carla, happy was eating a fish he got from Mira, and Gray just had his eyes closed trying to relax.

"Those bandits were said to be challenging but in the end we were able to beat them with so much as one punch! I'm surprised that ice princess here was able to beat at all!" Natsu says as Gray gains a tick mark on his head and fully opens his eyes

"What did you say mouth breather!" Gray yells as he stands up

"I JUST SAID YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BEAT THOSE WEAK ASS BANDITS ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yells also standing up before butting heads with Gray

"YOU WANNA GO PINKY!"

"BRING IT ONE ELSA!"

"Are you two fighting" Erza asks in a menacing voice, causing the two to shake their heads and sit down as the others sweat-drop at this

"Well, maybe we can ask for a tougher job next time Natsu" Wendy assures him as said person sighs

"I know but after the Grand Magic games every job we've been on hasn't had a real tough opponent. I just wish we could fight someone who proves to be a real challenge"

"Be careful what you wish for. Out there, there can be a person who could pose a real threat" Carla says

"I guess your right-"

Natsu didn't even have time to finish his sentence as three figures suddenly crash through the roof of the guild and land in the middle of the guildhall. As the guild looks on in shock as to what happened the figures begin to rise and they only gain even more shocked complexions. Standing there was a boy who looked eerily similar to Romeo but with blue marking on his arms and two katanas on his back, next to him was a girl who looked real similar to Wendy but with shorter hair and on her lap was a white puffball thing with a puffy tail and two antenna on its head as they either rub their heads or dust themselves off

"You know what, I'm still hoping that our landing don't always involve a fall" Romeo says, rubbing his head while standing up

"Same here" Katja says as she stands up before noticing Deez poking her leg

"Master Katja" Is all he says before she looks around to notice the guilds shocked faces

"Oh umm...hello there everyone. I'm Katja and this little guy is Deez while the guy next to me is Romeo. We're from a different Earthland if your all asking how there is another version of Romeo here and its sort of nice to meet you all" Katja says, hoping that this will answer their questions. Unfourtunately, luck wasn't on her side as they guild suddenly floods them with questions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FROM ANOTHER EARTHLAND!"

"ARE YOU TWO EVIL!"

"AAAAHHHH! AN EVIL ROMEO!"

"THIS IS SO FASCINATING!"

"YOU LOOK SO COOL!"

"WHY IS THAT THING STARING AT MY CHEST!"

"AM I ALIVE IN YOUR EARTHLAND!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Makarov bellows as the whole guild goes quiet before he begins speaking again. "So two are really from another Earthland" he begins

"We are" The second Romeo says while crossing his arms

"Well before I start I wonder, what should we call you" Makarov says while looking at the second in slight wonder

"Call me ARC, don't ask why" The second Romeo says simply

"Alright...so would you mind introducing yourself's" Makarov asks as the guild looks on in interest. I mean how could they not, these three are from a whole different Earthland! Though at this, the two multiverse travelers stare at each other in slight worry, mostly Katja, while Deez just stares at the females in the guild hall. After a slight nod, the two look back at the little guild master.

"Okay" Katja begins "My name is Katja and I'm a type of summoning mage called a Grand Summoner" This peaks the interests of everyone but mostly Lucy, Levy, and Freed.

"Grand...Summoner" Lucy asks confused, never hearing of this type of summoning magic before

"Oh, its a type of summoning magic back in our Earthland, though I am uncertain if it exists here" Katja says

"I never heard of it before, or even read about it" Freed says

"Well, that's different. Anyways this little guy here is my summoning partner who we call Deez. he helps me control some of my summons to prevent them from going out of control" She says before pointing to Deez, who isn't paying attention as he is looking at all the girls in the guildhall while mumbling something about boobies. "I also know Purple Flare magic-

"YOU KNOW PURPLE FLARE!" Macao interrupts shocked

"...Yes" Katja answers before gesturing to ARC "Romeo here taught me"

"HE MUST BE A GREAT TEACHER! AFTER ALL I MUST HAVE TAUGHT HIM!" Macao says with pride while his Romeo shakes his head in disappointment

"Actually you didn't teach me, I knew myself and I don't even use Purple Flare at all" ARC comments as he watches his "father" fall to the floor depressed with a cloud over his head

"So what kind of magic do you know" Romeo asks, curious to know

"Simple, I'm a Dragon Slayer"

.

.

.

The guild doesn't know how to respond to this revelation as the three look around and notices they're shocked faces

"A-A-A-A dragon slayer" Natsu manages to stutter out not out of fear but...excitement

"Yep, the strongest one on my Earthland too!" ARC answers pridefully as Katja giggles at her friends happiness

"THEN FIGHT ME!" Natsu yells before jumping in front of ARC

"...What" ARC says confused. Did this version of Natsu want to die.

"I SAID FIGHT ME! I'VE BEEN DESPERATE FOR A NEW CHALLENGE AND YOU SEEM LIKE THE PERFECT ONE!" Natsu yells

"Hold on! You just can't fight random people Natsu!" Lucy yells at him

"Yeah flamebrain! We don't know how strong these guys are!" Gray says, trying to reason with his rival

"Eh, sure. What the hell" ARC replies before suddenly kicking Natsu into the sky and outside of the guildhall before jumping up and decking him straight in the face, launching him into the streets of Magnolia. before he boosts after him with his magic.

"NATSU!" Lucy yells after him while Katja sighs

""Well it looks to be that time, lets go Deez" Katja says running off after her friend as said creature jumps on her shoulder with a alright

"...Are we gonna follow them" Levy asks

"Duh" Gajeel replies simply as everyone in the guildhall in an effort to watch this fight between the two slayers

**With Natsu and ARC**:

Somehow the two manage to make it outside of Magnolia so the two wouldn't harm anyone in the twon, not that this version of Romeo cared. The moment he hits the ground he is greeted with a barrage of punches from Natsu in which he blocks easily before noticing Natsu's attempt at kicking him, which he casually dodges. Natsu then jumps up a bit before coming down with an axe kick, which ARC blocks with his right arm before trying to go for another kick, which is also blocked by ARC. Deciding to change up his strategy, Natsu jumps up and covers his fist in fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST"

Natsu screams as he brings his fist down onto ARC, who casually puts his hand out and catches the hand in it. Natsu then incases his feet in fire and attempts to hit ARC with multiple swings, though all of which fail since ARC doges all of them. Deciding to stop playing defense, ARC grabs a punch Natsu throws at him before pulling him close and sending a powerful punch at Natsu's stomach. This gets Natsu to stagger back a bit as he clutches his stomach in pain.

"_It feels as if the air in my body just suddenly went out_" Natsu thinks to himself

He didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before ARC appears in front of him. ARC then grabs Natsu by his hair and lifts him up before lifting his head up and releasing two punches at his face. Not letting up, he punches Natsu in the stomach again, which causes the pink haired slayer to hunch over a little, before grabbing both sides of Natsu's face and kneeing his square in the face. This causes Natsu's head to fly back as he spits out both blood and saliva before he is kicked in the side of his head, sending him flying away. A couple moments of flying away, Natsu opens his eyes to see ARC over his body as he lands on his body feet first, creating a small crater under the two as Natsu coughs up more blood.

"ACK!" Natsu screams

"What's wrong Natsu. I thought you were tougher than that" ARC mocks a little before having to jump back from a blast of fire as Natsu gets up and starts panting heavily.

"_Damn, this guy is strong. I thought my bones were breaking on contact with the attacks he let off_" Natsu thinks to himself, trying to think of something that would give him an edge. "Maybe this will work" he mumbles to himself before coating both of his fists in fire and running over to ARC

Natsu then begins releasing a huge barrage of fire incases punches at ARC in hopes of doing some sort of damage to him but alas, it doesn't do much as ARC simply uses one hand to block all of the punches. Natsu then suddenly smirks before he uppercuts ARC, which works a little before he charges up some magic.

"FIRE DRAGONS'S ROAR!"

Natsu ten releases a huge wave of fire from his mouth point blank onto ARC, who flies back a bit. Natsu then jumps in front of him before punching him directly in the face with a flaming punch. Natsu then starts to punch ARC repeatedly in his torso and chest with almost everything he has before jumping back at him and smirks. he thought he got a bit of damage off of him before looking in shock at ARC's reaction.

"You done" ARC simply says while dusting himself off

Natsu then realized something that nearly made his heart stop...ARC was barely even trying at all. Gritting his teeth, Natsu charges up all of the magic he currently has before unleashing the most powerful attack he can at the moment.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

Sure it didn't work much the first time but it would work again right...wrong. ARC merely puts his hand out and disperses the attack

"You had your fun, but now its my turn" ARC says as he coats his fist in blue and white energy before appearing in front of Natsu

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DEMOLITION FIST!" ARC yells before slamming that fist directly into Natsu's face, causing him to spit out tons of blood as he flies back. All of a sudden, ARC appears behind Natsu and spin kicks him into the sky a little before appearing above him and relentlessly sends barrages of magic covered punches at Natsu's body.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Natsu screams a ARC punches him before he stops and smirks at him

"Come on Natsu, I thought you would be stronger than that" ARC slightly mocks

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Natsu yells as his Lightning Fire Dragon mode before charging at ARC

Natsu tries unleashing a whole series of punches at ARC but said person was only dodging his punches before uppercutting Natsu into the sky. Natsu, however, brings his fist up and covers it in fire and lightning before he brings it down onto ARC's head, which he also blocks.

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGONS FIRING HAMMER!"

Natsu screams as he adds more magic onto his attack before getting suddenly kicked away and into a couple of trees.

"What the hell" Natsu says as he rises up and eyes widen at what hit him

What he had seen was ARC standing up looking at him but not by himself...but with an exact replica of him.

"Neat trick huh" The original ARC says as he cracks his knuckles "Clone magic really comes in handy sometimes"

"Ready me" The clone asks

"You bet" The original says as the two speeds off towards Natsu

Natsu tries to put up some type of guard but is overwhelmed the moment the two begins punching him at the same time. ARC then throws a punch at Natsu which launches him into the sky before his clone jumps up starts attacking him in the air with a multiple barrage of punches and kicks. Then, the clone punches Natsu further into the sky before going behind him and punching him away and begins punching around in the sky. ARC then comes jumps up and covers his fist in blue and white magic...

"RAGNAROK FIST OF THE APOCALYSPE DRAGON!" ARC yells before punching Natsu so hard it knocks him out of his Lightning Dragon state and into the nearby body of water they somehow got close to as he disperses his clone and stands above the water with a smirk

**With Katja and Fairy Tail**:

The group of Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they were seeing. Natsu was getting destroyed by this other version of Romeo and even they could tell that this guy wasn't fighting Natsu seriously while Katja and Deez looks on with a worried face

"I-I can't believe this other version of me is this strong" Romeo manages to stammer out, surprised that his idol was getting beaten so easily and how strong this other version of him is as Deez looks at him

"Of course he is this strong. You thought him saying he was the strongest Dragon Slayer was a joke?" Deez asks

"N-No but..." Romeo starts as he tries to explain himself to Deez

"I know question who was his dragon" Gajeel mutters. If he knew all of these powerful attacks then the person who trained him must be strong as well

"Oh that's easy, its Acnologia" Deez says simply

This causes everyone to go silent as they're eyes widen in complete shock. The horrible dragon who attacked and attempted killing those on tenrou island and brought Fairy Tail to the bottom was the dragon who trained this version of Romeo. Meanwhile, Katja looks at the two's fight with a single thought on her mind...

"_Romeo feels weaker than how he was back home, why is that_"

**Back with ARC and Natsu**:

Natsu was currently underwater injured with multiple marks, scratches, and probably a few shattered bones. He knew he wanted a challenge but this guy here was completely dominating him with next to no effort at all. Everyone of his attacks barely put a mark on him while any attack ARC did hit like a tank. Despite this, he refused to give up. He wouldn't let this guy humiliate him this bad as he powers up to his max.

ARC however, was standing on the edge of the water as he waits to see what Natsu will try next. A sneak attack with a blast maybe, he didn't know. Sure, this Natsu wasn't as strong as his Natsu, in fact his could wipe the floor with this guy. Despite this, he was still enjoying himself beating down on a Natsu regardless.

All of a sudden, a huge fiery explosion erupts from the water as Natsu appears from it boosting towards ARC, though he looks different. he has scale like marks on his body as well as being enveloped in a fiery aura with heat that he can't feel from his distance away. This only meant one thing.

Natsu has entered Dragon Force.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Natsu yells as he throws a fire coated punch directly at ARC, who holds up his arm to block the attack

"Great job Natsu! You can show me even more power! I will enjoy beating you even more now!" ARC exclaims while a sadistic smile forms on his face while his eyes flicker on and off from glowing white

Natsu then begins releasing a heavy barrage of punches at ARC's body as by each passing second Natsu seems to have been getting faster before he manages to kick ARC away a bit. Not letting up, he releases a quick fire dragon roar before speeding off behind him to punch him. However, ARC launches a blast that disrputes the fire and stomps his foot onto the ground.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S PILLAR!"

All of a sudden, a pillar of magic erupts from the ground and smacks Natsu into the sky. ARC then jumps up and begins to unleash a barrage of punches at Natsu but this time, Natsu is able to counter his fists with his own and the two begin to clash as huge shockwaves sprout from this battle. Natsu then goes from a knee to the side of ARC's head but ARC blocks before punching Natsu across the face. Natsu in return headbutts ARC, which staggers him a little before unleashing a flaming punching directly at ARC's stomach, which knocks him back a good distance.

"This is good" ARC says as he smiles sadistically at Natsu "Is that all you got!"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE" Natsu yells before jumping up into the sky and covering his fists in more fire and putting all of his magic into it before swirling it around into a huge vortex and aiming it at ARC while screaming "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

"If you are going to unleash your secret art then here's mine!" ARC yells while coating his fist in blue and white magic and pulling it back before stopping, feeling something off.

"There's something wr-

ARC didn't even get a chance to finish his thought before the fiery vortex comes crashing down onto him , creating fiery shockwaves and a huge explosion that somehow happens as what is left there is a big crater and dust surrounding the area. Natsu, seeing this, falls to the ground trying to regain his breath.

"Did...did I win" Natsu mutters to himself before looking at where ARC is when the dust clears to see ARC standing there as if nothing happened. Though, he does seem to have some marks on him and his vest seems to have been burned off, revealing the many scars on his body.

"That was a great job Natsu. Though, it seems that I would have to end this fight" ARC says while wiping himself off and walking towards Natsu

Natsu, seeing how ARC was still up, powers up his dragon force again and zooming at him with a punch. Though, ARC simply catches it with a bored look on his face and punches Natsu directly in the face. Knocking his dragon force out and knocking him out in the process.

**With Fairy Tail, Katja, and Deez**:

"He lost" Erza says shocked

"Salamander used every trick he had as well" Gajeel says as Katja smiles

"I guess I had nothing to worry about after all" She says while looking at Wendy "Your friend might need some healing"

'Oh-Oh alright" Wendy says before rushing off to Natsu along with some other members of the guild

**Timeskip to later in the day**:

After the fight between the alternate Romeo and Natsu, the day went just like a normal day in Fairy Tail...well, as normal as it can get with three multiversal travelers. While the two groups fully didn't touch each other(with the travelers not having a good relation with their Fairy Tail and the guild not trusting them fully since one was Acnologia's dragon slayer) they mostly had a regular day.

"So what am I like in your Earthland" Kinana asks from the bar while she was near ARC, Katja, Deez, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Lavy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily

"Well, I don't really know since I was gone for a while but I would say your the same as you are here, though you are dating Cobra" Katja says and chuckles at the end. She never got a chance to tease her Kinana about her relationships when she did with her and Romeo so it was fun to tease another version.

"C-Cobra" Kinana asks shocked along with the others present listening. What made her other version want to date that dark mage?

"Yep!" Katja responds

"That's...shocking" Comments Levy, not expecting that pairing

'What about me" Asks Wendy a little shy

"You are confident and one of the most valuable mage to have with your healing and dragon slayer abilities. You can actually beat Laxus on our Eathland as well" ARC says simply

"R-R-Really" Wendy asks with a hand on her mouth. She could beat Laxus in they're Earthland! LAXUS! On top of that she was one of most important mages. She would've passed out if she wasn't so interested.

"Good job tiny" Gajeel says as he pats Wendy's head as Deez chuckles a little

"Speaking pretty highly of her. Not surprised you both-" Deez then quickly shut up from a glare given to him by ARC

"What about me!" Natsu screams while coming out of nowhere

"Aye!" Happy says

"You, if I had to say your stronger than Gildarts" ARC says

This causes everyone to drop whatever they were doing and looks at the small group in pure shock. Natsu, though, was the most shocked as he was trying to come out with the right words.

"S-S-S-Stronger th-than G-G-Gildarts" Natsu somehow stammers out

"That's what I just said" ARC replies before Natsu jumps up in joy

"I'M STRONGER THAN GILDARTS! SUCK IT ICE PRICK!" He yells laughing and points at Gray

"Actually he is too" Katja says with a sweatdrop as Natsu's hype dies down a bit as Gray's begin

"YES!" He yells

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Natsu interrupts "WHO'S STRONGER THOUGH!"

"Your equals" Responds Deez

"DAMN IT! TIED AGAIN!" Natsu and Gray yells at the same time while everyone else sweatdrops

"So other me..." Romeo begins

"Yeah" ARC says while looking back at him

"Why did Acnologia decide to make you a dragon slayer" Romeo asks while everyone else quiets down, wanting to know the answer as well

"Hmm" ARC says leaning back "Maybe it was because he wanted a apprentice, maybe it was out of pity, maybe he just wanted to watch as Fairy Tail crumbles from one of their own being trained by the Dragon King I don't know why the hell he did it now that I think about it" ARC says

"You don't know" Wendy asks confused

"Nope!" ARC exclaims with a snap of his fingers "I don't have the slightest clue!"

This causes everyone to give him a blank look while Deez sweatdrops and Katja sighs

"Well maybe he-

ARC suddenly stops as his face gets serious for a moment before standing up and walking out of the guildhall along with Katja and Deez, who also has a serious look on they're faces. Confused by this, a good amount of the guild hall follow them outside to see a purple portal that is crackling with electric energy and causing shockwaves to erupt from it. This causes many of the guild members to cover their eyes.

"What is that thing!" Gray yells

"It looks to be a portal, an interdimensional portal similar to ours" ARC says while his eyes narrow, not liking the feeling this one is giving off

At that moment, a single person comes from the portal. They are of a tall height and looks to be that of the male gender. he also seems to have bluw hair that reaches down to his waist as well as multiple necklaces and bracelets on his neck and arms. He is also wearing ablue skin tight shirt that shows off his abs and pants similar to ARC's but white and a dark blue tie on it and no shoes on.

"Uhhh, do you know him" Natsu asks

"We don't" Katja answers with a glare towards the male

"I'll be right back" ARC says activating his dragon wings and flying off to the man's direction

"HE CAN DO THAT TOO!" Natsu yells

**With ARC**:

Romeo makes it up to the man and stops in front of him, determined to know who he is

"Hey you!" Romeo yells as the man looks at him with a face that makes Romeo want to punch him

"Oh dear, what do we have here~ An ugly boy who thinks he can be in the mere presence of me~!" This man says with a hand on his chest dramatically

"Ugly" Romeo mutters, already not liking this man

"And what do we have here~ A world filled of such impure creature with not as much...beauty as me! This will not do!" The weird man says before clapping his hands together in a praying position. "In the name of our Gods, let us erase this world for not having such beaut-

Romeo, deciding he had heard enough of this man, punches this guy in the face and back a couple of feet. The man, grabs his face to stop the pain a he glares at Romeo in complete hate

"You-You dare hit me! THE BEAUTIFUL MERY!" Mery screams at him

"Mery...your name sounds dumb" Romeo comments

**(If your name is Mery please don't take this the wrong way)**

Mery only continues glaring at Romeo while giving out grunts at him before raising up his hands

"MAY THE GODS DISH OUT YOUR PUNISHMENT! COME ON OUT GODS ARMY!" Mery screams at the heavens

Suddenly, a large portal, similar to Mery's, l the size of a huge lake appears in the sky and out of it comes what looks to be hundreds of beasts of an everage height begins to rain down from it and starts running towards to the town of Magnolia. Romeo, seeing this, tries to go back to the town but it stopped by Mery appearing in front of him.

"Your fight is with me for ruining my BEAUTIFUL FACE! DIE MORTAL!" Mery yells and launches himself at Romeo, begining they're fight

**With Fairy Tail and Katja**:

Meanwhile with Fairy Tail and Katja were back outside of the guild watching while Katja had summoned Bantherous to have a higher advantage and look towards the two.

"Wow, her summoning looks impressive, wouldn't you say Lucy" Comments Erza as she looks at Lucy

"They are" Lucy responds while looking in slight amazement at the summon

**BANG!**

All of a sudden a huge explosion is heard as the ground and area itself seems to shake a little, causing some people to fall and others to attempt not to.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Natsu yells before Katja gives a surprising response

"MONSTER SWARM INCOMING!" Katja yells before speeding off to fight the creatures, but right before that she looks at the guild. "IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE ABOUT TO ATTACK MAGNOLIA! IF YOU CAN FIGHT COME HELP OUT IF YOU CAN'T PROTECT OTHERS!" She screams, now zooming off

"W-What" Wendy questions before she, Natsu,a nd Gajeel all hear the coming noises of monsters yelling, screeching, and roaring approaching

"Oh shit! The girl wasn't lying!" Gajeel exclaims as he and Natsu rush off into the town to stop the approaching army

"If what he said is true then follow the girls words!" Makarov orders "If you can fight go and fight the monsters but if you can't join me in helping the civilians!"

"ALRIGHT MASTER!" The guild yells as members such as Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Macao, Romeo, Laxus, Evergreen, and Lucy go off to fight while members like Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Freed, and Bixlow go off into the twon to help any person needing it.

**Back with ARC**:

Romeo and Mery were currently exchanging a whole series of punching at each other without any sign of letting up. When Romeo attacked Mery had a counter but when Mery attacked, Romeo had a counter.

"STOP HITTING WHERE I'M HITTING YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN!" Mery screams in absolute hate as he tries to punch Romeo but said person catches it

"How bout no. Also you refer to me as a mortal or a human, does that mean your an alien, a deity, or a human who thinks he's better than everyone else" Romeo says glaring at him "Where did you come from-

"I DON"T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!" Mery interrupts

Mery then tries to kick Romeo but he grabs his leg and starts spinning Mery around for a while before launching him into the ground and flying at him at full speed before punching him in the gut and deeper into the ground.

"ACK!"

"You thought that was all!" Romeo exclaims

Romeo then starts beating Mery into the ground with a barrage of fist, turning Mery into a bloody and messy pulp before kicking him away. Mery, not wanting to fall again, clutches the ground while he is flying away and stands up, feeling his face softly.

"You...you...you dare hit MY FACE! MY PRECIOUS FACE! THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mery screams powering up before raising his hand into the sky, causing pillars of what looks to be diamond to erupt from the ground and nearly hit Romeo, who jumps out of the way in the nick of time.

"YOU LIKE THAT! ITS MY DIAMOND MAGIC!" Mery yells while raising up more pillars before firing out a huge wave of diamond at Romeo, who doesn't doge in time and is hit away by the attack

"Alright" Romeo says getting up "This might get somewhat troublesome and I don't feel like fighting your annoying ass. So here is it, DRAGON FORCE!" Romeo screams and tries to power up to his dragon force...and nothing happens

"Wait what...DRAGON FORCE!" Romeo attempts again but nothing happens "Alright what the fu-

Romeo is cut off when a huge pillar of diamond hits him from the ground and launches him into the sky before another one hits him away, causing him to spit out some blood. When another one tries to hit him, Romeo is ready and punches it apart, shattering the diamond into tiny pieces as Mery stands there shocked

"Wh-Wha-how! None of my classmen were able to do that!" Mery screams out

"Then I must be that good" Romeo comments with a smirk

"GRRRHHHH!" Mery says before launching at Romeo and attempting to claw at him with his hands covered in diamond, but Romeo just blocks them and starts thinking to himself

_"Why can't I enter dragon force, I know I have the energy to use it and I'm not tired. Matter of fact I couldn't use my secret art either, so why..._"

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Mery yells trying to punch Romeo before getting punched away

"_But first I need to deal with this narcissus_"

**With Katja:**

Katja had just blasted a couple of monsters away with her propel flare magic and looks off into the distance and see's Natsu killing a few with a fire dragon roar, Gray killing some with some ice, and Erza somewhere in her heaven wheel's armor launching multiple swords at some monsters.

"Master, there are a lot of them" Deez says from on top of her head

" I know Deez!" Katja responds

Suddenly, about a dozen creatures begin to fall from above and launch themselves onto Katja, trying to claw at her body.

"PURPLE FLARE: SPIKE SHOT!"

Before the creatures can even touch her, multiple thin spikes of purple fire launch from around Katja and into the creatures chest before dispersing, causing all of the creatures to fall down onto the floor dead. Not even a second before, Katja is nearly clawed at by some bigger version of the creatures and manages to dodge and jump back from the creature.

"It seems you've been doing well against my comrades" It says

"I take it your the leader of these things then" Katja says with narrow eyes

"One of many, though the one that appeared here to erase the creatures of this world from the map. Though out of all the other mages here, it seems your the strongest one here" It says while getting in a stance

"I probably am, though I have a lot of questions to ask" Katja says, lifting up her bracelet as it glows a little

"All will be answered in time. However, you won't live long enough to get those answers!" The creature says while running at Katja

"Come on out Aquaurin! Noventra!" Katja yells as two spirits, one being blue and the other orange, stand in front of her. "Grand Summoner Fusion!" She yells as the two begin to merge together into a orange and blue creature with a bow and arrow.

"TIME TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF FIRE AND WATER TOGETHER! GO NOVAURIN!"

The summon lifts up its bow and shoots a magic bow made of fire and surrounded in water at the leader as it dodges the bow and tries to claw at the spirit. However, the spirit dodges each of the swings before slamming itself onto the creature and hitting it away before summoning three bows and launching it at the creature, and this time its effective as a huge explosion happens as the creature is seen being launched away a little. Not soon after the spirit appears in front of the creature, lifts it up by the neck, and starts punching it the stomach a multiple series of times, causing it to spit up purple blood. Not soon after, the spirit throws it away before slamming its hands on the ground to have a pillar of fire hit into the sky, then it jumps above it and launches a wave of fire at it to knock it back onto the ground. Once on the ground, the spirit summons a fire and water bow and, before the spirit can react, launches it at the leader directly, turning it to nothing and effectively killing it.

"Huh, thought it was going to be tougher" Deez comments

"Same here" Katja adds though glad that the creature was relatively easy to kill

"KATJA!"

Both Deez and Katja turn around to find Natsu and his Romeo running towards them, all the while killing any monster hat got too close to them.

"Natsu, Romeo" Katja says a bit surprised as the two come to a stop in front of her

"We saw the explosions and came to see if you were alright over here" Romeo says concerned

"Oh, I'm alright" Katja answers, making the two sigh in relief

"So where's ARC" Natsu says looking around

"I think he's fighting the person who brought these things here" Katja responds

"We need to help him then! If these things are moderately strong then the person who brought them here must be strong as hell" Natsu exclaims as Katja summons Bantherous

"I know that, that's why I'm going to go see if he's okay. He may be strong right now but I feel something off with him and for all I know he could be losing." Katja says before getting on her summon and giving the two a small smile. "Make sure to protect everyone alright"

"WAIT-

Natsu tries to reason with her before she flies off, leaving both of the fire mages standing there

"...We're following her right" Romeo comments

"Of course we are!" Natsu yells as he and Romeo takes off into ARC's direction

**With ARC**:

"_This is humiliating_" Comments Romeo in his head

Currently, Romeo was covered in diamond on the ground as Mery was staring on the other side with a smirk

"Looks like you weren't all that after all!" Mery exclaims with a laugh

"You know, I thought you would have realized something by now" Romeo says

"And what is that"

"I haven't even used my magic yet!"

"WHAT!"

All of a sudden, Romeo releases a explsoion of his apocalypse magic to destroy all of the diamond around him. Before Mery could cover him again, Romeo appears in front of him with his fist covered in blue and white magic.

"RAGNORAK FIST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!"

Romeo then launches his fist directly into Mery's chest, halting his heart for a second and knocking all the air out of his lungs, before launching another one at his stomach, which not only breaks his ribs but also impales him a little.

"ARGH!" Mery wheezes out in immense pain as he feels the air leaving his body and the blood flowing out due to the fist penetrating it

"Now, goodbye!" Romeo says as he kicks Mery back and breathes in a bit "APOCALYSPE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

At that moment, a gigantic wave of blue and white magical energy shoots towards Mery, who doesn't even have time to dodge as the blast connects, hitting him and leaving a huge chunk of the area behind him completely destroyed.

"Wow, you are really fucking weak for someone commenting about destroying this world" Romeo comments while walking towards Mery, while the same quetsion wanders through his mind.

"Why can't I use a lot of my magic, is it because of my ressurection? I need to ask Katja about this" Romeo mutters before hearing a familiar voice

"ROMEO!"

Said person looks to see Katja and Deez on Bantherous coming towards him as Katja jumps off and runs in front of him.

"Are you okay! Did he hurt you! Did you use too much magic! Di-

"Relax, I'm fine" He cuts her off while patting her head, making the girl blush a little before looking away

"O-Okay" She says as Deez chcukles

"You...you disgusting fool" Mery somehow gets out from where he is

"I thought you were dead" Romeo says looking at him

"You really though...you could kill me" Mery says

"...Yes"

"Is that him, the person who brought these monsters here" Katja says with narrow eyes as Romeo nods

"Really, he doesn't look like much" Comments Deez

"By the way, is the town alright" Romeo asks

"We've seen a lot of people die, though despite that most of them made it out" Deez answers

"Alright"

"You...you think you've won" Comments Mery, giving a sadistic smile

"Of course we did, you're nearly dead on the ground. Which i'm going to change by the way" Romeo says as he begins charging a blast in his hand before Mery starts laughing

"FOOL! A BEAUTIFUL PERSON SUCH AS MYSELF WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! HERE'S WHERE YOUR MISTAKE LED YOU TOO!" Mery screams as his body begins to crack as diamond begins shooting everywhere as a fast pace

"Lets get out of here!" Katja exclaims quickly before typing in some random Earthland, opening up a portal, and throwing herself, Romeo, and Deez into it as the diamond starts spreading more and more.

**With Natsu:**

After a couple of minutes of running, Natsu and Romeo finally manage to arrive to the area ARC was said to be fighting. Once they get there, Natsu starts looking around as Romeo starts panting a little

"I really need to work on my stamina" Romeo comments before a yell from Natsu interrupts him

"ROMEO LOOK!"

At that the moment, the two look at the area to see it fully covered in diamond as the body of Mery, or what remains, seems to be incased in it as well. Not seeing the three travelers, the two starts searching around for a few minutes, having next to no luck.

"Do...do you think-" Romeo begins

"They're not dead" Natsu cuts off before smiling "They probably used that gun-thingy to escape whatever this is. I'm sure of it!"

Seeing Natsu's usual go happy response, Romeo smiles himself before looking back towards the town.

"We should get back, they are probably worried about us" Romeo says

"Of course!" Natsu exclaims

"_Wherever you guys are, I hope your alright and thanks...for helping us_" Natsu thinks to himself as he and Romeo walk back to Magnolia

* * *

**With that said, this chapter is officially done! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Now here's the thing. Yes, I know the villains of this chapter wasn't all that but right now, I'm building up to the bigger bosses they will face in the future. I will say by chapter 10 or 11(the chapters I'm really looking forward to) will have the really REALLY strong villains.**

**If you want to, please leave a review so I can see what you guys think of the story so far and also tell me what kind of Earthland's you would like to see our characters end up on. Or don't I will not force or beg you guys.**

**With hat being said, have a nice rest of the day guys. PEACE!**


	5. Betrayed

**Hello there my fellow dragons and other mythologies and TODAY *Claps dramatically*, we are going to another multiverse-**

**Random Person: Duh, its in the title called "Defenders of the Multiverse"...**

**…*Blasts the person to nothing* Anyways *ahem*, I am going to have the readers enter a timeline involving a scenario where Natsu gets kicked out of the guild...Yeah. The reason, well some timelines of this book is going to be what if's based on Fairy Tail and fanfiction on Natsu getting kicked out of the guild is fairly popular so I decided hey, why not!**

**Now for the 5 people wondering *in a weird voice* DoESn'T RoMeO aNd KAtJa(Mostly Romeo) DiSLiKe FaIrY TaIL! WhY wOULd TheY HeLP NaTSu REEEEEEEE! *back to normal* Wait, wait, I can explain. I would mostly say that it would be slight helping than anything.**

**Final note, events will actually play out differently this time than the others I've done(which has been two but you get the idea), though, you'll see it in a second.**

**The character Deez and the idea of Katja being a Grand Summoner comes from chaosphoenix123, go check out his stories**

**Hope you all enjoy!  
Chapter 5: Betrayed  
**

* * *

**Earthland 2617829-BY**

**With Natsu**:

"AAAAAAHHHHH! That was a good mission"

""I agree Natsu"

What is happening right now is the five forms of Natsu, gray, Romeo, Lisanna, and Happy were currently making there way back to the guildhall after a successful mission they took to deliver an artifact to a village quite bit far from Magnolia. The best thing being that NO ONE DESTROYED ANYTHING! No building, artifact, or person had been attacked and hell, even Natsu and Gray kept their fighting to a minimum. The only bad part about this mission is that it took a while to get from Magnolia to the village and back took about 4 days in total, but, that really didn't worry the group much.

"It surprises me that you two were able to not break anything. I was sure we would've lost a building or two" Romeo comments with a smirk

"Same" Happy agrees

"Come on! We aren't that bad!" Natsu argues

"...Team Natsu's missions" Lisanna states blankly

"In my defense flamebrain here harasses me!" Gray shouts

"YOU WANNA DO THIS LET IT GO!"

"BRING IT ON! "

As these two argue the other three present couldn't help but stare on with a sweatdrop. Suddenly, Happy asks Natsu a question which puts his argument with Gray on hold for a little while.

"So Natsu, you excited to see Lushie" Happy asks simply, causing Natsu to stop dead in his tracks as his whole face goes red and steam comes out of his ears.

"U-U-U-U-" Natsu tries to speak but fails miserably. This causes his friends to look at him with a smirk

"What's the matter flamebrain, cat got ya tongue" Gray remarks

"I find this amusing" Romeo comments while Lisanna giggles

"They would make a nice couple" Lisanna adds

"You llllliiiiikkkee her~" Happy says with his usual quip

"S-SHUT UP!" Natsu screams as he storms off, causing the four to laugh all the while wondering when the dragon slayer would confess to the celestial mage.

After a couple of minutes of more walking, the group finally manages to arrive in Magnolia and starts walking towards the guild, not noticing the weird and angry looks that were given to them as they were walking through the two.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yells while kicking down the door of the guild hall as the others stand next to him.

"We're back" Gray greets

"How are y-"

Natsu barely had time to doge as a sword flies by his head as his cheek gets scratched and starts to leak blood as he puts one of his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. All the while, the people who just went on a mission stares in shock at the event as the rest of the guild glares at Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gray screams

"How could you!" Erza yells while pulling her hand back

"What are you guys talking about!" Romeo asks while Lisanna and Happy check on Natsu

"You know what you did!" Laxus yells at them

"We really don't! Erza! Why did you attack Natsu!" Lisanna questions

All of a sudden, a crumbled piece of paper is thrown at her head as it bounces off of it and falls onto the floor. She picks it up and uncrumbles it as she starts to scan over as her eyes slowly widen in shock, along with the others next to her...

_**NATSU DRAGEEL**_

_**ALLIAS: SALAMANDER**_

_**WANTED **_

_**DESTROYED THE SUPPLETOKEN VILLAGE AS 95% INHABITANTS LAY DEAD**_

_**WAS SEEN TO BE ACCOMPNIED BY ANOTHER MALE, A TEENAGER, A WOMAN, AND A CAT**_

_**LOOKS: PINK/SALMON HAIR, ONYX EYES, FIRE DRAGON SLAYER**_

**_BOUNTY: 1,000,000 JEWELS_**

**_DEAD OR ALIVE_**

This causes the five present to look at the paper in shock before looking at their guild mates glares.

"You...You five destroyed that whole village...and everyone inside" Erza seethes in rage towards the group

"My own son...a killer" Macao grits out in anger

"J-Juvia can't believe this" Juvia says with her hands over her mouth, not still fully believing the news as she just got back from her own job an hour ago.

"L-Lisanna" Mira begins to cry before being pulled into a hug by Elfman, also saddened by the news.

"Tomcat, I can't believe you" Carla glares as Wendy just stares on with a look of astonishment and anger.

"W-W-Wait a minute guys!" Happy starts, "Th-That can't be us! We just got back from the village!" Happy tries convincing. Unfortunately, it didn't work as the guild glares a bit harder.

"The people who survived said that you did leave...but came back to attack them. Mostly Salamander, though the rest of you watched with a sadistic smile." Gajeel says to them, all the while readying magic in case they attack the guild like they did with the village.

"B-But-

"SILENCE!"

Natsu didn't have a chance to defend himself as Makarov screams to get everyone to stop speaking, all the while in his giant form and looking down at the five suspects with a glare of both anger and disappointment.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Stratuss, Romeo Conbolt, and Happy Dragneel! You are all charged with the murder of almost every member of Suppletoken Village! For that you all are NO LONGER MAGES OF FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov roars out as he disperses all of their guild marks, showing that he was serious on that promise.

The reactions the five had were simultaneous. They all had a face between crosses of shock, anguish, sadness, horrified, and even slight anger. Lisanna was the first to react as she begins to start sobbing as she runs out of the guildhall and into some random directly with Happy following suit, his own tears brimming down his face. Romeo, however, meant to keep his sobbing quiet as he just walks out of the guildhall. Natsu and Gray however, just stand there in complete shock. The place that brought them in, the place they called a home, was kicking them out...and didn't even give them much of a chance to defend themselves. Desperate, Natsu turns towards Lucy, his bst friend and secret crush as he slowly reaches out to her.

"L-L-Luce" He tries to stammer out as he starts shaking a little. THough, Lucy only turns away from him.

"Don't speak to me Natsu" Was all she said and not even a second later, Natsu runs out of the guild hall and into the streets of Magnolia as Gray stands there.

"You all...you all just kicked out the innocent" Gray gets out before turning his back and walking out of the guild, but not before flipping the bird to everyone in the hall.

**Timeskip**:

The group of five who were just walking through some area outside Magnolia, about to head off into who know where. They somehow managed to get all of their clothing from where they lived, since Natsu and Happy lived together they had no problem getting any items and Gray loved alone. Though, Romeo and Lisanna would've been a problem due to Romeo living with his dad and Lisanna with her siblings though luckily for them, the three were at the guildhall and they didn't have to worry much. However, now the three had to leave and go on the run, now framed with a crime they knew they didn't commit. Ever since first learning this fact and Fairy Tail kicked them out, it had been a week since then.

"Where are we going to go now guys" Happy asks in a sad but yet hopeful tone, still not forgetting the events that transpired a week ago

"I...don't know Happy" Natsu answers before looking at his other three "partners in crime". Lisanna had gotten better from how she was earlier, as she wasn't sobbing anymore, though now she just seemed so lost in thought and sometimes even a few tears come down unconsciously. Romeo was in the same boat as her but instead of tears leaking, he would just stare off into space at random times and not say a word. Happy seemed to be better than the both of them, but still clearly hurt by those he called friends and family. Natsu, despite being the main "reason" they were kicked out, he still looked after the three and was arguable the best out of the three of them...despite the nightmares he would constantly get of the guild not only kicking them out but brutally attacking them as well, which caused him to not even sleep and drift off during the day.

"Ya know..." Gray begins, causing the four to look at him

"What's the matter Gray" Lisanna asks

"What if we...Nevermind" Gray mutters out

"Come on! Don't just leave us on a cliffhanger!" Natsu exclaims to his rival, causing said person to stare at him

"Alright...it th-

Gray didn't even get to finish his sentence before the wind suddenly picks up as a blue portal appears in the sky as blue, electrical sparks fly all from it as three figure fall down a couple dozen meters away from the group. At this moment, the group stares slap-jawed at what they had just witnessed as Happy shakily points to the area in which the figures seem to have landed in.

"D-D-Did y-you gu-guys s-see t-t-that" Happy asks scared

"Mhmm" Romeo hums to answer the blue while staring in shock at what he just saw

"Come on guys! We need to see what that is!" Natsu yells while running in that direction

"Natsu! Wait" Lisanna screamed after him before taking off, following him along with the other three

"Flamebrain what the hell! We don't know what came out of that portal and if its a threat!" Gray yells at him

"If that's the case then we must be ready!" Natsu yells back before incasing both of his fists in fire all the while Gray sighs

"Whatever" Gray says while also incasing his fists in ice. "Just be safe everyone!"

"Alright!"

* * *

**With Romeo and Katja:**

The group of three had just barely escaped from Mery's final attack as the three come crashing down onto the ground as they slowly get up either dusting themselves off or rubbing their heads in slight annoyance.

"Okay, I know you were worried but can you give a guy a warning before throwing him into some random Earthland" Romeo says dusting himself off

"That attack might've killed us! Or at the very least kept us down enough for that guy to recover!" katja exclaims at him

"Still..." Romeo sighs, not seeing any point to argue with his friend before looking around

"It seems that we are on some safe Earthland, which is nice" Deez comments

"We don't know that, it may seem peaceful but for all we know there could be giant monsters that feed off human flesh and enslave people for their own enterainment" Romeo states as Katja nods in agreement

"Romeo's right, we need to be on guard" Katja responds, causing Deez to pout

"Well excuse me for trying to be hopeful" Deez mutters under is breath

"No one is saying its wrong, but right now after what just happened we need to know where we are before feeling safe. Besides, who were those people anywhere" Katja asks with her finger to her chin

"I don't know...They may be multiversal travelers though why the hell does that narcissist have such a huge army" Romeo questions before looking at Katja and Deez. "Heys guys, i have an important question"

"Yes" Katja and Deez relpy

"Have you noticed anything...off with me since I was resurrected?" Romeo asks

"What do you mean" Deez asks while tilting his head a bit

"My power..." Romeo begins "I feel...weaker. I couldn't go into Dragon Force or use my secret art when I was fighting Mery or Natsu back in the last timeline and I was thinking it may have had something to do with me being resurrected. You two must have felt it too" Romeo states, causing both Katja and Deez to gain thinking faces

"That...wouldn't be too far off. When people die and come back they usually are weaker than how they were and need to gain back their original power. Though sadly, it does take a while" Katja says solemly, knowing from experience what that was like.

"So in other words, Romeo's gonna need to fight even more and harder for him to get back to his original power?" Deez questions, wanting a clarrification

"Yes" Katja answers with a slight nod

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Obviously, Romeo was not happy

"I WENT THROUGH ALL THOSE YEARS OF TRAINING FIGHTING AND DEATH AND NOW I'M BACK TO SQUARE ONE!" Romeo shouts towafrds the heavens, really pissed on his current situation

"N-Not for long though" Katja says, trying to calm her friend down. "It regains over time and like Deez said, you need to fight and train harder than before." Katja finsihes, hoping that this would calm her friend down somewhat. Thankfully, it did a little though the dragon slayer was still pissed off.

"Still, the timeline that revived me was different from our own, we don't know if those ideas will even work" Romeo comments

"Well...I guess we'll just have to find out as time goes on" Katja responds to him with a hopeful voice, causing Romeo to smile a little

"Alright, if you say so" Romeo says as the three begins to walk away from their landing spot

"Where are we going to go, there's no where for us to be and from the looks of it we are pretty far from Magnolia or any other major town?" Deez questions

At this, Romeo jumps up high into the sky and sniffs around for a second before landing back on the ground.

"I smell tons of people nearby us, should take us an hour to get there if we walk" Romeo states with his arms crossed

"Oh" Deez says

"That's good, we can get there and hopefully relax for a while" Kaja says, sighing in relief

"HOLD ON A SECOND!"

The trio then turn their heads to see the group of Natsu, Gray, lisanna, another Romeo, and Happy running towards them. As soon as they close enough, Natsu points his finger out accusingly at the group.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT WAS THAT PORTAL! WHAT T-Hey Romeo, you never said you had a twin" Natsu tries to question before cutting himself off when he saw the second Romeo

"Umm...I don't" Romeo says, very puzzled on what was transpiring at the current moment. Why was there another version of him there? Why was he with a girl who looks eerily similar to Wendy?

"This...is weird...very weird" Lisanna says with wide eyes a Gray nods in agreement

"AHH! AN EVIL ROMEO!" Happy screams as he starts flying around in a panic, causing everyone to sweatdrop at his antics

"To answer your question Natsu" Katja starts, "We are Romeo, Katja, and Deez and NO I am not related to Wendy Marvell at all, I just happen to look like her is all" She says, knowing that that would probably be a question they would have since she was confused with her Wendy so much in their own timeline.

"Alright then...what was that portal" Gray questions, still wary of the group they were questioning.

"Oh that, its just how we travel from different Earthlands" Deez responds

.

.

.

"Alright say what what now" Natsu asks shocked and confused, which goes the same with everyone else

"What do you mean your from a different Earthland!" Lisanna asks, clearly not believing the news

"I'll just show you" Katja's Romeo says before grabbing the portal gun from her and blasting it at the air. "Anyone wanna go see through it?"

After a quick nod to each other, the group goes over to the three and peaks their heads through the portal before quickly pulling their heads out not even a second later.

"WAS THAT A CITY WIDE SPIDER!" Happy yelled in fear and shock

"WHY WAS IT FIGHTING A GIANT CENTEPIDE!" Romeo also screams

"..." Natsu nor Gray even said a word as Lisanna looks back at the trio

"So umm...second Rom-

"Just call me ARC" The second Romeo says to her, causing her to give him a confused look, but she decided not to question it/.

"So, ARC...you two really are from another Earthland" She says, getting ARC, Katja, and Deez to nod their heads

"That's, pretty cool I'm not gonna lie" Romeo says while eyeing his double, having so many questions to ask the older version of himself

"So what's it like in your timeline" Natsu asks, curious. Though, the group nervously chuckles a little which makes the group's suspicions grow a little.

"Umm...Lets just say its not in the best condition, heh heh" Deez answers with a light chuckle at the end. The group, seeing that they clearly may not have much good memories about their Earthland, they decided to drop whatever question they had about it.

"The real question is why are you guys out here? You have a job or something' ARC asks. However, the larger group gain a sad and distant look as the three's confusion grew more.

"What...happened" Katja asks

"Fairy Tail..." Romeo begins but isn't able to complete, though Gray takes over for him

"OUR SO CALLED FAMILY BETRAYED US!" Gray shouts in anger, "WE WERE FRAMED FOR THE MURDER OF A VILLAGE AND INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HEAR US OUT AS TO WHY WE DIDN'T DO IT THEY KICKED US OUT! NO ONE EVEN TRIED DEFENDING US AT ALL!". This, causes the trio to look on in shock.

"They...what" Deez says in pure shock. He knew the multiverse was infinite but didn't expect for them to witness an Earthland where something like this would happen. Granted, they had betrayed their own version of Fairy Tail but at least they tried to understand that they weren't exactly bad people for a couple years but for them...they were accused and weren't even given a fair chance to defend themselves.

"Wh-What...Kinana let that happen" Katja asks shocked with her hands being over her mouth. Sure, she was shocked to hear the news but even more shocked that no one did anything to help them. She was the person she had looked up to the most in the place would've said something!

"..." ARC didn't even say anything. While he didn't care about most of the members even he had to question why certain people would let these guys get kicked out. Lucy, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Kinana, Levy, Wendy, Cana, his own father...why didn't they defend them was beyond him.

"You, were kicked out huh. Well, I guess your coming along with us then" ARC says simply, earning surprised looks from everyone present

"What...What" Happy tries to question

"We are heading to a village to rest for a while before we are on our way to another Earthland. You can come along to stay there for a while if you want. Or don't, I could care less." ARC responds

"B-But what if they recognize us" Romeo questions his older self before said person waves his hand

"So what, you'll just have to get used to it" ARC puts simply

"What ARC means is that if your "wanted" for murder and you are all somewhat popular not in just Magnolia but in many other areas, well then you will get noticed by a lot of people without proper disguise or stealth" Katja clarifies to the group as said people think about to themselves for a second.

"_Maybe...just maybe..._" Natsu thinks to himself "_Though, we can't trust them fully yet. But if its for them..._"

"Lets go" Nastu says, speaking for his group, causing the three multiverse travelers to nod

"Alright then, what are we waiting for then" ARC says before he, Katja, Deez, Natsu and his group head to the village

**With Fairy Tail**:

At Fairy Tail, things were back to how it normally was. Rowdy, loud, and overall a pretty fun place to be while acting like the events of the past week hadn't happened. However, there was a certain select few of people who were still solemn and shocked at what had happened and how their guild mates treated the others. This was Juvia and the two remaining Stratuss siblings

"Juvia...Juvia still can't believe it" Juvia says while looking down at the floor. She still couldn't comprehend the fact that her Gray-sama as well as her other friends would just murder nearly a whole village of people.

"Me either" Mira agrees as tears brim in her eyes at the thought, still saddened by the accusations that may or may not be true on her sister.

"I agree, but with the way things are we can't know for sure" Elfman says with his head hanging a little before Makarov approaches the three

"What seems to be the problem my children?" Makarov asks, causing the three to look at him with slight glares

"What's wrong is how you treated Gray-sama and the others" Juvia hisses out

"Well they had it coming. After all, Fairy Tail doesn't tolerate killing and after what they've done it was only the natural thing to do" Makarov states while nodding his head a little

"I beg to differ master" Elfman says while holding his hand up in question "What if it they were being controlled, or what if that village was secretly evil and they had no choice too and didn't want to admit what they did..." Elfman explains to Makarov

"It doesn't matter. As I said prior we don't tolerate killing and if so they would've admit to it and said it while they were here" Makarov says

"Not like you gave them to chance to" Mira mutters under her breath, causing Makarov to stare at her with a shocked look

"I said YOU NEVER GAVE THEM A CHANCE TO!" Mira shouts out, getting everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her. "INSTEAD OF LETTING THEM EXPLAIN OR DEFEND THEMSELVES YOU ONLY ACCUSED THEM AND KICKED THEM OUT! HELL, WHEN THEY FIRST GOT IN HERE YOU ATTACKED THEM SO I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED THAT EVEN IF THEY WERE INNOCENT THEY WOULD ATTACK US! YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE PEOPLE YOU SAID ARE MURDERERS! IN FACT!" Mira yells before staring at Macao "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT DEFEND YOUR OWN SON! YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE FUCKING DECENY TO SPEAK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mira stops, causing the guild to stare at her in shock as Macao scoffs a little.

"He killed others with no evidence to help him. For that he is no longer my s-

Macao doesn't even get a chance to finish as her was punched in the chest as he flew into a wall, causing all of his ribs to break along with his back, courtesy of Elfman.

"How could you say that!" Elfman seethes out "ANSWER ME!"

"That's enough!" Erza says shooting up and walking over to the counter in front of Mirajane "Alright, I need both you and your brother to calm down before I have to calm you myself" Erza says while staring at Mira with a glare while also releasing some magic energy, causing Mira to scoff herself.

"Look at you, threatening people, typical Erza. In case you forgot your not the strongest mage here, you only got that s=title because I stopped fighting for a while." Mira states while also releasing some magic power, not backing down.

"You want to repeat that demon" Erza says glaring at Mira while slowly unsheathing her sword

"You heard me you scarlet bitch" Mira says as her power raises up even more, suggesting fight between the two

"In case you forgot they were my friends too. But with what they did they don't have the right to be set free." Erza says with a harsh glare in Mira's direction

"Huh, just like Jellal huh" Mira brings up, causing Erza to lose some focus for a second

"Wh-What" Erza sutters

"Jellal, your childhood friend. He's killed people AND tried to resurrect Zeref and you found some way to forgive him. Now your telling me that because of what your friends did, people you've known way longer you are willing to say they shouldn't be given that treatment" Mira elaborates with a smirk, knowing Erza couldn't answer back

"N-Now do you think your being too harsh" Lucy tries to reason but flinches back when Juvia of all people

"Shut. Up. You abandoned the person who brought you into Fairy Tail just because of some claim! The person who was crushing on you and you didn't even give him a glance!" Juvia exclaims at Lucy, who's eyes widen at the news

"He...He what..." Lucy stammers, trying to process the information

"Yeah he did, after what you had done he probably no DEFINATELY HATES YOU NOW AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Juvia screams while channeling up water around her body. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! WATER NEBULA!"

Juvia then launches to incredibly powerful pillars of water at Lucy, launching her into the sky and into the roof of the guild before said girl falls down coughing up blood.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screams out for her best friend while Wendy rushes over to Lucy in and effort to heal her.

"RAIN GIRL WHAT THE HELL!" Gajeel screams at her

"DON'T "WHAT THE HELL" ME! YOU ALSO DIDN'T HELP NATSU OR THE OTHERS!" Juvia screams back at him

"THEY KILLED ALMOST A WHOLE VILLAGE! IF WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THE COUNCIL WOULD'VE ANYWAY!"

"JUST BECAUSE THEY DID THAT SO WHAT! THEY WERE CLEARLY INNOCENT AND IF YOU FORGOT WE WEREN'T THE BEST PEOPLE TO SAY SOMETHING!"

As the two argue, Makarov looks around to see the chaos presented. Gajeel and Juvia look as if they are about to fight each other, Lucy is on the floor hurt with Levy next to her, Wendy is trying to heal her, Elfman is beating up on Macao while throwing away anyone who gets near him, Erza is standing there numb, and Mira is smirking at her. Deciding he had enough, he goes into his giant form and stares down the three.

"MIRAJANE! ELFMAN! JUVIA! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Makarov roar, though only Mira pays attention and glares at him

"Or what, your going to kick us out like you did Natsu and my sister" Mira hisses

"YOU GUYS ARE CAUSING HAVOC AND ATTACKING YOUR FELLOW GUILD MEMBERS! DON'T YOU CARE FOR YOUR NAKAMA!"

"THEY AREN'T TRUE NAKAMA! THEY WOULD'VE DEFENDED OR LISTENED TO THE OTHERS IF THAT WAS THE CASE!"

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH SO BAD WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THEM!"

As soon as he said that, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the guild master in shock. Hell, after he calmed down a little he gained a shocked look before looking at a hate filled Mirajane with an apologetic look.

"Mira...I didn't mean that-

"No...I know what you meant" Mira says while walking towards the guild hall doors, finally snapping Erza out of her shock

"Mirajane, what are you doing?" Erza asks

"Going to do what the master said and go find them" Mira answered, causing everyone to stare at her in shock

"B-But that will give Fairy Tail a bad name if one of their members went out to find them" Erza comments under her shock

"Then...I guess I'm no longer apart of Fairy Tail" Mira says before dispelling her guild mark and opening the doors of the guild and stepping out. This action, was also followed by Elfman and Juvia who did the same.

"You guys too" Wendy asks

"I need to know if my little sister is innocent" Elfman says

"I need to find my Gray-sama" Juvia says as both of them make it to the door and follow Mira outside of the guild, leaving the whole guild in a state of shock as they all relish on the fact they just lost more of their family.

What...What have we done" Makarov questions

* * *

**Back with ARC's Team and Natsu's Group:**

The group was casually walking towards the village they were heading towards. Key word, WAS because now they were all running at near full speed towards the village since a huge explosion had erupted in that area

"What do you think that was!" Lisanna yells at the group

"I don't know! But if its a threat everyone needs to be ready!" Katja warns as the group finally makes it to a hill that gives them a good view of the village. Though what they see...shocks them.

"Holy...shit" Deez comments

What they see is the whole village destroyed and up in flames as monsters are running all round it as they chase after civilians or cause destruction to the buildings all the while a figure is standing above it all with a smile

"Wh-What are those things!" Romeo questions while pointing at the destruction

"I don't know" Gray asks while questioning what's going on himself

"Who could do such a thing?" Happy says while a little frightened by what was happening all the while ARC, Katja,a nd Deez look on with serious expressions, which didn't go unnoticed by the others present.

"You guys have a look on your face that makes it seem you know what those things are. What are those things!" Natsu exclaims, wanting to know as ARC, Katja, and Deez look at him

"They are creatures we've faced in the last timeline we were in" ARC answers "I believe they are some type of inter-dimensional army but I don't know. The guy I had fought last time who brought them didn't answer any question I had..." ARC responds

"If that's the case then we need to do something about it!" Gray says

"We are" Katja comments before summoning Banterous and jumping on his back "Me and ARC will go find out and ask the man. You guys will go defend the civilians" Katja commands before flying off towards the person

"She's a summoner!" Lisanna exclaims, surprised

"She is and you heard her. Go help the people" ARC says before activating his dragonic wings and flying towards the man alongside Katja, causing the group to stare at the two in shock. But not for long as they soon snap out of their shock and run into the village, determined to help the people

**With ARC and Katja**:

The trio of Romeo, Katja,a nd Deez finally make it to the man as they pull up in front of him and giving him a glare. Seeing this, the man looks at them with a little interest.

"Romeo Conbolt, Katja, and Djinni-omnichannel. What a pleasure to meet you three." The man says observing the three

This man was currently wearing an all purple-black like armor that covers his whole body with metallic gloves on his hand. He looked pretty tall and had black hair along with onyx eyes as well. Overall, he looked like someone out of a space shooting game. This man, was Ja'son.

"You know us?" Deez asks confused

"Of course I do. Though from the many universes I've seen Romeo wasn't a Dragon Slayer but a regular rainbow fire mage and Katja had lost all of her magic and Djinni not even being apart of the universes. Though, I've seen a couple where you all exist like this so eh" Ja'son answers, only causing the group to be more suspicious of him

"Who are you" Katja says, not losing her glare

"They call me Ja'son young lady" Ja'son says

"Alright "Ja'son"..." Romeo mocks a little "Who are you and why are you here" Romeo questions

"Well...if you must know the Gods have asked me to come to this world and judge it to find out if it should be spared. Me...finding this world personally boring, decided to cause some havoc by framing certain members of Fairy Tail to spice things up before I blow this world into kingdom come" Ja'son finishes with a chuckle, leaving the trio wide eyed. Not from the world blowing up part, as they've witnessed their own Acnologia do that before, but when he said that

"You framed them!" Romeo says angry, now truly hating this man

"Yup!" Ja'son answers with a smile

"How could you even do that!" Katja questions angrily

"Let me show you" Ja'son says before snapping his fingers, causing paler versions of Natsu, Gray, Happy, Romeo, and Lisanna to appear making Romeo, Katja, and Deez gain shocked looks. "I practice in puppet magic. I killed another Earthland's versions of Natsu, Romeo, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy and made them into my puppets so I decided to cause some mischief! It was so fun to see that village run around in fear as these so called "heroes" murdered most of them!" Ja'son exclaims a little, making Katja lower her head a little as her hair covered her eyes

"Romeo...you go help the others, he's mine" Katja says, making Romeo look at her

"You sure?" Romeo asks as Katja nods, making him sigh "Alright then, don't die"

"I won't" Katja says with a determined look while Deez jumps onto her head, ready for battle

"Oh, if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get! Puppets, attack the slayer!" Ja'son orders his puppets as they all rush at Romeo, who flies away to have Katja have room for her battle. "Now..." Ja'son grins at Katja "You ready"

"I was born ready" Katja answers as her wrist glows

* * *

**With Romeo(ARC):**

Romeo was currently flying through the village while the doubles of Natsu's group shoots attacks at him.

**(These guys will now have a D. in front of them so I remember them more vividly)**

"I need to lose these fuckers fast" Romeo mutters out before dispelling her wings and standing onto a nearby building "Alright! Come get some!" Romeo shouts

Romeo didn't even have to ask as comes from the sky with a flaming kick ready for Romeo, though Romeo casually dodges. However, is behind him and unleashes an 'Ice Make: Lance' at Romeo which makes the slayer dodge all of the ice spikes at is launched at him. Not soon after, goes up to him and begins striking at him along with Lisanna. However, Romeo makes quick work of the two by dodging everything and kicking them away right before extending his hand out towards the two and charges up a blue and white magic blast at them

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DESTRUCTIVE CANNON!"

Romeo then shoots a enormous wave of blue and white energy towards the two, completely disintegrating their whole bodies into nothing but ashes.

"I really need a shorter name for that attack. Maybe something like Doom-

Romeo is interrupted by flying towards him from behind and doesn't even look at him before he grabs the puppets head and crushes it under his hand before blasting it a little, muttering something about 'damn cats' and 'interrupting my thoughts'. Not soon after, then goes up to him and tries to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks, in which he blocks before punching him in the chest, grabbing his face, and launching him away onto another building. then decides to use 'Ice Make: Cannon' at Romeo before shooting another one quickly after. Romeo, being him, punches the first one into ice shards the moment it gets close to him before holding out his hand and grabbing the other one behind it.

"Catch!" Romeo shouts before launching the ice ball into an incoming , who was trying to unleash a 'Fire Dragon's Roar' on him. then jumps over to the roof Romeo was on and attempts to slash at him with a sword made of ice, however, Romeo takes his own sword out of its sheath and blocks the strike. "Yeah, I have one too" Romeo states with a smirk before slicing into tiny pieces and blasting him into nothing. "Alright, four down one to g-

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Romeo, hearing this, looks down from his rooftop to see the regular Natsu firing off a blast of fire towards a horde or monsters, killing all of them before running off to fight some more of them.

"It seems Natsu and his group have that under control. Now to help Ka-

Roemo couldn't even finish that sentence before comes back with a 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' and punches him directly in the face. Romeo, who isn't affected, kicks away only to find something different about him.

"Oh great, he's entered Dragon Force" Romeo says before giving a slightly sadistic smile 'Guess I'm just gonna have to break him when he's stronger then"

* * *

**With Natsu and his Group**:

Natsu was currently with his full team as they were firing off whatever magic they had at the monster coming near them. Apparently, due to how many they were destroying every creature in the village turned their attention to them and while this was a good thing...they now had to deal with a relentless horde.

"Damn it! They just keep coming!" Natsu shouts as he punches a monster away from him in the skull, caving it in before it disperses

"I know that! We just need to keep holding them off until everyone of them is dead!" Gray shouts back before creating dozens of swords made of ice and launching them at some creatures

"Easier said then done" Romeo calls out before getting grabbed by a creature but creates some blue fire in his hand and presses it on the creature, makinhg it let go of him before using his purple fire to blast it away

However, a creature runs up to the group and tackles Lisanna onto the ground, who gasps in pain which makes the whole group trying to run to her location, but is blocked by a couple dozen creatures surround the four, making it near impossible for them to reach her.

"LISANNA!" Natsu and Happy cry out as the creature raises its hands up, about to smash Lisanna's head in. Just in the knick of time though, a huge arm comes out of nowhere and punches the creatures head clean off before throwing its body somewhere else while two other voices scream out-

"SOUL EXTINCTOR!"

"WATER LOCK!"

All of a sudden, a huge black-purple beam of magic comes out of nowhere and vaporizes all of the monsters in front of the group along with any one of them that was rushing towards Lisanna while a huge bubble of water covers any other monster around the group of four before it crushes them inside. These people happened to be Mirajane in her 'Satan Soul', Elfman in his 'Full body Takeover' and Juvia.

"MIRA! ELFMAN!" Natsu, Lisanna, Romeo and Happy yell out in surprise

"JUVIA!" Gray yells out shocked before getting tackled to the ground immediately by said girl

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA IS SORRY SHE DIDN'T HELP YOU! JUVIA IS REALLY SORRY!" Juvia cries out while hugging the ice mage, who hugs back a little

"Thank...you" Gray thanks confused

"Wait, not that I'm complaining but what are you three doing here!" Romeo questions surprised

"With thehe way they treated you, with the way that they didn't believe in you, we decided to leave Fairy Tail to find out for ourselves if you are innocent" Elfman answers while Mira nods in agreement, prompting the group of 5 to look on in shock even more than they already have

"You...you did that for us" happy asks, tear falling from his eyes, getting Mira to smile at him

"We did, we couldn't let our family go" Mira says, causing Lisanna and Happy to engulf her in a hug, which she returns

"JUVIA WILL NEVER LET GRAY-SAMA LEAVE AGAIN!" Juvia swears while squeezing Gray tighter

"Juvia...breathe" Gray manages to get out while struggling for breath

"AAH! JUVIA IS SORRY!" Juvia screams, immediately letting go of Gray who takes some time to catch his breath

"Umm, not to be that guy cause I'm never usually am, but we have an an=rmy of monsters running at us and I don't really feel like dying today so lets eliminate these guys!" Natsu exclaims before entering his Dragon Force

"Natsu's right" Elfman says before turning towards the monster with a smile "I guess we'll have to put this reunion on hold"

"I guess so" Mira says before entering Satan Soul: Sitri "You guys ready"

"Lets do this!" The others yell before the whole group charges at the remaining monsters

* * *

**With Romeo(ARC)**:

Romeo was currently dodging or blocking 's punches and attacks casually, not really finding this fight enjoyable.

"_I really should've fought the monster army with Natsu's group, that would've been way more exciting_" Romeo comments to himself before dodging another punch given by _"I need to end this_"

Romeo then catches a punch from before kicking him away from him

"Let me show you how a slayer does this" Romeo says before opening his mouth and starts to suck up all of the fire still present in the area from the earlier attack as well as something else. All of the monsters soon stop as their souls are all ripped out their bodies and all engulf themselves in the fire going towards Romeo as he sucks in a ton of the fire before swallowing it...before a huge aura erupts from his body and he feels way more power than he did previously.

"Holy shit!" Romeo exclaims while feeling more powerful, like his original was being returned a little. "What the hell was that-doesn't matter APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Romeo shouts before releasing a huge beam of blue and white magic at , causing the puppet to be completely vaporized on contact. "What was that" Romeo questions to himself while also wondering how some of his power gotten back to him before being interrupted by a yell.

"OTHER ME!"

Romeo then looks over to his side to see Natsu's group, along with the new members, approaching him.

"Hey guys...why is Mirajane, Elfman, and Juvia here?" ARC asks the group

"They didn't believe that we were murderers! So they quit Fairy Tail and joined us!" Happy says cheerfully, getting ARC to don a shocked look

"...Huh, neat" ARC says before turning his head in Katja's direction, getting everyone to look at him

"Umm...why is there another Romeo here and why is he looking that way?" Juvia asks

"He's from another Earthland who brought us to this village before it was attacked. His friend decided to fight the person who brought these...monsters here and is currently over there from what I'm guessing?" Gray answers as well as asks

"Your right" ARC says "Though it looks like she's winning I can't say for sure" He clarifies

"What do you mean" Romeo asks his older self

"I mean what I said, I can't tell if she's winning or not from here. I'm gonna go watch" ARC says before activating his dragonic wings and flaying towards Katja's direction, leaving the three newcomers in a state of shock.

"HE'S A DRAGON!" Elfman questions

"No, just a dragon slayer with abilities we've never seen" Lisanna points out to her older brother

"Oh..." Elfaman says "That's cool...I guess"

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets follow him!" Natsu exclaims, getting him and his group to run towards the direction ARC went off to

* * *

**Meanwhile with Katja and Deez**:

Katja was currently fighting against Ja'son with all 4 of her Tier 1 summons out trying to attack him at once, which was actually proving to be quite effective against the multiversal warrior

"EARTHWREN! WIRIER!" Katja screams out as her earth and wind spirits did their attacks

Earthwren had then raised its hands up, causing a pillar of rock to erupt from the ground and hits into Ja'son, flinging him up into the air before Wirier swipes its hands around, creating 4 medium sized tornado's to form and smash into Ja'son at a rapid speed and knocking him into the ground. Ja'son, however, doesn't stay down for long as he jumps up and creates a rock puppet and launches it at Katja, who dodges all of its strikes before Noventra comes from behind her and catches both of its fists before it can hit her and melts the whole body with its fire. Ja'son, getting a little annoyed, runs towards Katja with his puppet strings in his hands to slice her to bits. However, Aquaurin comes from next to him along with Earthwren and they both punch him into a building before throwing a quick beam of their respective magics at him.

"That...that kinda hurt" Ja'son comments before coming out of the building injured

"Master Katja, he doesn't seem to be done yet" Deez comments

"Tell me something I don't know" Katja responds as her four spirits stand in front of her

'I must admit...Grand Summoner magic is strong, especially when you have it. Though...its nothing compared to my ultimate puppet!" Ja'son exclaims before his hands glow and he claps his hands into the sky "BY THE NAME OF OUR GODS! LET ME BE VICTORIES! GALIETH!"

Not soon after, a bright light covers the whole area, prompting Katja and Deez to cover their eyes to not be blinded. What appeared when the light cleared was a creature that looked to be around 7-8 feet tall and bulky with a huge axe in its right arm.

"Katja..." Deez begins "This power..."

"Is similar to that of a wizard saint, I can tell Deez" Katja interrupts

"Do you like it, this is my favorite and strongest puppet Galieth!" Ja'son says with a proud smirk

"Yeah...its pretty impressive" Katja comments before her wrists glow again

"Oh? Are you going to summon another spirit to fight me?" Ja'son asks

"Nope. I'm going to do what no other Grand Summoner has done before and fuse all of my Tier 1 summons together! GRAND SUMMONER TIER 1 FUSION!" Katja shouts as all of her spirits glow before smashing into each other into a tornado of wind, fire, water, and earth magic. As the tornado dies down, the fusion looks to be a combination of all of her 4 spirits with it being blue and orange with an rocky armor along with wind surrounding its whole body. This was the strongest Tier 1 summon, Elemental Waver, or Waver for short.

"LETS DO THIS WAVER!" Katja shouts at her summon before it rushes at Galieth

"GALIETH!" Ja'son commands as the puppet rushes at Waver

Waver and Galieth finally approach each other and both throws a punch towards each other which connects onto each others fists on impact, causing shockwaves to form from the impact and shoot in every direction. Pulling back a bit, both the summon and the puppet then begin to throw a barrage of punches at each other, in which they all connect with the others own fists. Waver then jumps into the sky and claps its hands together, causing dozens of earth pillar covered in fire to shoot from the ground around Galieth while one hits it in the backa nd directly into the sky. Galieth, not wanting to be outdone, swings its axe towards the spirit who doges and punches the puppet in the stomach before grabbing its arm and spinning it around and into a building. The puppet then jumps from the building and launches itself back at Waver, who side steps and pushes the puppet into the ground. Galieth then tries to swing its axe at Waver who catches it with one hand casually and breaks it in its hand. Seeing Glieth's shocked expression, Waver throws the puppet into the air and incases it in a bubble of air and fire before flinging it into the ground. With the puppet down, the spirit creates an arrow made of water and launches it at the spirit, which connects and launches it inside of Galieth's chest.

"WAVER: QUADRUUPLE ELEMENT BURST!"

With that shout from Katja, the arrow explodes in a firey, watery, earthly, and windily blast of power, completely destroying the puppet as nothing is left. This action leaves Ja'son shell-shocked.

"G-G-Galieth! NOOOOOOOO!" Ja'son shouts in despair before looking at Katja with pure hatred in his eyes "You...YOU ARE SO D-

Ja'son didn't even complete his sentence as a pillar of purple fire shoots from Katja's hand and into his chest and leaving him stuck onto a nearby wall, leaving him to bleed out as Katja dispells her summon and walks over to Ja'son.

"Now that your here, your gonna answer some questions I have" Katja says while kneeling down next to the puppet master, who spits up some blood

"You know what...I'm gonna die anyway so why the fuck not. Ask away" Ja'son says

"Who are you, what are these creatures that me and my friend saw here and in the last timeline we were in, and who are these Gods you speak of?" Katja asks while Ja'son chuckles

"We...are merely soldiers who work for the higher beings out...in the multiverse. We go around...with our army...and either conquer or destroy worlds...that our Gods want us to..." Ja'son says before coughing up even more blood, the blood loss in his chest making him die quicker as he smiles "You...don't stand a chance...yes, no chance...against the Dragon Gods" Ja'son finishes before finally falling limp, signifying that the puppet master and soldier has finally died

"Dragon...Gods" Deez asks, confused on what the soldier said

"They must be some leaders for a multiversal army, but what do they plan to do..." Katrja questions to herself, not fully understanding herself about what the soldier was saying

"KATJA!"

Both Katja and Deez look behind them to see ARC along with Natsu's group, Mirajane, Elfman, and Juvia running towards them.

"Oh, hey guys. Why are those three he-

"I'll keep it short. They quit for these guys and now they are apart of Natsu's little squad" ARC explains to her, as the two nod their heads

"So...do they know" Deez asks

"Yeah, I told them all on the way here about how that puppet guys framed them" ARC answers, getting the group to scowl

"That bastard" Gray comments

"He framed us for fun" Natsu growls out

"So what do we do know. We're all criminals and we have no where to go" Lisanna says, trying to eliminate the tension by focusing on something else they need to take care of

"Don't worry" Katja says before taking out her portal gun and shooting it "I set a course for Earthland 551-F. There's a mage there in Magnolia who know's about the multiverse and can probably get you to a new one" Katja finishes with a smile, getting Natsu's group to give her a shocked look

"R-Really" Juvia asks with her hands over her mouth

"You guys need a new home, somewhere that can get you guys to trust your comrades and with his help, you will find that" Katja states, getting the group close to tears

"Thank...Thank you!" Natsu says "How can we ever repay you!"

"Don't get yourself killed. Also, protect your Earthland in case of a monster invasion" ARC comments

"You all ready" Katja asks as the group nods "Alright then! Have fun!"

The group all then thanks the three travelers before jumping into the portal. After the portal closes, Romeo and Katja look at each other.

"Where to next" Romeo asks while Katja types a code in

"A universe called 1628-AOT" Katja says, which gets Deez to give her a weird look

"That's a weird name" Deez comments

"Yeah the multiverse is weird" Romeo says as Katja opens the portal and the three enter it, wondering what lies in store for them. Not soon after, however, a familiar man with a huge staff and some person next to him who basically looked the exact opposite of him and has a sword in his hand. These two was Indra and Asura, two of one of the Big Seven who served the Dragon God's.

"It seems Ja'son failed. Not surprised though" Aura comments with a smirk

"Tch, this world...is so impure" Indra comments to himself, which gets Asura to give him a look

"You say that about a lot of world's" Asura points out

"And" Is all Indra says, causing Asura to look away

"Whatever brother, just erase this world if you desire so bad!" Asura exclaims a little

"Fine. INDRA'S WHEEL!" Indra shouts as light and electricity start to form inside of the planet as his brother opens a portal

"I find it funny you named your attack after yourself" Asura points out with a chuckle

"Shut up" Indra says before pushing himself and his brother into the portal as the Earthland blows up into nothingness

* * *

**Huh, this was pretty long eh.**

**First off, sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! I was busy with my other stories and this chapter took WAY longer than it was meant to! Well, what is done is done I guess.**

**With that being said, the story is finally unraveling as we finally get a look into the big bad's of this story along with some of the major bosses they serve them. As you can guess, all of them will be revealed as the story progresses but as a quick spoiler, we will see a chapter focused on them post chapter 11 as that's where the story will have fully finished is exposition and started moving up as EVERYTHING will be revealed then. **

**By the way, Katja...I know that the summons I'm using aren't actual Grand Summoner summons but I'm just using the idea and since this is an alternate story of one of Chaosphoenix123's so I didn't want to make the summons the same as his...even if I'm using one of his characters. So basically, there are twelve tiers and 4 for each minus the last one. So here's the list so far since I will show more as time will pass...**

**Grand Summoner Tiers:  
Tier 0: Banterous  
Tier 1: Aquaurin, Noventra, Earthwren, Wirier  
Grand Summoner Fusions Tier 1: Elemental Waver  
**

**With that being said, thank you all for the support I've had on the book and my other book so far and thanks as well to everyone who's actually taking time out of their day to read the nonsense I write, it means a lot. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you want to, please leave a review on this chapter. I would like to hear your current thoughts on the book as well as a type of Earthland you might want to see. Or don't I will not force or beg you.**

**Anyways, have a nice rest of the day! PEACE!**


	6. Mages and Titans

**Hello there my fellow dragons and other mythologies and TODAY *Claps dramatically* Is going to another timeli-**

**Joshua: Yeah, we know that *Gets burnt and is now flailing around on the ground***

***Puts hand down* Anyways, this timeline here is the trio of Romeo, Katja, and Deez going to one of my favorite anime's of all time! That being-actually...I don't want to spoil it yet(even though its about to be revealed and if you read the last chapter and the timeline number shown there you would know so me not doing this is actually pointless...) **

**So, with that said I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Mages and Titans**

* * *

**Earthland 1628-AOT**

**With Romeo and Katja**:

The trio of Romeo, Katja, and Deez all fall from their portal and into the ground below them while either swearing or trying to calm the other down(you can guess who is which). After what seemed like a minute of falling, the three finally manage to make it into the ground below them.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of the amount of times this happened to us" Romeo comments standing up and dusting themselves off

"I agree" Deez agrees while dusting himself off as well

"Well, I don't know how to make this thing give us a better landing so for right now we need to accept what we have..." Katja responds, making the two sigh

"I know but still..." Romeo tries to comment as Deez looks around

"Is it just me...or are we in the middle of nowhere" Deez tells the two, making them look around as well

What they see is a very open field with nothing around for miles besides for a forest with some unusually large trees a couple meters to the left of them.

"That's...a large forest" Katja comments

"No shit" Romeo says before hearing...loud footsteps approaching them and takes out his two swords. "Guys, get on guard! Somethings coming!

"Really, what is it?" Katja questions

"I don't know but just get ready!" Romeo answers, making her nod as Deez jumps on her head and her bracelet glows

After a couple of seconds, the three finally see's what's making the noise and...they look on with surprised, shocked, and disgusted faces. They see about 5 ginormous human creatures but they had neither clothes nor genitals as they were also running towards them weirdly. The reason, one was on all fours going after them as three others run weirdly with the remaining one looks to have perfect form.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" Romeo yells out in shock as the creatures approach them closer

"Tch" Katja gets out before summoning Noventra "Try hitting it hard to kill but leave one alive! We need to find out what these things are!" Katja screams

"Easier said than done!" Romeo tells her before incasing his fists in magic and jumping towards the creatures

Romeo, not wasting any time, quickly punches one of them on the head which sends it flying a couple meters away. Noticing two other ones looking at him, he boosts towards one real quick and just narrowing avoids one grabbing him before kicking said one's arm off. The creature, however, seems not to care much as it uses its other hand to try and grab him; but that also fails as that arm is kicked off as well. As Romeo see's an opening to kill the creature, he launches itself at it but is suddenly caught in a iron-clad grip as the other creature holds him in front of its face and begins squeezing the life out of him.

"Shit..." Romeo mutters while noticing the other creature walking towards him with its arms steaming, making him wonder why that was occurring. However, he didn't really care for that at the moment as he is brought closer to the creatures mouth as it widens as his own eyes widen in shock.

_"Is this thing planning to eat me...OH HELL NO!"  
_

Romeo doesn't even waste a second after this though and lets out a roar as magic starts crackling around his body.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DESTRUCTIVE RAGE!"

Not even a second later an enormous explosion of magic erupts around Romeo as the two creatures around him are vaporized into nothing and a pretty big crater is left around them.

"These things...are pretty weird" Romeo comments under his breath but notices a couple more of these creatures heading towards his and Katja's location. "Alright, if these want a fight then I'll give em' one!" Romeo exclaims before running over to the group of creatures with his fists covered in magic.

With Katja however, she seemed to be doing a little better than her partner. While Noventra was blasting at the creatures that got near Katja, she was currently running away from and dodging the grabs the creature on all fours was chasing her.

"Master Katja, are we seriously trying to incapacitate this thing!?" Deez asks as Katja jumps over another grab attempt

"Of course we are, we need to know what these things are!" Katja exclaims before incasing her right leg in fire and jumps over the creating and hig into the sky. Not soon after, she raises one hand into the sky as a burst of purple fire shoots from it, launches her directly into the creature.

"PURPLE FLARE: FLAMING HAMMER!"

As the creature raises its head a little to see where the noise came from but is greeted with a flaming kick directly to the back of its neck. That wasn't all however as the rest of its body is wrapped in fire restraints, leaving only the head to be free to roll around. Looking around her, she spots Noventra burning the final creature as it is hit directly with a flaming arrow which burns the body into nothing.

"Looks like Noventra is finished" Deez states

"That's good, I might keep her out though. Who knows how many more creatures will be approaching here" Katja responds while looking at the creature

"Well its a good thing I took care of all of the creatures in this area" Romeo comments while walking up to the two, slightly covered in blood as said blood was steaming

"I assume you killed the creatures after you?" Katja asks before looking at him "Why are you steaming?"

"Apparently the blood of these creatures steams after a while. Good thing that it does or else I would be covered in more of these things blood than I am already" Romeo says before looking at the creature "Alright Katja, you already caught one of these things. How are you going to get the information you want?" Romeo asks

"Easy. COME ON OUT MIND-BREAKER!" Katja shouts to the heavens as a beam of light erupts in front of her which reveals her summon

This summon seemed to have taken the appearance of a woman. She looked to be 6 feet tall with black hair that reaches down to her waist and blue eyes. She looked to be light a darker skin type though it looks mostly tanned but it is covered by a black and blue coat along with black pants with blue strips covering it. However, arguably the most notable feature on her, mostly Dee'z opinion, was her bust size which looked to be a pair of D-cups.

"Boooobies~" Deez swoons a little, making both Romeo and Katja give him a deadpanned expression as the spirit looks at the three

"Hey Master Katja, what do I have the honor in doing here?" Mind-Breaker asks as she kneels down on one knee

"Mind-Breaker, I said to drop the formal act. I'm just another Grand Summoner out there" Katja says

"Alright Master Katja" Mind-Breaker says, making the Grand Summoner sweatdrop as the spirit looks at Romeo. "Conbolt."

"Hey Mindy" Romeo greets with a smirk, knowing how much the spirit hates being called that name. This works, as the spirit gains a tick mark on her head and grits her teeth in annoyance before focusing on Deez.

"Djnni-Omnichannel, or are you still going by Deez?" Mindy asks her fellow spirit

"Deez Mindy" Deez says while chuckling a little from how she was getting angry a little "How have you been toots?"

"If your asking I've been doing just fine as one could get in the spirit realm mind you" Mindy states before looking at Romeo and Katja "After the stunt you two pulled on our Earthland the other spirits are growing concerned for you Master Katja. Some don't know how you will fair on these other earth's while the others are worried about your earth finding you" Mindy finishes, gaining a shocked look from Katja.

"They-They kn-

"Yes, they do know about you and your partner's "multiveral travelling" and its safe to say we will still follow you" Mindy interrupts, making Katja sigh in relief

"Thank the Dragon Gods" Katja says while Romeo looks at her

"Didn't you forget to do something?" Romeo questions with a cross of his arms

"Oh yeah! Mind-Breaker, can you look into this creatures minds, I want to know what they truly are" Katja asks her spirit, who simply nods before going over to the creature and placing her right hand on its head.

"Alright, first off these creatures are apparently called "Titans" Mindy begins

"Titans...that's a weird yet pretty reasonable name" Romeo comments, finding the name to be weird but understandable due to these creatures sizes.

"Anyways, these titans have been ravaging this island for over 100 years. Feeding off of humans for sport rather than a food supply as they also seem to be attacking the military here" Mindy states to the three, making them gain shocked looks

"They...eat people for sport" Katja says in disbelief while unconsciously raising a hand to her mouth as Mindy only nods

"That's unbelievable" Deez comments himself

"Wait a minute, you said island. Are they all around the world or just here?" Romeo asks

"Apparently only this island here. This island that is called Paradis is closed off from the other countries of this world since they view these guys as demons so they threw them into this hell here" Mindy answers with a slight scowl as she recalls the titans memories in her head. "_I know I've seen people who've done horrible things in all my times as a summon but...having to become a creature like this..._" Mindy thinks to herself while Deez puts a finger to his chin in a thinking position.

"_Paradis Island...I've never heard of it. Either its exclusive to this Earthland or we're on an entirely different one_" Deez thinks to himself as Romeo speaks up again

"How does this "titan" know so much. No offense but it doesn't look like it has a cohesive memory?" Romeo says, making Mindy direct her attention to the three

"The reason it knows this much is because its a human" Mindy states

Silence...Silence is all is heard for a couple of minutes as the trio look at her in shock.

"Did...Did you just say these man-eating creatures are human" Katja asks her summon in disbelief. There was no way these things could be human, it sounded so off!

"Indeed they are" Mindy responds "The people who brought them here are called Marleyans and, you guessed, comes from a country called Marley. They are the main reasons as to why these creatures are here as they would inject people with a serum and drop them onto the island to prey on the people of Paradis. This titan here...was apart of a resistance force to overthrow Marley and help the people but unfortunately him and his team were caught and...you can figure out the rest" Mindy glowers

"T-Thanks for your help Mind-Breaker" Katja thanks while still in disbelief while her summon nods her head

"Anytime Master Katja" Mindy says as Katja dispels her, leaving the three all alone in stunned silence

"This Earthland…has one terrible history" Romeo mutters with a scowl on his face. The people on this Earthland seriously agreed on trapping a certain group of people on this island full of man-eating creatures for reasons beyond him! If it was up to him, he would activate his dragon wings and blast the hell out of the area's around this island, especially Marley. Oh, if he knew where those fucks were he would fly there in an instant and slaughter their whole country. But hey, at the end of the day he doesn't know where these guys were but he made a note to do this before he left this Earthland.

"Maybe we should try to find some sort of life around...ask them what they know about the titans" Katja says while losing most of her shock

"Good idea" Romeo says before closing his eyes to focus and find any life signatures nearby. After a couple of seconds, he spots some and points to a forest of huge tree's.

"Over there. There's a huge amount of people in that forest that we can visit." Romeo points out

"Ok then. Be on your guard guys, we don't know hwo many more creature's we'll run into to" Katja warns before she and Romeo speeds off into the forest while Deez holds the front of Katja's shirt for support.

* * *

**On another part of the island**:

It was just another peaceful day on the island of Paradis...well as peaceful as it could get with a huge horde of titans just standing around, looking for any unfortunate human to come around to get eaten. However, this "peaceful' nature is interrupted when a purple and black portal suddenly sparks upon some random house as a man appears from said portal. he seemed to be a man from the age range of 19-21 and about 6 feet. He didn't have much muscle as he was pretty slim but despite this made up for it with some pretty heavy looking body armor. This was Ben, a captain of the Five Dragon God's.

"Hmm, seems like this Earthland isn't too special besides for the giant creatures here...Yep, nothing too special" Ben comments with a shake of his head before something starts to beep in his pockets. Curious, Ben pulls the device from his pockets and presses the button to find a familiar staff wielding man as a mini hologram on it.

"M-Mr. Indra. Wh-What do I have the pleasure for" Ben asks nervous as the member of the Big 7 stares at him with an intense gaze, making the general feel small under his gaze

"You know what I'm about to say. You've failed to destroy or wipe out the life on the past dozen Earthland's you've visited" Indra states while hardening his gaze, making Ben flinch a little

"L-Listen . I-I know that I h-haven't been doing well but I wi-

"No more promises Ben. If you fail to wipe out this Earthland I will personally come over to your location and kill you myself, you serving under me or not. Understood!" Indra interrupts as Ben begins to shake a little in fear

"U-UNDERSTOOD!" Ben shouts with a salute, making Indra nod

"You better not fail us" Indra says before leaving, turning the device off and making Ben drop to his knees and sigh in relief

"I can't disappoint him again, who knows what'll happen to me" Ben sighs before realizing a presence around him and turns to see what it is

What he see's is the same creatures he had called unimpressive earlier looking down at him with hunger in their eyes.

"So umm...who are you people" Ben asks looking around

"I could ask you the same thing" Some voice says while walking towards Ben, making said person look in its direction

What he see's seems to be a fellow titan...but it looks completely different from the others around him. First off this one had fur all around its body and what looked to be red eyes, thought that could from the light. On top of this, this titan had some long arms that seemed to reach down to its legs and it looked to be around 17 meters from what Ben could calculate. Overall, it looked like a giant monkey.

"Who are you" Ben asks with his guard up

"You can call me the Beast Titan. But for now I have some questions for you my little friend" The Beast Titan says

"Oh, what are they?" Ben asks the titan

"Lets just cut to the chase shall we. What is that device and who was that person on it?" The Beast Titan asks, confused on how a device that allows you to see a small electrical version of a person it.

"Oh, that's how I travel between Earthland's" ben answers the titan, making it gain a confused look

"Travel...between Earthland's" The Beast Titan says slowly, wanting to make sure he understood what was being said to him. He didn't know what an Earthland was but he was guessing that it was another name for Earth where this guy comes from but besides that...he couldn't believe that this guys here could travel between Earth's.

"Yeah" Ben says simply

"Why do you have this sort of technology human, what benefit do you have from traveling between Earth's? Wouldn't there be dangerous places that you would certainly die from going to?" The Beast Titan asks the guy, not really seeing the reasoning as to why he would want to travel to potentially dangerous worlds. What surprises him however is the answer given to him though...

"Oh that's easy. I serve under the 5 Dragon God's" Ben says with a small smile, making the titan even more confused

"Dragon Gods...who are they?" The Beast Titan asks, making Ben scoff a little

"Listen here, I never agreed to tell you all of this. But if your wondering about their names they are...wait a minute, I don't have to tell you" Ben says in a tone that made this conversation final however...the Beast Titan didn't find it as he had more questions.

"If your serving under these "Dragon Gods", then why are you here?" The Beast Titan asks

"Easy, I'm going to destroy this world" Ben says bluntly towards the huge titan, making said titan widen its eyes in shock

"Did...Did you just say destroy this world?" The Beast Titan asks in shock and slight fear, wondering if he could actually do this

"Of course I can. I mean most of the other people serving the God's can destroy whole planets in one blast so I should be able to as well." Ben says as if its the most normal thing ever, making the titan wonder the most terrifying thing he's ever realized...this guy wasn't bluffing.

"_He…He wants to destroy this world...like I'll allow this_" The Beast Titan thinks to himself before walking up to Ben "If you think I will allow you to destroy my world then you have another thing c-"

The Beast Titan doesn't even get to finish his threat as a titan suddenly lunges itself at him and pins him to the ground as other titans run up to the giant and all either surround him or throws themselves onto his body to prevent him from moving.

"Grrr" The Beast Titan growls "What are you doing! I command you to attack him!" The Titan yells out in an attempt to have these titans follow his orders with his powers. However, they don't listen as Ben walks onto the titan's head and in between his eyes.

"Are you trying to command them? Well, I am sad to say that I can do the same thing and to a much larger extent than you can." Ben tells him, making the Beast's eyes widen in fear "Alright you creautres, end this monkey"

Ben then jumps off of the Beast Titan's head and starts to walk in some random directly, completely ignoring the agonizing screams of the Beast Titan behind him.

* * *

**With Romeo and Katja****:**

Romeo and Katja were currently hopping through the trees in search of people in a slight hurry. The reason...well all of a sudden a bolt of lightning rained down from the sky and a huge shockwaves erupted to where they are along with a loud roar. Whatever it was, they were determined to find out.

"Master Katja, Romeo, do you guys have any idea on what that is?!" Deez asks as Romeo looked at his location on Katja's head

"Who knows! Maybe another one of those titan things but whatever it is be on your guard! This world operates different from ours so we don't know how truly powerful these things could be!" Romeo exclaims as Katja looks around before spotting a figure in front of them hopping the tree's using some type of gear to latch themselves onto the surrounding objects.

"Hey guys look! Over there!" Katja shouts and points over in the direction of the figure, making the two look as well

"Who's that?" Romeo mutters to himself

"Look at that ass! Seriously! I mean if your a guy there is no way you can be noticing anything else right now besides that girl!" Deez exclaims a little as Romeo and Katja gives him a look

"I'm noticing everything else besides that" Romeo comments

"Umm...no offense but what if it was a guy?" Katja asks as Deez shrugs his tiny shoulders

"I have an...insinuation for these types of things. Trust me, that's a female of culture!" Deez exclaims with a fist pump, making Romeo and Katja sigh

"Anyways, may as well get her attention" Romeo says to the other two

"How are you going to do that?" Katja questions

"HEY LADY!" Romeo shouts before activating his dragonic wings for a second to boost over in front of her

The lady who was boosting towards the direction of the lightning strike as well looked to be in an age group of 15-18 with black hair that reaches down to her shoulders and grey eyes. She looked to be wearing a white shirt and a brown jacket over it with a green cloak on top of that. She also has some type of gear around her waist with wires and blades, though said blades were in her hands. She also looked to have a red scarf around her neck and at the current moment, she was giving a deathly glare at Romeo.

"Get out of my way" The girl hisses out with venom laced in her tone

"Um, how about no. I need to know what that lightning bolt was lady and with you heading towards it in such a hurry then I'm guessing one of two things. A, you know what caused that strike of lightning or B. You know someone who is over there and must get to them and I'm betting on the first option." Romeo simply says, ignoring the glare given to him by the girl. However, the girl didn't seem to want to answer and grapples to another tree to avoid him.

Romeo, not being one to give or appreciate being ignored, boosts towards the girl again but this time tackles her into a nearby branch and pins her two arms above her head in a rather...suggestive position.

"Listen, you can either talk or I can make you but either way...I'm getting the answer's I want." Romeo states. However, the girl only glares at him and moves her arms and breaks out of his grip and in his quick moment of shock, she punches his across the face, only making his head turn before slowly looking back at her.

"You can pack a punch lady"

"Get off of me"

"If it makes you answer me then okay"

Romeo, not a second later, gets off of the girl and jumps back a few feet away from her and crosses his arms.

"Look, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Romeo Conbolt a-

Romeo didn't even finish his greeting as the girl, who had now stood up, was in front of him and punched him across the face. When she realized this didn't affect him much she decided to thwo a couple more punches at Romeo's face and torso area but this time, Romeo uses his right hand to block her hits. Thinking on how to land a successful hit on this figure, the girl throws a knee towards Romeo's groin area. Romeo, not wanting to get hit in his baby-makers, begins to raise his knee to block the incoming attack but the girl fakes out last second and uses her other leg to preform a fast moving axe kick. Despite this attempt, Romeo's reflects are too quick as he raises his hand up to hold her leg just above his head.

"Ya know, its pretty rude to attack someone out of nowhere"

"Says the person who tackled me"

"...Touche"

"Get out of my way, I need to help Eren!"

"Who the hell is Eren"

"ROMEO!"

Romeo and the girl looks away from each other and into the direction of the voice to find Katja and Deez heading towards them with concerned expressions though one of them was more leering than the other(you can guess who). Seeing them approaching, Romeo lets go of the girl and said person backs up from Romeo a bit.

"Romeo are you okay?! We just saw you tackle the girl and we didn't know if she was a threat or not!" Katja says concerned, making Romeo rub the back of his head sheepishly

"Yeah, I'm okay. Me and this girl here just got into an agreement. Am I right?" Romeo says before looking towards the girl who only nods, making Katja sigh in relief

"That's good" Katja says before looking at the girl "By the way, who are you?"

The girl, debates with herself for a second on what to tell the group of two...and a white thing she could swear was making eyes at her. Besides for that, she didn't know if these people were allies or not but with all of the titans coming in this direction and how Eren is possibly in his titan form she could use all of the help she could get.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman, a soldier of the Survey Corps" The girl finally tells them

"Mikasa huh, that's a neat name" Romeo comments before realizing something "You also said something about an Eren guy, who exactly is this?" Romeo asks the girl

Mikasa was about to question him on how he never heard of Eren before realizing that these people probably weren't from around the area if their clothes were an indication and for that reason, probably never heard of him so in the end decided against it.

"Eren is...my brother. That lightning bolt came from him." Mikasa answers, making the three stare at her in interest

"So he's a lightning mage?" Katja questions as Mikasa gains a confused look

"Mage?" Mikasa says

"Ya know, mages. People who can use magic of different things such as the elements, dragons, demons, titans, summoners and more..." Romeo clarifies as Mikasa shakes her head

"Never heard it besides from old stories I used to hear when I was little" Mikasa says to him

"Huh, it looks like magic doesn't exist on this Earthland..." Katja says to no one in particular

"That doesn't explain how we can use our magic though" Romeo tells her while Mikasa look on confused

"Maybe the Etherano is in the air but is just very small. Besides that option I can't see any other reason" Katja tells him as Mikasa continues to grow more confused

"_Ethernano…Earthland…what are they talking about_" Mikasa wonders to herself before shaking her head "_What am I still doing here, I need to get to Eren!_"

"As much as I would like to learn more about...whatever you are talking about I need to get to Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed at them, making them turn to her

"Don't worry toots! We will go to Eren and help him in whatever he is dealing with!" Deez says with a wink and a thumbs up as Mikasa stares in disbelief

"_...Did that puffball thing just speak and wink at me...This day is turning out to be really weird_" Mikasa thinks to herself before grappling to a tree and launching herself into Eren's direction with the three following her

**Timekip a couple of minutes:**

After a couple of minutes of speeding over to Eren's direction, they finally see him in his titan form...but quickly loses sight of him when a female titan kicks open his head and engulfs him in her mouth.

"Wait a minute! Was that Eren?!" Romeo exclaims as Mikasa stares in disbelief and starts mumbling to herself

"Mikasa...I'm sorry" Katja says with sorrowful eyes as she see's Mikasa shaking in sorrow but if you look closely...anger.

Not even sparing a second thought, Mikasa death glares the Female Titan and launches across the tree's in an attempt to murder her, with Romeo and Katja following in pursuit.

"Titan! Titan! Titan! Titan! Titan! Titan! TITAN!" Mikasa screams out before doing a quick spin and slicing the Female Titan's neck, then her arm and starts dodging all of the titan's grabs and slicing her in the nose.

"Wow, look at her go!" Deez exclaims

"That girl really has some tricks up her sleeve, don't she" Romeo comments

"This isn't really the time to be admiring her but it is time to help her!" Katja exclaims at the two, making them nod their heads before jumping closer to Mikasa's location

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Mikasa yells before slicing the titan's leg, making it stumble a little. Seeing this, Mikasa grapples backwards a little onto a tree and is about to launch herself back at it before hearing a yell from a certain blue haired summoner.

"PRUPLE FLARE: FLAMING DOUBLE SLASH!"

All of a sudden, Katja comes out of nowhere and envelops her fists in purple fire as it lags behind hers hands a few meters before she boosts towards the Female Titan's legs and slashes at the back of her knee with two hardened fire swords, making said titan get on all fours and attempt to heal.

"_No way...they weren't kidding about what they said_" Mikasa thinks to herself as Romeo jumps next to her on the tree with Deez on his shoulder

"Alright, I don't think that I would've escaped with no injury if you had attacked me with how you just did that titan. Seriously, that was fucking badass!" Romeo exclaims, making Mikasa look over to him

"But in all seriousness. Why are you attacking this thing, revenge...plot, there's a lot of things here and I'm confused why you want to fight this beast despite what you just pulled?" Romeo asks

"Eren...he's still alive" Mikasa states, making Romeo and Deez look slightly shocked

"We just saw him get eaten, how the hell could he be alive...wait a minute...do you two have sort of connection that lets you know if the other is alive?"

"No, I'm just hoping he is"

"I don't think hope is gonna get us anywhere"

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

As soon as they suddenly hear Katja scream that from her position, Romeo senses something about to attack them and grabs Mikasa in an instant and jumps above the incoming titan attack.

"Thank you" Mikasa says to him

"Don't thank me just yet" Romeo points out as the Female Titan heals and starts running away again while Katja jumps up to them.

"At this point its just a game of oddball!" Romeo exclaims while letting go of Mikasa, who immediately grapples to another tree and zooms after the Female Titan.

"After her!" Deez yells as the two follow her before a sudden figure grabs her by her waist and starts to fly

"What-What are you..." Mikasa tries to say

"Fall back for now" The new figure says as Romeo, Katja, and Deez approaches

"Alright. who's the new guy?" Romeo questions as the figure looks back at him

This man looked to be similar to Mikasa with he same hair and eye color along with he same outfit. The only real difference was the hair style and how much shorter he was compared to Mikasa.

"My name is Captain Levi. Who are you?" Levi asks with a cold gaze

"Names Romeo Conbolt" Romeo answers with an equally cold gaze

"Umm, my name is Katja and this is Deez" Katja says while pointing to Deez, who waves and says hello

"A talking puffball...man, the shit I've been seeing today makes me just want to sit down and drink a cup of tea." Levi comments as Deez looks at Mikasa

"You alright?" Deez asks

"I'm perfectly fine, we need to get to Eren though" Mikasa responds

"How do you know he is alive? He was bitten out mind you...out of the nape and all" Levi tells her, as she only glares towards the titan's direction

"I...I just know it" Mikasa says as Romeo sighs

"Well need to take this bitch down. Anyone got a plan?" Romeo asks as the five face the Female Titan and starts following her through their gear or by jumping

"Maintain the distance we have, she looks to be getting exhausted through all the running and fighting she's been doing" Levi says

"This titan also looks to be intelligent as well. From what I know she would've eaten Eren at the moment he was open but if what Mikasa said is correct, then we have to assume she's trying to capture him." Katja states, making Levi nod at her

"It looks to be the most logical option" Levi responds as Mikasa speaks up

"This...this is your fault. If you had protected Eren the this wouldn't have happened." Mikasa says to Levi as his eyes widen a bit and turns around to look at her

"You're her...the girl at the trial and who met up with him...Eren's close friend" Levi says as the three mages looks on confused as he looks at them

"I don't know who you are or what you are. but if your willing to help us then be my guest, just don't get yourselves killed out there." Levi tells them as they all gain a determined look

"You can bet that girl's sweet as we won't. Its a promise." Deez comments as Levi rolls his eyes a little

"_This one seems perverted_" He thinks to himself "Alright, we must give up on trying to kill the Female Titan. You three go for its arms and legs and I'll hack away at its body" Levi orders, making them nod their heads though Mikasa was more judgmental on the plan to not kill the Female Titan

"Okay captain, lets regulate on this bitch!" Romeo exclaims

As soon as he said that the four spread out , with Levi being the person in the Female Titan's line of sight while readying his reverse grip. The Female Titan, sensing him, turns around and throws a powerful punch at the captain. However, Levi is simply too fast as he becomes a spinning wheel of death and starts slicing down and around her arm and forearm before getting to her eye and slicing that into nothing. Levi wasn't even finished yet as he grapples up a few meters before going back down and begins to slice at the rest of her body, eventually bringing her onto her ass before continuously slicing at her body all while the other four stare in shock

"_He's so fast...I can't even keep up with his movements_"

"_If he was a mage, he'd be real troublesome_"

Finally, Levi manages to slice open the Female Titan's shoulder that has her arm protecting her nape area, something that Mikasa notices quickly.

"_Its nape! It can't move, it must be too exhausted! I can kill it!_" Mikasa think to herself before grappling towards the Female Titan, which the other four take notice of fast

"Wait a minute, stop!" Levi exclaims

Within the span of a second, the Female Titan seems to have sensed Mikasa as it holds it arms out in an attempt to swing at her, in which said female gasps in surprise. Thankfully for Mikasa, Romeo boosts towards her in an instant and manages to kick the arm away from Mikasa as Levi slices the titan's mouth open which reveals a very wet Eren covered in titan spit.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaims in relief as the five head to a nearby tree branch

"Yeah I got him, he's filthy though. As of right now we need to move away from her!" Levi tells the four

"But what about the Female Titan! We can kill her!" Mikasa tells him

"We don't have the right tools to kill him and besides we need to know what she can do in the future. So fall back." Levi says again before grappling to another tree and flying away with Eren

"Mikasa...lets just do as he says right now" Katja says while putting her hand on her shoulder as the solder nods

"Alright" She tells the summoner before turning towards Romeo "I would like to thank you...for helping me back there" She tells him as the slayer nods at her

"Its no problem. Lets just go follow Levi and see if Eren's alright." Romeo tells them as the four start to follow the captain

**Timeskip a Couple Minutes Later:**

Currently the group of five, plus an unconscious Eren, were currently on a tree branch in the giant forest either catching their breath and have everyone calm down from their previous battle.

"So that's Eren...he looks pretty neat" Deez comments while staring at the sleeping body of Eren, who's body and mind needed a rest from the battle he had with the Female Titan

"You can say that" Mikasa responds while wiping some hair away from his face

"So, are you like...his girlfriend or something" Deez asks Mikasa, unsure about their relationship. This question however, makes Mikasa blush beet red.

"U-U-U-Uh..." Mikasa stutters, not knowing how to answer the question

"Deez, why would you ask her that" Katja asks the puffball who merely raises his hands up in defense

"I'm just curious. I thought she was either his girlfriend or sister from how she was acting..." Deez says

"I-I'm his adoptive sister" Mikasa tells the spirit

"Adoptive?" Deez questions

"Yeah. Eren saved me after my parents were...killed by human trafficker's." Mikasa says with a frown on her face, recalling the horrid events of that day. This makes everyone, including Romeo and Levi, look at her while Deez looks at her with a guilty face.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Deez apologizes

"Don't worry about it" Mikasa says as Levi looks at the three multiversal travelers

"Asides from that I have a question for the three of you. Who are you? Where have you come from? You are clearly powerful since I don't see anyone else around here able to jump those tree's that casually, kick an intelligent titan's arm away with no difficulty and form fire in their hands." Levi says while staring at them with a steady gaze, making them realize that lying wouldn't pass this man.

"I guess we can't lie here can we" Romeo says with a small sigh

"You won't" Levi says simply

"Alright, where to begin. I'm Romeo Conbolt and the blue haired girl is Katja and the little white puffball on her shoulder goes by Deez. To answer your second question, we don't come from around here. Actually, we come from a different Earth all together." Romeo begins, making Levi rub his temples

"You don't seem too shocked to here this" Katja says

"After all the crap I've been seeing the past month I wouldn't even be against it at this point." Levi responds

"So, if you are from a different "Earthland" then why did you come to ours's?" Mikasa asks confused

"Umm...lets just say we weren't the best people in our own Earthland and we are currently on the run" Katja answers with a slight sweatdrop. Seeing Mikasa and Levi tense up with one of them putting their hands on their blade handles, she decided to add some more to make sure they weren't seen as a threat...which they could be if they really needed to.

"W-Wait! We are just traveling to these other Earth's for exploration and nothing more despite that reason!" She exclaims in an attempt to calm them down, which seems to work a little bit

"Alright then" Levi says though still cautious of the three

"What kind of magic do you three posses?" Mikasa asks, having only seen the purple fire Katja used and Romeo's dragonic wings

"Oh that. Well, I can use what is called Dragon Slayer magic and Katja here can use what is called purple flare and Grand Summoner magic" Romeo tells the two

"Dragon Slayer, Purple Flare, Grand Summoner...?" Mikasa repeats confused

"A dragon Slayer is a type of mage who is able to use powers from that of a dragon, like me" Romeo explains while pointing at himself before pointing at Katja "She can use Purple Flare and Grand Summoner magic. Purple Flare is a type of fire magic that enables you to create certain objects of your desire while Grand Summoner magic is what it means, a strong type of summoning. Meaning, she can summoner a creature to help her with tasks such as fighting or information gathering." Romeo finishes

"Oh..." Mikasa says though still slightly confused

"How many Earth's have you've been too?" Levi asks

"About five before coming here. So in total six." Katja asnwers

"So your still new to this whole Earth traveling thing, aren't you?" Levi questions

"Basically, but we were told some rules such as to never attack people in other world's even if the version of them in your timeline has done something horrible" Katja tells them

"Why is that?" Mikasa asks

"Its because the multiverse is the definition of infinite so what a person had doe in your timeline could be marginally different in another one. For example, lets say that Levi here is a captain in this timeline so for all we know there could be a version of him who is a serial killer or a titan." Romeo tells them, making the two go slightly widen eyed, "See, we don't know what's out there. Hell, for all I know there are probably demons invading timelines or some crazy blunette scientist that fights wars. OH, I got a good one! A version of me having the dragon who trained me stuck inside of my head or having with titan magic! Actually...I would like to see that" Romeo concludes while starting to think about alternate, possible, Earthlands.

"What he's meaning to say is that there are timelines out there that we don't know the answer for since its is infinite." Katja clarifies for the two, who only nod their heads

All of a sudden, Romeo is snapped out of his thinking and looks out into the trees with a glare, as if knowing something is about to happening. Seeing this, the four others look at him with slightly confused looks.

"What's the matter Romeo?" Deez asks

"Don't you hear that...it sound like large stomping from multiple sources coming in that direction." Romeo says, making the four widen their eyes a bit

"You don't mean..." Katja starts be is interrupted as Romeo jumps off of the branch and activates his dragonic wings and flies off into the direction he heard the sound from

"Captain...do you think its more titans?" Mikasa asks the soldier who only readies his blades

"I don't know. But whatever it is get ready." Levi tells them before going after Romeo. The three still staying there nod to each other before also following in pursuit of Levi Levi, with Eren on Mikasa's back.

After a couple of minutes of flying, the group of six manage to make it to the edge of the forest and starts looking around with caution.

"Which direction did you say the noises were coming from!?" Levi asks as Romeo points to the direction left of the forest

"Over there!" Romeo exclaims as the creatures that were making the noises came into view. As soon as they see what it is, all them widen their eyes in shock. What they see is what looks to be around a hundred of titans running straight forward with what looks to be some guy leading them.

"The fuck!" Romeo shouts, clearly surprised from the sheer amount of titans in this area

"That's...more than the day Shiganshina fell when the Colossal Titan came" Mikasa says with a slightly shaky voice

"Tch, that's more titans than I've ever seen in all of my years in being a soldier" Levi states before looking at the direction in where the titans are heading as his eyes widen even more

"They're heading towards the walls..." Levi says, making Mikasa's eyes widen

"What's the walls?" Deez asks, causing Levi to look at him

"They are the place where the rest of civilization lives. If they get destroyed...then humanity is doomed." Levi tells them, making Romeo, Katja, and Deez gain a shocked look

"Well, I guess we can't let that happen then" Romeo says before activating his wings again and flies straight into the titan's

"Wait, come back!" Mikasa shouts after him but he ignores her, determined to kill the titans and prevent anyone from being killed

"That idiot..going in there without a plan" Levi mutters as he hears a scream calling a name Bantherous. After a bright light is shown next to him, he and Mikasa look behind themselves at Katja to see a giant bird like creature next to her and Deez.

"I will take us there! Just make sure you get yourselves ready!" Katja says before jumping onto the creatures back

"Wait, that is gonna take us!?" Mikasa asks concerned

"Yep! So you better hop on so we can save these walls!" Katja exclaims

"What about Eren!?" Mikasa says

"Bantherous will hold him above the impending crossfire as we fight so don't worry!" Katja reassures her as Mikasa sighs in relief as Levi jumps onto the creatures back

"Lets do this"

**With Ben and his Titan Army**:

"looks like we are arriving ever so closer to civilization according to my device. Soon, this Earthland will fall to my hands." Ben says to himself

Currently, Ben was walking to the walls with his army of dozens and dozens of titans, abnormal and just regular titans.

"With the pace things are going right now I should make it over there in about 30 minutes if I'm not interrupted. Nothing could go wr-

Ben couldn't even finish his sentence as he heears a loud noise approaching them before spotting a relatively huge beam of blue and white approaching him and his army. Looking at the beams direction, he couldn't even tell his newfound army to get out of the way as said beam crashes directly into one of the titans and continues going through every titan behind it, vaporizing them into nothingness as Ben looks on in shock.

"Wh-What was that...!" Ben questions as he hears a voice approaching from the sky

"What was that...about a dozen if not more. Whatever the case may be you and your friends are gonna die anyways." Romeo says while slowly flying down a couple feet away from Ben with an ice cold glare

"Who...Who are you!" Ben shouts

"The names Romeo Conbolt, who are you." Romeo responds

"I am Ben, a captain under the Dragon Gods!" Ben exclaims at him

"Dragon...Gods" Romeo repeats, remembering the name from what Katja told him while they were in the forest before they met Mikasa and Levi.

"Whoever you are your getting in my way from destroying the civilization on this island! So get out of my way!" Ben demands

"Let me think about it for a second..." Romeo says before putting a hand to his chin in a thinking position before clutching it with a smile "Nah...I don't want to"

"Then you will have to die for getting in my way! AFTER HIM MY ARMY!" Ben screams as all of his titans run towards Romeo, who only gets ready for a fight. As soon as one of his titans gets near Romeo however, the tian is sliced into its nape by Levi who had jumped off of Bantherous along with Mikasa and Katja with Deez on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" ben shouts out in shock at the new comers

"I could've done that myself Levi" Romeo tells the short man, who merely looks at him with an uncaring expression

"Better safe than sorry don't you think" Levi tells him as more titans start to approach them

"Guys, titan incoming!" Katja shouts, causing all of them to look in Ben and his army's direction

"I'll go after the leader who caused this whole mess. You guys go and kill of all of these titans." Romeo says before, in the blink of an eye, punches Ben square in the face which launches him dozens of meters back as he follows him.

"You heard him. Lets go kill these titans before we join up with him" Levi tells the three as they all nod

"Alright, lets do this" Mikasa says right as everyone jumps towards the titans, determined to kill them

**With Ben:**

"_This can't be happening_" Ben thinks to himself while trying to punch Romeo again, only to end up failing as the slayer catches his punch with one hand and decks him in the jaw. The two had been "fighting" for a couple of minutes now, with Romeo completely dominating the entire time while Ben was struggling to hit him at all. He couldn't use his techniques since any and all titans had gone after Katja, Levi, and Mikasa

"GAH!"

Ben is has now crashed into a nearby tree while spitting out blood as he slowly brings his hands up to holds his now broken ribcage. As he attempts to get up, he is cut off when Romeo grabs him by the hair and holds him up into the front of his face.

"Hate to say it, the last two people who had claimed they worked for some Dragon God's were stronger than this if from what Katja told me about the first one." Romeo says before kneeing Ben in the stomach, causing the captain to spit up more blood.

"You've...You've seen the others-" Ben is suddenly cut off when he is thrown onto the floor and kicked a few feet away

"Not all of the others, only two" Romeo says before glaring at Ben "Who are you talking about?"

"N-No one" Ben gets out while slowly reaching for his portal gun, trying to get away from the dragon slayer by teleporting back to the main base of operations. However, luck wasn't on his side as Romeo spots this and all of a sudden has the device in his hand.

"What is this? I looks pretty similar to the one Katja has" Romeo mutters to himself while examining the device as Ben looks on shocked

"_HOW-HOW DID HE GET MY TELEPORTER!_" Ben thinks to himself as Romeo continues examining the device

"E.T.D...Earthland Traveling Device" Romeo reads, wondering if this Ben guy had gotten one just like Katja had

"GIVE...THAT...BACK!" Ben screams before he gets blasted away

"Yeah, no" Romeo says before pulling back his extended hand and throws it up and down "If this is how you travel to alternate Earthland's to destroy them then I should put a stop to it." Romeo concludes before crushing the device in his hands, making Ben widen his eyes and nearly piss himself

"No...no no no no! Indra's gonna kill me!" Ben shouts out to himself as Romeo looks at him with a confused face

"Indra? Who the hell is th-

Romeo is interrupted when a purple portal with black sparks and electric bolts open up a couple of feet away from the two as a very familiar face comes out from it.

Meanwhile, Katja is currently flying towards Romeo and Ben's presumed location on top of Bantherous with Deez on her chest enjoying his little life. She and the two soldiers had managed to finish off the other titans pretty quickly with their skillset and her magic. So while they went back into he forest to help their fellow soldiers, she went off to assist Romeo if he needed it.

"I hop he's alright" Katja mutters under her breath, hoping her best friend and crush would still be living after his little fight with the captain, not truly knowing what the captain has under his sleeves. As soon as she arrives however, she see's Romeo looking at a guy with a staff who is looking down at a severely injured Ben. Confused, she jumps off of bantherous and lands next to Romeo.

"Romeo, who is that?" Katja asks him as he looks at her

"I don't know" He says before looking back at who he presumed to be some mage of sorts looking at Ben with cold eyes. This got him to feel a shiver down his spine a little.

"_This guy...is powerful if his look proves anything_" Romeo thinks to himself

"Master Indra!" ben shouts while crawling towards Indra

"You've failed me once again captain" Indra says, making Ben shake in fear

"I-I know that Master! But these guys are preventing me from destroying this world like you've asked! So please, help me rid these troublesome pe-

Ben couldn't even finish his plea for help as Indra raises his foot off of the ground and stomps his head in with just one stomp, making the three mages widen their eyes in shock.

"You are weak, and the weak does not deserve to work under the Dragon Gods" Indra says simply, basically ignoring Romeo and the others as he raises his staff

"Did...Did you see what he just did" Deez says

"Yeah" Katja responds as Romeo looks at Indra's staff

"_What is he up to_" Romeo thinks to himself but is suddenly shocked by the amount of magical energy being poured into this guy's staff so...casually.

"By the Gods I will destroy this world. God's Destructive Tear!" Indra exclaims as a blast fires right in between Romeo and Katja, hitting some area as a bright white light shines up from above and, if you can look on from space, looks to have covered an entire continent. The three couldn't even grasp what has happnened yet as the light only increases at a rapid pace and comes closer towards them while Indra waves his hand as the portal opens again.

"Time to go" Indra says, snapping Romeo out of his shock and turn towards Indra

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Romeo shouts before rushing up to Indra and tackling him into the porta

"ROMEO!" Katja screams before rushing into the portal along with him, only looking back to get one last glance of this Earth as she fully gets through the portal as the light consumes the rest of the planet and bursts it.

The planet of titans and the one's fighting them has become no more as the planet is completely destroyed.

* * *

**I...really need to update more quickly.**

**Once again, I feel like I need to apologize just for not uploading this sooner. Seriously, this chapter was REALLY hard to write since I just had the ending go so many ways such as having a bigger fight towards the end but decided against it since now I get to save it for the next chapter! **

**Also, thank you to all those 400 plus people who took the time out pf their lives to read this piece of crap called a story. Seriously, you could go around reading other things but you came to read this *points to my story* I'm really grateful.**

**Romeo: Yeah, this guy gets pretty lonely**

**Sometimes...wait a minute HOW ARE YOU HERE!**

**Romeo: Its called breaking the fourth wall idiot**

**YOU AREN'T SUPOSSED TO BE HERE! I NEED TO END THIS!**

**Romeo: Well...we'll end this together since I'm gonna be appearing at the end of these chapters from now on**

***Grumbles* Don't you have a multiverse to save**

**Romeo: Not until a couple more chapter where I'll get the full deatils**

**Tch, I might just make it sooner. Anyways, next chapter will be Indra vs Romeo and Katja just because I've been showing Indra for a while now(only two chapters) so I kind of want to showcase his power a little.**

**Romeo: ...I'm gonna win right**

**...See ya in the next chapter guys!**

**Romeo: DON'T IGNORE ME YOU SON OF A-**

**PEACE!**


	7. Romeo vs Indra

**WELCOME BACK MY FELLOW DRAGONS AND OTHER MYTHOLOGIES AND TODAY WE ARE-**

**Joshua: *In a pillow fort* Can you stop screaming!**

***Stops* Alright**

**Joshua: I said st-wait what really**

**Yeah**

**Joshua: …Okay then, what's the chapter about then**

**As I said last chapter, this will be a fight between Romeo, Katja, and Indra to show everyone where these people really stand in terms of person compared to one another. Though, if I feel the fight wasn't long enough I might have another timeline travel...though that's only if I'm in the mood**

**Joshua: Umm, well I hope you have fun readers**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, Deez and Katja being a Grand Summoner goes to chaosphoenix123**

**Chapter: Romeo vs Indra**

* * *

**Earthland 546-B**

"Oof!" Romeo says coming through the portal and falling on top of Indra, who's eyes is only widened at the mere action that Romeo had done.

"What the...what are you doing...?" Indra says

"You work for these Dragon Gods right!? I've been hearing about them for a while so I want to know what they are!" Romeo exclaims at the staff wielding mage

"Romeo!" Katja exclaims while also jumping through the portal. This causes Romeo to look back as Indra also notices her and, taking advantage of the distraction, creates a ball of wind in his hand and places onto Romeo's chest and blasts him into a nearby wall.

"Ah!" Romeo shouts a little in pain when his body when contact with the wall behind him, prompting Katja to rush towards his area and starts checking on him

"You alright!?" Katja asks concerned as Romeo slowly gets up and looks around the area as Katja and Deez does the same thing

What they see pretty much surprises them a little, being that they look to be on what seems to be a giant spaceship. Yep, you heard me, they are on a giant spaceship. It seems to be somewhere around the size of Earthland if not a little bigger in terms of length and width. There wasn't much in the section of the ship however, just mainly empty space and a little podium and throne on top of it. If they were to look around them, they would see what seems to be hundreds of other ships of similar size nearby them. All in all, it liked something from a sci-fi movie.

"Umm...is it just me or does like we are on giant spaceship?" Deez questions

"I think its because we are..." Katja responds while noticing a rather large looking window and seeing the conents of space itself outside of it, including its stars and planets.

"Earthland 546-B, looks to be a space theme universe if they are able to create a ship as large as this one" Indra says while holding up his wrist before then looking at the three people who followed him and slowly begins raising his staff

"Great, now we are in space" Romeo grumbles out to himself before sensing a huge build up in energy coming from behind them which also happens to be aimed directly at him, Katja, and Deez. Without a second to spare, he quickly grabs the two and manages to narrowing dodge a huge blue and white blast of energy launched towards them as it hits the wall behind it, completely vaporizing the wall as the three had to cover their eyes from the amount of light being shown off of the blast.

After what seemed like forever, the blast finally concludes which prompts the three to open their eyes and soon widen them from the pure amount of damage shown as a result of the attack. The blast that Indra had released had caused a gigantic hole to appear in the ship with no debris of any kind as well as a enormous hole to appear in what looks to be a barrier to protect the ship from the harshness of space though, that didn't surprise them...it was how the three planets coming after Earth, looking extremely similar tot hat of Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn now a huge whole in the center of them in which it covers around 80% of the planet or, in Mar's case, completely gone besides for its moon.

"S-Such power" Deez mutters out, completely shocked by the attack power just released from this man

"W-Wow" Katja comments herself, also shocked as Romeo looks at the man

"Who are you?: Romeo asks

"Me, I am Indra Cranisher. Top out of all of the classes and soldiers who follow the Dragon Gods ad rank #4 among their Elite 7." Indra responds as Romeo narrows his eyes

"Alright, who are these Dragon Gods you speak of and what the hell do you guys do!?" Romeo questions

"You don't know who the Dragon Gods are Romeo Conbolt? I'm surprised at that." Indra says, surprising the three even more

"You know who I am?" Romeo asks

"Of course, the multiverse is infinite after all" Indra points out with a shrug as Romeo only glares at him

"So that means you serve under them..." Romeo starts before getting interrupted

"Yes Romeo Conbolt, I serve under Ignia, Aldoron, Mercphobia, Selene and Viernes. We aim to judge these alternate Earthland's as to see which would be worthy to us in the future. To any one we deem worthy we let them live but if they don't, they die" Indra says simply, which causes all three to glare at him

"Like hell that'll hap-

As he says that, Romeo is interrupted by a sudden change in gravity as if something was trying to pull him away from Indra. Looking around, he notices Katja, Deez, and even Indra are trying to hold their balance but when he looks upon the huge hole in the ship as it attempts to suck them outside of the ship and into space.

"It seems as if we are getting swept up. Understandable, the barrier outside of this ship looks to have been protecting it from the outside; whatever the case may be I'm leaving" Indra states before holding his wrist up, about to transport himself into a whole other Earthland. Romeo, seeing him raising his hand up, quickly covers his fist in a blue and white energy and launches towards Indra all the while pulling his fist back all the while gathering even more magic.

'RAGNORAK FIST OF THE APOCALYSPE DRAGON!"

With that shout, in a flash Romeo connects his fist straight into Indra's cheek and launches the servant of the God's into a nearby wall. However, he wasn't done there as he slams an open palms to cover that side of his face, charges up an aura of blue and white magic around them, and unleashes an enormous blast of magic point blank at him; launching the two outside of the ship and the barrier as well as they both now shoot towards some unknown area in space.

"ROMEO!" Katja screams in panic as she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes a she tries to hold herself in place at the same time from getting sucked through the gigantic hole in the wall on the other side of the ship.

"Master Katja! We need to use a summon or your fire magic or else we're getting chopped up by whatever force is pulling us out of this ship!" Deez exclaims while holding onto Katja's shoulder for support

"I know I know! But I don't know any summon that can survive in space unless you got one I don't know about!" Katja comments at Deez, who looks as if he's about to respond to her but only looks away

"You can't handle it" Deez mutters under his breath, making sure Katja didn't hear him as said girl starts to gather purple fire in her hands

"If you got nothing then I might as well try this! PURPLE FLARE: BUBBLE!" Katja shouts out as the flames cover her and Deez in a bubble of fire all while she is running towards the opening Romeo had made and jumps through it, determined to follow her friend and make sure he doesn't get hurt.

**With Romeo and Indra****:**

Romeo and Indra were both currently flying through space at a rapid pace into what looks like another ship similar to the one they had been previously on. Indra, noticing an eventual crash, turns his head towards a glaring Romeo and grabs both the wrists of the arm connected to his face and his other one before placing his feet onto Romeo's torso and blasts blue and white energy into the slayer. This action manages to boost him towards the outside of the ship large body while Romeo is launched back.

At this. Romeo only tsk's before activating his dragonic wings and is about to fly right after the servant before suddenly feeling a cold and unnerving sensation uncovering around his body.

_"What the hell is that feeling..."_ Romeo thinks to himself before also noticing his breathing start to slow down as he quickly grabs his throat in an attempt to catch any air about to leave his body.

_"Shit, I forgot we were in space from the attack I just launched. Come on Romeo, think! What can I do what can I do!"_

Romeo then snaps his fingers mentally in his head with realization before gathering an aura of his magic around his body before having it quickly cover around his body before launching himself at Indra. Noticing the black haired man not paying much attention, Romeo charges up blue and white energy into his leg gets in position to launch an 'Apocalypse Dragon's Striking Kick' at Indra. However, Indra seems to have been paying attention after all and lifts up his right arm and grabs Romeo's leg and throws him down onto the ground below him.

"ACK!" Romeo cries out in slight pain

However, Indra wasn't done as he raises his foot up and stomps on Romeo's torso, launching the dragon slayer deep into the ship's main branch before also jumping into the hole he had made. Seeing Romeo finally slam onto the ground, Indra widens his eyes a bit as a small explosion erupts from under Romeo and right into his direction before pulling his arm back and throwing a punch right in Romeo's face and into a wall.

Indra doesn't waste much time after that as he, in a flash, appears right in front of Romeo and grabs his face before throwing him across the wall he was in. All while doing this Romeo begins to gather magic around his body before releasing it in a huge explosion in order to get Indra off of him. Seeing Indra jump back a little, Romeo runs towards Indra and starts to throw a barrage of punches at the servant who only raises one hand and blocks all of his attacks with said hand. Seeing this strategy not working, Romeo fakes out a punch to Indra's face and when the black haired man goes to block it, he quickly uses his other hand to pull out one of his swords and slashes at him. Alas, the servant somehow see's this coming as he summons his staff and blocks the slash.

"Huh, you can use a sword. Let us see how that fair against my staff" Indra says all the while Romeo grunts a little in annoyance

In an instant, Romeo takes out his other sword and begins to try and slash at Indra with all of his might though, despite his efforts, is being blocked casually by Indra and his staff. Seeing his current attempts failing, Romeo jumps above him and throws one of his swords at his opponent. When Indra smacks this sword into some random direction, Romeo holds his hand out and blasts a beam of magic at Indra, who also smacks that away. In a split second, Romeo lands on the ground and immediately starts to shoot a barrage of blue and white balls of his magic at Indra before cloning himself nine times and has them all start to blast energy balls at Indra who is just standing there and blocking them with his staff. All while this is happening, Romeo hiddenly clones himself as said clone quickly runs over to the original's sword and covers it in his apocalypse magic. Suddenly, the clone appears in front of Indra and thrusts the sword forward, determined to end this battle. To the clone's shock however, Indra grabs the sword and slowly turns his gaze at it.

"Nice try...copy" Indra tells it before kicking it into another clone, knocking the both of them onto the ground

"_Damn, this guy is tough_" Romeo comments in his head as Indra stares at all of the clones as well as the original

"Judging by the way you all have been attacking me for the past few minutes, there is no way any of you will be able to defeat me" Indra states simply, getting the original Romeo to grit his teeth in anger from the claim that was just made

"Oh, would you care to test that then!" Romeo exclaims as all of his clones charge directly at Indra with magic induced in their fists

"I will. By destroying these duplicates you have here" Indra says before opening his palm

In that exact moment, a huge explosion of electrical white energy is released inside of the ship that the current two are on and destroys all of the clones around him and hitting Romeo. Said explosion however, also implodes the ship the two are on as it explodes into nothingness as the two are once again floating in space or, in Romeo's case, shooting towards another ship as Indra follows him.

**With Katja:**

Currently, we see Katja and Deez still in her bubble that she created as she is in space observing the explosion that just took place and how Indra is following a falling Romeo.

"Grr..." Katja grits out of her teeth as she watches Romeo getting attacked "I need to do something!" She exclaims, making Deez look at her

"I know that master but if you think about it what can you possibly do?" Deez tells his master, not blaming her for wanting to help the person she basically grew up with as she looks at him with a determined look

"Listen, I know you don't want me to do this but...I kinda need to know how to summon the final tier!" Katja says, making him widen his eyes

"Master Katja! You know that I love and respect how much you've grown and how powerful you are but you saw what happened when that thing gets out!" Deez exclaims at her, not liking the idea

"I know but...I just feel helpless! Romeo is fighting some servant of some God's who's goal is to destroy Earthland's and you mean to tell me that I can't go and help my friend!" Katja yells at him

"I understand but you can't handle him! The pure destruction and carnage this thing will cause will have the potential to wipe out the world's around us and beyond that if we summon him! On top of that the high chance it just kills you and Romeo in the process!" Deez responds as she grits her teeth and looks back at Romeo

"So, in other words I'm not powerful enough yet...is that what you're saying..." Katja says with her head down as Deez sighs

"In time you will but depending on how this plays out I MIGHT let you attempt to summon him but we just gotta sit and let Romeo take care of this one" Deez states

"And if he fails?" Katja asks

"The we jump in and get to another Earthland immediately" Deez tells her as they head off towards Romeo and indra's direction

**Back with Romeo and Indra:**

Romeo and Indra were currently engaging in a fist fight on top of another ship they had landed on. In total, Romeo would say they had destroyed around a dozen or more ships in the time of their brawl all the while Romeo wondered as to why the hell there were even ships out here to begin with but who cared at the moment.

_"Shit"_ Romeo thinks to himself as Indra dodges another one of his punches as he himself blocks a punch aimed at his torso _"I need to think of something to counter him fa-"_

Romeo could even finish his own though as Indra kicks him in his stomach, making Romeo cough out blood as he is launched back a couple of feet. Wiping his mouth with his arm, he glares at Indra and breathes in a bit.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Romeo then unleashes a huge beam of white and blue magic towards Indra. However, said person summons his staff again and spins it around at unmeasurable speeds, dispersing the attack into nothing. After witnessing this, Romeo grips his sword and clones it before speeding towards Indra with his now magic covered swords and starts to slash at him as his opponent starts to block his attacks with little to no difficulty. All of a sudden, Romeo then throws his sword into the air before quickly jumping towards it and bringing it down upon Indra's head, making said person jump back and hold out his hand while charging a blast made of electrical white energy.

"God's Remand!"

With that shout, a enormous beam of energy is launched towards Romeo who stares at it in annoyance. Once the blast gets close enough, he holds out his own hand and unleashes a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Blast' towards the blast Indra shot out. Once the blast connects together, a huge shockwave is erupted from the impact at the ship seems to blow itself away as any moons around is crumbles into nothing as some surrounding planets surfaces is completely burned. This didn't stop Romeo or Indra however as they jump towards each other and throws a punch at each other as they engage in another barrage of punches and blocks with each other.

"Give up; there's no hope that you can defeat me the way you are now" Indra states before grabbing one of Romeo's fists

"Tsk, your underestimating me!" Romeo shouts before gathering magic in the hand being held and having it explode in a huge manner. Launching him into another ship while Indra casually flies down onto the same one a few feet away from him.

"I'm not. Trust me if you were at your full power right now you might be able to pose a challenge to me" Indra tells him as Romeo's eyes widen

"How...How do you know about that?" Romeo questions

"Its in your energy. It feels...sealed off. As if something was blocking it from its release, like an energy source suddenly hit it and disrupted the flow of your magic" Indra says as Romeo suddenly comes to a realization

_"The...The Dragon Slayer Bullet. When that bullet hit me and exploded it not only killed me...but also managed to disrupt my magic to the point I can't use my most powerful techniques!"_ Romeo thinks to himself before growling to himself a little as his teeth grits in anger _"Those fuckers! They really had a whole contingency plan incase the bullet didn't kill me! What am I supposed to do now! My base form is nothing compared to this guy from the looks of it and now...I might lose"_

All while Romeo is having his realization, Indra is just staring at him with slight interest.

_"If he was at full power he could quite possibly rival that of some of our top commanders and generals. Granted, they have the power to completely annihilate whole stars and even solar systems and this kid's powers are yet to be fully known but even with that...he can rise up to levels far beyond our comprehension. And that girl with him, I didn't see what she can do but it looks like she's a Grand Summoner with that creature on her shoulder. They can both pose a huge threat to the God's in the future if I don't kill them right now and with them gone, then no one can dare to stop us from accomplishing our goals."_ Indra thinks to himself as Romeo turns his attention back to him

"Apocalypse Dragon's Roar" Romeo mutters under his breath so Indra doesn't hear him before shooting a large beam of blue and white energy at Indra, determined to hit the servant

However, Indra only sighs a little and moves out of the way of the blast last second as the beam cuts itself through three planets behind Indra, cutting them in half. If that wasn't enough, the beam then explodes which disintegrates the planets it had sliced through along with its moons.

"Impressive" Indra says looking at the space where the planets had previously been "That's your power without what your people call 'Dragon Force". If that's what you got then color me impressed but..." Indra starts before suddenly appearing in front of Romeo and delivering a harsh knee into the slayer's stomach, getting him to cough out blood "That's nothing compared to what I can do"

Indra then punches Romeo across the face, launching him meters away from him before suddenly appearing behind Romeo and kicking him up into space. He wasn't done there as he is now above Romeo, grabs him by the head, and starts to dash throughout a couple dozen ships as he releases a n explosion every time they get to the middle of one of them. When he gets to the thirteenth ship, he only slams Romeo onto it while pulling one of his arms back with one hand while using the other hand to slam his face down further into the ship.

"What was that?" Indra asks when Romeo mutters something before a huge explosion erupts from the slayer. This causes Romeo to now be free as Indra jumps back to avoid getting hit

Without as second to spare Romeo dashing towards Indra at light-like speeds before unlashing a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Cannon' point blank in Indra's torso, shooting him back a little bit. Not done yet, Romeo appears in front of Indra while he quickly clones himself as he positions himself in front of Indra while the clone positions itself behind Indra as the both of them start to strike Indra with a multitude of 'Apocalypse Dragon's Demolition Fist' on both sides as Indra only tanks the attacks. Romeo then covers his leg in apocalypse magic and kicks him into the space above. After a quick nod to his clone, Romeo shoots magic from his feet to launch himself dozens of feet above Indra and charges up a 'Ragnarok Fist of the Apocalypse Dragon' while his clone does the same this from under Indra. At the same time, the two launch themselves towards Indra at lightspeeds before bringing their fists directly at Indra's body; causing one final explosion at the point of impact as the ship below them and a couple ships around them are destroyed as the shockwaves erupted from the impact start to crumble or smash into anything they come into contact with. After the attack is over, Romeo and is clone manage to land on a nearby ship.

"Do you think we got h-

The clone could even finish his sentence as he is suddenly disintegrated by a large white blast as the original had just barely managed to dodge the blast himself as he looks in the direction of where the blast had come from. Not surprisingly enough, he see's Indra floating down upon him with next to no injuries sporting his body as Romeo gets into a battle stance, prepared for another fight.

"I must admit" Indra says while wiping off something from his shoulder "That was a relatively decent attack. If I was anyone else I would probably be dead; Unfortunately for you, I'm not anyone else" Indra says while walking towards Romeo

"Fuck, what are you" Romeo says while charging up apocalypse magic in his fists

"I told you. I am Indra, Rank Number 4 in the Elite 7 and one of the higher ups in the Dragon God's army!" Indra tells him

In an instant, Indra appears in front of Romeo and elbows him across the cheek, making the slayer spit out some blood. Not even a second later, Indra punches Romeo in the stomach as a multitude of energy punches start to strike him around the same spot a second later before getting uppercut into the sky. Indra then jumps into next to Romeo and starts to deliver a series of punches and kicks all around Romeo's body before kneeing the slayer into the ship. Right before he hits the ground, Romeo manages to land on his feet but soon begins to jump back as Indra starts shooting out blast after blast of his white energy beams. Indra then gets behind Romeo and kicks him in the back before speeding in the direction he was launched in and grabs him by the neck.

"Come on slayer, try to dodge" Indra says tauntingly as Romeo spits out blood in his face

"Fuck...you" Romeo gets out before getting punched hard in the stomach

Indra then throws Romeo away and holds his hand out before releasing a large beam of white energy at him. This time, Romeo manages to flip back onto his feet and hits the blast away with his fist; though a not a second later Indra gets in front of him and holds a little ball mad eof the same energy and launches him into the air. Romeo then attempts to hit him with an 'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar' from above, though this fails when Indra holds out his hand and a white and blue barrier blocks the attack before the barrier shoots out tendril like beams at Romeo who tries to dodge all of them but is nicked by one of the many tendrils coming at him. Indra then jumps above Romeo and kicks him down into the ground as he then blasts a white and electrical beam of energy at Romeo's back, slamming him through the ship and into an entirely new one below it.

"..." Romeo doesn't even say anything as he lies face down on the top of the ship, unable to move from the previously blows and blast that had just connected with his back though, despite this, still tries to get up. However, this all proves for naught as Indra comes from the sky and slams himself onto Romeo's back, making him scream out in pain.

"GAH!"

"Huh, who would've thought that the dragon slayer of apocalypse would be able reduced to this. A weak nothing who can't even injure his opponent." Indra taunts a little as Romeo still tires to get up despite his injuries

"Can't you see, the gap between us is too big for you to comprehend Romeo Conbolt. You can't beat me, and if you can't even beat the fourth ranked then what makes you think that you can stop the other three members of the Elite 7 who are stronger than me or even the Dragon God's" Indra says as Romeo glances at his as his eyes flicker from white to his onyx color rapidly

"I...will...be able to beat y-ack!" Romeo cries out as Indra's staff connects and slams his head down into the ship below him

"Heh, like you will be able to. Just look at you now, not even able to stand and attempt to fight back like a weakling. You should know that the weak dies and with how you are right now, you won't even last another moment with me. Goodbye Romeo Conbolt" Indra says before charging up a white and blue blast in the hand that's not holding his staff as Romeo begins losing consciousness

_"Is..Is this really it..."_ Romeo thinks to himself as his eyes start to flicker slowly as some past memories begin to surface themselves back up into his mind

* * *

_Flashback Year x796 on Earthland 142-G:_

_"ACK!" Wendy screams as she is launched back from an attack by the snow dragon as it starts charging up another roar. Wendy right now is completely out of energy as she was drained from fighting the millions of ice and snow soldiers that were terrorizing Iceburg for months. She was holding her punctured side as she tried to hold down the bleeding as the rest of her body was freezing due to her clothes being torn to near tatters from her fight with the dragon._

_"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!" _

_As soon as she hears that shout she looks over to see a wave of blue and white energy collide with the snow dragon, launching it away into a nearby mountain as Romeo quickly runs towards her while eyeing her injured form._

_"You okay Wen?!" He asks with concern seeping into his voice. Despite basically betraying Fairy Tail almost 4 years prior he still had some care towards his former guild mates_

_"Not really..." She answers as she tries to stand up but is shortly back down onto her knees as the wound in her side along with the multiple broken bones in her body making it difficult to even function. "I'm...I'm out of magic. I can't fire off another attack and I can't even use my healing to help myself; I don't know how long until I'm completely done for..." She tells him as he quickly puts a barrier around himself and her_

_"Can you still fight?" He asks her_

_"I, don't know" She says with her head down _

_"Then that means your not done for yet! We have to keep on fighting these fuckers and take them out!" Romeo says with a fist pump as she looks at him_

_"But...We both have next to no energy from our fights! We can barely stand as it is!" Wendy exclaims as she eyes her "partners" scarred body and form. Despite how much he was trying to put off how he was fine she could tell that he was losing just as much energy as he was. Especially after taking a full power 'Snow Dragon Roar' aimed at her and fighting the Ice Dragon that was still nearby.  
_

**_CRACK!_**

_Speak of the dragon, the two are now trying to break through the barrier Romeo had placed around them as he glances at the two with a glare._

_"You may be right but, when has that ever stopped us before..." Romeo says turning towards her and leaning down to her level_

_"Romeo-_

_"We're both mages despite our situations in our lives. We live to fight monsters and bad people and what not and we never give up despite how strong our opponents are; cause that's our job. Trust me, I know how your feeling right now and how powerless you must feel from being on the losing end of a powerful opponent. But, even if you have next to no energy left, even if your about to die we need to continue fighting to achieve what we must. Your here to help the people of this country while I'm here to kill these dragons." Romeo continues while placing a hand on her shoulder and shooting some of remaining energy into her_

_"Wh-What the..." Wendy tries to begin but stands up as she feels her power beginning to regain itself as she quickly heals her wound with her magic before turning back to Romeo who gives her a grin_

_"We're both gonna live through this. We both got friends we need to see and even though I'm a dark mage and your a light mage, it won't stop us from working together. Remember Tartaros Wen, how we fought together even though I was considered a traitor. Guess what, its gonna happen again right now in the form of us fighting these dragons and showing them what for! Your a member of Fairy Tail aren't ya!" Romeo exclaims while keeping his grin as Wendy listens to his words before gaining determined look on her face_

_"Your right! I am a Fairy Tail mage and I won't back down!" Wendy screams as Romeo turns towards the dragons as he slowly lowers the barrier_

_"You ready then?!" Romeo asks with a grin as his blue marking starts to glow blue as an aura picks up around him_

_"I am! Lets do this Romeo!" Wendy shouts out to him with her own grin as her hair starts to turn pink and her own aura picks up around her_

_"DRAGON FORCE!"_

* * *

Romeo's eyes then widen as his eyes go fully white and a white, blu, and purple explosion erupts around his as this forces Indra to jump back from Romeo.

"Where did this energy come from?" Indra wonders before staring in Romeo's direction and gets a little surprised by what he sees

Romeo is standing there but looks a little different from previously. His eyes are now fully white as the blue marking on his arms switches from blue to purple rapidly as his aura does the same. In one hand, Romeo starts to gather up apocalypse magic as he quickly runs over towards Indra, prepared to unleash the full power of his semi-Dragon Force.

"I AIN'T DONE YET! THIS IS MY FULL POWER!" Romeo roars out as he picks up speed as a dangerous amount of energy gathers in his hands and starts to increase up his arm, making Indra raise an eyebrow

_"Looks as if he still has more power left in the tank"_ Indra thinks to himself as Romeo gets closer to him

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: APOCALYPTIC D-

Romeo does even has a chance to finish his sentence as Indra is now in front of him and has a white ball of energy as electrical particles and sparks fly off of it as it is pressed against the his stomach. Not even able to utter out a word, the ball shoots out, sending Romeo far into the sky before it explodes in a mass of gigantic proportions as any nearby ships and/or planets are seen to turn to nothing if its caught in the explosive radius. When the explosion is over, a unconscious and battered Romeo is seen falling onto a nearby ship, having his semi-Dragon Force knocked out of him before Indra flies over to his direction.

"Looks like your still alive. Color me impressed, most people I've hit with that get disintegrated into not even their soul or spirit survives" Indra tells him before holding out a hand as electrical sparks start to show around it "No matter, this will end now" Indra says as he prepares to launch the blast at Romeo and end his life; however, before he could do that...

"PURPLE FLARE: SPIKE SHOT!"

Indra has to quickly bring up his staff to cut up the dozen purple spikes that threatened to penetrate his body. After he got done with that, he turns back to Romeo and see's Katja and Deez standing by his body with him being held up by the blue haired girl while Deez starts to open up his back pack for a healing item.

"Come on come on!" Deez says scurrying through the bag as Katja opens up a portal to another Earthland

"Find it later Deez, we gotta get out of here!" Katja exclaims before noticing Indra's eyes on her as she looks at the man and glares

"This isn't over, we will stop whatever you people are planning!" Katja tells him before jumping through the portal with Deez as it closes behind them

"..." Indra says nothing before looking around at the destruction that had just been caused as a purple and black portal opens up right next to him

"Hey little bro!" Ashura shouts out as Indra looks at him

"Found out anything about this universe?" Indra asks his older brother who only grins

"Yup! Seems as if an alien species wiped out this version of Earthland and these ships were meant to be there's but don't worry! When you left I made sure to rid this universe of them using my extinction technique!" Ashura insures before looking around "...Did you get into a fight?" Ashura asks as Indra sighs

"I did. it was with a guy named Romeo Conbolt and his friends Katja and Deez" Indra tells him, making Ashura tilt his head in confusion

"Romeo Conbolt? Katja and Deez? Those shouldn't be alive here since I erased everything" Ashura says confused

"They aren't from here, they travel the multiverse like we do" Indra says, shocking Ashura a little

"Multiverse travelers..." Ashura repeats

"Yes, we now have people who are determined to stop us now. So we must tell the God's right away that we must hunt down these three and make sure they don't interfere with our plans" Indra says as Ashura sighs

"Can't we just go to their home Earthland and blow it up? That will make this easier..." Ashura questions as Indra gives him a look

"If you know their Earthland go ahead...but right now we must warn the God's" Indra says before opening his palm as a portal is opened up

"Kinda beats the point of us having the technology to do that if most of the Elite 7 can do it on there own but whatever" Ashura says to himself before looking at his little brother with a smile "Heeeey...little broth-"

"What do you want?" Indra asks, knowing his brother was about to ask something from him

"Can you get rid of this universe for me please. I've been working all day with this and I need a break..." Ashura says as Indra gains a blank look

"I was just in a fight" Indra tells him

"I know but please" Ashura says batting his eyebrows; disgusting Indra who only sighs in defeat

"Fine, but you owe me" Indra tells him as his brother lets out a yay of happiness

All of a sudden Indra's eyes glow blue before planting his staff onto the ground, shooting out white energy around the two as Ashura walks through Indra's portal.

"GOD'S DIMENSIONAL TEAR!"

With that shout, the light expands across the rest of the universe. Completely eradicated everything in it as its swallowed up into nothingness.

**Earthland 67294-X:**

Its been a couple of minutes since the battle with Romeo and Indra and the three were currently resting in a nearby cave recovering, mostly Romeo though as the two look at him.

"Despite the broken bones, cuts, shatters, and blasts you've had on you I'd say your at 100% again. Thank you Jellal...never thought I'd say that" Deez says while snuggling his back up against Katja's bosom, as said girl gives a worried look towards her friend

"Are you going to be alright?" Katja asks her friend, worried how he was gonna take his lost at Indra's hands. To her surprise, Romeo only stands up and walks out of the cave and stares at the forest around it. However, not even a second later he unleashes a widely destruction 'Dragon's Roar' at the forest around him in anger.

"GOD DAMMIT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I PUT ALL OF MY POWER INTO TRYING TO DEFEAT THAT ASSHOLE AND IN THE END COMPLETELY DESTROYED AND HUMILIATED ME! AND WORSE HE...HE MADE ME RETREAT THAT A FUCKING COWARD!" Romeo roars out to the heavens as Katja and Deez stares at him with a solemn look before he looks towards the two

"How, how can I use my full power again! Even with how strong Katja is if he can do that and if there are others completely stronger than him then I need to get back to where I was during the apocalypse or we're **never **gonna beat him even if we stay like this! no matter how much I train to get to where I was or battles I got to do we don't got the time I need to get back now! Or at least find some way to hurry up the process!" Romeo exclaims to his friends

"I-I don't know..." Katja says, genuinely questioning how her friend and crush could possibly get stronger in a short amount of time since, knowing him, he might try hunting for Indra and getting his friend

"Maybe...Maybe the same way Jellal brought you back to life" Deez suggests, though not sure about his response as Katja and Romeo look at him

"How did he bring me back to life?" Romeo questions, not knowing the full story but only bits and pieces on how he was brought back as Katja pumps her fist in her hand in realization

"Your right! Maybe if he does what he did to come back then that might have the ability to restore his power!" Katja says as Romeo gains a confused look

"Though...if we do that then the amount of lives lost will be great" Deez tells her with slight sadness seeping into his voice as Katja also gains a slight solemn look

"I know that but...if we can restore Romeo back then it shouldn't matter right!" Katja tells her spirit friend who smiles at her

"Your right! Lets do this then!" Deez exclaims as Romeo gains a tick mark on his head

"ALRIGHT! CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MULTIVERSE YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Romeo shouts, not liking how this conversation about him was basically not having his input in what happened to him

"Oh right!" Katja says before turning to him "Romeo, you need to consume an element to get you back to full power" Katja says, making Romeo raise an eyebrow

"Really, which element"

"Souls!"

Romeo doesn't say anything for a couple for a couple of moments as his eyes widened from shock. Not only from realizing that his revival came from the help of some poor souls but also from the fact that his friends were suggesting that he should essentially "eat" souls in order to regain his power.

"Wait...let me get this straight. You want me to eat souls and that would be able to bring me back to my full power..." Romeo says, wanting clarification on this idea that the two were having

"Well, in theory but its the best option we got" Katja tells him as he rubs his temples

"I know but still..." Romeo starts but finds himself unable to finish. If eating literal souls was bad enough he doesn't know what would happen to them once eaten; this one fact making him question if he would want to go on with this despite the new problem they have. While he's think, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Romeo, I know this might be a hard thing to ask of you to do but right now we really need to know if this even works. So please, while we're here can you at least this theory out" Katja asks him, completely understanding his thoughts on the matter at hand. After what seemed like forever, Romeo gives her a small smile which makes a shiver go down her spine.

"Alright, I guess I have no other choice" Romeo says to her as a tint of pink grazes her cheeks, though she looks away to have him not notice it as Deez smirks at the scene and chuckles a little

"With that being said, how are we gonna test this out" Deez asks from his spot, causing the two to look at him

"I'm gonna go out and find a way to test the theory you two had" Romeo tells them as Katja looks at him confused

"By yourself?" She questions

"Of course, if I'm gonna eat some souls I wanna make sure you two don't get swallowed up as well" Romeo says as Deez gains a blank look

_"Was that a pun I heard"_ Deez thinks to himself as Katja gains a slightly concerned look

"Are you sure? You don't know what type of Earthland we are on this time..." Katja begins but is cut off short when Romeo places his hand on top of her head for reassurance

"Don't worry about it, if anything I should be worried about you two but come one! You two are some of the strongest mages I've ever met to the point I know you'll be okay!" Romeo exclaims with confidence as Katja blushes a little

"You have that much faith in me?" Katja asks

"Of course I do!" Romeo says with a grin before activating his dragonic wings "See ya guys in a while!" He says before taking off, leaving a stunned katja and a laughing deez behind

**Timekskip with Romeo:**

Romeo was currently flying across the area in order to look for a village. The reason? He was going to find a quick S-class job to either hunt down someone or escort somebody from bandits and test Katja and Deez's theory about him powering up by absorbing souls. However, right now he is out of luck due to the main fact that there was no villages or towns in the area they landing upon. On top of that, while looking around a little to check the land, he mostly only saw destruction or ruined land that seems to have been burnt, sliced, blasted, etc. Despite seeing this, he only chalked it up to a battle probably having been taken place in this area.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be any sort of life in this area. Maybe I should go back to Katja and Deez and have them teleport us to another Ear-" Romeo cuts himself off when his nose picks up the scent of what seems to be hundreds of humans and when he focused solely on that, he could also hear the faint noises and speech of the humans as well. "Huh, what'd you know" Romeo says to himself before boosting off into the direction his senses were pointing out

After a couple of seconds, Romeo finally gets to the town and lands right in the center of it and starts to walk around but finds something off. First off the town looked completely in shambles as multiple buildings or statues were destroyed or crumbled into nothing as swords looked to be impaling several parts of the buildings around him. Secondly, the citizens here look so...broken. They were either sitting around aimlessly, begging others for something like food or shelter from what he was hearing, or look to be mourning something. On top of all that, they were sending hate or disgust filled glares at him or were giving terrified looks in his direction.

_"Alright, what the hell happened here. Its looks like something went down here involving either an invasion or attack...kind of similar to how some places would look after me and my team were ordered to destroy them. And what the hell is with the stares! Did my doppelganger do something here!"_ Romeo thinks to himself

All of a sudden, a random red ball comes out of nowhere and strikes him in the head. Turning his head in the direction of the throw to see a little girl, who looks to be the age of 8-10, running up him apologizing profusely. Seeing the girl run over to him and the apologies thrown, Romeo made the conclusion that the ball was her's and leaned down and picked it up before holding it to her.

"Let me guess, this is yours" Romeo states while noticing how nervous and afraid the girl looked to be in his presence

"U-U-Uh-Uh y-y-y" The girl stutters out before having the ball placed in her hands

"It is then. Well the only thing I can say is to watch where your throwing that thing since if it was anyone weaker than me you actually might have injured them" Romeo tells her before hearing a sudden shout...

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU MURDERER!"

Romeo then turns his head towards the direction of the shout to see a boy, who looks to be 16 years of age, running towards him a stick in his hand as if prepared to attack him.

"Garv!" The little girl screams out as the boy runs towards Romeo at full speed with hate in his eyes

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE KILLED!" Garv shouts before swinging the stick against Romeo's neck, who only gives him a blank look before catching the stick in his hand

"Really...a stick is going hurt me. This is sad" Romeo tells Garv before putting his fingers to the boy's head and flicking him a few feet away

"GARV!" The little girl screams before running over to her friend in panic

"I'm alright" He tells her

"Alright kid, spill it. Why did you call me a murderer and what the hell happened to this town?" Romeo asks as Garv glares at him

"Don't act like you don't know" Garv hisses out

"Yeah I don't so do you mind telling me?!" Romeo questions, starting to get annoyed as Garv points his finger out at him

"You...you and the mages of Fairy Tail! You, Wendy, Erza, Laxus, and Cana all came to my town and started to attack the area and everything around it with no remorse! It doesn't help that you've been doing this to many other towns and even countries after everything that happened involving Alvarez! SO DO US A FAVOR AND LEAVE!" Garv screams out as Romeo's eyes widen a bit

_"So Fairy Tail is evil in this timeline after the Alavarez War. I wonder what happened that made them think that doing this would be a good thing to do...granted I did the same thing back in my timeline but still..."_ Romeo thinks to himself before looking at Garv and the little girl

"Thank you for your information. But if you excuse me I have some business to take care of" Romeo states before activating his dragonic wings and flying off to Magnolia

**With Fairy Tail:**

It was a regular day in the Fairy Tail guildhall. People were laughing or cheering on a guild brawl while being as loud as ever. You know, the usual. Right now, you can see Mirajane and Cana having a discussion with each other, Kinana joining in on the conversation, Romeo eating something with givinga blank look towards his father who's staring at some poor girl with Wakaba, Levy working on some project while Gajeel watches, the Thunder Legion having a conversation about life, etc.

"Wow, I can't believe how easy it was to take down that town" Cana says with a sigh as she gulps down another barrel of booze as Mirajane giggles

"Seriously, when Laxus came back and told me I couldn't believe it" Mirajane says as Kinana looks at the two

"Well it wasn't a big town like Haregon and Crocus. So it would've been relatively easy to take over even if we sent the weakest out of us all!" Kinana says with a laugh towards the end as Levy and Gajeel walk towards them

"Guys! I finally got it working!" Levy shouts excitedly as her three friends give her a surprised look

"You didn't..." Cana starts

"She did. Now the Fairy Tail guild can travel the multiverse!" Gajeel shouts out as the three cheer on

"Finally! Its been way too long since we discovered that thing!" Mirajane exclaims in relief before turning towards a glass container behind her and smiles darkly "We can add even more to our collection now..." She says before opening it...

What is inside is pretty horrifying, as its a container contained of all of the severed heads of past friends and allies of the guild. Said heads included that of Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Kagura, Millianna, Sherria, Lyon, Ichiya, Hisui, and even that of the original guild master Mavis, the dark wizard Zeref, and the Dragon King himself Acnologia.

"Tsk, I still find it hard to believe that only Salamander and group not only managed to take out the Dragon God's and completely erase their continent off of the map yet DIDN'T BRING THE FUCKING HEADS WITH THEM!" Gajeel roars out in anger as Levy places a hand on his arm

"Its alright Gajeel, with this device we can go to another multiverse and get them with no difficulty!" Levy exclaims as Gajeel smiles

"Your right" He says

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Activate it!" Kinana says as Levy nods in excitement as she's about to press the button

_**CRASH!**_

All of a sudden, a purple blur is slammed through the roof of the guildhall and starts to look around said guildhall in absolute anger and disgust. Looking around, he found no sight of Team Natsu, Gildarts, Makarov, or Juvia anywhere but that didn't matter at the moment. After he heard about what Fairy Tail did to that one town he went to others to hear what happened only to find the same thing happen to them! After even more exploring he couldn't found out how all of the other major countries and cities were completely erased while a whole fucking continent was burnt into the ground! So looking around with a glare, he starts to count how many people are here.

"Umm...is that another me?" This world's Romeo asks in shock

"It is! He must be from another Earthland!" Levy says excitedly as Romeo finishes counting

"Looks like most of you are here, though that doesn't matter. Since in a matter of moments you along with any influence you had on this world is gonna be destroyed soon" Romeo says while slowly gaining a sadistic grin on his face "I guess your the best people to test this theory out on!"

"What are you talking ab-

Before anyone could utter another word, they all feel as if the air around them is getting sucked up as most of them clutch their necks in order to preserve the air or is chocking very **very** slowly. Not soon after, some type of see through white substance starts to get sucked out of their bodies as they all head towards the mouth of Romeo, who is the one sucking their souls right out of their bodies. As soon as the people's souls had left their bodies, they all fall limp onto the ground, their eyes pupils gone as they lay dead on the ground while Romeo wipes his mouth.

"Hmm, that was relatively easy. I wonder what's supposed to happen no-" Romeo is suddenly cut off as his eyes widen in shock at the sudden boost of energy inside of him as a blue aura forms around his body before shooting into the sky before calming down. As a result, Romeo looks around at his body and starts clenching and unclenching his hands in shock.

"It...didn't fully work but a bit of my power has returned!" Romeo exclaims excitedly "I've never felt so alive! Thank the multiversal God's that they were strong cause now I feel great hahaha!" Romeo screams before blasting a hole outside of the guildhall and into Magnolia and grins "Looks like my magic is a little stronger now huh. I did say that their influence and presence on this world will vanish..." With that said, Romeo walks out of the guildhall, ready to devour even more souls.

**Timeskip 30 minutes:**

"AAAHHH!" Natsu yawns out as he, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Juvia, Gildarts, and Makarov all walk back to the guildhall

"You tired Natsu?" Erza asks as Natsu yawns again

"Yep, those guys were way tougher than I thought they would be! They could run like hell too!" Natsu complained as Gray sighs in annoyance

"Of course they were. They knew of our "attacks" and had time to prepare their asses of to fight us; though if Acnologia, Zeref, and the Dragon Gods couldn't handle us then what made them think that they would have a chance against us." Gray finishes with a smirk as Juvia fangirls over him

"That's Gray-sama for you! He probably could've taken them all by himself!" Juvia says as the others sweatdrop

"Is that it then, is there anyone else that can get in our way now?" Wendy asks as Carla flies above her

"I sure hope not, it was a hassle to take the amount of people we had down" Carla states as happy chuckles

"Well that should be it! And with the progress Levy was making then we should be fine!" Gildarts exclaims before dropping a bag in his hand "Shoot!"

"Gildarts!" Lucy screams annoyed

"You can't be dropping those things! Now we have to clean them!" Natsu tells him, gesturing to the severed heads and parts of Crime Sorciere

"I know I know!" Gildarts exclaims while rushing to pick them up as Erza facepalms

"I knew I should've held them" Erza mutters under her breath

"Ahem!" Makarov interrupts as he looks at his children "No matter, once we get back to the guild hall it'll be no problem. Lets head on my children!" Makaov announces as Gildarts finally gets the last head as they resume heading back to Magnolia

After what seems like forever, the group finally returns to Magnolia only to find it completely wrecked and destroyed, with lifeless bodies littered all over the ground. While continuing the walk, they only manage to continue find the bodies and carnage around them.

"Wh-What happened here?" Happy asks shocked as Natsu starts to smell the air

"You got anything Natsu" Lucy asks her friend who shakes his head

"Not at all, too much in the air already I can't pinpoint the exact person who could've possibly done this" Natsu says before turning towards Wendy "What about you?"

"Nope, not at all" Wendy tells him as Gray looks around before spotting something

"Hey, look up there" Gray points out as they all look in the direction he's looking at

What they see shocks them, as they find an older version of Romeo with blue markings on his arm holding a teenage girl by her head and dropping her off of the house they were standing on. Seeing him sniff the air, he quickly looks back at them with a grin and dilated pupils before rushing behind the group with his hand stretched out.

"Wh-What the hell was that speed!" Natsu exclaims, swearing that he just saw that guy on the roof

"Was that...Was that another version of Romeo?" Wendy asks confused, was he a clone? Was he a doppleganger? She was so confused!

"I-I don't know, what sure we do Mast-

Erza eyes widen along with everyone else's when they look at Makarov body; His body was headless as a fountain of blood was spurting out of his body before falling down onto the ground limp. Looking towards this new version of Romeo, he had Makarov and even Juvia's heads in his hands as he was tossing them up and down like a ball.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this yours" Romeo says with a sadistic smile as they all glare at him in anger

"You...You bastard!" Gray screams as Romeo laughs a little

"If you want it so bad why don't you take it!" Romeo screams out

At that moment Romeo drops Juvia's head before he throws Makarov's head in their direction, smacking Happy directly and bursts his body in flesh and gore before appearing a few feet to catch the head-ball. Not even a second after catching it and throws it at Carla's body, hitting it directly as it does the same thing Happy's did on impact. All of a sudden, Romeo is in front of Lucy and grabs her by the neck and lifts her up in the sky.

"LUCE!" Natsu shouts while readying an attack as the others stare in shock at how Happy and Carla just died

"Get...off of me" Lucy gets out while struggling for air

"Good idea!" Romeo exclaims before shooting out an aura, blasting everyone back a few dozen feet as Lucy is completely erased from this

"LUCY!" Gray, Erza, and Wendy shout out as Romeo glances at the remaining five

"Come on Fairy Tail! I'm waiting for a challenge so give me one!" Romeo shouts out as the group nods to each other. In that moment, Natsu and Wendy go into their Dragon Force, Gray gets into his Ice Devil Slayer mode, Erza requips into her Wingblade Armor, all the while Gildarts powers up.

Natsu and Gray attack Romeo first, both launching punch after punch towards the dragon slayer as he casually dodges all of their attacks before holding out his hand and unleashing a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Cannon' at the two, who only manage to barely dodge the magic blast. From his right, Wendy boosts up to him and attempts to deliver a kick straight to his head though fails when Romeo grabs her leg and slams her into the ground before throwing her into Gildarts. From behind him Erza summons a sword and connects a full forced slash at his head...but is ultimately surprised when the sword immediately shatters upon impact. Romeo then slowly turns to her with a death glare and grabs her by the neck and starts chocking the life out of her.

"I bet your wondering 'how could this happen? Why did my sword shatter?' Aren't ya? Well here's the thing** Erza**, its a technique I was taught when I was young that hardens every organ, every cell, every bone to make sure nothing is able to pierce my skin including magic covered attacks and TRUST ME when I say its come in handy. So you honestly think that some simple blade is gonna hurt me" Romeo hisses out with a scowl on his face, a clear dislike for the red head surfacing as a dark smile grows on his face. "You know, I've already killed my version of Erza years ago so it wouldn't hurt to kill another!"

With that said, Romeo swiftly sticks his hand through Erza chest and starts to go all around the inside of her body as she starts coughing and spitting up blood like mad. Finally, he finds her heart and tears it out of her before crushing it in front of her face and letting her dead body fall onto the ground as he kicks it away in disgust.

"Looks like another version of you couldn't take me either" He says to himself

In that exact moment Romeo leans back when a 'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destructive Bow' flies past him before holding out his hand to hold Natsu's attack at a sneak attack to hit him with a 'Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist'.

"Come one, my own Natsu's version of that attack punched a hole right through my chest even with my hardening ability. You really should've been training harder" Romeo taunts before elbowing Natsu in his stomach and kicking him away.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Gildarts scream while rushing towards Romeo

"Oh will it!" Romeo exclaims while staring at him

Gildarts then imbeds both of his arms in Crush magic and throws a punch at Romeo and to his surprise, Romeo casually blocks with the side of his arm with little to no difficulty. Seeing this not work he continues to throw punch after punch at Romeo who still continues to block before he knees Gildarts right in his stomach, making the mage cough up saliva before grabbing him by the face and tossing him into a nearby house.

"ALL CRUSH!" Gildarts screams while holding his hand out as blasts of his magic is shot directly at Romeo, prepared to end and kill him once and for all before he does anymore harm. This proves to be futile however when Romeo suddenly starts to breathe in as his spell is eaten by the slayer as the four look on in complete shock.

"H-How..." Gildarts question but is silenced when Romeo appears in from of him and slices his head in half with one of his swords as he looks at the bleeding mage with a cold look

"Cause I'm a dragon slayer" Romeo says before noticing a huge attack coming right towards him

"FIRE KING'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!

Romeo quickly holds out his hand to create a barrier around himself to shield himself from the two merging attacks. When its over he deactivates his shield only to see Gray run up to him and the moment he gets close to him, his eyes widen slightly and unleashes his attack...

"Apocalypse Dragon's Death Gaze!" Romeo exclaims as Gray looks at him shocked

"What are you talking ab-

All of a sudden, Gray starts to get hit by some invisible force for precisely one second before his body explodes from the invisible impact as Romeo turns towards a shocked Natsu and Wendy.

o"That technique right there...I learnt it from Acnologia himself. Hits your opponent an equivalent of a couple thousand punches in one second without having to touch them! Pretty great trick to learn don't ya think" Romeo says with a smirk as Natsu rushes at him

"Now usually I'm not this much of a dick, but after what I heard you all do I just gotta let my sadistic out on you vermin" Romeo tells them with a fanged smirk at the end before swiping his hand up, creates a apocalyptic magic slash to appear and slices Natsu in three's. "Huh, didn't think that'd work. Now how to kill you Wen-

Romeo couldn't even finish his sentence as Wendy comes out of nowhere and punches him square in the face with nothing but anger in her eyes as tears fall from them. Though, this did little to affect Romeo as he slowly turns towards the 14 year old.

"Nice hit, my turn..." Romeo says while slowly walking up to her. Wendy, seeing this might be her last moments at life runs up to Romeo and with a scream of anguish, throws a wind covered punch at him. However, he grabs her fist and forcefully puts her onto her knees before raising his leg up and strikes her with a axe kick right at her head, shattering her head into nothing but blood and some gore of her brain and other things. Raising his leg, he looks around with only one thing to say...

"Dammit! I didn't eat their souls!"

**Timeskip with Katja and Deez:**

As of current Katja and Deez are waiting for Romeo to return to the cave calmly. Well...mostly calmly as Deez is sitting down watching Katja pace back and forth around the outsides of the cave.

"Master Katja, don't you think your overreacting a bit?" Deez asks her as she turns to him

"I don't think so! Romeo's been gone for such a long time in a Earthland we don' know nothing about!" Katja tells her spirit friend as he sweat drops

" Well, I know a great way to help...ease you~" Deez smiles playfully as she sighs

"If your gonna say a massage then I'm gonna decline" She says as he sulks "I'm serious Deez, who knows if he's okay!"

"Yeah, who could possibly know if I'm okay" Romeo says from behind her with a smirk

"Thank you Romeo-wait Romeo!" Katja exclaims in surprise while turning towards him

"In the flesh" Romeo says as Katja immediately goes to question him on his sucess

"So...did it work?" She asks him as he nods

"It did. Slowly but from what I am getting at if I eat enough I should be back to my full strength soon" He says, making them sigh in relief

"So...should we stay here for a while longer or move to the next timeline?" Deez asks as Katja opens a portal

"I suggest going to the next one, we've got our goal accomplished and if we want to defeat Indra and the people he serves then we must get a move on quickly" She says as Deez sighs and jumps onto her shoulder

"Alright captain, lets go!" He says as the two walk through the portal

_"Just you wait Indra. I'll get my rematch with you and defeat your Dragon God's soon and make sure no other Earthland gets harmed by you people"_ Romeo thinks to himself before joining his friends

* * *

**AND FINALLY DONE! **

**Romeo: By the God's this might actually be the longest chapter you've written yet**

**I know! Took me nearly a week to write this.**

**Romeo: *Gives him a blank look* Only because you didn't fully commit to this chapter until two days ago**

**SHUT IT! *Ahem* Anyways that's the chapter, we got Romeo losing, Romeo's a sadist confirmed, and now...A TIMESKIP!**

**Romeo: Wait what! A Timeskip this soon! Also how in the name of whatever am I gonna defeat Indra who, mind you, obliterated an ENTIRE UNIVERSE!**

**Me: Tsk tsk tsk Romeo. You underestimate how powerful your gonna get and yes I know Katja didn't fight much in this chapter but I'm saving her for something special in the future! Haha!**

**Romeo: ...See ya guys**

**PEACE!**


	8. The Fairies Cipher

**Alright, alright, alright *claps* We have a timeskip finally!**

**Joshua: Why so soon? Its been 7(now 8) chapters in and we didn't offically start the traveling until about chapter 3 so why a timeskip now?**

**Cause, well, the timelines that Romeo, Katja, and Deez traveled to aren't reeally that major since literally NOTHING happened and mostly they were a string opf the previous timeline and Romeo eating souls so...**

**Joshua: *Gives a blank stare* Its because your lazy isn't i- *Gets slammed into a wall***

**NOPE! *Ahem* Anyways, the timeline we are traveling to today does involve a version of Roemo where he is the MAIN FOCUS! So be prepared since this version of his is...well op might describe him the best out of anything so anyways lets get on with the chapter! ENJOY!**

**The character of Deez and the idea of him being with Katja goes to the writer chaosphoenix123**

**Chapter: The Fairies Cipher**

* * *

**Earthland 1624-FTG**

It was quite peaceful days in the town in Magnolia, as nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Heck, even Fairy Tail itself looks to be rather calm on this day with no loud sounds or fighting looking to be occurring in the guildhall. However, we aren't focusing on this town today...

_**'SCREEN CHANGE!'**_

Now we are in the outskirts of the town we were just in as a boy of 16 years of age is walking back to his home town. The boy looks to have purple hair reaching down to the middle area of his neck that spikes around a little and black as well as a relatively average height for someone his age. However, what was particularly peculiar about the boy was his article of clothing; he was currently wearing a black tux and a black vest along with black dress-pants, he also had on a white dress-shirt under that with a black bow tie and a black top hat. All and all, he looked like he just came from either a fancy party or a wedding. Who was this boy you may ask? Well this was no other than Romeo Conbolt, a member of Fairy Tail!

"That mission was pretty simple looking back on it" Romeo comments to himself "Mira said it was gonna be really hard because of the bandits and protecting that artifact but I could just possibly recreate it if I wanted to. Eh, the pasts the past now" Romeo says before clicking his tongue and looking into the sky

"I wonder how Wendy's doing right now? She should be back from the job her and Team Natsu went on by now. Maybe I should go and say h-

Romeo is all of a sudden cut off when a sudden burst of energy explodes a couple of feet away from him and in the sky as a blue portal appears in the sky as a series of electrical sparks fly out around it. Seeing this, Romeo jumps back a little from the portal as he eyes it with caution.

"Why is this portal here?" Romeo mutters to himself before his eyes widen a little in realization "Wait a minute that's a inter-dimensional portal! But who just activated one!?" Romeo questions out loud before three creatures come out of the portal, the three being a familiar dragon slayer and summoner along with a little puffball and fall onto the floor as the slayer gets in a kneeling position.

"See Katja! This is why we don't try to make friends in every universe we go to!" Romeo screams out as he starts to fire a weird looking rifle into the portal as its purple lasers shoot out at light speeds as you can hear some explosions going off on whatever it connects to. Meanwhile, Katja manages to get up and dust herself off along with Deez

"How was I supposed to know our language insults those things!" exclaims Katja before quickly summoning Earthwren as the rock creature creates an axe in it hand

"Maybe because of the looks it was giving us over there!" Romeo screams as Deez looks in between the two

"Umm, guys?" Deez interrupts the two as they look at him

"Yes Deez?" The two answer him before the puffball points to the sky, making the two widen their eyes in surprise

In the sky, they see what looks to be a grayish black space-ship in the sky the size of two large continents coming out of a black portal in the sky as hundreds if not thousands of smaller ships come from the same exact portal. Seeing this, this new Romeo slams the palms of his hand onto his face as Katja and Deez look on dumbfounded.

"Great, they sent their whole army after us...they sent their whole fucking army." Romeo mutters with a shake of his head before looking at the big ship "Okay, I'll take of these freaks and you guys take care of the one's down here" He tells them, causing Katja to look at him as if he was insane

"Wh-What! Are you insanse!" Katja screams at him as he turns his head towards her and grins widely with excitement written all over his face

"Of course I am, have you met me!" Romeo exclaims before activating his dragonic wings and flying off towards the large ship "I CALL DIBS!"

"DAMMIT!" Katja screams out to him as she watches the ships begin to fly down towards Earthland at ludicrously fast speeds

"They're moving at ludicrous speeds!" Deez points out to her, as the summoner only sighs at her friend/crush's words

"I will never understand his love for fighting. I swear, do all male dragon slayers just have that urge?" Katja mutters to herself before looking towards the upcoming ships with a battle-ready gaze

"Alright, time to fight these crea-who is that?" Katja begins before cutting herself off to see this Earthland's version of Romeo floating in the sky looking at the horde of ships as well

"A couple hundred of them eh, this won't be much of a problem..." This Romeo says before raising two fingers up as a flicker of blue flames spark on them while Katja and Deez watch on confused

"Umm...Who is that?" Deez questions, not being able to get a good look at the boy due to his suit and hat; it also didn't help that his back was turned to them.

"I honestly don't know..." Katja responds to her friend as the boy's finger flames fully coats his two fingers

"Hey person! These aliens have some crazy technology at their disposal ranging from light lasers and even light grenades! So if you don't want to get hurt then you gotta get away from here!" Katja exclaims at Romeo who only stares at the incoming horde of ships and extends his hand out

"Alright you Mass Effect rejects, have a nice time in the afterlife please and thank you!" He yells out with a smile

At that moment, blue flames shoot out of his fingers in a large spiral-like motion and covers a couple hundred ships to get engulfed in the blast radius and is all burnt to ashes. Not wasting any time, claps his hands together once as small portals appear behind all of the remaining ships and snaps his fingers. With that action, the gravitational pull begins to rip apart into the portals as all of them get sucked in, some quicker than others from how heavy or large the ships were.

With this done, this world's Romeo casually brings his fingers up to face and blows out the flames on his fingers with a satisficed look on his face as Katja and Deez look at him in shock with comical dinner plate sized eyes.

"Uh...did he just..." Deez tries to point out but fails, too shocked at the display that this Romeo had just performed as Katja shakes her head and ignores any shock she had in her head

"Hey flying flame person! Who are you?!" Katja questions while pointing at him as this Romeo slowly turns his head towards her dramatically as her eyes widen

"R-Romeo..." Katja stammers out before Romeo is instantly in front of her and observes her with a smile on his face

"Yeah, well not your Romeo but this world's. By the way you are pretty adorable blueberry; are you and my double dating?" Romeo asks as Katja quickly flinches and gains a dark blush on her face as Deez's face contorts into that of amusement while also releasing a small snort

"Different Romeo, same stutter" Deez comments as Katja continuously tries, but fails, to speak

"U-U-Um wh-what ar-are y-" Katja stammers out before Romeo smirks and tips his top hat to her

"With the way your stammering and the way your looking at me I'm guess you two aren't. Well, no matter..." Romeo says with a sigh before looking directly at her. "I've never a version of you around here before which is strange, I've been to hundreds of Earthland's before and I haven't seen you and I know you aren't Wendy; your eyes are too yellow and she's usually shorter. So, who are you?"

"Well umm..my name is Katja and the little guy on my shoulder is Deez" Katja says, finally getting over her shock and embarrassment as Romeo raises his eyebrow at Deez's name

"Deez?" He questions as Deez gains a grin while Katja gives a look that he can only process as "why did you say that?!"

"Yup, Deez. Deez nuts! Haha, got em!" Deez laughs while smacking his hand against his knee in amusement all the while Romeo gains a deadpanned look on his face and Katja facepalms

_"I really flew myself into that one didn't I"_ He thinks to himself before looking towards Katja again "So...by any chance are you related t-

"NO!" Katja shouts out, interrupting him mid question as he raises his hands up in surrender

"Hey, just asking a simple question here!" Romeo exclaims at the blue haired summoner, who only exhales to calm herself a little

"Sorry, sorry. Its just that so many people confuse me for Wendy or ask if I'm related to her in some form that it...mildly annoys me when I am asked that" Katja tells the tux wearing mage who nods in understanding while Deez gains his own deadpanned look

_"Mildly?"_ Deez thinks to himself; remembering a certain time back in their own Earthland when she had a whole 'moment' when someone compared her to Wendy.

* * *

_Flashback Year x797 on Earthland 142-G:_

_At the current moment, a small group of five were just casually walking through a town, not really having much of a problem as three of them had slight smiles on their faces all the while the other two were having a slight argument. Who are these five, well none other than this world's Horsemen of the Apocalypse._

_The first man we see looks to be around 17 years of age and of a moderately tall height of 5'9. He has dark purple hair and black eyes and was currently wearing a tightly fitting black shirt with a white and black vest over it. On his right arm he had a grey wrapping that went from his wrist to his elbow and for his pants he had black baggy pants with white lines streaking down some area's. For his arms, blue marking donned them as a katana rested on his side and finally, he was wearing black sandals. This was one of the three traveler's we've been following for the past while, Romeo Conbolt and the leader of the four Horsemen._

_The second was a female who we've also been following. This girl looked to be at the age of 19 and was the same height of the previously mentioned boy. She had dark blue hair and golden-yellow eyes and was currently wearing a greyish blue dress along with blue stockings that covered most of her arms and all of her legs. She had a golden bracelet on her right wrist and dark blue shoes as well as her relatively long blue hair being tied into a ponytail with a certain white puffball on her left shoulder. As you can probably tell, these two were Katja and Deez and second command members of the Horsemen._

_However, the other were people you haven't met before so I go on ahead and introduce them._

_One of the two looks to be at the age 17 like Romeo and also the same height of him as well. He had white spikey hair pointing upwards along with ocean blue and was currently wearing a blue shirt with a ice shard symbol on it and over that, he had on a black sleeveless jacket. He had bluish black pants on and black shoes on and a moderately huge scythe on his back. This was Haku Jeretil, the Ice God Slayer and the third in command of the Horsemen._

_Lastly, the last guy had to be the age of the previously two mentioned boys and was only an inch taller than the both of them. He looks to have black hair going down to his shoulders and grey eyes and was wearing no shirt at all and white wrappings on both of his arms. He also had on black and white baggy pants on and black sandals as a way to imitate his one-sided crush. This was June Shimmer, the last member of the Horsemen and a practice of the Dark Musical Arts._

_"That was a relatively easy thing to do" Deez comments to the group all the while ignoring Romeo and Haku arguing, already used to how the Dragon Slayer and God Slayer would fight for no reason_

_"Yeah, just eliminating those enemies were relatively easy to do. Especially since they weren't like that alliance of enemies that Acnologia has" June comments to the puffball before looking back over to Romeo and Haku and starting to swoon about how awesome the two were during the battle as Deez and Katja sweatdrops_

_"Speaking of which, where have those people been anyways? We haven't seen any to all sight of them since the Alvarez War and I'm beginning to worry what they are planning..." Katja tells them concerned as everyone, including Romeo and Haku, turn towards the summoner_

_"Umm...what happened during the Alvarez War?" June asks the group; since he had only recently joined Acnologia and his forces he wasn't around to witness some of the battles that had happened in the previous years._

_"Well, technically we weren't involved in that war as the alliance was battling them but everyone following Acnologia was forced to go to battle in a continent off of Ishgar since one of his enemies declared war on him and his allies so, as a result, we were all transported out of this continent and went into a new one where we went to battle against whole forces of slayers and mages for days on end" Romeo answers with a slight shudder, remembering how far that battle had pushed him and how many of his comrades had dies in that week alone as Haku crosses his arms and scoffs._

_"I had just been brought into the Force about a month before the declaration and let me tell you June, I wasn't ready. The only real fight I had since fighting this loser over here after he tried killing me." Haku tells him while pointing at Romeo, who only scowls at the insult before Haku continues his story "When I was told by our higher ups that we were about to participate in a war I will not lie and say I wasn't excited, but when I actually got there...I actually felt fear, true fear." Haku tells June who eyes widen a bit_

_"You guys...were actually scared?" June asks as all four of his companions nods_

_"We were separated the first day, and...my squad was eliminated the first day. A Dragon Slayer, who took on the form of a dragon like Acnologia came out of nowhere while we were fighting and shot a roar right down at us. If I hadn't used my summons I would've been vaporized along with all of my squad mates." Katja says with sadness seeping in towards the end of the sentence. Sure, they were all somewhat crazed mages who would kill in a moment noticed no matter who or what they were but she still hated the idea of people who she worked with dying. Deez, seeing his master and his friends growing uneasiness, attempts to lighten up the mood._

_"Hey, but look at us now! We are all badass Horsemen who can destroy entire cities and even countries without much effort! Who really cares how much people died back then, we are meant to kill even more in the future anyways...that came out wrong" Deez tells himself when he noticed how dejected his friends started to look after his statement_

_"Umm...it was a little weird but in a way sort of uplifting." Haku comments as Romeo nods his head in agreement_

_"Yeah, I'd give it a solid 6/10" Romeo says with a grin and Katja smiles at Deez_

_"Alright, so let me get this straight...you all fought in a mini war, saw people get killed, and now are badasses?" June questions_

_"Sums it up, yes" Haku comments as June gains hearts in his eyes, causing Romeo and him to back up a little_

_"Oh no" They think to themselves before June captures them both in a hug_

_"OH MY DARLING'S! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND NOW YOU ALL ARE EMOTIONALLY DAMAGED! LET EM MAKE IT B-_

_"FUCK NO!" The two slayers yell before punching their friend off of them_

_"Umm...don't you think it was a pretty bad idea to talk about this in public. I mean, anybody could have heard us" Katja points out as all of the other Horsemen come to the same conclusion and facepalm at their stupidity_

_"Shit" Romeo mutters to himself as Haku quickly scans the area_

_"I don't anybody has heard us, I'm not picking up anything" Haku tells them, using one of his techniques 'Ice God's Detection' to sense any body heat around them_

_"Oh, but someone did" A mysterious person says as they come out from a little alleyway and walks towards the group. He looked to be middle age and very...big and not at all attractive in any shape or form. _

_"Who's the old fat man?" Haku asks as Romeo and Deez snort a bit and tries, but fails, to hold in their laugher as Katja and June look on cautiously_

_"Alright, you heard us speaking. So what do you want?" June asks as a stick of dark magic behind his back_

_"What I want...is her" The man says while pointing to Katja, making all of the Horsemen quick what they were doing and death glare the man before widening it at his next two words. _

_"Wendy...Marvell"_

_The male members of the Horsemen look between themselves as Deez quickly jumps onto Romeo's head, knowing what was about to happen. As soon as that happens, the man walks up to Katja, who's eyes are shadowed by her hair, and caresses her hair._

_"What do you say? A day with me and I can pretend I didn't here a th-_

_The man didn't even get to finish his sentence as Katja covers her right leg in purple fire and strikes the man right in his testicles. The man releases a high pitched squeal of pain but Katja grabs him by the jaw and rips it right off of his face and throws it onto the ground before using the same leg she kicked him with to kick him into the ground and starts stomping on his stomach._

_"I AM NOT WENDY FUCKING MARVELL! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE CONTINOUSLY CONFUSE ME FOR IT?! IS IT MY HAIR?! DO I NEED TO DYE MY HAIR AND CUT IT SO PEOPLE WON'T CONFUSE US?! ON TOP OF THAT YOU WANTED TO DO STUFF WITH ME IN EXCHANGE! IF YOU WANTED TO AT LEAST RTY TO GET BETTER NAMES YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" She rants out as the man flails around trying to escape. Meanwhile, the other members of the Horsemen look on in either shock or interest._

_"Katja is so feisty" June comments as Deez nods in agreement_

_"Jesus Romeo, tell your girlfriend to calm down" Haku says with a smirk as Romeo gains a tint of pink on his cheeks_

_"She's not my girlfriend you walking popsicle!" Romeo exclaims at the fellow slayer as they butt heads_

_"I know you did not just call me a walking popsicle you gecko!" Haku comments back_

_"I did, what are you gonna do about it!" Romeo comments back_

_"Oh look at you two! Show little ol' me more of your amazing power!" June says while rubbing his nipples as Deez gains a deadpanned look_

_"This looks familiar" Deez mutters to himself_

* * *

_"To this day nobody, not even Acnologia, tried calling her Wendy"_ Deez thinks to himself while he watches this world's Romeo and Katja talk to each other

"Wait a minute, you know about the multiverse!" Katja exclaims in shock as Romeo nods his head

"Yep, I told you I have been to hundreds of them as I said earlier. Some fun, some bad, some weird...very very weird." Romeo replies with a slight shudder, making Katja and Deez look at him confused

"Really, like what?" Deez asks as Romeo looks at him

"There was this one time I've been to a universe where everyone on Earthland were some type of monsters. There was another time where I went to one and saw harem's for Natsu-

"Natsu had a harem...that is weird" Deez comments

"Trust me, its pretty common around the multiverse from what I've seen. Anyways, it wasn't a normal harem...but a harem of Natsu's." Romeo says as Katja and Deez look at him with 'are you serious' expressions though he only shakes his head. "Nope, I wasn't lying. That one Natsu had a whole harem full of female him's after an clone experiment gone wrong. If your looking to visit that Earthland from what I remember it was Earthland 15693037584-B."

"I think we're...good" Katja says as Romeo shrugs

"Alright then" He says before hearing an explosion come from behind him as all three of the groups look at the gigantic ship they honestly forgot was still there. Looking at it, they see an enormous blue and white blast come out of the bottom right of it, as a huge hole is created from it as the ship is seen rocking back and forth and more explosions are heard from the inside of the ship.

"Umm...are you sure your friend got this?" Romeo asks the two who only smile at him

"Don't worry about him, I would actually ask if the aliens can handle them." Katja says with a chuckle as Romeo sighs

"Well, might as well watch..." Romeo says before swiping his hand and a large and wide blue screen appears in front of the three

"Woah" Deez says in amazement as Romeo snaps his fingers and popcorn appears in the three's hands

"Ready to watch my friends?" Romeo asks before looking towards the screen as the other two do the same

* * *

**With Romeo****:**

_"Aysue ege ty! Aysue ege ty! (This can't be happening! This can't be happening!)" _An alien yells running down the dark halls of the underground of the ship, trying to escape the Dragon Slayer who was killing every one of their kind in sight

_"Et-Eteg, eteg hia fgsn teyua...tyen? Wvanf gwban shja ka hdi hfhe hay 65% sga gah zene! Y shyab dyiaon dgaia fyrn Eath os tye reon! (Wh-Why, why did we decide to attack that...creature?! Whatever language he was speaking was insulting but now since we've attacked him almost 65% of our forces are gone! I didn't go through years of battling for dominance on that one Earth for no reason!)" _The alien tells itself before suddenly widening his eyes in pain

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH-" The alien screams in anguish before getting cut off when a hand grabs it by the throat

"By the Gods, are all of your kind screamers?" Romeo asks with a rather sadistic looking smile gracing his face

"Zya-Zya trga uhut...zya trga uhut!(G-Go to hell...go to hell!)" The alien exclaims in its alien language before Romeo loses his smile and sighs

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I don't understand your language but your probably swearing something right now aren't ya, but either you do or don't you are gonna die." Romeo tells the alien before his hand starts to glow white. A second later, bluish white particles begin to circle around Romeo's arm as the slayer closes his eyes and releases a satisfied sigh; meanwhile, the alien is trying to scream in pain as his eyes go fully dark and his body goes limp, any and all energy leaving it's body as it finally dies off.

"That was decent, but not good enough" Romeo says dropping the body on the floor with a loud thud before looking towards the end of the hall, hearing noises as a smile starts forming on his face

"You know, I could just suck in these creatures souls and be done with it...but where's the fun in that!" Romeo exclaims before rushing off towards the noises he had heard

Down the hall, there were aliens just running down the halls going to try and help their comrades as well as kill the creature murdering the creature killing them but can't even take another step forward as each and every one of their heads are ripped off of their bodies and splattered against the wall. Continuing his assualt, Romeo boosts up into the ceiling with his magic for a few flights before slamming his fists together...

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S APOCALYPTIC RAGE!"

With that shout, the entire center of the ship was destroyed as Romeo quickly boosts through another floor with magic in his hands as he starts throwing magic balls everywhere he flies. Once he got to the edge of the ship, he holds his hand up into the sky and releases an 'Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Cannon' and shoots a beam made of apocalypse magic into the ship and out of it.

"RYHE HFK YRHEU!(STOP RIGHT THERE!)" An alien screams out as it and it's army of soldiers run towards Romeo with killer intent

"Come one aliens, I thought you would be tougher!" Romeo says leaning his head back to look at them before extending his hand out and starts to cover it in a familiar white energy. All of a sudden the aliens stop as white, lifeless forms starts to rip themselves out of their bodies and into Romeo's arm as the particles imbed themselves in the slayer as he smirks.

"Alright, they were more powerful than the aliens I was absorbing before. But now I wonder, how much more powerful are the aliens at the top of the ship?! You know what, I might just go and see for myself!" Romeo exclaims to himself

"YEBA US! RYHE HFK YRHEU!(HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!)" An alien yells from behind Romeo along with his group

As soon as the aliens get close however, Romeo lays his hands down to his sides and blasts the ground and launches himself upwards through the many floors above him while anything below him that got hit with the blast was immediately vaporized. In the span of about 5 seconds, Romeo finally manages to make it to the top level and looks around in the sky to see many aliens on consoles and a relatively tall alien on a throne. Not wasting anytime, he swipes his hand and vaporizes any and all aliens in the room minus the so called "leader".

"SUPERHERO LANDING!" Romeo screams out as he lands a few feet away from leader's throne and puts his hands on his hips

"I assume your these creatures leaders, am I right?" Romeo says with a grin as the alien starts to stand up and walks up towards the slayer

This alien looks to be about 10 feet tall with souless, black eyes. It was all black with heavy knight armor on its body as it clanks every time he takes a step with its large battle axe on its side. It had large horns sprouting from its head with large spikes sprouting out of its arms, shoulders, and even its back. Its skin looks burnt and rugged along with grey marking striking down its torso; finally, its teeth were sharp with its fangs extremely pointy with its long tongue hanging out of its mouth with black ooze spilling out of its mouth and off its tongue. Safe to say, it looked like a horror game alien that some person decided to make look creepy.

"You are right earthling" The leader says as Romeo gains a confused look

"You speak Fioran...or English, or whatever its known as?" Romeo questions as the leader nods its ugly head

"I can earthling. After years of space travel do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to?" The leader asks as Romeo shrugs

"I don't know, the multiverse is different so God know's what you know or not. By the way, are we gonna fight or not?" Romeo questions as the leader grabs its axe

"HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW!" It screams before swinging its axe down onto Romeo, who only raises his hands up and causally grabs the axe in its hand

"I-Impossible!" The leader exclaims in shock

"Is that all you got? Cause if it is then I'll just have to kill you immediately..." Romeo tells it

With a growl, the leader starts to swing his axe down rapidly at the Dragon Slayer as said person gains a blank look on his face and start blocking all of the swings with his right hand, not bothering at all to take out one of his swords and only resorting to bone hardening. After a few minutes, Romeo just gets bored with the way this fight is going and grabs the axe.

"Your boring for a leader of an alien race" Romeo says before crushing the axe in his hand and punching a hole in the leader's chest before releasing an explosion around the body, vaporizing both the body and the ship around them

* * *

**Meanwhile with Katja, Deez, and the other Romeo****:**

"Huh, so my doppelganger there can absorb souls" Romeo comments to Katja, who was halfway finished with her popcorn but gave it to Deez

"Yeah. Actually we just learned that he had the ability to do that and regain some of the power he had lost previously." Katja replies as Romeo dons a confused look

"He lost some of his power?" Romeo questions as Katja stops and gets into a thinking position with her finger resting against her chin

"He did, back on our Earthland he was shot with some bullet that was meant to kill a Dragon Slayer and when he got revived most of his power was gone. However, thanks to a version of Jellal who actually understood the multiverse he was revived but has to absorb souls in order to regain all of the power he once had" Katja tells him

"Didn't we drop that one version of mages from Fairy Tail onto him about a couple dozen Earthland's ago?" Deez asks Katja who looks at him

"Yeah, but only because they quit Fairy and didn't have a place to go to. Besides, he does know about the multiverse after all so I don't think he would be too mad at us...hopefully." Katja says with a nervous chuckle at the end as Romeo gains a slightly serious yet puzzled look on his face

_"A version of Jellal that knows about the multiverse and can revive people...there's quite a few versions of that guy who can do that yes but from what I've seen not much interfere with the multiverse. So, who could it be?" _Romeo thinks to himself before his eyes widen and he looks at Katja, who looks back at him

"Yes?" Katja asks confused

"Did the Jellal you happen to be talking about happen to come from the Earthland 551-F by any chance?" Romeo asks as Katja nods her head

"Yes, how do you know about him?" Katja asks clearly confused

"You know how when I said I've been to hundreds of Earthland's in my days, well one of those Earthland's happened to involve his. When I was there, him and his friend Levy were just getting a hold of multiversal and reanimation technology so I decided to be nice and give them some tips on how to perfect their technology for free. I guess they were able to do that while I was gone." Romeo states with a shrug of his shoulders

"So you helped him with everything?" Deez asks

"Not everything, just bits and pieces on how to get certain things like transporters and screenings working. It wouldn't surprise me if they got it done since its been a year and a half since I've been there my time; who knows how long its been for them." Romeo says as the slayer version of him finally makes it to solid ground

"Ok, I see a version of me in a suit and a Katja and Deez speaking to him about Jellal. What did I miss?" The slayer questions as him and his double look at each other

"So...other m-

"Just call me ARC" Romeo interrupts with a wave of his hand as his double nods

"Ok ARC...is that the best name you got?" Romeo asks as his slayer double only sighs

"Don't question it" He says

"Ok then, how did you become a Dragon Slayer. I've seen other versions of you become one and most seem to have the magic you possess or something identical to it, so I'm assuming your dragon was Acnologia right?" Romeo both states and asks as ARC looks towards Katja and Deez, about to ask how this guy knew about the multiverse since he's only just arrived to the group and picked up little on this conversation. Seeing how the two nod they're heads at him, he figured he'd ask when his double finished asking his questions and nods his head at Romeo.

"Yes, Acnologia was my dragon on my Earthland" ARC answers

"Alright then, so how did you become a slayer in the first place? I'm assuming that you didn't just walk up to the might Dragon King and beg him to teach you until his annoyance grew so thin he only agreed so you'd leave him alone, am I right?" Romeo says as ARC laughs

"OH GOD I WISH!" ARC screams out as his laughter continues for a couple more seconds before calming down

"Alright, how do I start...Hmm, it was just another day after the mages of Fairy Tail left for Tenrou for the S-Class exams and the island blew up. Myself, along with everyone at the guild was upset as hell over this but over the course of a month managed to feel a bit better. I was was hanging out with one of my old friends Lindsay with our parents talking behind us before that dragon came out of nowhere and attacked Magnolia after tracking the people on the island's scents there. Me, deciding to be a stupid hero, went over to the dragon and attacked him with a stick!" ARC says before chuckling at the last bit as Romeo raises an eyebrow and smiles

"A stick? You used a stick to hit Acnologia?" He asks, clearly amused

"Yep! I was pretty enraged when I saw the dragon who killed my friends so I hit him with whatever was closest to me that wasn't human! But, after that he kinda ripped a hole in my body and killed me...but didn't? Listen, I am still confused on how I was brought back but when I came to I was in a cave in front of him and he basically appointed me as his apprentice for some reason and that...is how I became a slayer!" ARC says, rushing a bit at the end

"So that's the beginning...so how did your life go after that. What was your training like? How did you grow up under the Dragon King knowing you were woriginally a Fairy Tail member? How did y-

Romeo cuts himself real fast when he see's a more...dejected and solemn look on his double's face. When he glances at Katja and Deez, he see's a rather similar look on those two as well and looks at ARC.

"Hey listen. I didn't mean to say anything that would make you uncomfortable, but if you allow me to can I just look inside of your memories instead so you don't have to tell me?" Romeo asks, making ARC widen his eyes slightly in shock

"Wait a minute, you can read minds?!" ARC exclaims as Romeo nods his head

"I can, its one of the many powers I have at my disposal. Though, I do need permission to go into your mind first, so what do you say?" Romeo says before holding his hand out, resulting in blue spreading over his hand as ARC looks at it

"This isn't some "deal with the devil" sort of thing isn't it?" ARC questions as Romeo laughs a little and shakes his head

"Not at all, unless you want it to be...?" Romeo says as his eyes slightly glow blue a little before ARC quickly grabs his hand in a firm grip

"Have fun buddy" ARC tells him as Romeo starts to go through his memories

Romeo, going through them, see's all kinds of surprising things about his doppelganger that he was quite shocked about how different it was from the other slayer Romeo's he's encountered. Those versions of him usually get their Dragon Slayer abilities from Acnologia and after quite some time decides to stay on the side of good and becomes a strong yet kind mage, willing to help guilds and even random people no matter what but this version was...different. He actually stayed with the dragon and became a dark mage, was brought up as a killer and came back to the guild he admired fearing and some even loathing him for being the slayer of the person who was a known killer, killing some of the people in his life who actually trusted him and having to bring upon unkown carnage to his own Earthland. After what seemed like forever, Romeo finally lets go of ARC's hand and looks him directly in the eye.

"I...don't know whether to kill you for what you've done or pity you. But, since it seems as if your trying to redeem yourself with defeating these Dragon God's of yours's then I can't really to the first option" Romeo says with a shrug "Your different from the versions I've met of you, bu-

"Yeah yeah I get it, the multiverse is infinite so other versions of me probably have done way worse, am I correct?" ARC tells him before Romeo looks at him confused

"I was just gonna tell you some information of your soul ability..." Romeo replies as ARC gains a blank look

"...Oh" ARC says as Katja and Deez finally decide to speak up again

"What are you talking about?" Deez asks

"Your Romeo here can steal souls from other people and imbed it in himself to make him stronger. But, there is a downside to this..." Romeo says before pausing, trying to figure out a way to word what's he's about to tell them

"Like what?" Katja asks concerned. She couldn't believe that there may be something about her and Deez's idea that could potentially hurt Romeo.

"Its nothing that could harm Romeo here dear Katja, but the people who's souls he absorbs" Romeo says, getting confused looks from the trio. "Every time ARC here steals a soul, that soul will completely vanish from existence. Not able to go even into the afterlife at all..." He tells the three, who just stare at him in shock

"Wh-What..." Katja stutters out, trying to process the information she had just recieved

"You heard me right, the souls will be gone. Poof! Never to return again!" Romeo says while doing a little movement with his hands to put his point across. However, when he looks towards the three to see their reactions, he only see's a smirk grazed across ARC's face.

"Welp, that means I only get to eat the souls of truly bad people am I right? Won't be much of a problem for me at all." ARC tells him as Romeo only sighs

"You just heard me tell you that your preventing people from going to the afterlife and the first thing you say is "I only have to kill the bad people". Your very weird ARC..." Romeo tells the slayer who shrugs at the comment

"Hey, I'm traveling the multiverse to places I've never thought would be possible. I would be doing myself a disservice getting all worked up over me sacrificing souls to nowhere." ARC says as he hears a portal open up behind him and looks to see Katja holding out the portal gun

"Well, if it wasn't for the aliens I would've actually liked to stay but if you remember Romeo we are on a time limit" She says as ARC nods

"Oh right, the Dragon Gods. We haven't exactly heard from the in a while but they are still out there, gotta go beat them and their armies." ARC says before looking at his other self "Thanks for the information other me"

"Any time ARC! Just make sure to beat those God's in a new one and come to this Earthland to visit everyone once and a while!" Romeo tells the two as all three smile a little

"Thank you...strange power Romeo" Deez comments, still confused about the boy's powers

"What he said. I enjoyed the company!" Katja tells him before exiting through the portal. When ARC goes up to it, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear.

"She's awfully cute there mister. Make sure not to pass her up and actually get her as your mate; I know the two of you won't mind it at all." Romeo tells the now blushing slayer as he jumps right through the portal as the mage now stands there alone looking itto the sky

"This was awfully rushed in my opinion, damn author!" Romeo exclaims at the sky before opening a portal and walking through it into some location

* * *

**IGNORE HIM!**

**Romeo: No, don't**

**DO IT FOR I AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON!**

**Romeo: ...This isn't DxD. Hell, you still have to update that book next!**

**I know that Dragon God dammit! *Looks at readers* Ahem, well thank for reading and actually waiting nearly a whole month for this chapter! Seriously, I promise the next one will hopefully not take as much time.**

**Romeo: So, where are me, Katja, and Deez going to next**

**Actually, next chapter will be having you go to two different Earthlands. Let's just say that one; One's a game world. Two; The other involves Natsu in some way and three; it may be the longest chapter yet!**

**Romeo: ...I'm worried**

**Don't worry, you'll be fine...probably. Anyways readers, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter...**

**Romeo: See ya people**

**PEACE!**


	9. Blocks and Empires

**Welcome back everyone to this ACTION PACKED! JAM PACKED! MEAT CREAMED FILLING C-**

**Joshua: Can you get on with it already**

**Oh...sure *ahem* Anyways, today's just gonna be following from the last chapter and...well as I said in the last parts of my last chapter about a game world and a Natsu chapter...though you'll have to wait until halfway through to get there hehe...**

**Joshua: Also, isn't there something you wanted to address that you didn't in the last chapter?**

**Crap! I forgot! Anyways, last chapter "The Fairies Cipher" was actually recommended by a fellow writer called Greg27 who wanted to see that. They didn't really have a problem with me not mentioning them but I felt bad taking the idea and not saying it wasn't recommended. So! I hope I made it better but if I made everything worse then...I don't know I probably deserve it.**

**Joshua: Great, now onto the chapter!**

**ENJOY READER!**

**The character of Deez and the idea of Katja being a Grand Summoner goes to chaosphoenix123**

**Chapter: Blocks and Empires**

* * *

**With Romeo, Katja, and Deez:**

Currently the trio falls from their regular blue portal into the ground, creating a crater per usual. After this occurred, Romeo and Katja get up and starts dusting themselves off all while Romeo starts groaning in annoyance.

"You know, I think we jinxed our chances of having a safe landing a few Earthland's ago..." Romeo tells the summoner, who stops dusting herself off to stare at him

"Yeah, but in reality what can we do." Katja says as Romeo grumbles more

"I know but its starting to piss me off..." Romeo mutters under is breath before looks towards where Deez is. "What do you think De-What the hell again!"

"What's the matter Romeo?" Katja asks the slayer who points towards the ground to see...a Deez plushie. Picking it up confused, Katja turns towards Romeo.

"Umm...can you try using your magic?" Katja asks him, making him nod and hold out his hand

"Sure. APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DESTRUCTIVE CANNON!" Screams out Romeo, but nothing happens at all. Eye twitching, he tries doing the same thing again...and again...and again...and ag-you get the point. After trying around 10 times, Romeo growls in annoyance.

"Great, another Earthland where we can't use our magic. Fuck." Romeo comments as Katja jumps up and down

"Doesn't look like we have our enhanced strength either..." Katja states, making Romeo's eye twitch in annoyance

"Well that's just perfect isn't it." Romeo mutters before looking around the area they were in. "Alright, it seems we are in a plain of sorts with...a metal floor and everything being shaped like a cube- ok where the hell are we?!" Romeo exclaims in confusion as Katja also begins to look around

Truth be told, the two were in a plain though there was a pretty wide plain of metal and or other materials on the ground near the grass and dirt. That wasn't the weirdest thing as everything was shaped in the form of a cube; ranging from the tree's, the leaves, the ground, and even the dirt. Looking around, they quickly find a river and were relieved to find that the river still looked relatively normal.

"At least some of the things in this world look normal. Speaking of which..." Romeo starts before looking at Katja. "We seem to have our usual shaped bodies instead of blocks, so I guess some of the things in this world." He points out, making Katja go into a thinking position

"I guess, should we go to find some form of civilization? They might be able to tell us about where we are and some other things about this world." Katja suggests, making the slayer cross his arms and start thinking about it. About a few moments, he suddenly begins to walk off into some random direction.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Katja exclaims towards her friend before running off after him

"Don't you think we should try and formulate some type of plan? We don't even know where the people of this world could." Katja points out to the slayer, who waves her worry off

"Don't worry, I'm doubting it will take a real long time to find some form of civilization." Romeo tells her

**Timeskip 3 hours****:**

The now duo of Romeo and Katja were walking in a desert and it was safe to say the two, mostly Romeo, was more than annoyed about their luck finding any people.

"Katja..." Romeo starts, making Katja look at him in confusion

"How long until we can leave this place? I'm starting to believe that we will never leave this place at all and its starting to piss me off!" Romeo exclaims as Katja takes out the portal gun and looks at the small screen

"It says around a week or so...You know, this may be because we were teleporting from Earthland to Earthland a few dozen times with no breaks so I guess it needs some time to rest up a little." She tells him, making the slayer groan

"Alright. Speaking of rest though...have you noticed that we haven't stopped walking for three hours now? With our enhanced stamina it may not sound like much but I haven't been tired ever since we've started walking." Romeo tells her, making the bluenette ponder the statement for a moment

"Now that I think about, your right. Maybe this Earthland doesn't give the people here any type of stamina depletion at all or prolongs it to an unusual amount..." Katja says before she and Romeo both stop and widen their eyes

"Umm...do you see what I see or-"

"FUCKING CIVILIZATION! HORAH!"

With that yell, Romeo doesn't waste any time and runs towards a nearby desert village at a somehow faster pace than what they've been going at previously as Katja quickly follows him towards the village. It looks rather medium sized and has a couple of houses and people. It also had a little platform with what the two presumed as something for farming and a couple of bells and...cats? The weirdest thing to the duo were the giant iron built creatures that were just walking around the village. All in all, it was pretty weird but hey! Civilization!

In an instant, Romeo had appeared in front of one of the villagers with Katja quickly behind him as well.

"Hello kind sir! Do you have any idea where we are?!" Romeo asks the villager with a hat and a pretty weird looking nose...though all of the other villagers also had weird noses also

"Hrr." The villagers responds, making Romeo raise his eyebrow a little in confusion

"Umm, perhaps you didn't here me correctly. Do you have any idea where we are?" He asks again

"Hrr."

"Yes, I get it "hrr", but can you tell us what is this world."

"Hrr."

"Listen, if you say "hrr" one more time I'm going to lose any patience I have so once again; can you tell us where we are and anything about this world!"

"Hrr."

"LISTEN HERE YOU LONG NOSED CREAUTRE THING! YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE THE HELL WE ARE OR SO HELP ME I WILL MURDER EVERYONE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN VILLAGE!"

"...Hrr."

"THAT'S IT!"

With that being said, Romeo quickly starts punching the village repeatedly into a nearby house as Katja rushes over to the slayer and attempts to restrain him from doing anything that he might regret in the future.

"Romeo! You can't just go and attack him for not answering your question! What if he doesn't speak our language?!" Katja asks him as the slayer punches the villager again

"Oh he understands me alright! HE just won't answer!" Romeo tells her before punching the villager again but has his hand pulled back by katja

"How did you get that idea?!" Katja asks him

"Call it lying intuition!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A THING!"

Before Katja could try convincing Romeo again or the male can stop punching the poor villager repeatedly, the slayer was suddenly waked into the sky by one of the iron giants who, along with its other two brethren, all begin to approach Romeo menacingly.

Rubbing his chin and torso from the sudden blow, Romeo starts to stand up from his laying position to look at the giant with annoyance on his face.

"Alright, what the actual fuck..." Romeo comments as all three giants start closing in on him

"Romeo!" Katja exclaims out in worry as he wobbles a little getting up

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Romeo tells her while wiping up some blood on his face. "Listen here you overgrown Iron...Giant...whatever you are! Hit me one more time and I will fu-

The iron golem then hits Romeo into the sky again, looking somewhat annoyed by the slayer's threats. That wasn't it however, as the other three golems start smacking Romeo again...and again...and a couple more times until he falls over to his side, bleeding out onto the sand.

"Romeo!" Katja exclaims while running over to her friend who's pool of blood was growing bigger every second

"I"m...okay..." Romeo says, obviously not okay before he turns red and vanishes completely, leaving Katja in complete shock

.

.

.

If it wasn't evident from the three dots above.

Katja just stares, wide eyed at the spot Romeo had just vanished from. The blood pool had seemed to disappear as well, only showing the sand that Romeo had once laid on as the golems walk away, not seeing any point in attacking the summoner in the slightest. Looking towards the sky, the mage could only do and say one thing.

"NOT AGAIN!"

**With Romeo:**

Meanwhile with the person who just "died", the slayer looked to be in some arctic area as polar bears just waltz around the ice and the ocean surrounding them. Now, he wasn't confused on how he got here but was more pissed on that he just died.

"I...just got killed...and got put in the arctic..." Romeo mutters out, clenching his fists before raising his head to the sky with a fierce glare

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

**Timeskip 30 minutes with Katja:**

"I can't believe he's gone *sniff*"

If you couldn't tell, Katja was currently on a bed in a villagers house crying into the Deez plushie.

"He...He was just brought back to life and *sniff* He just goes ahead and dies again...BY IRON GIANTS NO LESS! WAAAAHHHH!" Katja sobs out as a villager comes though the door

"Hrr." The villager says, making Katja sit up and wipe her eyes from the tears falling

"Oh *sniff* Hi there..." Katja gets out as the villager wanders around

"Hrr." They continue as Katja hugs the Deez plushie closer to her chest

"My name is Katja, sorry I just came into your house like this. I just...didn't know where to go after Romeo's death..." Katja tells the villager while the tears threaten to spill out of her eyes again

"Hrr."

"Yeah, I guess I could've just found another place to go instead of the village where he died."

"Hrr."

"I understand that."

"Hrr."

"Your right!" Katja exclaims, standing up with a rather serious and determined look on her face. "He wouldn't want for me to get so beat up over his death. He would've wanted for me to continue fighting on and go back out there and try accomplishing our goals!"

"Hrr."

"Thanks for the talk Mr. Villager! I'll be sure to see you all off when we leave this Earthland!"

And with that said, Katja quickly runs out of the door to explore whatever was in this world by herself as the villager just continues wandering around the inside of the house. Immediately after heading out of the house however, it was almost completely dark outside if it wasn't for the moon in the sky and...well there were also tons of zombies outside. Not only zombies though, but skeletons with bow and arrows, really large spiders, some creepy green looking creatures and a large yet think purple and or black creature holding a block of sand. Safe to say, she didn't know whether to be fearful or weirded out.

"Umm...I think I'll go back inside of the h-" Katja cuts herself off when she looks back to see some zombies had gotten into the village and infected some of the villagers all the while the iron golems were hitting them away

_"Oh...shit"_ She thinks to herself before punching a zombie who came too close to her. Unfortunately, the zombie looked relatively fine as it came closer to her as some of its friends followed it.

"BACK AWAY DEMONS!"

Before anything could comment, Romeo comes out of nowhere and begins whacking the zombies away from Katja with his sword as each falls to the ground after about five or six hits. Looking back at his friend, he doesn't waste any time in grabbing her shoulders and shaking her back and forth with questions such as...

"Are you okay?!"

"Did those green bastards get close enough to you?!"

"Umm, are you real or just a figment of my imagination?"

Katja on the other hand, the poor summoner couldn't even get out a single answer or word due to the shock she was in. She was sure Romeo had died in a pool of blood from the attacks he had taken against the golems. Did you not get affected by death in this world at all? If so she would've not been crying and more concerned about how or where he got back from!

Speaking of the slayer, he didn't look to be in the best of conditions. Scratch that, he looked completely fine other than the pure fact he had arrows in almost every part of his body which she would've found funny if it wasn't for the pure fact she was so worried and surprised...though after observing him for a second she couldn't help but let out a tiny "pfft".

"Katja. Katja! KATJA!" Romeo screams, snapping the blue haired summoner out of her trance

"Oh, um. Hi..."

S_ilence_

Hearing this answer from her made him simply give her a deadpanned look while she raises her hands up in defense.

"...Hi...Anyways why do you look like you you've been crying for a long time?" He asks while wiping her eye, making her bat his hand away, blush, and look away to avoid him seeing

"I-I wasn't; but that doesn't matter right now! How are you alive?!" She asks, making the slayer shrug

"I dunno, every time I've died I've been put into some random spot and only happened to come to this location on pure coincidence." He answers

.

.

.

Now, there was true silence as Katja tries to register what Romeo had just told her.

"Wait...every time you've died...didn't you only die once?" She asks cautiously as the person in question rubs his hand behind his head sheepishly

"Umm...maybe an extra three times after I was revived from getting hit by the golems." He replies, making the bluenette's eyes widen as big as dinner plates

"H-How?" She gets out over her shock. Meanwhile, Romeo crosses his arms to think back on his previous "deaths".

"Well, for the first time...

* * *

**1st Death:**

Romeo was currently running. Running why exactly? Well, he was rushing to get back to Katja just to make sure that she knows he's okay and to see if she had answer as to how in hell he could possibly be alive.

"Don't worry Katja, I'm coming and nothing is gonna get in my w-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

What happened here and how did Romeo die for the second time in this world? Well he fell down a large ravine and plummeted what one could assume was thousands of feet down and into a cave.

* * *

"For the second time..."

* * *

**2nd Death****:**

Now in some sort of plain area, Romeo is now officially lost and does not know where he is going. To his much needed help, there seemed to be a large base near a lake and some sand with grey people and...a bull? Whatever! New civilization!

"Hello friends!" Romeo exclaims out to the pillagers who all look at him. "Can you tell me where I can get to the nearest desert?!" He asks, trying to be as nice as possible

Unfortunately for him, these people only stare at him with killing intent and launch there arrows and bull at the poor slayer.

* * *

"Still feel the pain of that at bull hitting me right in my back. Now for the third and arguably most frightening death I've ever had..."

* * *

**3rd Death****:**

Romeo was just running again in the night while there were tall, thin, black or purple creatures teleporting and chasing after him.

_"Oh come on! How did I manage to piss off three of those creatures?!"_ Romeo thinks to himself angrily before stopping behind a nearby cliff in order to trick the creatures. In fact, it seemed to work as they've teleported away.

"Alright, that may get them off me for a while..." Romeo says to himself before turning to walk away...

...Only to be greeted with a creepy green creature standing right there and inflating on itself.

""WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-

Romeo didn't even finish his sentence as the creature blows up right in his face, launching the poor slayer in a tree and killing him.

* * *

"Safe to say, I'm still pretty traumatized about the whole ordeal." Romeo says with a nod as Katja processes the whole situation.

"So...if one of us dies here we will just get sent to some random location in this world. How does that even work?" Katja asks herself as Romeo observes their surroundings

"Huh, looks like its almost daytime." Romeo comments as Katja looks up at the sky surprised

"Wh-What?! How can that be, I swear it was just daytime a while ago?!" Katja questions as Romeo looks at her confused

"Umm, its been night for almost two hours now. I should know, I had to run over here multiple times." Romeo tells the summoner

_"Guess I've been in that house longer than I thought."_ Katja thinks to herself with a sweatdrop as Romeo decides to speak up

"Speaking of night, we've been on this Earthland for about a day now. Don't you think its about time we leave this place?" He suggests to his friend, who nods in understanding

"Ok then, lets get out of here before one of us dies again." Katja says before taking out the portal gun, typing in some coordinates and clicking the trigger to get the two off this world...however, I doesn't work.

"Katja..." Romeo starts as Katja continues trying to click the trigger. "Why isn't a portal appearing?"

"I don't know, let me see...oh..." Katja says when she looked at the small screen

"Is that a good "oh" or a bad "oh"?" Romeo questions as Katja shakes her head to response of his question

"It's a bad one. Apparently because we went through dozens of Earhlands constantly without giving the portal gun a proper rest it needs some time to recharge." She tells the student of Apocalypse, who's eye twitches in annoyance

"Great, how long until we can leave this place?" He asks

"According to the gun...thirty days or more." She replies to him, making the slayer's eyes widen in complete annoyance and anger

"Well...fuck." Is all he says before yawning and walking into a nearby house. "Well, I'm gonna lay down for a bit to rethink my life."

"...Ok then, might as well try helping this village in case of another attack." Katja says to no one in particular before going over to some random villager near the crops

**Day 5 in Minecraft**

It was a pretty relaxing day for Romeo and Katja...well in this world's terms. Romeo was currently trying to build a gate around the village to prevent anything from getting in while also creating an three extra iron golems for the creatures that come in the night which they've been reminded time and time again that they shouldn't be underestimated. Katja on the other hand is also constructing an underground base from a villager's house in case the mobs came in stupidly high numbers and they couldn't defend themselves against the hordes.

"HEY ROMEO! YOUR GATE COMING ALONG WELL?!" Katja asks from inside of the bunker. It was currently being made out of stone that she had learned they could mine , it was pretty small but big enough for the villagers of this place and even an iron golem or two.

"Its fine as of right now!" The slayer answers as an iron golem wanders next to him

"Surprisingly for a desert its actually pretty cool...or warm. Whatever the case may be, its pretty nice out-

Romeo is cut off when the green creature that explodes appears from out of nowhere and blows up right in Romeo's face. Effectively killing the mage, destroying a small part of the gate and the sand ground beneath, and launching the iron golem back a few feet.

"Romeo?!" Katja questions while running out of the bunker, having heard the explosion and going over to see what had happened...only to see a hole in the ground and no Romeo. At this, she facepalms.

"Thank the Gods that we've found out once we sleep we'll just return to the bed we last slept in."

**Day 12 in Minecraft**

Romeo and Katja were both in a cave system mining for materials. As of the moment, the two had mostly found stone, quite a ton of iron, Romeo had found a couple diamonds somehow along with emeralds, and the occasional monster.

"It still amazes me how you keep on finding emeralds." Katja comments to her friend, who just found another few stacks of said material

"Trust me, I don't even want this." Romeo comments, due to one of the villagers letting them trade goods for emeralds. Well, at least they won't be trading as much anymore.

"Yeah, but its still amazing." Katja says before walking off...

Only to walk into a bat of lava that she somehow missed. Hearing her yelp, Romeo quickly looks towards where she was heading to see her and her stuff melting in a lake of lava.

"...This is why we left Deez back at the house, just in case of this." Romeo comments with before walking on the absolute edges of the lake to obtain some more diamonds for mining materials.

**Day 15 in Minecraft**

It was nearing night time at the little village that Romeo had now been calling "Sand Village" and every single villager were in their homes either sleeping or just wandering while the iron golems were outside their homes as even some cats were just purring. For Romeo and Katja however, they were putting up the finishing touches to the gate they had created.

"Come on Katja, this is a very delicate operation!"

"I know I know!"

Actually, right now the two had just placed the final block of wood for the gate and were taking a much needed sit on the sand.

"That was rough, but at least that is done. Now, we can go into a house and try to fall asleep or-is the moon red or is it just me?" Romeo says as Katja hurridly looking towards the sky

It was true, there was a red moon in the sky and from all angles there were mobs surrounding the village as the iron golems get ready to attack if needed.

"...I got the swords."

"I'll get the shields and armor."

In that moment, Romeo rushes off to get their swords as Katja hurries to get protection. They knew this was gonna be a long night.

**Day 23 in Minecraft**

"Romeo, I really think you should sleep." Katja tells the slayer, who was laying on the sand floor at night. The reason? Well Romeo had been spending nights mining for materials and eliminating any monster that came across the village.

"I'm fine...I just need to-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Romeo shouts out all of a sudden, starting to run away

"What is what?" Katja asks confused

"THAT FLYING THING! IT'S CHASING AFTER ME!" Romeo tells her before going into a nearby chest in panic and taking out a sword and torch. "BACK AWAY DEMON FOR I AM THE DRAGON OF APOCALYPE!"

"...You need some sleep" Katja comments as Romeo swings at nothing

**Day 28 in Minecraft**

Romeo and Katja were both casually walking through the desert in order to explore a bit more before leaving in two days. In midst of their exploring, they have found...absolutely nothing but look! A temple!

"Is that a temple?" Katja asks her friend

"I guess it is. Welp, time to explore!" Romeo comments happily before running over to the temple, with Katja close behind him

"Wait for me!"

Once at the temple, the two head to the top of it, since that was the only way it seemed that they could enter from, and look down into the place. What they see are about four or five chests and a bunch of red mixed with sandstone.

"I wonder what's in those chests. Guess we're going to have to figure out!" Romeo says before jumping down into the hole and onto some sandstone...and spraining his legs.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"WHY DID YOU JUST JUMP IN LIKE THAT?!"

"I THOUGHT I WOULD BE FINE!"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY AREN'T! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME DOWN THERE?!

"...If you want..." Romeo mutters under his breath; though Katja hears this and giggles before digging herself down to where Romeo had landed

"See, you could've just done that." Katja tells him with a smirk before they both heard hissing sounds

"What's that nois-

Romeo couldn't even get the words out as the whole inside of the temple explodes into bits and pieces. How did this happen? Well when Katja got to the bottom, she may or may not have touched the red in the middle.

**Day 30 in Minecraft**

Romeo and Katja were both in the middle of the village they had called home for the past few days, ready to say goodbye to...the villagers that they couldn't understand.

"Bye villagers! I know it hadn't been very pleasant in the beginning..." At this, Katja shoots Romeo a quick glare to which his looks away. "But in the end, I could really call this a new home for me!"

"It was alright, just make sure to never die or whatever. We've built defenses and shit so just stay protected." Romeo says to whoever was listening as Katja types in some coordinates and presses the trigger, opening a portal

"Hope to see you all soon...probably...maybe never." Katja says before jumping into the portal with Romeo, who gives a small wave towards the village and its people, iron golems, and cats which he never knew why they were there

* * *

**Earthland 36-B**

The moment Romeo and Katja had jumped through their portal, the two immediately are launched towards the ground before a sudden crash lands them in the middle of a road like structure. Just laying down for a moment to make sure he doesn't complain about the fall, Romeo slowly gets up as Katja soon follows him.

"Looks like we're in a relatively safe Earthland, not to mention..." Romeo starts before holding his hand up, releasing a small blue and white ball into the sky as it explodes once it reaches s safe enough distance that no human could get harmed yet still feel the shockwaves

"We have our magic back." Romeo finishes with a smirk as he puts his hand down. Meanwhile, Katja looks all around her body, feeling the magic entering back into her body as her bracelet glows golden as if signifying that her creatures can be summoned once again.

"Your right...then that means-" Katja says before cutting herself off when a familiar white puffball jumps starts shaking from around her waist

"Hello! Can one of you help me get away from Katja's ass! Her gorgeous...nice...plump-alright you know what leave me here!" Deez says before Katja quickly works on unclipping the buckle from her waist, completely forgetting she had done that earlier that day to make sure the puffball would stay safe when she was teleporting them to another Earthland. Once done with that, she grabs Deez softly with both of her hands and holding him out with a soft blush on her face.

"Your really back..." She tells him as he nods in confusion

"Yes...What did I miss?" Deez asks as Romeo finally decides to speak up

"We went to some block world where our magic was unresponsive. You were a plushie again like in that one zombie world, me and Katja died a couple times, and we helped secure a village multiple times during a our stay. All in all, it was pretty weird." Romeo tells him simply before turning towards Katja

"Speaking of which, is that thing ready for more travel in case we have to make a few more jumps? I don't wanna get into another world where we can't use our magic and giant...bugs are attacking from space." He asks, making Katja quickly take the portal gun from her waist and look at the screen before looking back at him

"We're good for about a couple more jumps. Though, when we travel to an Earthland we're gonna have to stay there for a while just so the teleporter lets us get to another Earthland more properly." Katja tells the slayer, who grumbles in slight annoyance

"Tsk, fine. Lets go find a place to ask questions about what kind of world we're in." Romeo suggests as the Grand Summoner and companion nods in agreement

With that said, the group of three now begin their walk to find some people. However, after about ten minutes of walking they have no such luck as everything either looks closed, abandoned or both. Hell, Romeo couldn't even smell or hear anything moving besides for them, so he was starting to believe that no one is around.

"You can't sense anyone nearby?" Katja asks her friend, who only shakes his head

"Nope, not at all. Its as if they all disappeared cause let me tell ya, nothing looks this abandoned without a reason." Romeo says with a cross of his arms as Deez looks up into the sky

"It's a beautiful night outside..." Deez comments as Romeo and Katja stop walking and look up as well

"Huh, it is beautfiul." Katja says as Romeo nods

"It is. The moon is out, the stars are shining, and-are those people?" Romeo asks as all three of their eyes widen in shock when a blast of ice is launched directly at them. Not wasting any time, Romeo grabs Katja and Deez and jumps out of the way at the last second.

"That was close!" Deez exclaims as he see's the ice spreading across the ground meters and meters by the second

"Tsk! We've gotta get to higher ground!" Romeo screams before jumping onto a nearby house's roof and setting Katja down

"Thanks..." Katja breaths out as Romeo turns towards the ground to see the ice having to already have spread across the whole neighborhood block and continuing to spread

"Don't think of it." He tells her as she nods before looking down as well

"Do you have any who that was?" Katja asks, turning her head towards the slayer with a rather serious look on her face

"Nope, that just looks like regular ice magic from the looks of it. Nothing like a True Devil Slayer nor an Ice God. Maybe Dragon but even then I'm not sure; but that just gives all the more reason to be on your g-

Romeo couldn't finish his sentence as he was blasted from the back with same ice that had been launched at them earlier. Gasping in pain, he is launched into another house faster than he, Katja, or Deez can keep up.

"Romeo!" Katja screams out in concern as she was about to go and rush to see if he was okay...only to be greeted by some guy. He looked rather tall but would still be considered average height and was covered in black yet was also wearing what looked to be body armor. It was rather thin and not really bulky but still rather defensive along with grey and black wrist bands. He looked to have some sort of mask on yet wasn't too descriptive of anything while there was a bow in his right hand and a plethora of dark blue arrows with black tips in a holder on his side.

"Who are you?" Katja questions dangerously as the man snaps his finger, causing what looked to be 10 other people, if she could count 8 males and the rest female, and they all jump towards where Romeo was. Katja only glares at this and was going to push past this guy and go to Romeo before an ice wall is placed in front as the same guy goes behind her, grabs her by her hair, and smashes her face into the ice wall.

"Master Katja!" Deez screams out before the man grabs him and throws him towards the edge of the roof with his free hand. With the hand Katja was still in, he lifts her head up from the crack and broken ice and pulls her back to see her with slight bruises, a scratch on under her left ice and her upper lip.

"Who...the hell are you?" Katja asks with a deadly glare that promised pain in his near future. Seeing this, the man lifts her up by the hair and slams her onto the ground and puts his boot onto her back to prevent her from moving.

"That's none of your concern but as of right now you'll be answering my questions. Was it you and that boy who caused that large explosion in this area. cause last time I checked no one, not even the Heaven Forces, has the kind of energy readings that we picked up?" He asks as Katja looks up at him with the same glare still present on her face

"If your not gonna answer my questions then why should I answer yours?" Katja replies with a small smirk grazing her face. However, the man only takes out his bow and puts an arrow on it, aiming it towards Katja's back and prepared to shoot.

"If you don't, your gonna die." He tells her, making the summoner chuckle a little

"Please. I've been threatened before in way worse so if you think I'm gonna crack from this then your mistaken." Katja says as her bracelet starts to glow. "Under normal circumstances I would've tried reasoning with you but...seeing how you and your friend's attack mine and your currently pinning me down all bets are off! Hellspawn Triplets!"

The man simply slightly arches an eyebrow under his mask and is about to shoot when a creature slams itself into his back at blinding speeds and knocks him off the roof of the house and onto a nearby wall as the another creature that looks exactly like the previous one goes over to Deez and picks him up as another one goes over to Katja.

The creatures actually looks like regular pitbull dog, though black and red. However, they all had red eyes and a quite bit of muscle on them as well. They also had a collar on them with a tag saying 'Hellie' and were melting the ground or roof they were on under their paws as well as emitting huge amounts of heat from their bodies that would be enough to melt steel. These were Katja's Tier 3 summoners, Hellspawn Triplets.

"Good boy." Katja says to her summon while patting the dog's head that near her, not really at all bothered by the heat from the dog. When the other dog arrives with Deez, she does the same while patting that dog as well.

"Thank the God's for these guys, we've might've been in big trouble if they hadn't showed up." Deez says before turning towards Katja. "By the way, why didn't you use your Purple Flare, that might've saved you some magic?"

At this question Katja only chuckles a little, making Deez don a confused look.

"Because Deez...I wasn't even thinking about it to be honest..." Katja says as Deez sweatdrops

_"Your sounding like Romeo now..."_ Deez thinks to himself before...

"ICE CITY!"

Everyone, including the dogs, look down to see the cloaked man releasing ice all around him at horrifyingly fast speeds. Not wasting any time, Katja quickly summoners Bantherous, hops onto it's back with Deez and flies up at a relatively safe distance however, the two can still feel the cold shockwaves coming from this technique of the man's.

"Wow that's cold!" Deez says while covering his eyes

"Tsk, it feels like Haku's ice!" Katja says with a clenched eye

After a few more seconds of the shockwaves, it finally stops as Katja and Deez's eyes widen at the damage that was just done. The entire neighborhood and what seemed to be around 25 kilometers all around his body were completely decimated. Though, that wasn't the most shocking part. The surprising thing was how that area, along with what looked to be 75% of the city they were currently in were all covered in ice.

"God...Damn." Is all Deez says as the two finally get onto the ground and gets off Bantherous. The Triplets all looked to be fine as well as they were fine as they all face the man who caused all of this.

"Once again, you will answer more of my questions or our battle might cause all of Bosco here to freeze." The man tells the summoner, who only glares at him

"Say the one who attacked us first." Katja says while extending her right arm out towards him, causing the dogs to all rush the man

"So be it." The man says while putting another arrow into his bow while also rushing the dogs and summoner

**With Romeo a few minutes earlier:**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

This scream came from Romeo who was just hit from the back and into the house right across the street from the one he was just on. However, that wasn't it as he the blast looked to be more powerful as when he hit the house he was launched right through in and through a couple more houses before finding a landing in about the eight house he hit and inside what looked to be a bedroom.

Smacking against a closet and into a large pile of clothes, Romeo reaches his hand up to his head and pulls off a bra that somehow got caught onto his hair. Taking that off, he quickly sniffs the air and scowls.

"At least their clean..." Romeo comments before slowly standing up and getting out of the closet. "I hope Katja's okay, whatever hit me must've been pretty strong-"

If it wasn't for the pure fact he had a good reaction time and a body turn, Romeo's head would've been blasted into tiny pieces of flesh, blood, and more from a bullet shooting right past him. However, the poor slayer couldn't catch a break as more bullets are shot at him which results in him slightly widening his eyes to unleash his 'Apocalypse Dragon's Death Gaze' and having every single bullet explode in an instant. With a glare towards the direction of where the bullets were shot, he see's about 10 people, most male and some female, standing in the hole in the wall or at a nearby house as they are all wearing similar armor to the man Katja was with.

"Who the hell are you people?" Romeo asks while crossing his arms as the man closet to him walks forward a little

"In the name of the Revolution we shall eliminate any person we deem as an enemy to our king." He says, making Romeo arch his eyebrow a little

"The Revolution...sounds pretty cool. But the real question is, are you cool enough to actually harm me?" Romeo asks with a small glint in his eyes

"Tsk, you sure are cocky you l-

At that moment, Romeo is now all of a sudden in front of the man and back hands the man in the head, resulting in his head being cleanly ripped off of his body and into a nearby wall. Immediately after, blood starts spurting and spraying out from the wound and onto Romeo and onto the two other people close behind the man. Speaking of the student of apocalypse, he grabs the man's headless corpse by the front of his cloak and using his other hand to the man's chest and starts ripping out his soul as it starts circles around the slayer's arm and into his blue markings, much to the other's shock. Once he's done, Romeo drops the still bleeding body onto the floor and looks towards the other people.

"Are you all assassins? Cause I'm just gonna assume you are so I'll have no reason not to kill you all." Romeo states before noticing their shocked looks. Seeing their attention not on him, he merely points towards the man's corpse. "Oh, your friend. Well since you've all attacked me and my friends why should I care about if he's dead? Don't worry, he's in a better place now...oh wait! My soul absorption denies your release into the afterlife!"

The assassins seemed to be pretty pissed, no..._outraged_ at the statement Romeo had just put out. He couldn't go to the afterlife?! Well they'll be sure that he'll be avenged!

"DIE!" One of the female assassins shouts out before shooting a green beam of plasma towards Romeo, flicks his finger at the beam as it soars into the sky

"Is that it?" Romeo asks as the male next to her takes out two his small guns and starts shooting what looked like white magic bullets at the slayer, who speeds right behind the male and kicks him in the back and into a wall

Romeo wasn't done there though, as he grabs the female that shot the beam at him by the face, jumps up, and slams her into the roof before releasing a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Apocalyptic Blast' towards the sky, vaporizing the upper half of her body as well as making a pretty huge hole in the roof. Jumping through it and onto the roof, Romeo stands there as the rest of the soldiers, including the male he just kicked, surrounds him.

"Your gonna pay for what you've done to our friends!" One of the male assassins shouts in an threatening tone. However Romeo wasn't intimidated in the slightest, as he only smirks at what the assassin claimed.

"Really? Well bring it on!" Exclaims Romeo with excitement present in his tone before holding out his arms towards his sides

With a rather sadistic grin growing on the slayer's face, he body starts expelling white particles as his body slowly begins getting covered in a blue and white glow. Clenching his hands into fists, he suddenly slams them together as a ball of energy surrounds him.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S APOCALYPTIC RAGE!" Romeo shouts as the ball explodes into a huge explosion around him, causing the assassins to quickly use their magic to blast them directly into the sky towards a safe enough distance that. Seeing the light glowing starting to die down a little, one of the assassins extends his hand towards the ball.

"EVERYONE! RELEASE YOUR MAGIC!" He shouts, making everyone else nod their heads and extend their heads also

"WATER MAGIC: TORNADO SPIRAL!"

"ROCKET BEAM!"

"DARK LIGHT CLOTHED SLASH!"

"FLAMING CRUSHER!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"PLASMA SPINNING WAVE!"

"PLASMA BREAKER!"

"SUN WAVE!"

All at once beams, spirals, and a magic rocket of fire, water, light, darkness, lightning, and blue and red plasma all are shot towards Romeo's rather large ball of magic. However, once it reaches the ball, his magic disperses to reveal him with his arms crossed and a grin on his face before he opens it and starts inhaling. Once that happens, all of the magic released immediately goes directly into his mouth for a couple seconds before he closes it, having consumed all of their magic into his system as they all stare in shock.

"He...He ate our magic..." One of the attackers said in disbelief

"Just like our king...but on a grander scale." One of the female assassins says before Romeo decides to speak up

"That was a nice meal and trust me when I said I needed it. For the past couple of days I've been eating carrots, beats, and bread in the desert! THE DESERT! *Ahem* Anyways, guess we should continue this figh-

However, Romeo wouldn't get to finish as a enormous wave of ice starts spreading in his general direction at a fast pace as the attackers can feel the cold shockwaves from their height. Despite this, Romeo isn't really affected as he covers his arm in a blue and white energy and punches the ground enough to make a crack.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Pillar!" Romeo shouts

With that being said, an enormous pillar of blue and white magic rises from in front of him as shockwaves emit from the pillar, blocking off any ice from getting to him while vaporizing any ice that tried forming from behind or from any side around him. When the wave finally concludes, Romeo releases the pillar as the assassins come down from the sky.

"That must've been the leader..." One of the attackers comment while looking towards where said leader and Katja were

"I know, but what could've caused him to do that? That girl must be putting him through a tough ti-

Unfortunately for the male attacker, Romeo goes in front of him and punches him across the jaw before grabbing him by the shoulders and knees him in the stomach, making the man cough up blood. Finally seeing Romeo attack one of them, the final female attackers and one of the male attackers rush towards Romeo. However, Romeo hears them coming and uses one of his hands to point behind him and blasts an 'Apocalyptic Dragon's Destructive Cannon' at the two, who only manage to barely dodge...however-

"ARGH!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

The female attacker got away but has a huge gap in her arm while the male attacker had his whole right arm gone. Dropping to his knees, the man begins to hold his now vaporized arm in pain as the female attacker holds the gap in her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"MY ARM! MY FUCKING A-

For what seemed like the fourth time now, Romeo interrupts the attacker and appears a few feet from the two assassins. After that, he holds his hands up and begins sucking their souls out of their bodies at a rapid pace...leaving their bodies as lifeless husks as the drop to the ground.

"Pretty strong, not gonna lie." Romeo comments as the rest of the attackers rush him

One of the assassins make it to him fist and tries to punch him with a fist full of light; however, Romeo dodges by moving backwards before jumping up a little and spin kicking the attacker in the head and effectively breaking his neck and launching him into one of his friends, knocking them both into the ground with one groaning in pain and one unable to move. Seeing another one approaching him, Romeo wastes no time in pulling fist back and extending his hand at a fast pace, hitting the man in the side and snapping off a good portion of his side with a shockwave.

"AAHH-

Romeo then gets in front of the male before grabbing his throat and digging his fingers into the skin, drawing blood, before ripping out his throat and dropping the now bleeding out attacker onto the floor, as the poor man tries to raises his hands up to stop the bleeding but his stopped when Romeo jumps onto both of his arms and shattering any bones that were present.

With an ever growing grin on his face, Romeo covers his leg in his magic before turning and kicking the air as a white slash of energy towards the guy he hit one of the attacker into earlier, who was now just getting up before he was sliced in half along with the guy hit into him. Seeing a bullet pass his head, he glances to the left to see one of the attackers with a magic gun and shooting directly at him along with another assassin. Deciding to not get shot today, Romeo rushes in front of the two before grabbing both of their heads with each of his hands before slamming them into each other, crushing each skull into nothing but blood, bones, and small chunks of brains.

Looking around for the last guy Romeo see's the same guy he kneed earlier trying to run away from the fight and towards Katja's direction.

_"Trying to alarm his boss I bet." _Romeo thinks to himself before going in front of the guy and kneeing him right...in the balls

"AAAHH! FUCKING SHIT!" He screams, dropping to his knees and clutching his crotch. Looking up towards Romeo with a glare, he scowls at the slayer with nothing but hatred.

"You...are a monster..." He says with a sneer as Romeo smirks

"Welp, at least I didn't attack first." Romeo says to the final attacker before widening his eyes, having his 'Apocalypse Dragon's Death Gaze' explode the male into tiny pieces

Looking around to see no one left, Romeo puts his hands in his pockets and walks towards where Katja is with only one thing to say

"I hope Katja is doing okay, that guy looked pretty strong."

**Meanwhile with Katja:**

"TRIPLETS! DON'T LET UP!" Katja shouts at her summon who was attacking the leader of the attackers though...it looks different

For one it was way taller and bulkier, and on top of that its eyes were glowing even more red than usual. Also, it's skin was now pure black with red streaks on its body wit long, flaming black spikes erupting from it's shoulder to it's forearm and all down it's back. Finally, it was emitting lava rivaling heats from its body while every time it steps the ground underneath melts worse than it did previously. While this was still the Hellspawn Triplets, the three dogs had all fused into making the Hell Triplet.

"This is getting anooying." The leader comments while dodging another strike from the Hell dog, though the heat does graze his shoulder and burn his clothing a little.

The leader actually wasn't looking too hot at the moment. Granted, he could still be considered in the lead in this fight though his clothing sure had taken a toll due to the dog's heat. His shirt and even pants had multiple burns or scratches in it. The clothing protecting his arms are completely brunt off, showing of some muscle. His mask wasn't safe either, as some spots were also burnt off to show small patches of raven hair coming out of some holes.

"RRRRAAAAGGHHHH!" The Hell dog roars before jumping above the man and bringing down two of his hands onto him, ready to make this guy go splat and melt. However, thanks to some good reactions the leader was able to pull out his bow and block the incoming blow.

Things were getting heated up was the heat began getting too much for the man holding off the dog as he lifts up his left leg and kicks the dog in the side. This causes some ice to erupt from the ground and strike the dog in the side and launching it a few meters away from the ice user. He wasn't done though, as he claps his hands together before clenching them and raising his hands up and creating a mini ice glacier to erupt from the ground and smack into the dog and into the sky as is continuously rises.

"Hellie!" Deez screams out in concern as Katja quickly summons Bantherous and orders the bird creature to fly up to the dog and get him down from the now near small mountain of ice the leader created. Not wasting any time, the summoner follows it's master's order and flies to the dog at max speed, grabs it, and launching it towards the leader before dispersing.

As soon as the Triplet gets down, it runs towards the leader while pulling its fist back. Once he gets close enough, the leader could barely dodge when the dog unleashes his fist and unconsciously releasing huge amounts of heat right next to the ice user and meters down. After a second, the Hell dog swings the same hand to the side to hit the assassin, only to be blocked by said man.

_"I need to get rid of this thing quickly..."_ The man thinks to himself as he feels his skin burning to near penetrating levels. Feeling some of the dogs hand slightly enter his skin and feeling the lava level heat going inside of his body, the ice user holds out his other hand at the dog and fires a wave of ice directly at it's chest and knocking it back towards Katja.

Clutching his now wounded and badly burnt arm, the man glares at the dog and it's summoner from his spot.

_"Tsk, when I get this healed it's for sure gonna scar..."_ He thinks to himself as he starts to cover the wound in ice in order to stop any more blood from flowing out. _"I need a way to take out that dog so she'll be vulnerable...but who's to say she can't summon more of these thing..."_

_"He's trying to think of how to beat my summon right now. Good thing Triplets isn't that hard to summon cause some of my other summoners would've had a real hard time with this guy." _Katja thinks to herself before looking towards the Hell dog, who glances at her. Giving it a nod, it gives a slight nod back before rushing at the man once again.

When he see's the dog rush at him again, the man narrows his eyes before taking out his bow again nd placing an arrow in it before firing at the dog. He wasn't done there, as he does the same thing a couple more times as every arrow that gets close to it, the dog merely whacks it away or crushes it. With a glare, the man shoots about a couple more as the Hell dog once again whacks them away or crushes them.

Running away, the man finally runs out of arrows before holding his bow to his side in expectation.

_"Is he trying a long range approach? Those arrows clearly aren't working since Hellie is destroying them...So what is his game?" _Katja thinks to herself as Deez wonders the same thing

_"While a long-range approach is the best way to fight Hellie, it being a demon of the Underworld along with it being created for battle wouldn't wear out it's stamina, especially with how long this fights been going on. The only way I can see this man being able to do something is if he..."_ Deez thinks before his eyes widen in realization and panic. Quickly looking at his Master, the puffball wastes no time in trying to get her attention.

"Master Katja! You need to get Hellie out of there right now!" Deez exclaims at her as Katja looks to be putting the pieces together herself. Widening her eyes, she was ready to call the Hell dog out of there before...

_***CRACK!* **_

In an instant, the dog is covered in ice as all of the arrows that had been smacked away covers it's lower half in ice, prevented it from moving. Not wanting to see this thing come back, the leader opens a double edged blade from his bow before rushing towards the Hell dog, ready to slice this thing in half and end this battle once and for all as Katja's bracelet glows golden and extends her arms out towards Hellie.

"RELEASE!" She shouts as a bright, golden light covers the Hell dog and making it disappear into thin air, making the man miss his swing and nearly fall onto the fall if he didn't regain his balance last second. Looking around to see the dog now gone, he turns his attention towards Katja.

"It's gone right. Thank the Gods it is, I was getting tired of that demon..." He says before walking towards Katja. "Though, wherever it went doesn't concern me as your gonna have to die now."

With that said, The man now runs towards Katja at near full speeds as Katja lifts her hand up while her bracelet flows gold once again.

"Master Katja...!" Deez starts with a worried voice as the man draws closer

"I got this Deez, don't worry." The Grand Summoner assures with a small smile before glaring at the man. "Through the beginning of time...Through the beginning of magic itself..."

_***RUSH!***_

"There exists only one person who has the ability to summon the best of the best! The worst of the worst!"

_***CRACKLE!* *SLAM!***_

"MASTER KATJA!" Deez screams out as the man is now close enough to her and is preparing to slice however his master seems surprisingly…calm.

"In your slumber, please answer your master's call! The Grand Summoner's call to rise! COME ON OUT LORD RAIS!"

In that moment, before the leader can strike Katja, a large light shines right down in front of Katja; causing the attacker to get pushed back a large distance as Deez covers his face from the shockwaves emitted while Katja merely stares with a small smile on her face. Soon, the bright light soon becomes a fiery one as the heat shockwaves looks to melt any of the ice the leader had created in this city. After a while, the man manages to get up, despite the now throbbing pain in his head.

"Tsk, must've hit my head when I fell. Now I wonder, just what was that that came out of that light?" The man says as a silhouette of a man is now able to be seen

This man was grey, completely grey with tons and tons of black markings on his arms, torso, and face. He was rather tall, about 6'8, and had wild black hair that was currently blowing in the night wind. He had no shirt on, as is to show his markings though had black pants with similar looking markings on it but colored grey. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands and a large blade strapped onto his back. This was Katja's Tier 10 summon, the Demon Lord Rais.

"AHAHA! What do I have the pleasure for Master Katja?!" Rais asks excitedly with a kneel in front of the person in question

"That man over there attacked me and Romeo as well as attacked Hellie. I want you to take him down!" Katja orders as Rais nods

"Alright milady. I'll go erase this scum off the face of Earthland for you." The demon tells her before walking towards the assassin. Blinking in confusion, Deez looks at katja.

"Umm...Rais? I know he's one of your strongest summons but seriously...him. You could've summoned anyone else to fight that man; you know and tier above 10 takes a ton of magic from you." Deez tells the bluenette, who shrugs

"Yeah, but we need this fight over and done with quickly." Katja tells the puffball, who nods in understanding

"So, your the reason I saw Triplet frozen in the spirit realm huh. Well, I want you to know that I don't take too kindly to seeing my pet frozen like that!" Rais states with a glare

"That's your pet? I've expected much from a demon like yourself with all those...marking." The leader says as Rais laughs

"AHAHAHAHA! These marking are stylish! The demons hotties dig them!" The Lord of Hell says with an eyebrow wiggle as the man readies his bow

"Whatever, I'm ending this now." He says as Rais's gaze turns serious

"Funny you should say that..." Rais says before teleporting in front of the leader and kicking him into nearby rubble with a smirk. "I was thinking the same thing!"

Without wasting any time, Rais appears in front of the leader and begins pummeling him into the rubble with continuous flaming punches directly at his torso. After a couple of seconds, the demon places a ball of fire at the leader's stomach before shooting him into the sky as the ball of fire stays firmly in his stomach. Once he reaches about a couple hundred feet in the sky, Rais has the ball explode, creating a large heat explosion with large shockwaves erupting all over the city.

Soon after, the demon teleports right behind the leader and places a hand onto his back and starts charging a fire blast on his back and knocking the ice user into the ground below. Teleporting next to Katja, Rais looks at his Master with a grin.

"I've done it Master Katja, that guy shouldn't bother you anymore." Rais tells her before crossing his arms. "On top of this, Romeo is around this area if my senses are correct."

"Thank you Rais." Katja says as the demon waves her off

"No problem kid. Just...next time you call in Hellie please call me right after. I hate to see my pet frozen like that." Rais suggests, making Katja nod and dispel her summon

"Wow, that was pretty quick." Deez comments as Katja nods

"I know right. My Tier 10 summons are no pushovers at all!" Katja says with a proud grin just as...

From where the guy had been blasted into out comes the leader himself, though noticeably weakened and injured. He was now completely shirtless, showing a couple of small scars littering his body as new burn marks now graze his torso as well. However, what surprised the two was how his mask was burnt of to reveal the one and only...Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray?" Katja asks, though the assassin ignores her and holds the area under his arm

"Tsk, this really freaking hurts. I'm gonna need to get Wendy to heal me later once I get back to base." Gray says as a rather angry and disappointed look crosses his face. "Tsk, I should've used my Devil Slayer mode when I fought that dog. Would've helped me out in the long run instead of me trying to play it safe."

Not soon after, he looks up towards Katja who merely lifts her hand up again as Deez adopts a serious look on his face.

"You managed to beat me...that's pretty neat. Not many can compete with me though, if someone like the walking flamethrower fought you you'll probably have a real harder time than usual." Gray states as Katja gives him a slightly confused look

"Walking flamethrower, you mean Natsu?" Katja asks, making Gray scoff

"Who else, he's the only king who brought a flamethrower to his ceremony." Gray says as Romeo FINALLY makes his appearance by landing in front of Katja

"Sorry I'm late; I was watching you fight this guy and I have to say, I really fucking enjoyed it!" Romeo exclaimed with a wide grin towards the bluenette, who looks away with a light blush

"T-Thanks..." She says as gray looks at Romeo shocked

"R-Romeo, how the hell are you alive?! We made sure of that when we were checking through the bodies a few weeks ago" Gray exclaims in complete shock as Romeo, Katja, and Deez look at him confused

"Wait, dead? I'm fucking dead on this Earthland?! What are the odds?!...Oh wait, multiverse." Romeo mutters at the end as Gray takes out a small phone and starts typing on it

"That looks familiar..." Deez says as Romeo looks at him

"That's the device that Warren helped create in our world...though it looks very different." Romeo tells him, making the puffball nod

"I wonder what he's doing with it?" Katja asks as a purple gas starts to cover the three. Sniffing it unconsciously, Romeo is the first to fall to the ground, completely knocked out.

"Ro...Romeo..." Katja tries getting out as she succumbs as well

"G-Gas..." Deez says before he too falls unconscious

Now, you may be asking what caused this...well behind the two was a fairy beautiful woman. She was of average size and had purple hair that reached to her shoulders and dark green eyes. She wore a purple and black dress with what looked to be snake-like patterns grazing the edges. She had on purple wristbands and had smoke coming from her hands. This was none other than Kinana, Gray's friend.

"I-I can't believe it..." She says as Gray walks over to the girl and puts a calming hand on her shoulder

"I know. But we can't stay here right now to figure this out. So when we get back and I go to Wendy can you get the lizard over here so that he could try to figure it out?" He asks the purple haired female, who nods

"Alright!" She exclaims as Gray smirks and pats her on the head

"I can still see why he loves you." Gray comments before grabbing the slayer, summoner, and puffball as Kinana blushes like mad. "Ready?"

"O-Oh, right!" She says before taking out a gun and pressing a button, opening up a portal to what looked to be a room as the two jump through it

**Timeskip with Romeo and Katja:**

Katja was just now finally waking up from her deep "slumber" and immediately sits up from where she was. Looking around quickly, she was able to take in her current surrounding.

She was in an all white room though if she was to look directly in front of her, there was a black gate with a red screen blocking them from going outside of this place. However, the red screen was practically see through so taking advantage of this, she moves slowly towards it to see a similar looking room right across the hall from where she was. Speaking of the hall, it was pretty wide, probably separating each room at least 15-20 feet across and continued down for an extra 5 rooms on each side of the one she was currently in. Safe to say, this place was that akin to a prison cell.

"So, look who woke up." A familiar voice says, making Katja turn around behind her

"Romeo!" She exclaims in both shock and delight before rushing over to the slayer and giving him a tight hug...but widens her eyes at this and backs off of bit and looks away from him with a blush

"Aww, Master Katja looks cute when she blushes like that." Deez comments, coming out from Romeo's side. With a slight cough to make them forget it, Katja turns towards the dragon slayer.

"So...can we break out of here?" Katja asks him, though his shakes his head

"Trust me, I've tried." He tells her before pointing towards a black collar on his neck with a red button. "From what I'm guessing this is some type of magic prohibitor, since I can't use any of my magic or use my enhanced strength. Getting through the red screen-thing won't work either...it'll just shock you and blast you back to the wall over there." He states while pointing at the wall she was previously up against, making Katja sigh

"Damn...just what we needed." She sighs out before slumping next to Romeo

After what seemed like forever, though it's been five minutes, the group finally hears footsteps approaching the cell they were in. Wasting zero time, the three decide to put on their most serious faces when this person approaches. However when he arrives in front of their cell, it kinda surprised them.

This man was about Romeo's height, though he was a bit more muscular. He was wearing a black open vest with flames printed on the edges and a dragonic symbol in the middle of his the vest; he also was wearing grey pants with the same flames around it as well. He had a black wristband with red marking going from his elbow all the way to his hands, where it became fingerless gloves at that point along with a black wrapping around his waist. However, it was two things that surprised them the most. One; was the multiple small scars that was on his torso as a wrapping covered half of his torso and a mark going from his right ear to his right cheek. Though, what stood out most was the white scaled scarf that was wrapped around his neck and his spikey, wavy pink hair on his head.

"Hold on, Nastu is the one they sent here...Huh. It you've told me I'd be in a prison cell with Natsu staring at me as if he's gonna interrogate me I've just asked how I'm not dead for my crimes?" Romeo comments to himself as Natsu looks at him confused before looking at Katja and Deez

"Umm...what is he talking about?" Natsu asks the two as Katja shakes her head

"Don't worry about it." She tells him, making raise his eyebrow a little before waving it off. With a clap of his hands and a small glare on his face, he looks towards all three of the mages with a serious expression of his face.

"So, mind filling me in on who the hell you all are? Last time I checked you were dead kid and much, much younger." Natsu questions before pointing to Romeo, who merely gave him a deadpanned look

"Of course, I'm 19 idiot." The slayer points out to him as Katja stares at him

"Romeo, you should be nice. After all, he is the king of this world." She tells her friend who smirks

"Oh really, well nice to meet you your majesty." Romeo says before standing up and bowing sarcastically. "Oh how do I have the pleasure. Shall I fetch you some food milord, or shall I gets on my hands and knees and make myself your humble bench."

It was clear Romeo was trying, and enjoying taunting this version of Natsu. Though, the pink haired male merely gave him a blank stare before holding up a controller with a red button in the middle.

"Listen here Mr. Purple, you are going to sit down and listen to what I have to ask or I'll press this button." He threatens, making Romeo scoff

"Seriously, what are you about to do with a button?" He asks the king, who smirks

"Oh, well you know those collars on your necks. Well, lets just say that I can press this button and BOOM! Your head explodes into nothing but gore and crap! So my friend, would you really want to test that out." Natsu asks with a smirk

Romeo was about to retort with something rude but feels a nudge on his pants. Looking down, he sees Katja staring at him with a look that told him "sit down please" so...he does with his arms crossed. Smiling, Natsu snaps his finger and creates a throne made of fire before sitting on it.

"Sorry about that, I don't like to have to threaten people with death but it has to happen sometimes." Natsu says as Romeo scowls slightly. "Anyways back to the matter at hand. Who are you people and how is this guy alive?" Natsu asks while motioning to Romeo

"Oh umm...well I'm Katja and I'm a summoner mage." Katja says before Deez decides to speak up

"I go by a lot...but you can call me Deez and I helped train this fine lady here." Deez tells him while gesturing to Katja

"Uh-Huh, and this is Romeo?" Natsu asks, pointing towards the slayer. Seeing them nod, he leans back in his chair a little.

"So, she can summon things which is neat. What can you do?" The king asks the slayer

"Well I'm the Dragon Slayer of Apocalypse so...I can slay dragons with magic beams and can eat any type of magic I want." Romeo tells the pink haired mage, who's eyes widen slightly

"Seriously! That's pretty cool...you see, not many people can use dragon slayer magic at all from what I know. Actually, I've seen plenty of dragon's but only about three actual slayers; those guys being my friends Hisui, Sting, and Kinana if you exclude me." Natsu says, making Katja and Deez's eyes widen as Romeo's jaw basically drops to the floor

"WAIT KINANA'S A DRAGON SLAYER HERE?!" Romeo shouts, completely not expecting what he just heard

"Yup! Poison Dragon Slayer by the way! The other two are the Celestial Slayer and Light Slayer while I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaims proudly while pointing a thumb at himself

"That's...cool." Deez comments, still in a slight state of shock. _"Looks like instead of Cobra Kinana became a slayer here. Sting and Natsu aren't that surprising but Hisui, didn't expect that-...didn't Romeo give her the location to all of those slayer lacrima's right before the apocalypse. If she became a slayer there that'd be pretty cool." _

"So." Natsu starts before looking back at them with a small smile. "I can tell your pretty decent people. Sure, you nearly killed Gray and killed his squad but honestly the popsicle had it coming! I would like to know more about you all...at my base!" Natsu exclaims happily before pressing a button on the outside of the cell, not only opening it but unactivating the three's collars

"Wait, your just gonna let us go? Not that I'm complaining but we could just be waiting to try and kill you." Romeo tells him before extending his hand towards Natsu with a blue and white ball of magic charging in his hand and aimed at the king. Despite this happening, Natsu wasn't worried as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Yeah...but I can read emotions! It was a neat trick Wendy taught me to do when I have to deal or interrogate people, works like a charm!" Natsu tells the slayer with a slight smile. "On top of that, you wouldn't shoot me. I know you wo-

Actually, Romeo shoots right past his head and into the cell behind the fire user, causing it to explode in tiny pieces once the blast made contact with the wall. Smirking, Romeo crosses his arms.

"Well, lets get a move on pinky." Romeo says, making Natsu sigh and take out another controller

"Fine, lets go." He says, opening a portal to some room and jumping through it with Romeo, Katja and Deez following

**At Natsu's Base:**

The group is now inside of Natsu's base, startling a familiar purple haired mage as she was just walking through it.

"KYA!" Kinana exclaims in surprise when the four mages appear out of nowhere

"Hey Kinana." Romeo greets with a wave of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm...staying with my boyfriend." She answers as Natsu goes next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder, making the female slayer giggle and Romeo, well...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

With that yell of surprise, Romeo speeds past Natsu and grabs Kinana before taking the girl into the corner and cradling her protectively. Staring at the slayer shocked for a moment, Natsu glares holes into Romeo as Kinana squirms under the male's touch.

"HEY MAN! GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu roars as Romeo shakes his head no

"NOT A CHANCE! THIS GIRL IS WAY TOO PRECIOUS TO DATE A BETA MALE LIKE YOU!" Romeo shouts while extended Katja in front of him, making the girl feel small in between both male slayers

"Umm Romeo, I think you should let go of Kinana." Katja says with a tint of jealousy seeping in her tone as Romeo thinks it over for a few seconds...more like 5 minutes as everyone stares in complete silence.

.

.

.

"...Please." She adds as Romeo growls a little

"Alright." Romeo says before letting go the girl. Muttering quick thanks, to which he nods, she is moved over by Natsu who stands in front of Romeo with a glare...which Romeo looks back at him with his own glare.

"What is it?" The apocalypse slayer asks as Natsu shoves a finger at his chest

"You know damn what sir! YOU GRABBED MY GIRLFRIEND AND HELD HER LIKE SHE WAS YOUR'S" Natsu screams, getting Romeo to scoff

"Yeah so, I don't really pick you as someone as someone who would date." Romeo comments smirking, making Natsu snarl in anger

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Natsu screams

"I said...I don't think your boyfriend material."

"I HAVE OVER 5 GIRLFRIENDS YOU FUCK!"

"HOW DO YOU MANAGE THAT!"

As the two starts an argument, Kinana walks over to Katja and Deez.

"So...What was that about?" Kinana asks the blue haired mage

"Oh, back where we're from he's very protective of you. Well, we weren't very fond of where you were but still..." Katja says trailing off at the end before noticing Kinana was looking at her confused

"Umm, Master Katja. We've never told her about the multiverse." Deez whispers to the mage, who eyes widen in realization before nodding and looking at Kinana

"Oh, if you don't know me, Romeo, and Deez here are from a different Earthland." Katja tells the poison slayer...who's eyes widen is complete shock

"Wait a minute...YOUR FROM A DIFFERENT EARTHLAND?!" Kinana shouts, snapping Romeo and Natsu out of their shock; the pink haired slayer's jaw dropping in shock as Romeo blinks

"Oh...We never did tell them about that." Romeo says in realization

"Alright, to explain. Me and my friends here come from an Earthland similar to your's...though you all were different. Last time we were there Gray wasn't an assassin, Kinana worked in a bar and Natsu wasn't a king of any sorts; though he may be considered the Fire King." Katja tells the two as Kinana raises her hand

"Umm...I work at a bar here." Kinana says

"Oh...Then you weren't a slayer. Actually, you were dating a guy named Cobra who had the abilities you currently have." Katja says, making Kinana nod

_"That's a neat name." _The purple haired mage thinks to herself while Natsu crosses his arms

"I guess that explains how this guy here is alive then." Natsu says simply, pointing at Romeo

"Wait, you aren't that surprised?" Deez asks the two, who shakes their heads

"At first yeah but thinking over it after a couple of seconds I started to think about how the supernatural exists here along with magic and such so the multiverse wouldn't be too far off. Kinana tells her as Natsu nods

"On top of that, I started to think about it when I was told this guy was alive while going through a list of options in my head." Natsu says

"Speaking of which, how did I die here? You and Gray said I'm dead so many times its natural I'm curious." Romeo asks from next to Natsu

However when he asks this question, the trio notice the downcast looks of Natsu and Kinana.

"...Was I that important here?" Romeo mutters to himself, noticing the sad and distant looks from his fellow slayers. Natsu here's his muttering though, and turns towards the male purple haired mage.

"You can somewhat say that...You see you would use to hang around me all the time, kind of like a little fanboy. You were a nice kid, twelve and planned to learn fire magic like me so, I had decided to train you myself. However...you were killed when _**they**_ had sank Magnolia." Natsu says through gritted teeth and noticeable venom when he had said "they"

"Great...I'm a fanboy in this world." Romeo grumbles to himself. Sure, back when he was little he use to admire Natsu to fanboy levels as well but after coming back from training with Acnologia he had not even tried socializing with the slayer despite the mages attempts to. Years later, just thinking about how he used to admire the mage pissed him off so hearing another version doing so...kind of made him rethink his life and wonder if there were other versions of him like that.

"Who are "they"?" Katja asks, though finches back when Natsu unknowingly glares at her with pure..._dragon_ rage

"They..." Natsu starts with a snarl, "Are people who wants complete control over the world. They would go around and slaughter entire towns and cities just so they can "fix" the world to revive some demon! Which they managed to succeed by the way!" Natsu screams out in rage as Kinana puts her hand over his

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault that happened." Kinana tells the fire user, who shakes his head

"NO! IT WAS! BECAUSE OF ME 65% OF THE POPULATION GOT WIPED OUT JUST BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!"

"Alright, who the hell is leading these people." Romeo asks indifferently

"Jellal Fernandez." Natsu growls out in complete anger. "That guy...fought me and made me go into my demon form and let me awaken that demon before he absorbed it's powers! He, first turned his attention towards Magnolia and blew it into nothing but a crater and wiped out all life in Bosco! He was about to kill Erza and Mira if it wasn't for Sting coming to the temple and saving us from his attack!"

"...Erza and Mira's here?" Katja asks

"No, they along with Natsu's other girlfriend's off in another continent to help the people...or what's left of them." Kinana tells them, making Deez raise an eyebrow...somehow

"Who is the guy dating?" He asks the poison slayer

"Oh, besides for me Erza, Mirajane, Hisui and Sorano. I assume you have those guys in your Earthland as well?" Kinana asks as Deez nods

_"So a Natsu harem universe...just like that Romeo told us in the last Earthland" _Deez thinks to himself before chuckling _"I guess he gets a ton of action with those beauties"_

"So let me get this straight. Jellal tried pulling the Tower of Haven shit, succeeded because of reasons, and wiped out most of the Earth?" Romeo asks as Natsu nods

"Sounds about righ-wait he did the same in your world?!" Natsu questions before the purple haired slayer nods

"Yeah, but he was actually stopped by you; kicked his ass so bad he had a whole change of heart and decided to make a team to battle evil." Romeo tells the two, but also hears Natsu mutter the word "lucky" under his breath

"So your Jellal is a good guy where your from then?" Kinana asks the two, making them

"Yep; however if you know where this version of that guy is then we'll be happy to give this guy a beatdown!" Romeo exclaims in happiness while slamming his fist into an open palm, shocking both Natsu and Kinana

"Wh-What?" Kinana asks shocked while Deez and Katja nods in agreement

"I agree! Lets go and kill this guy!" Deez agrees before Natsu decides to speak up

"Do you understand what you guys are saying? Jellal right now is the most powerful mage besides for me as of current and no thanks to you guys and Gray's actions we are missing both him and his team; also every other powerful mage is off in another country that will take them days to get back here in time to prepare and launch one. Then we've got to worry about the empire he built that way bigger than Bosco and Fiore combined to house a ton of demons he had summoned and created once he got stronger." Natsu warns, not sure why the group would just try to rush into a battle this large without a plan. However to his shock Romeo scoffs, Deez chuckles a little, and katja just smiles.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Romeo here are considered to be some of the strongest mages back on our Earthland. Besides, our Jellal killed our friend Haku so we're kind of want some form of revenge." Katja tells him

"Besides, we get to fight some demons on top of that! Man, I'm starting to get excited!" Romeo exclaims in excitement as the two other slayers stare at the three in shock and confusion. After a couple of seconds, Natsu decided to step up.

"I don't understand this at all, but if your all so confident then I guess I can't stop you." Natsu says as the trio smiles/smirks and was about to go out Jellal hunting before Natsu holds his hand up to stop them. "However...I'm going to fight Jellal."

Everyone was silent, with Kinana being the only one to look at Natsu with a worried look while the trio looks at him with unreadable expressions.

"Umm...Sure, why not." Romeo responds

"You can't be serious Natsu! You know what happened last time" Kinana exclaims

"Don't worry about that. That was months ago and remember I didn't do the amount and type of training I've done when I fought him. I'm way stronger and in control then I was back then. Besides..." Natsu says before trailing off a little. "Don't we owe it to everyone who died trying to stop that bastard. We can't just let these new guys come and fight our fight for them while we wait here and twiddle our thumbs and wait for everything to stop!"

Kinana only stares at him with wide eyes...right before she gains a determined and serious expression on her face and in her eyes.

"If that's the case I'm going with you. He took a lot from me as well if you remember so I need to do something instead of letting you all go and fight him." Kinana says as Natsu nods in agreement

"Alright, just try not to get yourself killed out there." Natsu tells her before she nods

"I won't." She says before Romeo makes a noticeable coughing sound to bring the attention back to the topic

"If your done with couple stuff then lets get our asses there then. What's the quickest way to get there?" Romeo asks as Natsu and Kinana look at each other and smirk and Romeo...well he had the feeling he was about to hate the answer

**Timeskip 10 minutes:**

The new group were now above the empire that Jellal had built with his demon friends. How? Well they were on a black jet and Natsu was flying as the rest were strapped in to some seats. However, there was one problem...

"Umm...is he okay?" Kinana asks while pointing to Romeo, who wasn't looking too hot. His face was green with comically puffed cheeks and pupiless eyes as he was grasping his throat tightly. What was this...the dreaded motion sickness him and many other dragon slayers share.

"Yeah, it just that back on our world if a Dragon Slayer gets on a moving vehicle then they will get motion sickness." Katja tells her

"Oh...okay." Kinana says, though still confused. Why did they get motion sickness at all if they were meant to kill dragons and can move at speeds faster than the human eye can see? It made no sense but she decided to ignore it.

"So does everyone remember the plan?" Natsu asks from the pilot seat

"You are gonna go fight Jellal while the rest of us are gonna fight and kill every demon in this empire." Deez replies before Natsu smiles at the puffball with a thumbs up

"Got it!" Natsu says

"By the way, how are you gonna get to Jellal?" Katja asks before Natsu stands up

"Like...THIS!"

At that moment, Natsu jumps through a nearby window when the jet gets right above a large castle and starts falling. Eyes widening like saucers, the three remaining functioning people only sit there as the jet just starts falling.

"Are we gonna survive this?!" Kinana asks

"Maybe! Master Katja!" Deez exclaims as Romeo's body just flails helplessly from his seat

"I know! PURPLE FLARE: BUBBLE!" Katja screams as the four are enveloped in a purple flame bubble while the jet continues to fall

**Down below:**

Down at a demon bar it was mostly what you would expect from a hangout full of evil demons; there were fights, random demons fucking their female counterparts, some transforming some males with magic to do it, or some just playing games.

"Got any three's?" One male demon asks while everyone, around five other demons, are playing a card game

"Why would you ask that? We're playing Uno idiot!" A female demon exclaims

"...So no." He responds, making everyone facepalm

Right before one of the demons at the table could place down any sort of card, a jet comes down and crashing into the roof and smashing directly into the middle of the room, knocking every demons nearby back from the shockwave emitted while any poor demon under the jet at the time of the crash were nothing but demon blood and guts. Coming out from the jet Katja who is now holding Deez and Kinana walk out with a shake of his head.

"Don't tell me he does that a lot." Katja says before Kinana merely smiles and shrugs a little, making Katja gain a deadpanned look

"HEY THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR BAR!"

The three looks towards where the voice came from to see every demon in this bar, around twenty if they count, in front of the exit. However, there was one demon who was behind the counter and pulls a lever that reads 'Critical Emergency'.

"hey, isn't that that Kinana girl?" One demon comments as the others looks at her intently

"You know what she is! We should capture her and give her to the demon k-

The demons were soon quickly shot at when a yell that screamed "POSION DRAGON'S ROAR!" and shot at them, killing every single demon in front of the exit and crashing through the front and continuing to go though other buildings behind it. Not having a headache anymore, Kinana only motions for the two to follow her before running off, leaving the two watching in shock.

"Wow...Very different from our Kinana." Deez comments

"You said it." Katja agree before pointing her finger over her shoulder to impale a now rising demon with a "Purple Flare: Spear"

"Mfrrf…" Romeo says from on the floor, completely forgotten in the midst of the past 3 minutes

**With Jellal:**

"Looks like an attack is taking place." Jellal comments from his throne on the top of his castle, able to sense new energies present in his empire and the demons getting wiped out quickly by the second

Oh yeah, this was the Jellal of this Earthland. He still physical looked the same regarding his height, size, eyes, hair color, and tattoos. However, what differs from his other versions we've currently met(only one) was some extra muscle, the tattoos on his face being colored black, and how he had stiches going down his arms. He was also currently wearing black and white suit for reasons unknown.

"M-Master!" A demon yells while running into the throne room while holding his right arm, which seemed to be broken due to the blood running down it and dripping onto the floor as well as how limp it is

"What is it?" Jellal asks before standing up and walking down the stairs connected to the platform his throne was on

"Th-The pink haired mage you beat! He-He came back and he-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The demon was soon spraying blood from the center of his body when a flaming hand impales him right before his swipes right up, slicing the demon from the stomach up as blood sprays everywhere and covers the person behind them. This person was, of course, Natsu.

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel. Welcome back to my city, its been a while." Jellal greet with a small smile on his face while Natsu glares daggers at the blue haired male

"Cut the crap Jellal! I've come to kick your ass and avenge all the people's you've killed!" Natsu exclaims, making Jellal chuckle

"Seriously, you?! Last time I checked you had Erza and Sting here with you when you came here and you couldn't lay a finger on me." Jellal taunts

"You know damn well the only reason you won was because of my demon powers getting absorbed! I'm far stronger than how I was previously!"

"Oh; mind showing me how more "powerful" you have gotten then?"

"Hmph, gladly."

With that said, Natsu inhales some air before he exhales the air all while putting his head down a little, relaxing his body and placing his hands down. Meanwhile, a fiery red and black aura begins rapidly surrounding him in a spiral, burning anything close to the pink haired male as his aura become hotter by the second. That's not all, as black and red scales begins to cover his arms and parts of his torso while his hair's tips starts to gain an extra red tint onto them. After a few more seconds the aura finally begins to calm down and wear off, only revealing the pink haired mage looking at Jellal with a deadly glare, who looks slightly puzzled.

"Dragon...Force. Looks different from how remember." Jellal remarks, thinking back to the last time he saw Natsu like that and how his hair didn't change, the scales were different, and how the flames were different also; they were much more...calm than anything.

"Heh, I've done a ton of training since the last time we met. I've not only trained with my father Igneel, but also my brother Zeref and learned a ton of new things! Speaking of which..." Natsu starts before pointing his finger out in a gun like positon

Jellal was confused for a second before a narrow yet extremely powerful beam of red and black fire passes Jellal's head by mere centimeters, slightly burning his face and creating a hole in the wall also.

"Red and black flames. Power of a Dragon King from Igneel and a hint of Dark magic from Zeref, I love my family." Natsu comments with a smirk before putting his hand down. Hearing chuckling, he turns towards Jellal who seems clearly amused from what just happened.

"Bravo Natsu! You've really had become stronger than ever! However, that still won't be enough to beat me." Jellal says while taking off his black tux, leaving him only in a white button up shirt and black tie

"We'll se about that." Natsu says before getting in a battle stance, in which Jellal does the same

At once, the two dash at each other and exchange fists, signaling their battle had just started.

**With Romeo, Katja, Deez, and Kinana:**

"ATTACK!"

"NO WAY! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!"

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SEE!"

With that, the two demons were killed by Kinana, who was wiping her mouth before eyeing another group of demons trying to rush her. Seeing this, she merely swipes her hands as poison fangs are all launched at them and cuts them into half of their original sizes.

"Alright, that should be 85% of the population down-" Kinana starts before a loud explosion cuts her off. Looking to where it had came from to see a large white and blue pillar coming from her right on the near edge of the empire.

"...Scratch that, 90%." She comments before purple flames are shot from behind her, impaling two demons who were rushing her

"Is it just me, or are these guys relatively easy to kill?" Deez asks from Katja's shoulder, who snaps her fingers to incase a large sum of demons in a 'Purple Flare: Bubble' and shrinking it down, burning and squishing them

"I know. It's either these guys are extremely weak or we're just too powerful for them." Katja says while punching a demon in the stomach and kicking it into a building

"Actually, a demon is way stronger on their homeworld or a place they are used to. We're lucky they only got summoned here a few months ago and can't use their full power." Kinana tells the two, who only says "oh"

Meanwhile with Romeo, he was currently slicing through demons left and right.

"Is that all you guys got!" He taunts before sticking his sword through a female demon's skull and swinging it right, slicing right into a nearby demon's head as well

He wasn't yet as he starts to inhale at a rapid pace, practically ripping the demons souls out from their bodies and directly into his mouth while his marking glow blue. Figuring he wasn't done, he goes to a nearby demon and places a hand on his chest before ripping his soul out and starts doing the same a number of them all before eating it in one big bunch.

"Huh...Not bad." He comments before inhaling and releasing a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar' to his right

"I hope Natsu gets done with Jellal fast, we're gonna get bored since these guys are so easy to kill."

**Back With Natsu:**

Natsu and Jellla were throwing punch after punch at each other; however, each seems to not have the upper hand in landed a serious hit onto the other person. Seeing a slight opening, Jellal tries uppercutting Natsu after going for a fake-out punch towards the slayer's face, though Natsu dodges last second before ducking down and swiping the blue haired mage under the legs. Seeing him trip, Natsu grabs his leg before throwing him into a nearby wall.

Once in the wall Jellal holds out his hand and has three yellow streams of light shot at his opponent, actually connecting and launching Natsu into the opposite side of the room. This doesn't faze the slayer much as he holds out both of his hands and closing them together to unleash a huge wave of red and black fire at the blue haired hair maged; though, Jellal holds his hand out in front of him and activates a blue and grey magic circle and absorbing the fire into it. Above Natsu's head, the same circle appears and shoots the wave down onto him and Natsu, who managed to sense it, jumps out from the wall and boosts towards Jellal with a flame covered fist.

"FIRE KING'S IRON FIST!"

With that shout, Natsu lands a punch square into Jellal's stomach, making the mage cough out saliva before he is launched out of the castle and into a nearby forest. Seeing the mage still flying, Natsu wastes no time in firing fire from his feet to boost to where Jellal was, go over him, and bring down two clenched flaming fists right into his chest; knocking the mage down into the ground. The slayer wasn't done however as he boosts down with fire coming from his hands to double knee his opponent in the stomach, creating a huge crater to follow.

"GAH!" Jellal coughs out, spitting out blood before his face is grabbed by Natsu

"You thought I was done!" Natsu exclaims before lifting Jellal up before blasting a wave of fire from his hand, directly into his face and shooting the mage into the sky. Jellal however, merely smirks and puts a closed palm on an open one.

"Grand Chariot." He whispers as the ground below Natsu starts to glow

Seeing this, Natsu starts to jump back from the crater as the glowing starts to go into the directions he was going towards. Seeing no option of escape, Natsu places two hands onto the ground before firing off fire from them, shooting him towards Jellal as the ground starts to explode from the magic. Getting close enough to his enemy, Natsu covers his leg in fire before kicking the blue haired mage, who blocks; and after that he throws a punch at Natsu, who also manages to block before the two come to clashes once again while small shockwaves begin to emit from this battle.

"You definitely are stronger Natsu!" Jellal says while dodging another punch from the mage

"Shut up!" Natsu shouts before finally landing a direct punch into Jellal's stomach. However, the blue haired male grabs his arms and throws his into the ground before shooting ten narrow beams of light towards the pink haired mage who, from the ground below, starts to punch and or kick them away from him and into some nearby trees.

Teleporting behind him, Jellal lands a surprise kick at Natsu's back and knocks him away a few feet before holding out an opened palm and shooting a beam of light at the mage. Natsu though smacks it away with his hand before running over to Jellal and starts relentlessly punching the mage with flaming strikes before slamming him in the face with one final punch and knocking him back a distance as the ground below him cracks. Natsu then starts to inhale before slamming his fists together...

"FIRE KING'S ROAR!"

Shooting a large wave of red fire at Jellal, Natsu closes his mouth once it had been launched before zooming behind the mage and shooting the same beam towards the mage from behind as well. Seeing he was trapped, Jellal stops himself from going back any farther and teleports into the ground, letting the waves collide and burn the surrounding area while also having excess fire sprawled around on the trees and ground, which slowly begins to spread.

Teleporting behind the slayer, Jellal tries a surprise blast at his back but Natsu grabs his hand and places newly created ball of fire at the blue haired males chest and blasting him into a nearby tree and cracking it in half. Running over to the male, Natsu covers his hand in flames before trying to uppercut the mage in the chin before he was kicked away. Teleporting in front of the now flying Natsu, Jellal starts to punch the mage over and over delivering an axe kick and knocking Natsu onto the ground.

"Is that all Natsu, I'm getting disappointed."

Hearing this taunt, Natsu holds out his arm and unleashes a wave of fire towards the male, who's eyes widen in surprise and puts up his arms in an x position to guard himself as the wave hit him. Once done, Natsu delivers a punch right at his guard and knocking him back a few feet before he places his right hand into a claw like motion and swipes up, opening up Jellal's stiches on his right arm as it starts pouring blood onto the floor. Seeing an opening, Natsu grabs said arm and slams the mage onto the floor. Grunting, Jellal flips back up and elbows Natsu in the stomach, making the pink haired male spit up blood before getting punched through a couple of trees.

Getting a grip, Natsu is able to land safely on the ground as a huge mean of light is shot directly at him, causing him to swipe up as a wall of flames appears in front of him as the blasts just goes right past him. Looking around, Natsu sees no sign of Jellal right before said person comes from under him and kicks him into the sky. Natsu, however, boosts back to where Jellal was with his fire and punches the mage across the jaw and launching his a few feet away and onto the ground. Smirking, Natsu creates two fire balls in his hands, one red and one black, and was about to rush Jellal again...

...Until he found out he couldn't.

"Wh...What the hell!" Natsu exclaims in surprise only to see a blue magic circle under his feet as Jellal gets up and stares at him with a smug smirk on his face

"Magic seal, got it on you the moment I kicked you and waited a few seconds until it was appropriate to use it." He tells the slayer while walking up to him

"You...Bastard." Natsu says through grit teeth, struggling to get out of the blue haired mage's hold

"I must say, you are a tough guy. If that battle would've gone on for longer you might've had me on the edge." Jellal tells the slayer before covering his hand in magic

"Well luckily for me that won't happen now. See ya Natsu!" Jellal exclaims before attempting to strike Natsu directly in his heart right before...

"FUCK THAT! E.N.D!"

Jellal was immediately pushed back when a large pillar of fire erupts around Natsu as it rises directly into the sky, able to even be seen by the trio fighting in the city. Once the fire dies down, Natsu is standing there, free of the seal, and eerily staring at a now surprised Jellal.

He had completely lost his shirt, now showing off an all black torso with some scales laced around it as the scales reached up to his neck though now all black. He had claws how along with small spikes edging from around his wrist; finally, his face was different due to the scales now covering it edges and how his eyes were now a blood red. His pink/salmon hair was completely red and had small horns sticking out from his forehead.

This was Natsu's trump card, E.N.D.

"E.N.D." Jellal says while getting up

Before he could fully get up however, E.N.D teleports in front of him and grabs him by his throat and hoists him into the sky. Choking, Jellal tries to attack the demon with his fists and legs, though the demon just takes it and smirks.

"What's wrong kid, demon got your tongue." E.N.D comments before squeezing his neck tighter, effectively crushing any hopes Jellal had for speaking as said male spits up blood rapidly

"Now, your gonna listen here and listen good. Your really fucking stupid to think you had the slightest chance against ME or Natsu...maybe Natsu but definitely not me." The demon says with a chuckle on the word "definitely". "Seriously, do you know how strong I am? If you were any smart you would've tried preparing against me but as I see it right now your...not really that strong. On top of that I've been training so I'm even stronger than I was back when you made a fool out of me!"

With that said, E.N.D drops Jellal before kicking him away. Spitting up blood while holding his injured throat, the blue haired mage glares at the demon who grabs the mage by the hair and lifts him up.

"You maybe asking, E.N.D! Why are you gloating about your power?! Well..." He says before striking Jellal in the stomach, making the mage cough up blood as the demon continues doing that. "Because. I. Can!"

Throwing the blue haired mage away, the demon teleports behind him, places a hand at his back, and smashes him into the ground. Soon after, he grabs Jellal by the leg before throwing in up and crating two fireballs in his hand.

"Burn baby burn!" The demon laughs before throwing the fire balls at the mage

After about a couple dozen fire balls, E.N.D holds a finger out and has a thread of fire wrap around Jellal's neck and swings him down into his hand. Before Jellal can get in his hand, the demon punches him back a couple dozen meters. The demon soon runs besides the flying mage and punches him into the sky, then back down to the ground, the into another area of the sky, then repeats this until a huge fireball is created in the sky. Smirking when he punches Jellal into the middle of the fire ball, E.N.D goes higher into the sky and holds out a hand.

"Its been fun." He comments before firing a fire blast at the fire ball, having it crash down into the ground as everything with 15 kilometer radius is either brunt into nothing or is covered in fire. Landing onto he ground, the demon merely crosses his arms and walks around.

"I...May have over-done it. Oh well." The demon remarks with a shrug as a large pillar of magic erupts about 10 meters away from him to reveal Jellal, with his tattoos glowing yellow

"Really, your still going? Fine, come one then." E.N.D says bored as the mage did just that

Wasting no time, Jellal delivers punch towards the demons abdomen though, he feels nothing. Jellal attempts doing the same thing multiple times but this time the demon just begins blocking before grabbing his arm and pulling him close until they are face to face.

"You should try using your ultimate spell or something. Cause I'm starting to rethink my life choices." E.N.D proclaims before headbutting the mage back to where he previously was

Wasting no time, Jellal claps his hands together, causing a storm to erupt from the sky as high speed winds erupt from all angles before a meteor, arguably the size of a small country, starts to come down from the sky.

"How do you like that demon?! That meteor will come down from the sky and kill everything in this v-

Jellal couldn't finish his sentence as the meteor suddenly explodes into nothing but small rocks, silencing the mage while E.N.D stands there with a smoking hand aimed at the meteor with a bored look on his face.

"Wh-What?" He questions a hand penetrates his chest, causing the mage to look up to see E.N.D staring at him

"Yeah, that's gone. And now..." The demon starts before burning the mage into ashes...

"YOUR DEAD!"

**Timeskip:**

As of current Natsu and Kinana were standing in their base, ready to greet the three multiversal travelers off.

"Well...that was quite the ride we all had wasn't it." Katja remarks with a small smile as Deez chuckles

"Yeah. Attacked by Gray and his group of assassins, fought against some demons, and now we're leaving. Pretty eventful day isn't it." Deez comments as Romeo looks at Natsu

"That power came from you, wasn't it?" Romeo asks as Natsu nods

"It was...well not me me but my other half E.N.D." Natsu tells him but Romeo shrugs and crosses his arms

"Doesn't matter. However..." Romeo starts before smirking at the fire mage. "If we ever get back to this timeline in our travels somehow and if your still here and alive if our time stays the same, I'm gonna come back and fight you. So you better get stronger." Romeo says while putting his hand out, shocking the mage before smirking as well

"I will." Natsu says before taking the hand in a firm grasp and shaking it, making the apocalypse slayer grin widely

"Your a Natsu I respect. Though let me tell you, hurt Kinana and I will fucking murder you and make sure your body is never found and your soul won't have the chance of going to the afterlife you hear me." Romeo says darkly with a hard glare, making the pink haired male blush a little and nod

"Uh-Huh." He says before Romeo nods and lets go of his hand

"Good." Romeo says while Kinana looks at them

"I...really don't know what to say in this situation. We've never had this happen and after fighting Jellal for a long time you gave us an opening of sorts that we may or may not have had previously." The poison tells the two as Katja shakes her head

"Nah, you could've done it. You all really needed that push...which we somehow gave." Katja points out before opening a portal. "You guys ready?"

"Of course." Deez says while Romeo nods

"Alright, lets go!"

With that said, the three goes through the portal; leaving only Natsu and Kinana in the room.

"So...Jellal's dead, Gray's under care and my other girlfriend's are out on their missions. What do you wanna do?" Natsu asks before Kinana smirks and grabs him by the vest

"How about you and me go and have some fun and watch a movie~" She asks as Natsu blushes at her tone. "Unless your busy-

"Nope!"

Natsu quickly sweeps her up in bridal style and carries her over to a nearby couch, making the girl giggle, both now ready to tsart a new chapter without anything to worry them.

* * *

**Finally done!**

**Romeo: Took you long enough**

**I was busy!**

**Romeo: With what?  
**

**...I dunno, home stuff**

**Romeo: *Facepalms* You seriously don't have a reason to not upload for over a month you idiot**

**Hey! I can upload whenever I want to!**

**Romeo: *Smirks* Oh, then I will bet 1,000,000 jewels and bragging rights if you can get the next chapter of this story out by May 1st or earlier**

**...That's three days**

**Romeo: What? The Dragon Hunter himself can't really handle something like this.**

**WRONG! I CAN! *grabs Romeo's hand and shakes it* Deal's on!**

**Romeo: Looking forward to it**

**Anwways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again I wanna apologize for not uploading for so long. Its just been I haven't really been doing it or I have been writing but for whatever reason stop and can't get back into it. Don't worry, the next one should come out soon so I hope you all enjoy the next one since it has the fight I'm looking forward to the most next...well one of the most. See you all in the next one!**

**Romeo: See ya people**

**PEACE!**


	10. Apocalypse Dragon vs Sky God (Part 1)

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**Joshua: ...We need to get you some new introduction**

***Looking at the previous chapters then at some notes* Honestly...Your not wrong**

**Joshua: Anyways, what's the chapter for today**

**Well, its a chapter I was looking forward to writing since I've STARTED this book so...I hope you all enjoy!**

**Joshua: That was...unusually short**

**I'm trying to get this out in three days and 1,000,000 jewels are on the line Joshua! On top of that I'm really freakin excited so lets get on with the chapter!**

**Joshua: ...Enjoy people**

**The character Deez goes to the writer chaosphoenix123 **

**Chapter: Apocalypse Dragon vs Sky God(Part 1)**

* * *

**Earthland 43-FTNA:**

It was just a regular day on this Earthland and on top of that it's a pretty nice day outside as well. The skies were blue with small clouds present in the sky, the sun was shining in the sky and hopefully no one was looking directly at it, and it was overall peaceful.

"I can't believe we missed it." A familiar pink haired female comments as an imaginary cloud appears over her head and starts raining

"Come on, maybe next time we'll make it. The mission just took longer, that's all." An equally familiar blue haired maiden states to her friend, who still sighs in disappointment

The pink haired female who had sighed looked to rather tall, probably an inch or two taller than her friend and also looked to be around the age of 19 as well. As said earlier, she has dark pink hair as it was tied into two small pig tails tails; also, she has blue eyes and had a rather...curvy figure with a slim waist but pretty wide hips and if anybody looked from behind her, a pretty plum ass as well along with rather large breasts, easily showing signs of DD cups. She was currently wearing a blue V neck shirt, that also shows a generous amount of cleavage if I were to say, and a scarlet jacket with her sleeves rolled up. She also had on a red and blue skirt going to her mid thigh with blue shorts on under it and had thigh high blue stockings as well. This was Chelia Blendy, mage of the guild of Lamia Scale and Sky God Slayer.

The blue haired female walking with Chelia was around a similar age as the female, though maybe a year or two younger. She had long blue hair going to around her waist but wrapped in twin tails and brown eyes; however, she doesn't have the same curvy figure as her friend in the chest department or ass department but you could tell she wasn't done growing. She was currently wearing a blue and white blazer with a pink tie tucked into it and a pair of black pants as well. This was Wendy Marvell, a mage of Fairy Tail and the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"I that but...I was waiting for that for months!" Chelia exclaims whilst waving her arms up and down rapidly as Wendy sweatdrops

"I know that but come on...Umm...Can you help me out here?!" She whispers out to a guy standing behind the two, who had his arms crossed and a rather bored look on his face

"Why should I? I wouldn't know what to say to her and she convinced you to come here and you dragged me along." He tells the blue haired maiden, who pouts

This man looked different from the other two...not because of gender but because of the type of clothing he was wearing as it looked like something from a ninja story. He was wearing a blue obi that had a high collar with a strange red and white symbol on the back of his outfit with a brown belt to connect everything; what was mainly weird was the gumbai like object strapped to his back. He also looked to be fairly tall, probably a few inches taller than Chelia, and long spikey black hair that went to his waist line and black eyes.

This was none other than Madara Uchiha, once a ninja for the Uchiha Clan back in his home world before coming here and now a ninja of Fairy Tail.

"Can you at least try?" She asks, making the former Uchiha clan leader sigh

'Fine, fine." He says, making Wendy perk up and smile and mutter a "thanks" at him, in which he ignores and walks over to Chelia

"There there." Madara says while patting her on the shoulder. "There's always hope for the future."

"I get that but..." Chelia starts with a sniffle

"Don't worry, next time you come here Wendy can use her money to buy it for you if its not on sale." Madara says as Wendy dons a shocked and betrayed look. Chelia, however, gains a hopeful expression on her face as her eyes water.

"R-Really?" The sky god asks with a sniffle, making Madara nod his head

"Of course." He says, making Chelia smile and runs towards Wendy and capturing her in a tight embrace

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Chelia thanks repeatedly as Wendy gives her a small smile

"N-No problem." Wendy says before giving Madara a small glare, making him smirk

_"I hope this lets her know to never drag me along with her onto one of these trips again." _The ninja thinks to himself...

...Before gaining a serious look on his face and looking into the sky, confusing both Wendy and Chelia.

"What's the matter Madara?" Chelia asks the Fairy Tail ninja, who gaze hardens

"I feel something about to come through the sky in a moment, be on your guard." Madara says before his irises turn red and begin to swirl, meaning he has activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Putting one of his hands up, Madara looks ready to prepare a technique.

"Kamui!"

With that said, everyone on the island they were currently on besides for the three of them were incased in a swirling pattern before getting teleported off and into some random safe area. Once done, Madara puts his hand down and crosses his arms.

"Get ready, its coming." Madara says as Chelia and Wendy nod, getting prepared to battle

A few seconds after he says that, a blue portal with electrical sparks and lightning sparking from it appears in the sky as three familiar figures fall from it and lands directly in front of the three, somehow having smoke appear around them. Prepared to battle whatever was in the smoke, they didn't expect to see another version of Romeo, a girl who looks like Wendy, and a small white puffball.

"Dammit Katja, if we ever go to a world where pigs fly and the trees try to eat you I'm gonna take that gun from you and make sure we leave!" Romeo exclaims in anger, getting up and wiping off excess tree bark from his torso

"Honestly...Please do." Katja agrees while also getting up while Deez shakes his head rapidly to get tree bark off of him

"At least we got to see an army of flying pigs fight an army of killer trees." Deez comments as Romeo and Katja stop to look at him incredulously

"Yeah...That sure was fun." Romeo says sarcastically before noticing the three pairs of eyes looking at the three. Turning towards the people, he pokes Katja in the arm to get her attention.

"Yes Romeo?" Katja asks before Romeo points to the three onlookers; in which one looks confused, one has a neutral gaze, and one has a look of distrust on her face.

"Oh, umm...Hello there. My name is Katja and this is Romeo and Deez." Katja greet while gesturing to Romeo and Deez, one of which was eyeing the people in front of them while the other one was doing the same but for...other reasons

_These are different versions of Wendy and Chelia...they sure have grown up like they have back in our timeline." _Deez thinks to himself with a small leer. Romeo, noticing this, merely gains a deadpanned look on his face with a sigh.

_"They all seem strong; especially that black haired male." _Romeo thinks to himself while ignoring the look this version of Chelia was giving them

"Wait...Are you two from another timeline?" Wendy asks the three, snapping them out of whatever they were thinking about before looking at the sky dragon slayer with surprised looks

"Wait, you know about different Earthlands?" Deez asks the slayer, who nods

"Yes, Madara here is actually from a different one." Wendy says, making the ninja look at her as if wondering why she would reveal that

_"Wendy." _Madara says telepathically, which he thanks himself for learning during his years on this Earth. _"Why would you reveal that to people we've just met?"_

_"Well they don't really look like completely bad people...well that one creature is looking at me and Chelia weird but other than that they look decent. Also, a bad person wouldn't just try communicating with us in the way that Katja girl did and plus; they have another version of Romeo and he's pretty nice." _Wendy answers back, making the ninja cross his arms and nod before looking at the three travelers

"Wow, so your really from a different Earthland?" Katja says in some amazement

"I am, came from a world of ninja's and when I died some creature interrupted my soul from going to the afterlife and told me I was gonna be brought here; So for the past seven years I've been living here, learning magic and joining Fairy tail." Madara tells the three, who nod albeit confused on the part of the creature taking him from death and bring him to this world

"O...K." Katja says as Chelia looks at the two

"So what kind of world's have you three been to?" The sky god slayer asks, causing the three to go into slight thinking poses

"There were many world's...like that one with the aliens."

"One world where there were zombies..."

"I think I fought a version of Fairy Tail that were killers."

"Oh yeah, those man-eating creatures called titans in that one universe."

"Wait wait wait! Slow down!" Chelia stops, trying to wrap her head around what the three just commented on

"What about that one timeline we went to a few Earthland's ago?" Katja asks, making Romeo and Deez shudder a little

"Don't remind me." Romeo says before Deez gags a little

"I might throw up..." Deez comments before Romeo and Katja stare at him. "Not literally!"

"What was in that timeline?" Wendy asks, clearly confused as the other two present also gain curious looks or in Madara's case, a neutral look

"If you want to know, well it went down like this..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Earthland ?:**_

_Romeo, Katja, and Deez were running around through a city in knight armor and weapons as people were coughing everywhere._

_"FOR THE LOVE OF OUR HEALTH GET THAT PORTAL GUN OUT SO WE CAN FUCKING LEAVE!" Romeo roars before hitting away some guy with his shield as Katja was hurrying to wipe off the portal gun thoroughly _

_"I know I know! Its not my fault that some guy decided to cough and reach into my pockets and touch it." Katja exclaims hurriedly while wiping it down with some wipes she found_

_"Umm guys! Look!" Deez exclaims before pointing at a tall building to show some creature_

_It was pretty short, but very round and red. It had green, yellow, and red shoes and white gloves and was very...very ugly yet also somehow adorable at the same time._

_"You can't get outta here my buuda; For I am the God of this world!" It says whilst clicking his tongue_

_"...Get us out of here!" Romeo shouts as the people get closer to him while Katja begins pressing the buttons on the portal gun as Deez hides in a armored hat_

_"You may have a magica, but I have the powa of both Ugandana and Ebola. But I have learnt a new powa my friend." It tells them as dozens of city sized circles with red things on it appears in the sky_

_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" Romeo exclaims right before the creature claps his hands_

_"You will know de way!"_

_"MASTER KATJA!"  
_

_"IT'S FINALLY DONE!_

_Right as the portal opens, the balls fall as the three jump into the portal without a second thought._

_"CORONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

**(If anybody found this inappropriate then I apologize...looking back I should've put this comment before I wrote it)**

**Back with the Group:**

"The moment we got to the next Earthland and knew for sure we had our magic we got to the nearest volcano and burnt our clothes and armor right before cleansing ourselves in case we somehow got whatever that crap was on us. Safe to say we met some version of Lucy who was a medical mage and told us we were clean so...that's good." Romeo tells the three, who only looks confused

_"Weird." _The three thinks to themselves

"Anyways." Romeo starts before looking at Madara. "You seem pretty strong."

"Of course he's strong, Madara here beat Acnologia and the Five Dragon God's of this Earthland." Chelia tells the slayer, who completely ignores her

"If you would like, could you fight me; it may prove a great challenge especially after how strong I've gotten since leaving my Earthland." Romeo says while corsseing his arms

_"Did he ignore me...?" C_helia thinks to herself in slight annoyance as Madara decides to answer his question

"Sorry kid, right now I've had a long day involving a guild mission and training and I would like to get back to my house to eat, can't fight on low energy or else that will not bring out your full power." Madara says as Romeo frowns a little

"Damn, you seemed strong too." Romeo mutters as Katja puts a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, maybe we can fight some dark mages in this Earthland." Katja tries assuring, though that seemed to make him sulk more

"Its not gonna be like fighting him though..." Romeo tells her as Chelia steps over to him

"Umm, you can fight me." Cehlia says, making Romeo look up at her as Katja backs off for a second

"...What?" Romeo asks as Chelia smiles proudly and points a thumb at herself

"I'm sure you know me from your timeline but my name is Chelia Blendy! Cousin of Sherry Blendy and S-Class mage of my guild!" She states proudly, making Wendy and Madara sweatdrop a little. However, Romeo has a look of confusion on his face.

"Who? Never heard of you in my life; are you important at all?" Romeo says to the girl, who gains a red tick mark on her head as her eye twitches at the insult. Forcing a smile, crosses her arms under her bust and stares at the slayer with a serious gaze.

"You can say that, though if I must say you don't look so impressive yourself besides the silly tattoos on your arms." Chelia remarks with a glance towards the blue markings on Romeo's arms

"I'm just saying, you don't look too powerful or strong to me. As for looks, I would argue that I look way more awesome than some slut that picked out a biker outfit." Romeo states with a small smirk growing on his face. However he soon picks up, along with everyone present, the increased wind speed that was forming around the pink haired slayer.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me." She says, knowing damn well what he said and meant but wasn't about to let this newcomer make fun of her

"Did I stutter. Sorry, let me say it again..." Romeo says as his smirk widens. "You look like a slut. A whore in a guild full of sluts who cosplays with the intention of getting more cocks in their ass for their own pleasure."

The onlookers couldn't believe what the male slayer had just said towards Chelia, who was currently doing her best to hold back and not attack the male for insulting her and her guild. Despite this Madara, Katja, and Deez could tell this was Romeo's way of provoking Chelia to give him a challenge.

_"He provoking a fight with her." _Madara says in his head while eyeing the blue marking Chelia had pointed out a few seconds ago. _"Those look familiar."_

He wasn't the only one who thought that, as Wendy were also eyeing them with a rather serious gaze.

_"Please tell me he isn't trying to start a fight with this girl; we have no idea how strong she could be and the added rage on her may make her even stronger." _Katja thinks to herself, trying to figure out how to stop this incoming fight between the two slayers

"Besides, if we did fight you wouldn't even be a warm up for me, merely a punching bag. Hmm...That actually may work; if the two balloons on your chest prove anything though you may like it if I were to punch you like a fucking masochist." Romeo says as he also begins to release some of his aura

"How would you possibly know that, the Romeo here only knows fire magic and isn't really strong compared to a ton of other mages I know." Chelia taunts with a smirk as Romeo crosses his arms

"Hmph! Like that weakling could hold up to me if he can't even fight you on equal terms. Judging from that aura around you your a God Slayer right? Just by looking at you I can tell you've never even killed a God before, so I wouldn't even consider a real slayer at all." Romeo taunts himself, making Chelia lose her smirk and shoot him with a glare that can make even the most powerful mages ant to cower

"Did you just say I'm not even a true slayer?!" Chelia exclaims in anger as Romeo chuckles a little

"Of course. Seriously, not only did you learn your magic from a book and was trained by weaklings to harness your power, but you couldn't even kill the thing your magic tells you to kill! Not very impressive if I say so myself." Romeo says as both his and Chelia's aura's pick up at a rapid pace, with black winds shooting into the sky as a blue and white aura of magic erupts off of Romeo and into the sky, causing the others to block themselves from the wind or in Madara's case clench one of his eyes shut.

"You call them weaklings, I call them my friends and teachers. If you continue insulting them I'll kick your ass back to the Earthland you came from." Chelia threatens, making Romeo lower his arms as she does the same

"Then you should get ready to go crying to your cousin on how you lost won't you." Romeo taunts as Katja finally decides to step in

"Hey Chelia, maybe you shouldn't try fighting Romeo. He's no ordinary mage; he was trained by the Dragon King Acnologia himself and obtained Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic." Katja tells her as Deez nods

Hearing this, Wendy's eyes widen in shock and slight fear for her friend and the surrounding area as Madara raises an eyebrow in interest. However, the God Slayer did not falter as she scoffs at the warning.

"Apocalypse smacalypse, I'll beat this guy and make him eat his words and show him who the superior slayer is!" Chelia says with determination as Romeo releases a huge smirk

"Great! You better give me a good fight then!" Romeo greets as both of their aura's disappear suddenly

"I was planning to." Is all she says before rushing directly at Romeo and throws a powerful punch towards his face, in which he catches casually and holds in place

The moment this happens, huge shockwaves of wind erupts from the collision as everyone looking jumps onto a nearby roof to get a good view of the fight while staying safe. Pulling her fist towards him to where she gets directly face to face with him...as well as she could get since she was a few centimeters shorter.

"Looking forward to it pinky." Romeo says before pulling back his free hand and punches the God Slayer in the face, launching her back a couple dozen meters

Quickly flipping to her feet, Chelia wastes no time in rushing right back to Romeo's area and starts unleashing a number of consecutive punches faster than even extremely trained mages are able to see though, Romeo just casually dodges all of the attacks before he pushes her back a little. Scoffing in slight annoyance, she tries to kick the dragon slayer but he blocks with his arm before lifting her into the sky and slamming her into the ground. Grunting from the feeling of the feeling of her back suddenly hitting the concrete below, she just has enough time to roll out of the way from a kick Romeo aims towards where she was. Getting back onto her feet, the God Slayer tries throwing a punch at the Dragon Slayer, who grabs the punch and grabs another punch with her other hand, effectively making an 'x' position with their arms.

"Come on, for all that talk I would've thought you could surprise me." Romeo says

Grunting, Chelia suddenly tries to headbutt the fellow slayer, who moves back quickly before smacking her hands away, grabbing her by the sides of her head and delivering a quick knee to her chin which gets the pink haired mage to spit out some blood and fly up a little right before getting kicked into a nearby building; cracking through the doors and knocking her through a counter and into the back of said building. He was about to go after before his dragon hearing picked up some noise...

"Sky God's Triple Tornado's!"

Feeling the wind pick up around him slight, he sees three narrow black streams of wind launched towards him in which he quickly wastes no time in smacking them away. However, he hears some noise behind him and activates his hardening ability just as Chelia gets a ferocious kick right at his neck. Hearing some cracking, he turns his head slightly to see the Sky God with a pained expression on her face right before she jumped back and held her leg in pain.

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell; it was like I was hitting solid rock!"_ Chelia thinks to herself as Romeo smirks

"You may be wondering what was that you had just hit? Well, lets just say it was basically a way of turning my skin in a more hardened version of it." Romeo says as Chelia grunts in annoyance

"You think your so tough huh, well here's something that you didn't know..." Chelia says before she closes her eyes and a light glows around her injury and after a few seconds, she stands right back up

"Healing magic huh?" Romeo asks as Chelia nods

"Yep, with this I will be able to heal from any injury you dish out onto me. On top of that it doesn't take a whole lot of stamina to do it_...unless I overuse it and if I can't concentrate to heal my wound" _Chelia says to him before thinking the last part to herself, not wanting the other slayer to know about it's limitations

"Really, that's nice..." Romeo comments with a small grin on his face

"What's ni-

Chelia is cut off as blood is unconsciously coughed right out of her mouth once Romeo appears in front of her and delivers a harsh elbow directly into her stomach.

"Its nice that I'll be able to officially make you my punching bag if that's the case!"

Wasting no more time, Romeo uses his other elbow to strike the God Slayer in the chin before kicking her away. Flying back, Chelia didn't have any time to block as Romeo appears right in from of her and grabs her by her face and smashing her into the ground, creating a small crater. After grabbing her hair, Romeo throws the girl into the air before jumping above her and kicking her into the ground where he starts to ruthlessly punch her into the crater he made, as it only gets slightly more beigger from each and every strike he delivers.

Meanwhile from the rooftop Madara, Wendy, Katja, and Deez all watch the fight with shock or interest.

"Wow, he's really beating her into the ground isn't he..." Wendy says in shock as Romeo continues pummeling the Sky God into the ground

"Seriously, he isn't giving that Chelia girl any time to recover and use her healing magic. Though, I'm surprised he isn't trying to prolong the fight against this girl." Deez remarks as Katja looks at her friend

"Well he does this to all God Slayer's doesn't he? He likes taunting them before beating up on them. But if this goes anything like how his battle with Haku went he may be in trouble." Katja tells him as the puffball nods in agreement; but, Madara and Wendy look at the blue haired mage in confusion.

"Haku?" Wendy says confused

"You two knew a God Slayer back on your Earthland?" Madara asks, making Katja nod

"Yep, we were all friends...well Romeo and him were indifferent to each other. When they first met me and Romeo had a mission to take care of some people in the arctic and Haku just so happened to be training there so Romeo basically did what he's doing now; he just taunted him for a fight and...lets say they were both pushed to their fullest that day." Katja says while recalling the near life threatening injuries both Haku and Romeo sustained in their battle together

"Was he strong?" Madara asks with crossed arms in slight interest

"He really was. Actually, these two are some of the strongest mages on the planet back home." Katja tells the ninja, who nods as they continue to watch the fight unfold

While continuing to pummel Chelia into the ground, he doesn't notice the wind mage swipe her hand around, sending a wave of wind to smack him out of the deep crater they were in. Grunting and moaning in pain, the sky slayer manages to heal herself and walk out of the crater herself though her clothes are either covered in scrapes or marks.

"Huh, you haven't given up after the beating you've just took. That's neat." Romeo compliments, but Chelia growls and pulls her hand back as a large black tornado begins forming around it

"SKY GOD'S BOREAS!"

With that shout, a large tornado is shot directly at Romeo, though he holds up his had as said tornado disperses in every direction from him. Putting his hand down, he knocks his hand back once he feels Chelia behind him, staggering the girl as he quickly turns around and punches her in the stomach and looks down to see the girl has coughed out blood. He wasn't done yet, as he covers both of his hands in his blue and white magic and gets into a punching stance.

"Well, time to use my magic; get prepared slut! APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DEMOLTION FIST!"

Without wasting any time, Romeo starts relentlessly striking Chelia with both of his hand, moving them across the island they were on before delivering one final punch directly into the girl's face, effectively breaking her jaw as she flies into a nearby store and crashes into a wall. Holding out his hand, he begins channeling his spell as blue and white particles starts circling his hand while a small white ball appears and starts growing.

"Alright, lets see if your healing can help you against this...APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DESTRUCTIVE CANNON!"

Not even a second later a huge blast of white and blue magic is launched directly towards Chelia, who eyes widen in shock as she puts her hands up in order to block the incoming blast from the dragon slayer before it fully connects with the girl. Once it hits, not only does the store around her get covered in his magic, but also the whole island behind the two; essentially destroying the whole back part of the island behind him as Romeo puts his hand down as the onlookers look on with interest.

"He...Just destroyed half the island." Wendy says in surprise while noticing the magic used. This was definitely Acnologia's student if magic like that can be fired off.

"Interesting..." Is all Madara says as Chelia starts getting up

"Huh, you can still walk." Romeo remarks as he observes the now damaged Sky God...

She was greatly injured just by looking at the girl, due to her holding her torso in complete pain as blood was pouring out from a couple of scratches she had gotten on her body and from her mouth. There were a multitude of bruises and marks covering her skin as well clothes...speaking of which, they weren't in good shape either. Her jacket was completely gone, only showing her tight blue shirt that had a small tear on its side but marks of dust on it as her skirt also had a small tear as well along with her blue stocking, as a hole was present in the right one and scratches in the other as marks covered them both. Incasing herself in her healing magic, Chelia starts to stretch her body a little in order to get it back to normal.

"Tch, you can really punch hard can you." Chelia says before her eyes widen. Looking on her body, she quickly starts looking around the area around her as her body freezes in shock and disbelief as Romeo walks towards her direction.

"Hey, you ready to continue or your done p-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden, strong black surrounds Chelia as Romeo is pushed back and forced to block in order to keep some sort of balance. He wasn't the only person or thing affected either as Katja and Wendy has to also block themselves, Deez holds onto Katja's shoulder for support, and Madara closes one of his eyes from the wind while also activating his Sharingan in the other to see what's going on; meanwhile, all of the surrounding buildings on the _entire island_ begins to crumble and crack and, if you were to observe from off of the island, can see a skyscraper sized tornado covering the edge of the island. Backw ith Romeo, the ground around him looks to be getting pushed around and split as the tornado swirling around Chelia as he even begins struggling to keep himself from flying away.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Romeo shouts as Chelia turns towards him with nothing but pure..._**hate**_ aimed at his face as she lifts up a hand a points at the dragon slayer

"You. Destroyed. My. Jacket." Chelia seethes out as the tornado begins getting even more uncontrollable as Romeo gains a incredulous look on his face

"What did you just say?!" Romeo exclaims in complete disbelief as the winds pick up near him

"MY. JACKET!" Chelia roars out as the tornado explodes and grows even bigger and stronger. "MY COUSIN! WENDY! AND MY ENTIRE GUILD SPENT ALL OF THEIR HARD TIME AND WORK TRYING TO FIND IT KNOWING HOW BADLY I WANTED IT AND YOU. JUST. DESTROYED IT! THAT'S FUCKING IT! FORGET BEATING YOU; I"M GONNA MURDER YOU AND MAKE SURE YOUR BODY IS NEVER FOUND!"

"...Ok."

Before Romeo could make any more sarcastic remarks, Chelia begins to suck in the tornado she had created around herself at a rapid and scary pace, rivaling that of what only can be described as a hungry dragon seeing his favorite food after weeks of no food. Eyes widening in surprise at how the tornado shrank, Romeo attempts to put a stop to it before the tornado is suddenly dispersed and Chelia finally finishes eating the whole thing and breathes out, though now looking different...

Any and all marks on her body seemed to be gone, though now black winds begin to incase her before they are dispersed, creating black markings against the edges her arms, some of her neck, legs, while also marked on her cheeks. Standing there was Chelia Blendy but now in a completely different form unknown to Romeo and completely different from anything seen by God Slayer's before.

"What the hell is th-

Before he can finish his question, Chelia flies in in front of him and covers her fist in black winds right before punching him in his stomach, causing him to gasp a little as he is sent flying off of the island, creating dents in the ground and waters as he is launched. Without wasting no time, Chelia jumps up before using her magic to dash directly at the dragon slayer. Meanwhile, the current onlookers continue watching the battle as Katja has a rather shocked look on her face.

"Romeo!" Katja gasps out a little in concern as soon as her friend is sent flying

"What kind of technqiue is that? I've never seen a God Slayer do something like that before in all my years of living_; reminds me of the God Slayer's God Mode back in our Earthland."_ Deez comments while thinking the last part to himself as he turns towards Wendy and Madara, who looks back at him confused

"What? I've never seen her do something like this before." Madara tells the puffball

"Same here, me and Chelia usually train together but she's never shown me anything like that." Wendy says, making Deez nod. Actually, the three were so caught up in their small conversation they didn't notice a bright light right next to them.

"Guys what are you doing?! Come on!" Katja exclaims before jumping on a newly summoned Bantherous' back. Finally noticing, Deez nods and jumps onto the summon as Madara also joins ontop of the bird creature; Wendy however...

"Come on Wendy, hop on!" Katja says hurriedly as Wendy gulps before Deez gains a blank look

"...She's got motion sickness doesn't she?" Deez asks as Madara regretfully sighs, answering the puffball's question

"Wait, I think I can do something to still come along!" Wendy points out before starting to concentrate in on the sky. After a few seconds, Wendy begins levitating in the sky and continuously goes higher. "Ready?"

"...It amazes me how these guys can fly around and speed around at hypersonic speeds and be okay but the moment they get on something that involves movement they are about to pass out..." Deez comments as Katja and Madara shakes their heads

Back with Romeo, he finally manages to land onto another island of what looked to be filled of rocks and a large mountain in the center as he flips back and sets a firm stance in the ground.

_"HOLY HELL SHE'S FAST!"_ Romeo thinks to himself while ignoring the pain in his stomach. "_What kind of technique did she use when I made her made cause that for SURE wasn't God Mode...maybe some other variant of it or that is the God Mode of this world?"_

Romeo is quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Chelia appears in front of him and throws a ferocious punch towards his face though he manages to block last second right before she tries to knee him, though he also counters with a knee of his own; not even a few seconds later, the two starts throwing punches, knees, or kicks at each other with each of them countering each and every one as they move deeper into the island. After what seemed like forever, Romeo finally gets the upper hand and manages to land a punch right across the sky slayer's jaw, who merely growls a little before headbutting the dragon slayer. With him slightly staggered, she starts punching him repeatedly across his torso before dashing behind him and jumping up and releasing a series of kicks at his right, knocking him forward a little before going right back in front of the male and holding a hand out and having a wave of black air it him and knock him into the mountain on the island.

Grunting in pain, Romeo tries getting up from the mini indent Chelia had put him into right before she appears in front of him again but this time incasing her right hand in similar black winds and wipes up, making him move his head in order to not get hit by the attack as a loud noise covers his ears. Looking back, his eyes slightly widen in surprise when he see's the mountain that was just behind him split vertically into sixes. A second later, he dashes right behind the Sky God when he feels air gather in front of him and watches as the pink haired mages shoots a large tornado at the mountain that was just behind him right before she turns towards him.

"Alright pinky, what the hell got you stronger in the past minute?" Romeo questions as Chelia fully turns towards him

"Oh this. This is my Secret Art, Sky God's Killer Mark. This here gives me a boost in strength, speed, endurance, senses, and even boosts my magic reserves a little; sadly, I can't use it for very long since I haven't had much time to train with it before today, but I'll do what it takes to take you down." Chelia states

"So it's not God mode." Romeo mutters to himself, though Chelia hears this and dons a confused look

"God mode? What the hell is that?" She asks but Romeo merely shakes his head at the girl

"Don't have to worry yourself about that pretty girl. But it just shows me that you aren't strong enough to even get some of the stronger transformations a God Slayer can obtain and had to get a downgraded version of it...both proving me right and making yourself an imitation." Romeo says with a fanged smirk, making Chelia scowl at him

Wasting no time. the two slayer clash directly at each other and throws a punch, creating shockwaves around to shoot around the two they begin engaging in a series of punches with each either hitting their target or is blocked or dodged. Quickly taking out one of his swords, Romeo attempts a horizontal slash towards Chelia's torso in which she jumps back before she swipes her hand as a tornado wave is fired directly at Romeo. However, Romeo taking out his other sword and starts spinning it around in front of him as the wind disperses around the swords. Hearing the female slayer jump above him, Romeo holds his arms up to block a punch from the sky god as the ground beneath them cracks a little. Putting more power in the attack, Chelia find herself flying into the ground when Romeo grabs her arms and slams her into the ground. Finally cracking, the two fall into an underground cave area under the island they were on.

Quickly making sure they landed on their feet, the two slayers engage in combat once more. Romeo holds out his hand in a pistol position and shoots five blue and white balls of magic out of his fingers and at Chelia. However, the Sky God only smacks them away before dashing at Romeo, who moves his other hand around which causes the balls of magic to maneuver around and hit the girl in back. Gasping out in surprise and pain, Chelia couldn't dodge when Romeo grabs her by the neck and charges a ball of his magic at her stomach. Glaring at the dragon slayer, the female slayer back flips and slams Romeo into the ground before straddling the mage and starts delivering punches towards his face. After a couple of punches, Romeo grabs the girl by the shoulders and headbutts her off of him before blasting her into a nearby wall. Grunting, Chelia shoots a tornado at dragon slayer, in which he dodges before she speeds behind him and strikes him in the back; gasping out in pain, the apocalyptic slayer in launched out of the cave system and off of the island and onto some water, in which he concentrates magic into his feet to enable himself to stand on it as Chelia flies out of the cave and into the sky and gazing at him. Glaring at each other, Romeo starts running away once the Sky God starts flying after him and sending wide air strikes at him in which the water around him is punctured and causes a deep pillar to erupt with each strike.

"Wow, he can walk on water." Wendy says in amazement while watching the current battle as Katja looks at her

"Oh, yeah he can. One of the things Acnologia taught to his disciples was complete magic control and one thing you could pull off was walking on water. It's kinda similar to how you and Chelia can fly." Katja tells her fellow bluenette

"Really, that's cool." Wendy says as Madara...doesn't care as most of the ninja if not all of the trained ones can walk on water by applying chakra.

Meanwhile with Romeo and Chelia, the former was continuing to throw air punches at the dragon slayer, who was still dodging each and very one of them. Looking back, he see's her dash right towards him before he take out one of his swords once again and starts to slash at the girl, who attempts to dodge all of them but still gets slightly cut by a couple which has her wince a little. Smirking, the dragon slayer creates clone of himself right behind Chelia and has him kick her right into the original, in which Romeo grabs the God Slayer by the face and slams her into the body, practically drowning her face in the water as her upper body above the water tries to break free.

"That can't be all you've got." Romeo taunts

Hearing this, Chelia quickly releases a small 'Sky God's Below' in the water right at Romeo in which he jumps back from the large water tornado that nearly hits him. Getting up and starting to levitate once again, Chelia was punched in the face and knocked back by Romeo's clone. The clone then covers its fist in magic and starts to strike at the God Slayer, who begins to match each strike blow for blow before suddenly grabbing it by the face and impaling it with a hardened air spike, causing it to disperse into blue particles. Sensing Romeo right behind her, she quickly turns around and shoots a hardened spike right through his torso right before it also disperses like the previous clone did. Shocked, she quickly looks around in all area's before extended her hands up and has two black wind spirals surround it right before aiming it; seeing black feather like particles coming off of it, she combines her arms together and aims it towards the water below.

"SKY GOD'S SECRET ART: HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS!"

With that said, a large current of black winds is aimed right towards the dragon slayer in the water, who was planning to sneak attack the female slayer from below. Widening his eyes, Romeo can only block once the large black wind makes contact with him and cover his entire body in black winds as he is pushed deeper into the ground. Once pushed around a few dozen meters deeper into the sea of water he was in, the winds finally disperse right before Chelia, covered in black winds, mumbles out 'Sky God's Deathly Crash' and tackles him deeper into the water right as a huge ball of wind begins covering around him as she flies out of the water, leaving him to get crushed by the winds or drown in the water. Feeling the pressure of both the water and the incoming wind, the dragon slayer crashes his fists together as blue and white particles come off of him.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S APOCALYPTIC RAGE!"

With that roar a large ball of white and blue magic explodes around him and disperses the wind and water around Romeo, creating a large crater as he stands on water under him as he looks to be in a huge hole of water though none in the actual hole. Slightly admiring the newly made crater, he covers his right hand in his magic before turning around and clashes with a now appeared Chelia's wind covered kick, clashing his 'Ragnorak Fist of the Apocalypse Dragon' and her 'Sky God's Soaring Arrow'. Scowling a little, Chelia turns and attempts to hit Romeo with her other leg, though he blocks and slams her onto the ground before holding his hand out towards her and shooting a narrow 'Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Cannon' at the girl, who swipes her hand up and causes it to go directly up into the sky as it explodes at a safe enough distance.

Now, around 20-30 feet apart from each other, the two glance at each other's battle worn forms.

Chelia as of current was slightly bleeding from the marks on her left arm, on the side of her neck, on her right cheek, and around her torso left by the slashes Romeo had done on her with his sword. Also, her blue shirt has gotten a tear around the right shoulder area and has a large hole on the side along with the gashes from earlier slashes along with her blue stocking that had minimal gashes though the right one had a long tear on the front that went from her thigh to her knee.

Romeo seemed to be in a better state compared to the God Slayer. His open vest was completely gone, probably from the fight in the cave if not his explosion a few seconds ago as his black shirt as a few marks and small gashes on it. His black pants was also marked and had small scrapes and scratches in it as well while the silver around his waist was torn to hell. His arm wrapping had also gotten marked but he can only chalk it up to dirt from the cave though also wet from how he was just in water as his gloves her still fine, though like his wrapping dirty.

With a grin on his face, Romeo takes out one of his swords and rushes in front of the pink haired mage and raises it into the sky. Noticing her about to make a block attempt, he brings it down harshly onto her arms and, thanks to her current form, didn't slice them off though it does cut a pretty deep gash into her arms as it sprays blood onto her face and on his pants and waistband. He wasn't done there, as he repeats this motion over...and over...and over again. Screaming out in pain from the last hit, Chelia was sure half of her forearm would get sliced off if she doesn't do anything, since the blades were closing in on to getting to the halfway point in the arm so the moment he brings the sword up again and strikes, she hardens the air in front of her and has the sword connect with that, causing the sword to break in half.

Eyes widening, Romeo didn't have time to fully process what had just transpired before Chelia swipes under his legs and delivering a kick towards his back, launching him through the water and onto a nearby island. Hissing in pain as blood continuously sprays from her arms, she uses her healing spell to prevent any more damage from happening. After what seemed like forever and even small pleading from the pink haired slayer, her arms finally heal back to how they were before the slashes though now with a small yet wide mark around the middle of her forearm.

"Damn, this is definitely gonna scar..." Chelia mutters to herself while eying the newly made mark on her arms. Frowning, she uses her magic to levitate into the sky and out of the pillar, only to be greet by Romeo, who had now activated his dragonic wings, about 25 feet away staring at her with his arms crossed.

"You ready to continue or would you like to stop? Cause I don't know if you've been in a real battle that could possibly cripple you before but since you proved yourself strong enough, my power right now can easily do that." Romeo says with a small smirk. "Are you sure you want to continue, I'll easily kick your ass into next week." Romeo finishes with confidence though, if one were to pay close attention the tenseness in his voice

"Like I would do that; I'm gonna prove to you who the stronger between the two of us are for all of your earlier mocking and how you destroyed my jacket you bastard!" Chelia states as Romeo's smirk widens

"Well, lets continue." Romeo says before taking out his broken blade and glancing at it. "Its a shame, I really liked this blade and you and to go and break it. Props though, I can only count on one hand the amount of people who's broken one of my blades so congrats! You close out number six!"

With that exclamation, Romeo throws the broken blade at the God Slayer, who moves over to the sky before Romeo flies over to the girl and punches her in the face as she spits out blood from the action, though he coughs out blood as well when she connects a knee right at his stomach. Glaring at each other, the two slayers begins exchanging blows at each other at speeds unseen by the human eye as the group watching has trouble keeping up.

"They're...Really are going all out here." Wendy comments as Katja gains a worried look

"This is bad...This is very bad." Katja says as Wendy looks at her confused

"What are you talking about?" The blue haired slayer asks as Deez decides to speak up

"Don't you see how tense Romeo is compared to Chelia?" Deez questions and once shaking her head, he decides to speak up. "Romeo is strong, probably enough to take on everyone in the magic council and still have enough to fight almost every S-Class mage in Fairy Tail but right now his power isn't where it was back home. Fighting this girl, who is determined to beat him and seeing how she's going all out Romeo is feeling both excitement but fear...fear that he may lose this battle to this Chelia girl." Deez points out as Wendy's eyes widen

"Wait, so his power was depleted and he was brought down to Chelia's level. How did that happen?" Wendy asks

"You see...Romeo is a dark mage back home cause you know, Acnologia's slayer and all that and how he refused to join any guild after our Grand Magic Games. With no one to hold him back, he had trained under that dragon even more harder than he had when he was when he was a kid. Actually, at thirteen he could probably rival the S-Class mages in terms of just raw power and only got stronger as time when on eventually even surpassing Acnologia himself along with Master Katja here." Deez says as Katja smiles slightly at the compliment

"Right before we had left, we were tasked in destroying every mage on the planet since Acnologia wanted to cause mayhem all around the globe. After a long day of fighting and death from both the "good" and "bad" sides, Romeo was shot with a bullet meant to kill even Acnologia with one shot and was...killed." Deez says though finishing off sadly; hearing this Wendy's eyes widen in shock as her jaw drops learning this new information these guys and how they were basically dark mages as Madara's eyebrow widens and interest peeks.

"H-He died? How did he come back from that?" Wendy asks as Katja finally decides to speak up

"You see, Acnologia had given me a device that allows us to travel through Earthland's the day before that event, which everyone we had worked with had called "The Apocalypse". I didn't believe it at first but used it when...I saw Romeo on his face bleeding out with a hole through his stomach, an arm ripped off its socket and a large burn mark on his back so after a battle with our version of Natsu. Seeing that, and how we had three other powerful mages chasing us, I covered us in a bubble of fire and pressed random buttons on the gun and jumped through the portal it made immediately." Katja says, recalling the dead look on Romeo's injured body as Natsu layed a couple feet away from him in no better condition as their world's Gray and Wendy were trying to break through her bubble as their Asuka were caring for Natsu.

"Once we got to the new Earthland, he had finally passed from his injuries but luckily for us a version of Jellal was there and helped revive him...but at a cost. Most of his power was gone and couldn't even use his Secret Arts or forms so we traveled though the timelines to not only go around in hopes of never getting found, which I will admit nowadays its for fun, but to also get him back to full power." Katja finishes

"How does he get his magic back?" Madara asks, finally speaking up as he had a feeling there was something that the Grand Summoner wasn't telling them. After a few tense moments of silence, Katja exhales and turns towards him.

"Souls."

That, he didn't expect, as he narrows his eyes slightly as Wendy's jaw drops even more.

"S-S-SOULS!" Wendy screams out, both disgusted and frightened

"Yeah, it was the only way. The stronger the person, the more power he obtains." Katja says, but seeing their frightened faces decides to speak up more. "B-But don't worry, he only does it to really bad people. Like mass murderers, geocidal aliens, or people trying to harm us with no good reason. Heck, he even forgets to do it quite a bit and just kills them normally so its no big deal!" Katja points out as a now weirded out Wendy slowly turns back to the fight as Madara keeps his intense gaze on the blunette before turning back to watch the fight

_"She didn't seem to be lying in all of that, but still...I can tell she's still keeping things from us. I guess I'll just ask her friend later." _Madara thinks to himself before turning his full attention back to the fight in front of them

Back with the two battling slayers, Chelia was slowly beginning to overpower Romeo as she was starting to block almost each and every strike he was throwing at her while he was having a tougher time trying to counter or defend against her.

_"Fuck, its like she's adapting to my fighting style as the battle continues! I need to do something if I don't want to lose this battle..." _Romeo thinks to himself as he starts getting pushed back before a lightbulb goes off in his head. Hoping this would work, Romeo takes a punch to the face as she continues striking him.

_"What's his game?" C_helia thinks to herself, feeling his defense drop. Narrowing her eyes, she didn't dwell on it much as she started to attack him even harder.

With that thought out of her mind, she kicks the dragon slayer onto a nearby island. The moment he gets up and dispels his wings, she extends her arms to her sides and speeds behind him as a tornado envelops around him and launching him into the sky. Looking up with a small glare, she flies up to him and strikes him into the chest before flying away, before coming back and striking him in the back before speeding back. Continuing this strategy, she relentlessly releases one ferocious attack at a part of his body before flying off as each and every hit looked to be stronger than the last. With slightly narrowed eyes, she flies above him and prepares a sledgehammer like hit to drop him into the water.

As the air starts covering her hands, she prepares to end this extended version of her 'Sky God's Dance' with this attack and strikes down with her blue eyes glinting from the movement...before Romeo grabs her blow with his hand with a smirk aimed at her. Eyes widening, she doesn't process how she was pushed under him as her tornado is dispelled and his right hand is now formed into a fist as his apocalyptic magic covers it.

"GOT YOU! RAGNORAK FIST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!"

Seeing his hand being brought down, Chelia grunts and claps her hands together.

"Air Body!"

With that said, Romeo's magic covered fist goes right through Chelia's body as if he was punched the air around him. Eyes widening in shock, Romeo doesn't notice him fully going through the pink haired slayer as she covers her leg in black winds before...

**C_RACK!_**

**_POP!_**

Eyes bulging out and a scream in pain, Romeo dons a pained expression on his face when he feels the leg crash right against her right arm; and with a sickening crack and pop she had effectively broke it as he feels the pain coursing through the area in which she had hit him. She wasn't done, as he was slowly floating in the air, she covers her fist in her winds before striking the same arm with a ferocious punch, shattering every bone going from his shoulder to his hand as he is launched away. Flying at him, she strikes him two more times in the face before kneeing him in the back and spin kicking him away and onto another island and into a nearby mountain. Flying above the island, she lowers her leg and whispers the words, 'Sky God's Deathly Dance'.

She started observing the area around Romeo as she was flying over to him, seeing around 8 tall mountains on this large island and a huge portion of trees on what could be considered a Wasteland. Flying above him with arms crossed under her bust, she see's the slayer struggling to move as he tries getting out of the mountain she had put him in.

"You done yet? I've just delivered the harshest punches to your arms to the point I'm doubting you can use it again unless you get to a highly experienced healing mage. Call it payback for what you did to my arms." Chelia tells him as she glares at him

"Look at you, barely able to move like a weak and pathetic slayer. You finally believe me when I told you I was strong, how everyone who trained me wasn't weak, well I guess I was right since you couldn't beat me. Now that we've proven who the strongest between us is and how I've gotten back for you making a fool out of me in front of my friends and for insulting my guild, I'll take my l-

Her eyes widen when Romeo finally manages to wobble out of the mountain as he drops onto his knees with a smile present on his face and shaking as if trying to laugh but he was holding it in. On top of that, she could finally take a good look at the slayer she was fighting as his shirt was completely gone; asides from the marks she had given him, she could see the many small scars left on him after years of battle and training as a slayer, and that doesn't count the harsh looking one on his torso, the line around his arm, and the small mark on his shoulder and sides of his torso, easily suggesting way more present on his back.

_"Huh, looks like one of those guys in one of those anime's that is being shown as of recent." _Chelia thinks to herself as she eyes her opponent before his shaking finally stops right before he begins to...

Laugh.

He was laughing. He was actually laughing so hard that it was becoming to make him look insane as she unconsciously moved back a little as he clutched his stomach with his remaining arm and fell onto the ground while continuing that same laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! You...You really thought that you could beat m-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Romeo laughs out before rolling onto his back and after a few seconds, flip onto his feet and lay against the mountain while still chuckling hysterically

"I'll admit! I'll fucking admit that you are no where near weak! I mean, look at all of the damage you've done to me!" Romeo exclaims while holding out his arm, as if gesturing her to his body. "Seriously! I haven't enjoyed a fight like this since I've fought my Natsu MONTHS ago! Sure, I've fought a ton of people in all of my travels but you...you are by far the most exciting one even surpassing hat Indra guy!"

With that said, he slowly lifts his remaining hand up and points towards the pink haired God Slayer as a purple aura slowly begins rising on him while his eyes glows and flickers from white to purple, prompting the girl to get into a fighting stance in the sky as he looks to be powering up.

"You are truly worthy of me fighting at my full power so get ready! I've only recently been able to do this again so I hope your prepared!"

With that exclamation, Romeo puts his hand to his side and begins to scream out towards the heavens as the purple aura around him covers the area and shoots into the sky, releasing shockwaves that obliterates the mountains on this island as said shockwaves expand across the whole island and even pushing back the water around it as well. Roaring into the sky, Romeo's blue marks begins glowing purple as purple scales starts growing on his arms and covering everything minus the marking and even the wrapping as six more marking appear on his torso's edge, three on each side. That wasn't it, as the scales spread on the edges of his neck and around the markings on his torso. Finally, his eyes stop glowing as the irises become purple and his pupils become slits as his purple hair glows a little while the aura disperses and disappears, leaving only small purple lightning to spark around the dragon slayer. Seeing this shocks both Chelia and the onlookers minus Katja and Deez, who smile in amazement and happiness.

"YES! FINALLY!" Katja says with a small jump, completely ignoring Bnatherous' groan of pain as Deez grins widely

"It took him long enough, who knew I would've been this excited to see him awaken in such a spectacular fashion as he had done the first time." The puffball comments

"That's..." Madara starts, finally putting the pieces together as his interest grows

"That...is his..." Wendy tries getting out but failing to, awestruck by the sheer amount of power this version of her friend was emitting

Back with Romeo, he grins widely at Chelia with opening and closing his hand before jumping up and down on each leg, as if doing exercises.

"Wow, who would've thought that I'd get this stronger hehe." Romeo says before stopping and looking at the shocked female slayer. "This is it, my full power...

Chelia's eyes widen when he suddenly a small dust cloud is in the place he was just standing as appears right next to her and leans in closer to her ear.

"Dragon Force."

With a grin, he uses his functioning hand and attempts to strike at Chelia, though she is able to block but not easily as her body shakes from the pressure he was putting on before he kicked her away and across the land, sending her rolling around on the ground. Groaning a little, the pink haired slayer's eyes widen and quickly rolls out of the way when Romeo had jumped over her and tried kicked her from above. Flipping up, she dashes right at the dragons layer and begins to strike him with a barrge of punches aimed at his torso, though he only tanks every hit before elbowing her across the face and knocking her away. Dashing behind her, Romeo punches her in the back, cracking her spine a little as she is launched away before dashing in front of her and grabbing her by the neck; not done yet, he throws the female slayer into the sky before jumping above her and holding his hand into the sky, forming a rather large ball and throwing it onto her, incasing her and dropping her into the ground. Seeing the ball incase her, Romeo motions his finger to go down as the ball drops into the ground with Cheila still in it as he starts moving his fingers around, making her travel beneath the ground of the whole island before pointing his fingers up, creating a large pillar of apocalypse magic to erupt from the ground, forming a deep hole in the island's ground as Chelia is caught up in the blast. Shooting towards the ground, the pink haired mage spits up blood as she winces from the pain coursing through her body.

_"Alright, one limb at a time Chelia.." _She thinks to herself as she heals most of her more serious wounds, actually enabling her to walk and move once again and ignore the rest of the pain from the previous attack. _"He...I must admit is extremely skilled for him to pull something like that off."_

Finally getting up, she is barely able to dodge a magic covered fist from Romeo, who is now behind her. With a glare, she covers her leg in black winds and aims a kick towards his side, but widens her eyes when he had activated his 'Hardening' and completely tanked the attack before he grabs her leg and spins her around before throwing her into the sky. Creating a purple ball of apocalypse magic in his hand, he shoots it at the God Slayer who just barely dodges before he speeds behind her and punches her into the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

Coughing, Chelia manages to get up but is greeted by four clones of Romeo rushes at her from each angle. Gritting her teeth, she blocks a strike delivered by one of the clones before blocking another strike with her other hand. Doing a back flip, she manages to both kick away the clone in front of her and back up. Dodging another strike from a clone and kicking away another, Chelia is grabbed from behind by one of the clones as another rushes up to her and throws a punch towards her face, in which she ducks under, getting the clone behind her hit back and staggered and letting go of her. Closing bother her hands, she maneuvers the wind to bring the clones around her before opening her palms, sending hardened air spikes right through every clones torso.

Sensing him behind her, Chelia counters an incoming punch with one of her own before the dragon slayer smirks and kicks her away.

"Come on, don't tell me you can't handle my full power?!" Romeo asks with open arms

With a glare, she boost right towards the purple haired mage and throws a punch right at him, which he blocks right before he throws a punch of his own, which she also blocks. This would continue on for a few more seconds as neither slayer could get the upper hand on the other before Chelia ducks under one of Romeo swings and puffs her cheeks out.

"Sky God's Bellow!"

With that said, a wide blast of wind is shit directly at Romeo, who puts his arms into an 'x' position as he flies back a distance. Grinning, Romeo takes out his remaining sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a large vertical line of purple apocalypse magic to come from the ground and shoot at his fellow slayer. Seeing this, Chelia just dodges the upcoming slash before Romeo dashes in front of her and smacks her across the face with the butt of his sword before spinning it around and slashing at her face, making her move back as a few strands of her hair is cut off. However, this wasn't enough as Romeo quickly places his sword back in its sheath and hits her in the stomach with a magic induced punch and launches her dozens of meters back before he has six large pillars of apocalypse magic appear on both the right and left side of her. The moment she gets steady on her feet again, all of the pillars shoots a beam of apocalypse magic right at the girl, who screams out in pain from the sudden hits. Chelia, now faceing the ground and on shaking legs, quickly uses some magic to heal herself before Romeo comes up above her and attempts to slash at her; though the Sky God dodges the slash and kicks him away.

"Tch, that was a pretty hard hit. How much stamina do you have left anyways?" Romeo asks without turning towards her as he slowly stands up

"Enough to beat you!" Chelia answers while pointing towards the dragon slayer

"Well that is still gonna be hard. Cause I can do this all d-

This next thing confused Chelia, ash Romeo had stopped speaking as a large blush appeared on his face once he fully turned towards her. Blinking in confusion, she was about to ask what's the matter as a breeze is felt around her chest and she looks down...

...Only to see her shirt had been ripped off, probably from the slash a few seconds ago, and only leaving her in her lacy blue bra as her breasts strained against it. Blushing red in embarrassment, Chelia angrily turned towards Romeo whilst covering her bust with her amrs.

"D-Did you do this you pervert?! We are in the middle of a fight!" Chelia exclaims as Romeo waves his hands in front of himself comically

"Of course not!" Romeo says before turning his head away and crossing his arms but unconsciously taking small glances at the good amount of cleavage present on the girls chest. I mean, could you blame him? He was a eighteen year old male and only ever had limited female contact with most being from members of his team and is made worse he most amount of "attraction" was from a male member on his team so...

"Lies! You just wanted to take this time of the battle to get a quick peek in and touch them weren't you!" Chelia accuses as Romeo turns towards her with an incredulous look on his face though still red

"As if! Those things are probably fake anyways!" Romeo himself accuses as Chelia gasps

"They are real!" Chelia exclaims while doing a small pose to put her features forward as Romeo scoffs

"Please! You probably got enough money from your missions to get implants! By the way, your seriously posing right now to prove my point, you really are a slut!"

"I'm not a slut you gecko!"

"What did you call me?!"

Meanwhile Madara, Wendy, and Katja all had deadpanned looks as Deez has a small trail of blood going down his nose.

"Romeo...I really freakin love him." Deez comments as Katja facepalms at his antics and Madara and Wendy sweatdrop at the conversation the two were having

Back with Romeo and Chelia, the two were continuing their string of accusations and insults until Chelia stomps her foot.

"You know what, it doesn't matter at all! I'll just kick your ass even harder for you attempt of seeing me nude!" Chelia exclaims while breathing in some air as Romeo shakes his arm comically

"I wasn't even trying to do that you big titted bitch!" Romeoe exclaims back as Chelia finishes her inhaling

"SKY GOD'S RAPID BELLOW!"

With that shout, their fight was back on as Chelia blows out a large tornado from her mouth aimed at Romeo before he jumps out of the wave of the blast. However, she wasn't done there as she blows out tornado before blowing out another in separation to each other as about eight tornado's were shot. Eyes widening, Romeo activates his dragonic wings and flies around each of the blasts before dashing right in front of Chelia and punching her in the face and sending the God Slayer off of the island they were on.

Flying through the water once again, Chelia regains her balance and flies into the sky as Romeo covers his remaining arm and legs in his apocalypse magic before throwing a punch at the sky, shooting the magic at the girl who blocks the attack. Dashing behind her, Romeo front flips mid air and tries kicking down on Chelia's skull, in which she blocks. What she doesn't notice was him taking out his sword and his spinning the blade around his back before moving back and kicking Chelia across the face. Glaring a little, Romeo begins slashing at the pink haired slayer who had luckily activated 'Air Body' as the blade goes right through the girl. After a few seconds of slashing, he finally see's her slightly drained look and puts his sword's handle in his mouth while holding up his hand into the sky as his eyes glow right after he kicks her away with the magic still on his legs. Looking up in the wake of a sudden glow, Chelia stares in shock at the hundred of magic circles appearing in the sky.

"ETERNAL FLARE!"

With an extension of his arm, the magic circles all begins shooting purple beams of magic directly at Chelia, who quickly dashes away as the beams all hit either hit the water around her or any of the island's in the area. Flying up, she manages to smack a couple of them away as she maneuvers around the blasts and get above some random island before Romeo, who has put his sword back in it's sheath, places his hands together right in front of the God Slayer as his apocalypse magic charges in them.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S DUAL CANNON!"

In that moment, Chelia is shot towards the ground with a resounding force as his apocalypse magic is shot and connects with his target and strikes the ground, causing a huge pillar of magic to shoot out from the ground as there was a huge hole in the middle of the island. Landing on the edge of a cliff, Romeo notices how this island was the biggest one they've been on so far as he eyes Chelia coming out of the hole. Eyes widening, he jumps out of the way when she releases 'Sky God's Boreas' as the tornado hits the cliff side he was on, completely turning the top part into rubble as he soars above the hold she was in. Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to find the slayer, he doesn't notice the narrow black winds coursing around him; after a couple of seconds however he realizes her plan but it was too late as she kicks him in the back with a 'Sky God's Soaring Arrow', launching him towards the ground.

Dusting himself off, he looks up to see a very wounded Chelia hundreds of feet in the sky looking directly at him panting heavily as he unconsciously did the same.

_"...She's...Tough..." _Romeo thinks in between pants

_"I...can't keep...fighting him like...this..." _Chelia also thinks in between pants before the two slayer's eyes narrow in realization

_"This...ends...NOW!"_

With Chelia, she begins to grunt as powerful black winds begins surrounding her until they cover her like a large ball. Extending her hands out, wind spikes begins shooting out of the ball as they wave everywhere as nearby rock and rubble from the ground begins crumbling from the immense winds surrounding the girl. With a scream towards the sky, the balls takes the form of an black arrow as the spikes swirl around said arrow.

On Romeo's end, he covers his still functioning arm in apocalypse magic as his aura shoots into the sky. Taking a stance, the magic around him and his arm begins to spread out widely as the rocks around him starts levitating before as he puts even more power into the eventual attack. With a roar, his aura takes the form of a dragon's head as he stands back up and looks at Chelia.

"So this is gonna be the end of this brawl." Madara points out as the other three spectators nod

"Yep, Romeo doesn't use this technique unless its a crucial point in the fight." Katja tells the ninja

"Same, Chelia has been training this technique after a long time when we've trained together and she's just mastered it. I guess this fight is gonna test out how powerful it can be against a human since she's never used it against one." Wendy comments

In an instant, Chelia begins dashing down at unnatural speeds towards Romeo, putting all fot he power in her fist as the wind spikes followed her arrow while Romeo blasts up and pulls back his fist as his dragon's head gets closer to Chelia's arrow.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..."

"Sky God's Secret Art..."

"Apocalyptic...!"

"Heaven's...!"

"Dragon's...!"

"Destructive...!

At this moment, the wind and surrounding begins contorting as the two finally get close to each other and pulls backs their fist as every ounce of magic they left it put into this last attack before...

**"CRASH!"**

**"ARROW!"  
**

In that moment the two's outer aura's collide with each other right before the two deliver one earth shattering punch directly at each other's face, actually connecting as his apocalypse magic and her black winds collide into a large ball before exploding, crumbling half of any nearby islands at the one below remeainds main un harmed minus the amounts of rubble on the ground and the damaged cliffs under them. After a couple of seconds, Romeo and Chelia are seen falling to the ground as the fall about 25 feet away from each other.

Seeing the attacks had finally ended, the four onlookers land onto a nearby cliffside to get a better view of their friends as Katja finally dispels Batnterous.

"That was really powerful!" Wendy says, having feel the magic pressure from their attacks colliding from where they were

"Yeah, they nearly pushed Bantherous into the water." Deez comments as Wendy prepares to jump off the cliff and towards the two to heal them as Madara looks at where the two has wounded up

"Look." Is all he says, causing evryone to look at the two, who stumble their way back onto their feet though noticeably in no shape to continue to continue fighting

Romeo had gotten a cut across the top of his head, soaking some of his hair in some blood as blood had poured its way down the side of his face, covering his eye and even getting into his mouth as well as dripping off of his chin. He was holding, he broken arm with his somehow still functioning arm, as he had landed on that when he had fell as blood was pouring from multiple scratches on his broken arms while his wrapping was soaking up a ton of it as only small bloody marks were on his other arm. He torso had multiple new marks and bruises as blood was dripping from his back and his front. His pants has torn, revealing large holes in certain areas as his leg also had gotten bloody in midst of the previous battle as the sword strapped to his back looked to be gone, probably blown away from the clash he had a few minutes ago. He was barely standing, only able to stand on shaky legs as his body trembled in pain and the need to shut down from blood lose and exhaustion.

Chelia wasn't in a better state since; since she barely had any magic left she wasn't sure if it was gonna be worth it to heal herself only to get healed up a little so she would save until she really needed it. She was clutching her stomach area, the amount of hits she had taken there finally starting to show in the form of multiple broken ribs as she bled from her mouth, said blood dripping from her chin onto her breasts and out of her bra. She was sure she had sprained her neck from the punch she had taken but also her hand and maybe even her legs as she had landed on them when she fell. The wounds from the earlier scratches she had gotten finally began opening up as she began pouring blood from some of the deeper ones while dripping it from others. She clothes wasn't in better shape as her skirt had been mostly decimated, revealing her blue shorts which had marks on his as half of the stockings on her right leg was ripped off as the other was torn badly. Luckily for her, her bra remained mostly in tact as it only had a few scrapes though it had a long tear, revealing some of her boob right under his nipple area. Same as Romeo, she was barely able to stand as the blood loss and pain through her body was starting to cloud her mind as she seeps in an out of consciousness.

Despite the insane amounts of pain the two were feeling they still stood up, determined to end this figght and prove who was right in the end.

"WHAT! THEY'RE STILL GOING ON WITH THIS!" Wendy shouts out incredulously. She could understand why Chelia and Romeo both were fighting against each other, said reason being pride, but if they didn't get healed quickly then they may injure themselves beyond repair!

"Of course, Romeo has never been one to give up and just because he's injured doesn't mean he'll stop. I mean, the guy had his arm taken off and continued on fighting until he literally died so this doesn't surprise me much." Deez points out

"I know that but..." Wendy trails off as Katja puts a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry about it. If worse comes to worse one of us can try to stop them and you can heal them; and if you can't we'll just use some of the healing stims we've got." Katja tells the sky dragon slayer

"What's that?" Wendy asks, never hearing of a "hearing stim" before as Katja pulls a out a vial with green liquids in it

"Remember earlier when I said we wounded up in the Earthland and that version of Jellal helped us get to other Earthlands. Well, he also gave us this healing stim which can heal somebody from serious injures. The only downside is we don't know its limits but it's sure to be able to heal them no problem!" Katja says with a smile, making her fellow bluenette nod and look towards the final stage of the fight between the slayers

"You...Look like shit...' Romeo says with a small chuckle as Chelia manages out a smirk

"Your not...so good...yourself you wannabe dragon..." Chelia gets out with a smirk before breathing in. "But don't think...I'll be done yet."

"Wouldn't plan...on it." Romeo says while turning a little

"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!"

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

With that shout, the two slayers release their respective breath attacks as they collide in a shockwave of apocalypse magic and black winds. Mustering up the strength, the two run towards each other and throws a punch, both connecting with the other. Chelia then tries to punch Romeo with her other hand, though he ducks and elbows he in the chin, making the girl spin and face the other direction. Jumping up, Romeo kicks at Chelia twice but she blocks and kicks him back a few feet and onto the ground. Not soon after, she tries to jump on him and crush his ribs with her knees but is dodged when Romeo rolls out of the way. Slowly getting up, Romeo grabs Chelia and lifts her up by her bra's strap and punches her in the stomach a total of six times with his remaining hand before throwing her over his knee and delivering a harsh attack to both her spinal cord and the remainder of her ribs at the same time. Coughing out blood, Chelia squirms out of the dragon slayer's grasp and sweeps his legs before throwing him into a nearby cliffside. Getting out, Romeo runs back towards the girl headbutts her before punching her away. With both of them now only having one attack left in them as well as Romeo's ribs being cracked and Chelia's spine taking damage, the two run at each other once more with Romeo and Chelia both covers their hands in their respective slayer magics before running at each other.

"THIS WILL END IT!"

The two then rush at each other with a look of pure determination and right before Chelia can get close enough to Romeo...

...Her legs gives out.

"No..." She whispers as she's falling before Romeo strikes her in the face, slamming her into a nearby cliffside as she falls onto her ass in complete pain as Romeo gives in himself, collapsing on his knees. However, Chelia tries to get up again to try and land another attack on the dragon slayer, but is stopped when Madara jumps in front of her and holds his hand out.

"Don't try it Chelia, your done." Madara tells the pink haired slayer, who's eyes widen

"Wh-What! I'm not even close to being done yet!" Chelia exclaims as Madara looks at her evenly

"Really, you just took a punch to the face and an attack that both cracked your ribs but injured your spine probably worse than the one that hit you earlier and that's jot even mentioning the other injuries you've sustained. Besides, if you get back up I can tell he will as well and even then your both gonna collaspe. So in the end, neither one of you won this little squabble." Madara says, making Chelia gain a shocked look on her face

"But don't worry, you more than enough proved to this version of our Romeo how strong you are and probably made him take back his words from ealier. Just get yourself healed so you won't become a cripple from your injuries." Madara tells the pink haired God Slayer right as Wendy flies next to her friend and immediately begins healing her. After a few minutes of healing, Wendy finsihes and smiles at her best friend.

"You okay?" Then sky dragon slayer asks, making Chelia nod

"I am, thanks Wendy." Chlia says before looking over towards katja, Deez, and now a fully healed Romeo talking to each other

"Can't believe I lost..." Romeo says with a small pouts while crossing his arms, making Katja chuckle

"Hey, at least she didn't win either so that's a win. I'm just glad your okay after all the damage you took." Katja tells her friend, who smiles at her

"Come on Katja, didn't you believe in me?! I can not only dish out a ton of damage but also take a ton!" Romeo says proudly, making both Katja and Deez laugh a little as the three mages, plus ninja, approaches them

"Wow, that healing stim really worked!" Wendy exclaims as Romeo nods

"Yep! And all I had to do was drink some green liquid that tastes like blueberries...weird." Romeo comments before standing up and facing Chelia

"Listen here, I will not take back what I said about you being a slut since you clearly are dressed like one if your outfit showed it..." Romeo says, not missing the opportunity to make this girl upset as she scowled at him. However, what surprised her was him extending his hand out to her.

"...This isn't a way to snatch my bra off so you can see my nude torso is it?" Chelia asks as Romeo gains atick marks as his eyes flicker white for a second out of annoyance

"No it isn't you fucking idiot! I'm trying to apologize for most of the crap I said earlier! And...I'll get you another version of the jacket you were so mad about!" Romeo exclaims as Chelia gets out of her shock and takes it

"I accept an thanks for that last part...though you still are a pervert for what you did though I can understand why. You must never have gotten laid before so you must wanted to take this fair maiden's body" Chelia comments with a smirk while bounding her breasts with her arms proudly, making Wendy blush from embarrassment for her friend, Madara sweatdrop, and Deez nosebleed while katja narrows her eyes at the God Slayer a little

"I don't know why you think I would want to do that, I've already had sex a bunch of...other...times..." Romeo scoffs and crosses his arms before trailing off with a blush once he noticed Chelia and Wendy surprised looks

"Wait you did?! I've never would've expected that!" Chelia exclaims in surprise as Katja blushes hard and looks away

"I think the girl here would have something she would like to share." Madara says with an amused smirk on his face, making both Katja and Romeo blush harder as Deez laughs out loud

"I remember that! I never heard Master Katja moan so much in my life!" Deez says as Romeo and Katja try glaring at the puffball...but failing miserably

"Umm...Can we not discuss this please?" Wendy asks with a blush on her face from the lewd topic matter while Chelia is muttering something about Romeo, Katja, and love

"I agree!" Katja agrees before Romeo loses his blush after a while when he looks t the three while putting his arms behind his head

"By the way, do you know a place where we can stay for a while? I've just fought this slut here and I don't wanna go to another potentially dangerous Earthland right now right now." Romeo says as Wendy decides to answer

"Why don't you guys stay with Madara here?" Wendy asks as Madara glances at her

"Why me?" He questions

"Well we can't exactly have another Romeo in Fairy Hills or someone who looks so much like me...well maybe Katja but after seeing Deez I'm not too keen on the idea. Chelia might let Katja stay but once again, Deez and Romeo so your the only one left. Not to mention your all from different Earth's, this may let you all connect. heck! Maybe we can introduce them to Fairy tail tomorrow!" Wendy says while clapping her hands together as Madar thinks it over

_"I hate to admit it but she's right, Romeo and even that little puffball could cause problems. Not to mention, I could finally ask them the questions I have." _Madara thinsk to himself before nodding at the girl who smiles and nearly jumps for joy

"So, how are we gonna get to Madara's house?" Deez asks as Katja summons Bantherous again

"We'll ride on this and Madara can guide us. So...lets go!" Katja says in happiness before jumping on her summon with Deez, Chelia, and Madara and, after a few minutes of convincing, Romeo and Wendy as they head towards the ninja's house

* * *

**In Space:**

Planets...were exploding. Yeah, you heard me right, they were legitimately exploding into tiny bits or rocks and dust as a planet wide ship was soaring slowly through space as a giant laser is just blasting said planets to hell and back. Speaking of the ship, as I had said previously it was planet wide but it was also black and had red windows spread across the ship with one giant one right in the front of it just under a small temple on the top and long base under it.

Inside the ship on a throne sat a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties and around 5'9 with a glass of red wine in her hand. She had long red hair that went down to her mid back but tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a blood red cloak with a dragon symbol on its top and under the cloak she had on a tight black dress on that revealed a nice amount of cleavage as well as a diamond shape under her breasts. She also had on black stocking reaching up to her legs and long sleeves as well. Around her waist seemed to be a small dagger and a bottle of booze strapped on as well. This was Alysia Grappler, a Lieutenant of one of one of the Big 7 who served under the Dragon Gods.

"You know; going around this universe and wiping out every planet we come across...starts getting boring after a while." Alysia says with a sigh while downing her glass and pouring herself another glass as a small teenager male with black hair looks up at her from one of the many consoles

"Actually your empress, its only been a day and this it the first galaxy we've been to." He tells her

"Yeah but that gets boring as well. No one on any of these planets can actually best me in some battle. I just...I just that we could go somewhere where I can have a nice fight and drink in peace." The lieutenant says while laying down on her throne with a small pout. "I wish Dasher and Wick were here, then the Grappler Trio can go and destroy world's in the name of our Gods!"

"But your empress, you know they are busy in other Earthland's out there." The same male speaks up as another random person with a helmet rushes over to Alysia

"Your empress! Something terrible has happened!" He says as said person sits up in shock and concern

"The multiverse ran out of booze?!" She asks in horror, making the male don a deadpanned look

"...No. Something just as important." He says while showing her a screen of Katja, Deez, Madara, Chelia, Wendy, and Romeo riding Bantherous as the two slayers are doubled over in sickness

"...What's so important?" Alysia asks with a blank look

"The important thing is that these are the same people who Lord Indra was talking about!" He exclaims, making everyone stop what they're doing and look at him as dead silence fills the ship

"...Are you joking...WOHOO!" Alysia exclaims, jumping out of her throne and doing a dance before pointing towards the teenager she was talking to previously. "I know my brothers are busy but get them over here so we can take these guys out together so...lets go to Earthland!"

With that said, everyone goes back to what they were doing as the teenager tries his best to get in contact with his empresses sibling. Sitting down, Alyisa pours herself another drink and takes a sip with a small but excited smile.

"I can't wait for our visit."

* * *

***Begrudgingly hands Romeo 1,000,000 jewels* **

**Romeo: *Takes it with a smirk* Thank you**

**I was so damn close too! I just needed to starts the moment I finished the last chapter instead of just doing the starting portion!**

**Romeo: I know but hey, I got money out of it**

**...I hate you**

**Romeo: Right back at ya**

***Ahem* Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this more action based chapter involving Romeo. Seriously, I was expecting this to be around 7,000 maybe 8,000 words but we fucking doubled it! Now some may be asking, why did Romeo fight Chelia? Well its because of what I have planned for her in the next chapter and well...there is no other reason! As for Madara Uchiha himself, I had put him in as a what-if just to take a short spin on the stories involving one anime character switching to another world. Seriously, in the span of ten chapters I've done zombies, a betrayal, Attack on Titan, Evil Fairy Tail and King Natsu chapters I was gonna get here eventually!**

**With that being said, the chapter I was the most excited for has come to a close so all I can say is wait for Part 2 which...hopefully won't take another month to complete. With that said, see you all in the next chapter guys...**

**Romeo: See ya**

**PEACE!**


	11. Invasion (Part 2)

**Welcome back readers to Part 2 of our trio's stay on this Earthland that...will actually change the book hopefully for the better.**

**Joshua: ...I feel something's coming in this chapter**

**You would be right my good sir! Cause this is gonna be the chapter that may be the longest I've ever written in all my years(which actually isn't that long looking back) of me writing...*goes to cry in a corner***

**Joshua: Alright, if its gonna be long and your gonna hype it up as a Part 2 then it better be good**

***Still in the corner* I hope so, enjoy readers**

**Joshua: *Waves good luck***

**The character of Deez goes to the writer chaosphoenix123**

**Chapter: Invasion(Part 2)**

* * *

**At Madara's House:**

Currently, the reality traveling trio were in a bed sleeping together dressed in what they could consider bed clothes. For example, Romeo was shirtless but still had his usual pants on while things like his wrapping and his sword were placed on top of a dresser as Katja was wearing a mostly see through nightgown with Deez snuggled in between her breasts. How? Well, the puffball did that once he waited for her to go asleep.

_*YAWN*_

With that yawn, Romeo had woken up and got up before starting to stretch and do a small exercise that involved small jumps on each leg, arm pulling, push ups, and a couple sit ups. Feeling how his body was ready for moving, Romeo quietly walks out of the room and into the kitchen where he immediately goes through Madara's fridge.

_"Hmm, maybe I could make some pancakes...or I should I just eat mostly everything in here?" _Romeo thinks to himself before taking out 65% of the objects contents and placing it onto a nearby table. With a sparkling glint in his eyes, Romeo quickly shoots a beam of magic over the food, quickly warming it up over the course of a few seconds before immediately digging in, eating unceremoniously as bits and pieces of food starts flying everywhere as he stuffs his face to his hearts content as if he hadn't ate in weeks...which you can't blame him for since the last big meal he ate was weeks ago excluding that block world.

"Seems you are enjoying yourself." Madara comments from his seat suddenly as he takes a sip of some tea he had made. Slightly flinching in surprise at the sudden voice, Romeo slowly looks up to see the ninja sitting across from him so Romeo, being him, holds out a loaf of bread towards the black haired ninja.

"I'm good." Madara says with a wave of his hand, making the dragon slayer across from him nod. After a few more minutes, Romeo manages to finish most of the food while pounding his fist on his chest after swallowing a large chunk of food. Surviving from his swallowing, Romeo sighs in relief and looks at Madara.

"Umm...Sorry about your food." Romeo says, rubbing his hand behind his head as the black haired male shakes his head

"Don't worry about it kid. I can always get more and besides, you didn't eat everything." He asks tells the purple haired mage before his gaze becomes serious, making Romeo arch an eyebrow in small surprise as he crosses his arms

"However, I do wish to get to know more about you." Madara says

"Let me guess, you want to know about my childhood since I was trained by Acnologia. Is that it?" Romeo asks while the ninja nods

"Not just yours's, but also your friend's as well. You may already know this but that dragon isn't the most friendly person of all time." Madara says as Romeo scoffs in agreement. "So, you can't blame me for wanting to knowing how you and her began working under him."

"No, no I can't." Romeo before leaning back in his chair a little and donning a thinking face. "Where should I start?"

Romeo pauses for a second as Madara puts his tea down, ready to pay close attention to the approaching story.

"Let me see, back when I was around six-no, I was six; most of Fairy Tail had just been taken out by Acnologia on Tenrou Island. At first, I was heartbroken over the losses of everyone I looked up to. Natsu, Wendy, Makarov, all of them. However, I managed to get better over time with the help of everyone remaining at the guild before **he** showed up..." Romeo says with some venom referencing the dragon who trained him, making Madara raise an eyebrow

"Acnologia came to Magnolia and started to destroy any and everything he had seen. When I asked him years later he had said something about that being a warning for mages to not mess with him and he was just building up blood lust over the years. Tch, that doesn't matter right now does it. Anyways, as he was destroying my home I decided to be an idiot and chased after him when he flew off and the moment I found him, I punched him right in his side!" Romeo exclaims with a small smile at the memory." I don't know what came over me. Anger, sorrow, vengeance for my friends, adrenaline on how this may be the chance I can make that monster pay, any could've worked but when he noticed me I didn't even get a chance to run before..."

"Before what?" Madara asks the slayer who looked to be wincing a little from the memory

"I was slashed right across the torso..." Romeo finishes, making Madara widen his eyes a little. "Now imagine this. A six year old boy with basically no training asides from small workouts he's done getting swiped by one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Yeah; I guess you can tell how well that went for me."

"You died, didn't you." Madara answers, remembering something about how Romeo died though quickly remembering how he died once again before he started traveling through Earthlands. Hearing this, Romeo nods.

"Basically. But, though some miracle I was revived by that dragon and he left me in the most dangerous place on my Earthland. The Infinite Forest." Romeo says. Noticing Madara's slightly puzzled look, Romeo decides to describe said forest he was in. "First off, the forest wasn't truly infinite but just large. Though being in a forest damn near the size of a couple of countries put together as well as it lowers any and all magic to child friendly levels was what make it infinite to a lot of people. It didn't help that that place had some of the most dangerous and vile people and animals there. I spent about four years ago and let me tell ya, I wasn't too tough when I first started. I was just...put there. No help, no communication, no supplies; just my kid self and the area around me so lets just say I cried...a lot." The slayer finishes, slightly scowling at the remembrance of his helpless nature and how he basically begged for anyone to help him

"After I came to the conclusion that no one was gonna save me I did what any six year old would do. Just wandered around the place until I eventually learned how to properly survive and let me tell ya, it was fucking hard. Hunting, surviving the environment, the crazed people in that forest trying to kill you for food or bait, and even hostile TREES! Yeah, I had to deal with the trees trying to kill me! It...wasn't too pleasant. But it wasn't all that bad; as I said I learnt how to survive even in harsh situations, got some form of hand to hand combat experience from fighting the creatures and even got a love for blades from staying there. Never had a chance to learn magic though; being in a place that limits it so you can barely knock a tree over isn't exactly useful in that area so I just sticked to what I knew. But after four years, yes I did count each day I was in that hellhole, Acnologia had came back but with some other people who I later learned was slayers..."

"He had a team?" Madara asks, as this was different from his world. Here that dragon worked alone as far as he knew and in this guys world he was working with other people from the looks of it; it was weird to think about.

"Yeah, he did. I won't go into much detail but apparently he put together a whole legion of people, mages and non mages alike, to track down all dragons and kill them as well as find great challenges. Which I find funny, since he was a person who wants to hunt down dragons but trained quite the number of dragon slayers." Romeo says with a hint of humor in his voice before noticing Madara's slightly surprised look. "Yes, he did have people he made into dragon slayers. Either trained under him or had lacrima's implanted in their bodies but...only for the ones he deemed worthy. After he seen how I survived for so long I was one of those lucky people who he trained so at the age of ten boom! I am being taught dragon slayer magic! I would've found the idea awesome if it wasn't for the fact I just lived though the forest of death, I had been killed and forcefully trained under the guy who killed the people I looked up to and how he also destroyed my home; yeah, I wasn't too stoked. The perks? Well I got awesome slayer powers tat allows me to eat any and all types of magic and can fire freakin beams of energy! Also, I got cool markings on my arms so I guess becoming a slayer wasn't all too bad...besides for the grueling training I had to do under him, hehe."

"Ok, you went through hell growing up before you had actual gotten your magic. So let me guess, he had you do missions and you met Katja on one of them." Madara tells the slayer, who nods with a small chuckle

"100%! It was actually when I was getting used to my new life after about...two years I would say I had met Katja on one of my travels. My task was to take care of a town in Iceburg that was sacrificing people to revive the dragons in the country. On one of the nights of me staying there, I woke up and pointing my blade at a blue haired girl that was in rags as she tried to take my food, you can guess who that was. Hell, the only reason I didn't kill her was because I was too damn tired from traveling to a whole different country mostly on foot right after I had trained with Acnologia so I had threw her some food I got and told her to leave. Heh, didn't expect to go into a church and find her crucified and about to be sacrificed the next days. Also didn't expect to find hundreds of mages surround me the moment I managed to untie her. Wasn't a fan I might say to be targeted by everyone there."

"So while I was fighting, I had told Katja to run off and find some cover but...she didn't listen. She went around that whole Church to find some way to help me as a debt for saving her so while I was getting tired, I was surprised as hell to see some creature flying towards the soldiers and started mutilating them. That creature then attacked me, cause why not, before Katja came running out and somehow got it to stop fighting with Deez on her shoulder so I did what any normal person would do...stared confused for demanding how she was able to do what she did. Looking back at it, I feel like I real idiot yelling at her for no reason at all and wasn't all that pleasant to her during the first few days we were together." Romeo finishes

"You two weren't on good terms?" Madara asks confused. Just looking at those two nowadays they looked to really care for each other, if the summoners concerns during his battle with Chelia was any indication.

"Yeah, but it was mostly on my side. But I started warming up to her just a little when I was walking back to my base and she decided to follow me, claiming she had nowhere to go and Deez came because he said something about having to be with his master at all times. When we actually got there imagine my surprise when I learnt that she was a special type of summoner who had the powers of some of the first mages on the planet as well as Deez being the person who both helped her control that power and could actually educate her. While he didn't exactly meet Deez, Acnologia had known about the guy and basically put us on a team and so, we started training together. After I would say...a good year or so I had actually managed to convince that dragon to go back to Magnolia just so I could be with my family again when I learned that they had returned and were alive; and after a while of convincing he had agreed. At the time I didn't care about what he could be planning by sending me there as I was too excited. Katja had wanted to come along he outright refused her. I managed to convince her that we would see each other again so I had went to Magnolia." Romeo tells the ninja, who was processing this information

"He just let you go...that doesn't make all that much sense unless he was planning something." Madara theorizes

"Yeah he was, but I didn't think of it at the time. Though during the time I had stayed at the guild once again it didn't feel...right." Romeo says as Madara raises an eyebrow

"What do you mean by that?" Madara asks the male, who shakes his head

"One was the fact that I was Acnologia's student didn't help the fact that people were wary of him for what he did to Magnolia and Tenrou Island. Secondly, because of my training with the dragon, the time spent with all the other people who I worked with, as well as my time in the Infinite Forest, things like killing had become like a second nature to me so most times I had went on a job I ended up killing someone or crippling them beyond belief. Tch, it was only after a couple of months I managed to calm down and get my act together. However, me doing this didn't sit well with a couple of people and if they weren't indifferent towards me, they either hated me or were scared of me. Despite this though, there were only a couple of people who didn't hold any hate for me or even indifference." Romeo tells him

"Who were they?" Madara asks

"Well we had Makarov of course who actually managed to somehow understand my situation and tried helping me through my times at Fairy Tail. Mirajane and Kinana were also people who actual cared for me and often checked up on me hell, Mira helped with my training whenever she could and even stood up for me whenever I was threatened . The Connell family, who tried spending time with me and even let me babysit Asuka. We also had my dad of course, he didn't seem to care if I was trained and practically raised by the person who caused the guild so much trouble, he still treated me like his child. Then we also had Wendy..."

Madara notices Romeo's sad tone towards the end as said dragon slayer pauses and looks down sorrowfully, as if remembering something before he shakes his head.

"Oh, back to what I was saying. I was there for a long time, until the Grand Magic Games..." Romeo starts before gaining a far off look but with a glare. "I'm sure you know this but it was a battle between guilds to decide who would be on top and earn some money. Funny thing was, I actually didn't participate despite me being one of the strongest mages in the guild at that point in time due to Makarov wanting my powers to be shown to everyone...that was until the attack during the games and after Future Rogue was defeated, Acnologia came in with a ton of mages."

Hearing this made Madara slightly shocked. he remembered the games very clearly and the attack during that time. But, imagining that happening and right after Acnologia attacking as well as an army he trained to attack as everyone was still recovering...that must've been tough on everyone who were battling.

"Funny thing was, no one was prepared for the attack. hell, even I didn't know until Acnologia, Katja, and Deez arrived on the seen as I was cut away from a ton of people along with my father and he told me to rejoin the Legion and become his slayer once more. Worse part was, I actually considered it." Romeo says through slightly grit teeth as he clenched his hands tightly. "I...had reasons as to why I wanted to leave. The stares of the people who knew I was Acnologia's student, the fact that some people didn't trust me enough and even threatened me, Katja and Deez being on Acnologia's side, as well as the main thing. Power. Deep down I felt as if I wasn't strong enough for not myself but anyone I had somewhat of a relationship with. To this day, I don't know what made me choose to go over to his side again, but one thing I requested of him was to not attack Fairy Tail because of the people who actually cared for me there. To my utter surprise he agreed and I began my life as a Dark Mage that day."

"I see..." Madara mutters to himself. To him he had heard enough and was about to stop Romeo but was cut off once the dragon slayer started speaking again.

"Guess I was wrong to think I could actually be a good person back then. Sure I helped Fairy Tail and some of its mages suring a ton of encounters like Tartaros, the Dragon Gods, the Iceburg Dragons, and even the Dark Mage Party but at the same time I've done so much bad. I've killed most of the Wizard Saints, murdered Erza and made my version of Natsu watch, destroyed all of Bosco, and was one of the main leaders of the Apocalypse that wiped out millions of people around the world. heh, I was even given the name "1st Horseman of Apocalypse" by everyone in the Legion because of my power." Romeo says as Madara's is actual quite surprised at the information given. This slayer here caused so much destruction but looks to have regretted it but; he of all people knows what its like to do horrible things and it seems as if traveling the multiverse and helping people is some way to atone.

_"He doesn't seem completely bad. Just a kid who was led wrong and even regrets the decisions he made in the past. But...that doesn't negate everything he's done so in case he in a threat to this Earthland along with his friends I'll eliminate them immediately." _Madara says to himself as the dragon slayer suddenly stands up

"Welp I should get dressed! Wearing bed clothes all day won't help me when I eventually go see the guild later so I'm off!" Romeo exclaims with a grin before walking off, nearly hitting a now awake Deez in the process

"Sorry Deez." Romeo says before heading off to the nearest bathroom as the puffball looks back and shrugs before going over to the table

Walking down the hall, Romeo sighs to himself as he approaches the door.

_"I can't believe I revealed so much to that guy. I barely even know him but...he didn't seem that untrustworthy. Besides, its not like I told him anything that important that he probably didn't know from either Katja or my fight with Chelia yesterday." _Romeo says before opening the door and closing it behind him. _"Besides, if he does try something I will kill him. No matter how strong he I-_

"KYA!"

You see, Romeo was so busy thinking that one, he didn't hear that the water running in the bathroom already and second...how Katja was standing there butt naked in front of him as she stares at him with widened eyes and a large blush on her face as she attempts to cover up her rather large bust. The slayer on the other hand, his eyes widen as he blushes while a weird noise comes from his mouth. Romeo raises his head and attempts to apologize with any form of speech he could muster before...

_***SMACK!* *WHAM!***_

Romeo couldn't say anything, as he was now on the floor with a giant red hand print on his face as he layed there dazed from the pure _power _of the hit. Hell, the slap was so strong that it was probably heard throughout Magnolia as everyone at once blinked in confusion. Katja, who was panting with one hand extended and the other covering her breasts as she slowly comes to the realization of what she's done and rushes over to her crus-er friend and tries shaking him.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Katja exclaims in worry as he puts his hands on her shoulders and stares her down with an unreadable expression.

"Katja..." He starts as the Grand Summoner shakes in slight fear

"Y-Yes Romeo." Katja stutters out as his face comes closer to the slightly frightened girl...before he softly bonks her on the head

"Can you at least try to hear me out before you smack me with the force of a dragon!" Romeo exclaims

"S-Sorry!" Katja says before he sighs

"Don't worry about it." Romeo says before he a blush comes to his face and he looks away from the blue haired female. Seeing this, said girl remembered the state she was in and also gains a blush on her face while covering herself.

"S-So, why are you in here?" She gets out

"Well, I came here to take a shower so I could train later today but since your here I'll just go." Romeo says before trying to hurriedly rush out the door before he was stopped by Katja grabbing his arm. Looking back at the girl, he finds her looking away from him with a blush on her face.

"We-Well, you can stay if you want and we could take one t-t-together..." Katja asks the male who looks to be sputtering out nonsense

That didn't last long, as a few minutes later the two were in the tub together as both were covering their parts as well as not losing the blushes on their faces.

"H-Hey, maybe I can wash your back for you." Romeo suggests suddenly, making the blunette jump and widen her eyes in surprise at the request. Seeing her do this, Romeo waves his hands in front of himself repeatedly.

"I-I mean, you don't if you d-

"O-Ok..."

To say Romeo was surprised was an understatement, but he only nods before getting out of the tub and onto the sitting edge of it as Katja does the smae, but gets onto his lap whilst covering her chest with her arms. Despite clearly being aroused, his erection is started to grow and he is pretty sure she can feel it on her lower back, he does what he asked and starts to wash all around her back area with some water. Finding some soap he'd previously seen, the slayer covers his hands in it and slowly rubs across his friend, who yelps cutely at the rather cool liquid on her.

_"Come on Romeo, she's your friend...who you've both seen naked and fucked before but your friend nether less! A friend is all she i-I have a boner...FUCK!"_

_"Breathe in, and out. In, out. In...It's on my back!"_

After an incredibly awkward couple of seconds, Katja suddenly stands up and walks forward a little as her hair shadows over her eyes which makes Romeo look up towards her.

"Umm...sorry about that." Romeo says while rubbing a hand behind his head sheepishly as a blush slowly forms on his face. "I mean, you were just there and...we-

"Fuck it..." Katja mutters to herself before jumping onto Romeo as a squeak sound is heard

Meanwhile with Deez and Madara, the two of them were walking down the ninja's hallway as they were engaging in a conversation about Deez's past life.

"And that was how my first ever war went thousands of years before I met Master Katja and with my second ever Grand Summoner!" Deez says with a grin of pride as Madara nods his head

"That's pretty amazing if I o say so myself. But it still confuses me as to why the mages then were fighting over who should wield certain magic types and how even the dragons got involved and celestial beings got involved." Madara tells the puffball in slight confusion though Deez waves it off

"Trust me when I say I didn't know either. All I know was that I was training my second master before the war hit so we had to join heh. Besides, I got to see a ton of the woman's clothing get ripped off in the battles so it was a win either way in my book!" Deez comments with an even wider grin, making Madara give the creature a deadpanned look

"You seriously are a pervert, aren't you...?" Madara says before Deez chuckles

"Wasn't always one, just became one a couple thousand years into my existence. I will tell ya ninja man, I was serious as hell back then so I'm glad I loosened up!" Deez says whilst points a thumb at himself, making Madara sigh

As they approach the bathroom door while trying to get to the room the trio slept in, the two all of a sudden hears both grunts and soft moans coming from the door. After a few seconds of wondering what the noises were, the answer hits them like a bus as Madara gains an unreadable expression while Deez laughs softly.

"Well look here, never thought they'd try doing that again!" Deez exclaims to himself as Madara kicks his door down...

...To find Katja's back turned towards the door as she is slowly impaling herself on Romeo's rather impressive member as said male was holding her hips as his face is buried in her chest. Hearing the laughter of a certain puffball, the two snap their heads in the two's direction as they all stared at each other with smaused smiles, a blank face, or embarrassed faces.

"Kya!" Katja yelps as she bounces off of the slayer and into the tub where she covers herself in the water as Romeo...covers himself and runs all around the room

_"...Why is it always my house? Why?"_ Madara thinks to himself, remembering the number of times he caught his fellow mages having sex in his house when they came over

**Timeskip 40 Minutes:**

Its been quite a decent time since the incident with Romeo and Katja so now, the two were sitting down on Madara's couch in their regular clothing with small blushes on their faces as Deez was laying down on Katja's lap. Meanwhile, said Uchiha was leaning against the wall as he looks at his watch.

"I guess she's running late." Madara says to himself before looking back to the door. Why? Well Wendy said she was gonna take the three multiversal travelers to the guild hall she and Madara were occupied with and was pretty late then when she said she would get here.

"Maybe she'll get here soon. It hasn't been much time right..." Katja reassures as Romeo scoffs

"Trust me when I think that Wendy coming by herself she probably wouldn't be late but if she brings that pink haired bitch with her then it will be even more time wasted." Romeo says

"What was that about me you purple lizard?"

Romeo's head snaps in the direction of the door to see Wendy and Chelia standing there in pretty different clothing than yesterday. For one Wendy was in a blue, green, and yellow sundress as her hair wasn't in twin tail fashion but now completely down whilst Chelia was wearing a rather tight red shirt with a blue top over it that has the words Lamia Scale across the torso as she also had a red skirt with blue stocking running up her legs.

"Heh, look at you. Not as revealing as yesterday huh slut." Romeo remarks with a fanged smirk on his face as Chelia glares at the purple haired mage but huffing and turning away

"Sorry we're late, I woke up late and forgot about the promise I made!" Wendy apologizes while bowing a little as Madara waves her off

"No problem kid. Lets get a move on." Madara says, making Wendy nod and turn towards the door before Chelia puts a hand on her shoulder

"Sorry Wendy, I won't be able to come to your guild hall today." The God slayer tells the blue haired female, who looks at her confused

"What do you mean?" Wendy as her friend gains a rather evil glint in her eyes before pointing at Romeo

"He! Owes me a jacket so we're gonna go get one!" Chelia exclaims as Romeo's face pales as he remembers what he said

_"Shit shit shit! I forgot all about that; but going shopping for a jacket with THIS girl...I'd rather die then spend a whole day with her. Think Romeo, how can I get out of th-_

All of a sudden, he hears clanking and looks up to see Chelia holding his remaining sword as she stares at him with a smirk. Glaring at the God Slayer, Romeo stands up off the couch and walks up to her.

"Give it back." Is all Romeo says. Chelia, who keeps her smirk, points to the blade playfully before dashing out of the house and flying away.

"DAMMIT! GIVE MY SWORD BACK YOU WANNABE GOD!" Romeo shouts as he too flies off, leaving the four remaining mages staring in confusion

"What...Just happened?" Wendy asks as Katja chuckles

"Guess Chelia tricked Romeo into going to wherever she can for a new jacket." Katja comments before standing up with a smile

"Alright, are we gonna get going or what?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Space:**

Currently, the large spaceship that was traveling through the galaxy of this universe our trio was currently in was nearing Earthland by the second. In this ship was the Lieutenant for one of the Big 7 members Alysia Grappler and she was staring directly out of the ship and into the open space, admiring the view as she had ordered the crew members of the ship to not destroy any more planets for a while. Taking a sip of a glass of some red liquid, the female sighs as she crosses her arms under her bust.

"Auuuuuggghhh; how much longer...?" She whines to the crew members present

"About 30 more minutes empress Grappler." One of her subordinates tells her as she bangs her head against the glass

"Mmh mmmh mhhm mm..." She mumbles as the crew member looks at her confused

"Umm...could you please repeat that?" He asks as she brings her face up and looks at him with a bored expression

"I said "That's way too long" Why can't we get there faster...!" She asks as they all look at one another then back at her

"Well, you said you wanted to wait for your siblings before you did anything and we might waist any gas we have for the day which could lead to traveling problems and our weapons on our ship to not function for a while." He answers as she groans in boredom and blowing some hair off her face

"That would make things more boring..." She mutters to herself

"Well I think we can help with that boredom huh!"

Everyone, including Alysia, looks back as they see two figures standing at the door that connects the control room to the ship.

One was a guy who looked to be around 30 years of age along with a rather large beard and blue eyes along with a multitude of facial scars. He was probably around 6'2, had red spikey hair that stood up and was currently wearing an outfit very similar to Alysia's in some respect. However, he did have black and red armor with a red dragon symbol on his stomach, silver armbands, and what looked to be a 8 foot battle axe strapped diagonally on his back. This was Dasher Grappler, Lieutenant under number 7 of the Big 7.

The other also looked to be in his mid twenties but unlike the other male had no beard and only had one scar running down the right side of his face. he also had blue eyes and looked to be 6 feet tall and was also wearing armor very similar to the other male. However, the differences included the lack of armbands and a replacement with black markings around his left arm and no weapon present on his body. This was Wick Grappler, another Lieutenant under number 7 of the big 7 just like his siblings.

"DASHER! WICK!" Alysia shouts out in happiness as she runs towards her siblings and envelops them in a big hug, in which Dasher scoffs whilst Wick grins and pats his sister on the head

"Hey tiny, missed us?" Wick asks as Alysia pouts and cutely stomps her foot down after she lets go of her brothers

"I'm not that short..." Alysia says with a small huff and looks away from her siblings as Wick laughs heartedly while the final sibling crosses his arms and coughs to get the two's attention

"Alright kid, what did you call us for? I was in the middle of destroying some virus plagued world's string before I was called here by one of your subordinates telling me it was urgent and I needed to come quick." Dasher asks as Wick puts his hands behind his head

"Yeah sis, what's the big deal? I was taking a nap before I was called and had to rush through all my duties before coming here." Wick says in which Alysia smiles

"You know those two people and one creature that Lord Indra had warned the armies about a couple of months ago?" Alysia asks as her siblings stop and think about what she said

"The one's known as Romeo, Katja, and Deez?" Dasher asks as Wick snaps his fingers in realization

"Oh them! Yeah; people throughout the armies has been on the hunt for them for a while in case they could pose a threat...not to mention the fact that they've killed some of our people. I think my buddy says that some of the people in the army has just been killing any version of them they've found just in case they were hiding out. Why would you bring them up s-"

Wick and Dasher's eyes widen in realization as they figure out why they were called here as Alysia grins and puts her hands on her hips proudly.

"Yep! We were able to locate them on the Earthland of this universe and are heading right at them right now!" Alysia says before Wick envelops her in a tight hold and proceeds to shakes her in excitement

"That. Is. So. AWESOME! LETSGOLETSGOLETSGOLETSGO!" Wick exclaims as his sister begins turning green from the shaking while Dasher walks over to the glass

"Alysia's men and women." He starts as they all stop what they're doing

"Yes sir!" They all shout as he turns towards them

"I want you to use all of your enforcements and a creations once we get to that planet. I want a full scale attack so that we can make sure that they won't survive." He orders, making them all nod

"Good, now back to my sib-

Dasher is cut off when he gains a deadpanned look when he sees his sister puking into a bucket she found due to Wick's shaking as said person is apologizing profusely. Seeing this, the lieutenant facepalms as he walks towards the two.

* * *

**With Katja:**

At the moment the new group of Madara, Katja, Deez, and Wendy were standing outside of the guildhall about to go inside.

"Wait a minute! What are we gonna tell everyone?!" Wendy exclaims in sudden realization. She had never told the guild about the newcomers nor the fact that they were from another Earthland so she had no idea how anything could go since when they found out about Madara...it was pretty hectic.

"Umm, we just tell them." Deez answers though he could understand where Wendy was coming from

"I know that but the last time-" Wendy was cut off when Katja looks back at her and puts a hand on her shoulder

"Listen, they have had Madara here for a few years from what I know right? That means that things shouldn't be that crazy here." Katja tries reassuring before Madara opens the doors

Inside the guildhall...was what you could expect from Fairy Tail. There was a guild fight, Erza was actually ignoring the ongoing fight as she was discussing something with Lucy and Lisanna, Elfman was shouting thing about being a man as he was punched by someone, the Connell family was looking at a new gun Asuka had gotten and was practicing with for the past few days, Laxus was with the Thunder God Tribe doing whatever; the usual. Though once madara opens the door, everyone stops what they were doing and stares at the people at the door.

"Hello Madara and Wendy!" They all say before they noticed Katja and Deez also with them; Confused, Erza walks up to the group.

"Hello there; are you friends of Madara and Wendy that we don't know about?" Erza asks

"Actually we all just met...well me us and Madara actually. We know Wendy because we're from a different Earthland." Katja tells the red head...

.

.

.

Everyone just stared in shock...before they all nod in what seemed to be complete understanding.

"Really, that's pretty cool." Gray comments

"Same, we never thought we'd see someone from another world again so its pretty neat to see." Mira says from the bar

"Looks like Wendy fi I were to say so myself, are you by any chance r-

"Nope nope! No relation at all; we just look like each other for some reason!" Katja tells a certain iron dragon slayer who asked the question, who shrugs and goes back to talking about what not with Levy

With that said and done, the new group started walking to the bar as a dumbfounded Wendy stood in the exact place while everything went back to how things were previously. Sitting down, the Grand Summoner and Deez sat next to Lucy as Madara found a seat near Shadow Gear and pulled out a book and started to read as Wendy went over towards Katja.

"So, what am I like on your Earthland?" Lucy asks her fellow summoners who looks at her with a small smile

"Let me see...you are probably one of the strongest mages in Fairy tail so if I were to say...top 10 definitely if I can recall. I would probably say stronger than Erza and Mira here and an S-class mage." Katja tells the blonde while remembering the fight she had with the summoner before she had left her Earthland. Meanwhile, Lucy stood shocked as Erza and Mira were also shocked but kept it more composed than Lucy did.

"R-Really?" Lucy asks as Katja nods her head before turning towards Wendy

"You were also strong too. You know Romeo right, well back home you are actually stronger than him than how he currently is. Hell, you actually killed Acnologia back...home..." Katja says before she stops once she see's Wendy's jaw drop and the other females giving her a confused look

"Romeo? Was he with you?" Lisanna asks as Deez nods

"Yep! Though he had to do something Chelia since he kinda ruined her outfit in their fight yesterday." Deez explains before looking around. "Speaking of which; where's your version of him?"

"Romeo? He went out on a mission earlier. Said something about weeds, talking trees, and a castle." Mira tells the puffball with a shrug

"Wait a minute; I beat Acnologia?!" Wendy exclaims

"Well, not by yourself. From what I remember you, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Kinana, Chelia, and Levy cooperated in doing s but you were the person who fought him towards the end and killed him. Heh, when I told Romeo this he was itching at the chance to fight you and congratulate you but you know...traveling..." Katja says with a nervous chuckle towards the end

"But...he...king...me..." Wendy sputters out as she tries to think of any sort of reasoning as to how she could've done that

"Natsu wasn't there?" Erza asks the Grand Summoner. She had made it sound like every single dragon slayer was at that event minus the one fire dragon mage and she was damn sure he would've jumped at the chance to go at that dragon.

"He was, but there was a lot happening during that time it was hard for him to get to the dragon." Katja says, making Erza nod in some understanding

"Am I an S-Class mage there?" Natsu all of a sudden asks as he appears right behind the girls and Deez, making them all flinch in surprise

"Wh-What?" Katja asks, still a little startled from the dragon slayer's sudden appearance

"Am I an S-Class mage in your world. I wanna know if I beat that ice prick over there." Natsu says while pointing to Gray from over his shoulder, who was currently fighting Max

"Umm...you are S-Class a-

She was interrupted once Natsu yells into the sky the word "Yes" as a turret of fire erupts from his mouth in complete and utter excitement. Sadly, his arms were also extended so flames also spread wildly from his sides so the mages around him either dodged to avoid getting hit or used their magic to cover themselves. After what seemed like forever, Natsu finishes his unconscious celebration and grins at Katja who was sitting there.

"Really! I just became S-Class here and to hear I beat snow cone as well makes me think your world' a great place!" Natsu exclaims as Gray uncovers both him and Juvia-who was currently all over the mage and praising him for saving her- walks over to the two with a scowl

"Hey, for all you know I could've beaten you to the punch ash breath!" Gray says as natsu glares at him

"No you didn't!"

"I probably did!"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

As the two were verbally fighting, Katja was trying to say something to tell the two something important and was slowly getting annoyed each passing moment. Deez on the other hand-who had flew off of Katja due to the shockwaves and onto Lucy's rather soft breasts- was watching in interest as this reminded him of a certain Apocalypse Slayer and Ice God fighting all the time.

Starting to get annoyed, Katja was about to get both of them to stop arguing so she can say her peace but was beat to it when Erza goes behind the two and bashes the two slayer's heads together, making them slump to the floor.

"Cut it out you two. Can't you see that she wants to tell you all something?" Erza asks to two while gesturing to Katja, who for once in her life was grateful for Erza being near her

"Thanks. Names Katja by the way; I don't think I've told you yet." The Grand Summoner tells the Requip mage who nods and goes back to her seat as the blue haired mage looks down at the two slumped mages. "By the way. You two actually became S-Class at the same time for reasons I don't even know myself."

"...Damn...it..." The two groans from the floor as everyone watching sweatdrops

All of a sudden, Katja eyes widens in shock as a great feeling of unease and danger around her unlike anything she had felt in any other Earthland they've been to besides for the one where Romeo had fought Indra. Standing up, she walks towards the door as Deez jumps onto her head, having felt it too as even Madara walks near her as well.

"Is it just me, or do you feel that magic too?" She asks the ninja who nods

"I do. It feels very similar though as if it's-

"Demonic..."

At this, the two turns their heads to a now fully up and recovered Natsu and Gray as they gaze at the door with serious looks.

"My Devil Slayer magic is screaming at me at the fact that there are a large amount of demons about to appear somewhere in Magnolia in this direction. I can tell you feel this too can't ya flame brain." Gray asks his rival as said person crosses his arms

"I don't know what to say about it but they seem pretty strong. But just the magic they give off...is weirder than anything I've seen before. I can't lie, I'm pretty excited for what's coming." Natsu says with a smirk whilst his cracks his knuckles. Meanwhile, Katja slowly begins to recognize the magic as her eyes widen along with Deez's.

"That...can't be..." Katja says, making Madara look at her suspiciously

"What are you talking about?" He asks the summoner, who was about to reply until...

***CRASH!***

Everyone turns their heads towards the middle of the guildhall to see a rather disgusting creature standing there. It was about 7 feet tall and was bulky as all hell as veins and muscles were popping against it's greyish blue skin. It had crazy white hair and a contorted face to match with it as well as red eyes. All around it body were cracks and ruptures in it along with small spike trailing down its arms. However, the craziest thing about this creature was the pure fact that it was glowing blue and was beginning to combust at a rapid pace before it finally exploded.

Everything looked to slow down for the mages as the creature had just combusted on them as each one of the Fairy Tail members who could react to the sudden entrance was doing something different. Natsu and Wendy were on the move and ready to dash and grab anyone they can and get out of the guildhall, Erza and Mira were widening their eyes in shock and looked like they were getting ready to move, Gray was putting his hand down on the floor in an attempt to cover the explosion with his ice, Lucy was grabbing her keys, and Gajeel, Laxus, and Juvia were getting ready to use some spell to shield everyone. However, what was noticeable was how Katja looked on in shock as she and Madara exchanged a glance and, knowing that the explosion would go off before anyone can get out safety, clasped her hands together.

"PURPLE FLARE: BUBBLE!"

With that shout, everyone was covered in a ball of purple fire as the creature exploded; blowing the guild hall into nothingness as a deep yet large crater was left in it's place. After what seemed like forever, Katja releases the spell and looks around.

"Is everyone alright?!" She exclaims at the shocked mages

"O-Our guildhall...!" Lucy stutters out in shock as she, along with several other mages, looks around them to find any part of the guild they were once in left. Any mage minus those guys, Katja, Madara, and Deez simply looked on shocked before they grit their teeth in anger while clenching their fists.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Natsu exclaims in anger as he turned his head around for possible remains of the creature that blew up. Meanwhile, Katja runs up the crater as Madara follows her.

"Do you know what that thing was kid? I've encountered a couple of blowing up creatures in my day but not many were like the one I just witnessed." Madara asks as Katja turns her head towards him

"That thing looked to apart of the army those damned Dragon gods send to other worlds." Katja says while a angered look appears on her face

"Dragon God's? You mean like the ones in this world?" Madara asks confused. The one's in this world are dead thanks to him, so unless they were revived or they are different from the one's the summoner was talking about then he didn't have many other options. But judging on how she knows about them, he was going with the latter option.

"Umm, guys...?" Deez starts while pointing towards the town, making Madara and Katja's eeys widen in shock at what they see

All across the city of Magnolia, there were four armed black creatures running around slaughtering anyone they get their hands on either by ripping them apart, mutilation, or just eating them alive. That wasn't it as, if Madara can pick up with his sharingan, about a couple thousand of these creatures all over this place and possibly more in other areas.

"Such...Such destruction..." Katja as she takes a step back in shock at the sudden attack before her face gets serious and her bracelet glows. "I guess we're gonna have to fight."

"Of course we are." Madara says as he now looks a little different...

For one, over his regular obi and clothing he now has a crimson armor that covers a good portion of his body but mostly his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. He also had a large gunbai strapped onto his back as in his right hand held a rather large sickle like weapon that seems to be chained up to his gubai and finally, his full mangekyou sharingan was active.

"...When did you get the time to change?" Deez questions

"Requip magic helps in situations like this." Is all the ninja-mage says as an excited smile crosses his face. "Now, who's ready to dance?"

**Backtrack a while onto Romeo and Chelia:**

Before the current attack on Magnolia, Romeo and Chelia were having fun at a current mall area on some island out there. Well, mostly Chelia as the dragon slayer was busy grumbling to himself in annoyance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Romeo says to himself as he crosses his arms and pouts in annoyance. Meanwhile, Chelia only looks at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"Aww, can the big dragon not handle a little shopping? Cause may I remind you that your the one who destroyed my jacket so you have to get me new one." Chelia tells her fellow slayer with a smug grin on her face while she puffs her chest out

"Its not like I knew that thing was so damn important! Maybe if you told me I would've held back a bit so I wouldn't be doing this crap!" Romeo exclaims as his eyes flicker on and off of white in pure annoyance at the claim

"Whatever, just make sure that we can find this and get it over with. I don't want to be here with you anymore than you do but a promise is a promise." Chelia tells the slayer, who grumbles in the word "fine"

After what seemed like forever for the two, the two finally find a store that holds the same jacket that Chelia had on the previous day. At least Romeo does, as he begins shaking Chelia back and forth as she was looking in a completely different direction.

"Slutty McWhoreface, I've found your jacket over there!" Romeo exclaims as he points over to the prized possession, ignoring Chelia's death glare that was given because of his name

"What did you just call m-eek!

She couldn't finish her sentence as her as Romeo had rushed off with her over to the store in which the jacket was located in in an instant. Once they arrived, Romeo had sadly tripped on a cup someone dropped as he and Chelia plummeted to the floor right in from of the item.

"Good job idiot..." Chelia groans out

"At least I found it unlike you!" Romeo exclaims. However, some random guy walks up over to the jacket and takes it away from the place it was before walking off, making the two lay in silence for a moment before...

"OH FUCK NO!"

The two immediately and dashes towards the male and slams right into him. The poor guy couldn't even say anything as he was quickly knocked out by Romeo as said slayer grabs both Chelia and the jacket before speeding right out of the store, ignoring the alarm systems going off as he just wanted to get out of that place. After a couple of seconds, he finally stops right outside of the mall and tosses the item at Chelia's face.

"There you go you big titted sow, all yours." Romeo says as she glares at him

"Was that all necessary? We just harmed an innocent man and stole from a store that hopefully didn't get our images." She berates, in which he scoffs at her worries

"Listen, I have done way worse than that in my life so honestly I see this as a win!" Romeo says with a grin on his face as she sighs

"Despite your...questionable means. I will have to th-th...I will th-t-t-tha-t-" Chelia tries to get out, though not wanting to thank the person who continuously insulted her in all her time knowing him. However Romeo, who was enjoying this, decided to step in and save her some embarassment

"No problem..." Romeo says, making the God Slayer sigh in relief

"Thank the Gods..." She comments as Romeo crosses his arms

"Well then, to the g-

Time seemed to freeze as a large, blue skinned creature falls from the sky and directly in front of Romeo as a small crater is formed under it. The features? Well it was about 8 feet in height and was pretty muscular, had bark blue eyes, and what looked to be scars running across its body as it released enormous amounts of killing intent. Back witht he mages, both of their eyes widen in shock from the sudden appearance as Romeo corsses his arms in an 'x' shape once he sees the creature pull its fist back and, in an instant, is launched though the sky.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

Those were Romeo's last words as he was punched away as a bright light is shown were he had gone. Shocked, Chelia quickly puts on her jacket-to not lose it in the incoming battle she was about to have- and covers her leg in dark winds before striking the creature. To her surprise, it merely blocks the kick before it slams its hands onto the ground, causing the pink haired mage to jump back a distance in order to avoid getting hit.

"What the hell just happened?" She questions to herself as she eyes the creature in front of her

As the creature straightens itself up, Chelia rushes directly at it and pulls her fist back as said fist begins covering itself in black winds before throwing a powerful uppercut at the creatures face, but it only blocks before it punches her back dozens and dozens of feet. Without wasting any time, the creature rushes right in front of the mage before lifting its hand up to hit it but was launched into the sky all of a sudden by three hardened air pillars. Narrowing her eyes, Chelia puts her hand two and breathes in.

"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!"

A large spiral of black winds is shot directly towards the creature as it holds out it's hand to block the incoming attack. However, Chelia's gaze hardens once her attack gets a few feet away from its target before she lifts her head up, causing the spiral to shift upwards in front of the creature, shocking it for a moment. Seeing it confused, the mage then swerves her head around in circles before thrusting it down, making her attack spin around the creature for a long time before it smacks right into its back and sends it flying away.

Seeing it fly away, the God Slayer jumps up and boosts towards the creature using her wind before punching it even further away and into a nearby mountain. Pulling back her hand, Chelia then shoots it towards the creature as a 'Sky God's Boreas' is shot at the creature before said creature barely dodges the attack. Wasting no time, it jumps right towards the pink haired slayer and throws a harsh punch right at her jaw, effectively cracking some bone as she was thrown into the ground as cracks and dents were formed into the ground she was flying through. After a couple more seconds, Chelia finally manages to stop as she groans in pain while holding her injured jaw as a light begins covering it, healing it back to full health.

"Tch...that thing really packs a punch..." She comments as she gets back up and glares at the creature that was currently rushing towards her. Getting into a battle stance, Chelia was about to hit it with a shockwave before...

"AAHH!"

Chelia's ears perk up and eyes widen when she hears a nearby scream of complete anguish and pain coming from behind her. Looking back, her eyes widen even more in the horror of what she currently see's. Behind her everything was getting destroyed or devoured by some disgusting, black four armed creatures as people were screaming in fear for their lives or for their loved ones who were just killed, only to get murdered not eve seconds later by the same creature or a different one. It looks like some mages were trying to help get rid of the creatures as well but it didn't help as they too were getting torn apart ruthlessly. Trembling a little, Chelia could only watch in shock at the scene unfolding behind her.

"We...We were just there; how did this happen so quickly ?" She questions as the creature finally gets close enough behind her and throws a punch at her head

However, Chelia manages to block the incoming strike before spinning around and elbowing it in the stomach. Seeing the creature stagger a little, the slayer was able to act quick and unleash a rapid amount of strikes towards it's torso before she punches one last time in the stomach, shooting out a shockwave and launching it away. Hearing some noise behind her, she quickly ducks when one of the other creatures swings a fist at her. Seeing it about to use its other hand for attack, she quickly stands on her hands before spin kicking it away from her. Sensing a couple of others rushing her, she starts moving around in circles and swiping her legs around as shockwaves begin to split them apart.

Finally getting back onto her feet, Chelia quickly boosts upwards when she hears about a dozen more creatures rushing her. Sadly, this wasn't enough as more and more of the creatures begins to follow after her as her eyes widen one she notices them piling up on each other to get to her. With her gaze hardened, the Sky God wastes no time in holding out her hand a powerful gust of wind shoots them all flat onto their backs before she unleashes a 'Sky God's Bellow' at all of them, making the all break apart from the intense winds. All of a sudden, she quickly moves to the right once she hears the earlier creature jump towards her and attempts to strike her as she flies above it and kicks it into the into the ground before boosting at it and kneeing it in the back, hopefully breaking its spinal cord.

Jumping back, she was barely able to dodge a nearby swing from another creature as dozen of them begins to rush at her to the point some even comes out of the water around the island. Grunting, the mage pulls any creature around her towards her direction before shooting hardened air spikes through their bodies before rushing into another group as she jumps up and crosses her hands.

"Sky God's Blazing Tornado!"

With that said, a large tornado is formed behind her as any creature caught in or around it was quickly torn apart. Breathing in, Chelia quickly eats the tornado she created before she unleashing another 'Sky God's Bellow' towards another army of creatures as they too were torn apart before she finally lands on the ground once again. Sensing something behind her, Chelia quickly shoots a wave of wind in its direction as the same blue creature from earlier still stands from her attacks.

"Jeez, just what are you?" She asks as she blocks another strike from the creature in front of her. As she was blocking strikes from that creature, she notices how some other of the black creatures were approaching her so she kicks the blue one away and putting her hand towards the ground.

"Sky God's Spike Trail!"

In an instant, black air spikes erupts from the ground and hits every single creature around her besides for the blue one that was approaching her back once again. However, that wasn't safe as a couple of narrower air spikes enter its body all at once before it flies into the sky. Standing up, she turns her head towards the creature and clenches her hand, making the spikes grow until the creature combusts from the inside as blue blood sprays everywhere. Not soon after, she glares at the incoming creatures trying to rush at her before an even larger creature falls from the sky, crushing and killing any of the creatures previously there as Chelia's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" She questions to herself as it looks directly at her

It was way taller than all of the other creatures she had previously seen, as it stood at about 15 feet in height and was as wide an entire medium sized bedroom. It had six beady red eyes and a mouth that looked to be carved into a frown as its neck looked to be really long but also fat. It was constantly shaking as any article of clothing it had one was cracking against its skin. Seeing this creature, Chelia can't help but gag at it's appearance.

"God, what is that thing?!" Chelia mutters as it was about to hit her...

"SUPERHERO LANDING!"

With that shout, Romeo out of all people comes shooting from the sky and strikes the creature right in the back of its neck, knocking it onto it's front before he quickly jumps off of it and next to a surprised Chelia.

"THAT'S FOR SENDING ME INTO THE CENTER OF THE MOON YOU FUCKLE!" Romeo shouts at the creature...before gaining a blank look when he realized that the creature he just hit wasn't the same one who hit him.

"Umm...That's for doing else horrible!" He shouts again as Chelia stands there surprised

"Wh-When did you get here?!" She exclaims confused as he stares at her with a stupefied expression on his face

"What the-I just got here you dumbass! I get that your only knowledge is being a fucktoy for others to use but come on!" He exclaims back at her, causing the God Slayer gain a tick mark on her head

"What did you say you gecko human hybrid?! Last time I checked I wasn't launched away like a little bitch and managed to defend myself!" She shouts as he gains his own tick mark but scoffs and turns away

"Whatever, but listen here cause I'm only gonna tell you this once..." Romeo starts as his gaze hardens at the creatures around them. "This world is under attack.'

There was a stunned silence for a couple of seconds as Chelia tried to just process what she had just heard. She was about to accuse him of tricking her but after remembering the creatures around them, how they are attacking everyone, and his serious gaze towards everything around him she quickly dropped any doubt in her mind.

"What are you talking about? What's happening?" She asks the dragon slayer who clenches his fists

"While I was coming from orbit, I had seen a large ship in the sky dropping these creatures around the world. Safe to say, these...d_emon_ creatures here are just going around slaughtering everything in their path and hundreds of people are dying by the minute from these things and trust me when I say there are a lot of them. I wasn't exactly able to tell how much but I am guessing a couple million or so just on this continent alone; and that excludes the special creatures like this one or the one that punched me." Romeo tells her as his apocalypse magic covers his fists once he notices the creature he just took down getting back up

"So what your saying is, aliens are attacking us?" Chelia asks confused as she glares at the now moving creature as black winds begins circling around her

"Not really aliens, but if we manage to survive then I'll inform you on what's attacking us." Romeo tells her as he hears dozens of black creatures running towards them. "You know what, since I'm assuming you killed the fucker that launched me I'll save you the trouble and fight this thing while you fight the horde. Deal?" He suggest as she looks at him incredulously

"Wh-What? HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Chelia asks, not seeing how fighting an incoming horde of creatures that want to devour an or rip you to pieces better than fighting a bigger version of a creature similar to the one she just killed

"Because those things are just throw always while this is a challenge that I'm doubting you and your skillset can handle. So leave it to me!" Romeo states with a smirk as she groans at his answer

"Fine, fine." Is all she says before dashing at the black creatures while Romeo looks at the now standing creature with crossed arms

"Well, just me and you ugly. One vs One; lets see who wins!" He shouts

Just as he says that the creature roars into the sky as it begins splitting apart slowly as its blood spurts and sprays everywhere while its own flesh begins ripping apart. Romeo, wincing, was about to fire at it before he notices it panting...as well as two other versions of the same creature standing there.

"Or, Three vs One...Shit." Romeo starts as the creatures charge at him as he bashes his hands together

_"I hope Katja's doing alright!"_

**Back with Katja:**

_"I hope Romeo's doing alright!"_

Katja was currently in some street of Magnolia as she was defending herself with her Purple Flare magic, fireing or trapping any of the creatures that comes close to her. She wasn't the only one as Natsu and Erza seemed to taken up a good chunk of Magnolia to fight on if the large pillar of fire was anything to go against, Gray looked to be traveling through the streets in his Ice Devil Mode as he was freezing any creature that came close to him as Juvia and the Thunder Tribe was close by and helping his exterminate the creatures, Cana and the Strauss siblings all were spread out across the area trying to help people and fight the creatures as mages like Lucy, Gajeel, and Shadow Gear was going around to provide support to any fight they came across as the other members just went out to help people. Wendy on the other hand...

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

She had just fired out a large cone of wind in the street that Katja was in, making the blue haired mage jump up to avoid getting hit as any and all creatures were ripped apart by the attack. Grunting, the sky mage flips backwards to avoid two creatures trying to sneak up on her and swipe kicks a couple across the head behind her before shooting a blast of air at the two creatures, killing them. However, she was quickly put in a hold from behind as one monster crept up behind her; but this didn't last long as she widens her eyes and has a shockwave knock the creature off of her and punching it away from her.

"God damn she's good." Deez comments from atop of Katja's head as said slayer was blocking her own attacks. That wasn't all she had done as she had summoned her elemental spirits to come and aid her in battle as they went around killing any creature that was near them or any innocent civilian.

"Weapons Master!" She shouts as a 6 foot, grey skinned monster with black armor, a black helmet, along with two swords and a scythe strapped to its back as multiple blades were strapped around its waist while he held an axe in his hand. "Go attack the demons around all of us!"

"Understood Master." He says with a small bow before he uses his free hand to take his scythe and throw it in front of him before pulling back a thread that was on it, making the weapon go around in circles as any creature caught in its way was immediately sliced in half

Nodding at the Weapon Master, she runs off and claps her hands together as a net of purple flames appears over her before she smashes it down onto the creatures in front of her, melting their skin before she snaps her fingers, causing five creatures who were behind her to get incased in a bubble of purple fire before they were quickly roasted inside of said bubbles. She wasn't done as she claps her hands together, incasing a couple dozen creatures in purple bubbles, before she raises her hand as all of the bubbles fly into the sky as she clenches her hand, crushing the bubbles together. With that done, Katja exhales a little as Deez stares a little surprised.

"Wow. When did you learn to do that?" Deez asks the girl, who grins at him

"I dunno! I just thought about it and it happened! Glad it worked out though..." Katja tells the puffball looking around, as said creature nearly falls over at her answer

_"I'm...starting to think that she is becoming like Romeo and Haku by the minute..." _Deez thinks to himself, remembering some of the answers that the apocalypse and ice slayers would give when something big happened

Feeling a large wave of wind behind them, the two mages looks behind them to see Wendy kneeling in front of a tornado with her arms extended as a couple of creatures were seen to be flying inside of said tornado and being torn to pieces. After she had dispelled the tornado, a creature suddenly came up behind her and was about to strike her but was quickly wrapped up by Katja using 'Purple Flare: Tendrils' before they rip the creature apart. Looking at the now dismembered creature, Wendy turns her head towards Katja and smiles a little.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

All of a sudden, the three hears a loud "boom" coming down a few streets away from them as what looks to be body parts looks to be flying everywhere.

"Umm, should we be worried about him?" Katja asks her fellow bluenette, who shakes her head

"I think he'll be fine. He's taken on the likes of Acnologia and the Spiraggans, a couple of creatures shouldn't be that much of a deal for him." Wendy says as her ears perk up on the sudden noise of the creatures running and roaring right at them. "Speaking of which, lets fight off these guys here before we do anything else!"

"Alright!"

Meanwhile over with Madara, the ninja mage looked to be having the time of his life as he took on what was close to 100 creatures all around him whilst rushing him at once; but, each and every one was quickly kicked or beaten away.

"This can't be all you creatures have to offer? If this keeps up I'm gonna get even more bored as time goes on disposing of all of you demon creatures...probably." Madara states whilst holding one creature by it's face and crushing it in his hand

The ninja doesn't waste no time as he quickly jumps onto another creatures head and twists its neck before hopping off and kicking another away before he puts his hand on top of another creatures head and kicks two creatures that were jumping at him. Spinning the creature, Madara tosses it up as a shield when a creature attempts hitting him before he flicks it at said creature and into a couple others. Finally getting on the ground, Madara slides to the left then back when two creatures try hitting him before he kicks one into the other as he grabs a creature that was sneaking behind him by the face and crushing it. He then swipes the body away before pulling out his gunbai once he notices three creatures in the sky and the moment one hits, they are blasted away by a gust of wind. He wasn't done there as he takes his sickle and dashes through the crowd of demon creatures and slicing through each one that comes close to him before he grabs one by one of it's arms and throws it into a group of them. He then backflips over another's swing before kicking it and breaking its neck before he knees one behind him three times with a flip at the end as he was grabbed by one from behind. However, this didn't last long as he looks into the creatures eyes and places it under a Sharingan Paralysis.

"Your getting off immediately."

With that said, Madara frees himself before elbowing it across the face and spin kicking it onto the ground. Sensing one had dug into the ground was now below him he jumps up and kicks away two incoming creatures before he takes out a kunai and stabs the creature in the head. Not done, Madara quickly throws said kunai into the head of another creature before hopping onto his back and doing a spin around to kick away some creatures surrounding him as he jumps up and kicks back some creatures before unleashing a small series of punches at another and begins striking a couple more in their heart areas of their bodies before kicking one away and stopping for a second, making any creatures he had just hit in the past few seconds fall dead on the ground.

"That was amusing..." He says with a small smirk as he looks around with his sharingan and senses a couple heading towards him. Standing up straight, Madara does some hand signs and breathes in...

"Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer!"

In that moment, a large wave of fire it launched out of his mouth and throughout the area the creatures were in before he slides his foot back and does another hand sign.

"Fire Style: Demanding Dragon Pillar!"

As he says this, around him for spaces dozens of houses and stores over on each side a large dragon's head made of fire erupts from around him which causes hundreds of the creatures around him to be turned to ashes around him. With another mage, Natsu and Gray had caught up with each other near Erza as the three mages were battling all the creatures around them.

"Damn, there is no end in sight in these guys!" Gray comments as he shoots out an 'Ice Make: Lance' towards some of the creatures, impaling them onto either nearby walls or on the ground below

"No shit!" Natsu remarks as he was now in his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and had punched away one of the creatures coming near him before jumping up and shoots a 'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar' towards a bunch of creatures that were swarming him on the ground

"Well whatever you guys are doing just make sure they don't get any clean hits on you! Just judging from the wind pressure from their hits when they miss suggest they pack a punch!" Erza says as she slashes through some of the creatures with her sword before summoning another one in her other hand and cutting through a couple more

Looking at each other, the three nod as Gray jumps onto a roof and creates a purple bow made of ice and starts to aim at the ground and shoot any creature that can potentially get away from the area as Natsu and Erza continues to fight with the creatures down below. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu enters his Dragon Force as his fiery aura burns anything close to him before turning it off and covers his leg in fire and kicking three creatures away as Erza requips into her Clear Heart Clothing throws her sword at a creature before going over to it and slicing it in half before noticing a couple of creatures rushing towards Natsu. Gaze hardening, the red head grasps the base of her blade before suddenly appearing in front of the dragon slayer, who looks confused until he hears the bodies of the creatures behind him get cut into nothing.

"Woah, that might of actually hit me." Natsu says with his hands on his hips before he smiles at Erza. "Thanks! I owe ya one!"

"Its no problem Natsu." Erza tells him as she gives him a small smile back before widening her eyes when she was grabbed by the mage as he has them dodge a swing from two monsters

"I guess I paied that back quick didn't I." Natsu comments before he rushes back into battle, constantly switching in and out of Dragon Force in order to push back any creature coming too close onto him

"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!"

Gray shouts as he freezes, and shatters, a dozen creatures that were rushing towards the area as Erza jumps over to him and slices a monster that had made it's way onto the roof and tried hitting him. Gray, seeing this, throws Erza into the sky before using 'Ice Make: Silver' and freezes the ground and the creatures on the roofs around them before he looks at Erza.

"ERZA!"

"I KNOW!"

Wasting no time, Erza requips into her Heaven Wheel Armor and sends dozens and dozens of swords at the creatures as Gray uses an ice shield to block himself from the raining swords. Once she was done, she flies down towards her friend as Wendy, Katja, and Deez arrive over to them.

"Hello friends!" Deez greets as the devil slayer and requip looks at them confused

"What are you guys doing over here?" Gray asks as Natsu notices the newcomers and kicks a creature away before jumping onto the roof with them

"We were fighting our creatures and were running around while do it and managed to get over here and decided that they might need some help." Katja says before looking at the remains of what were the creatures around the roof areas and the street below. "But from the looks of it things are fine around here."

"Yep!" Natsu exclaims with a grin, making the nearby mages flinch slightly from his sudden appearance. "Those guys were following us all around this place so we had a team and now boom! They're all gone!"

"That's good." Wendy says before looking at Katja and Deez. "Wasn't Romeo out with Chelia, why don't you go try and find them so your sure they're safe." The blue haired mage suggests as Katja looks at her shocked

"Wh-What? I can't just leave you guys he-

"Don't worry about it." Erza says, cutting the summoner off. "You have your friends to find and we have a duty to protect Magnolia. I'd say that cancels out a little."

"But what about you Wendy, aren't you worried about Chelia?" She asks

"I wouldn't really worry about her. Over the course of the past few years she gotten really strong and if she can fight your friend then I have no doubt that she can hold her own against these creatures...that is if they got near her." Wendy reassures as Katja thinks about it for a second before nodding and summoning Bantherous

"Be safe everyone!" Katja tells them before hopping on her summons back and flying off, leaving three out of the four mages slightly stunned

"Huh, she's a summoner like Luce…" Natsu says as Gray clicks his tongue

"I just realized something; where are Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily? I haven't seen them all day." Gray asks

"They went to the Exceed Village today to visit Charle's mom which I'm glad about. I wouldn't wat them to be around at this time." Wendy says as a large number of creatures begins to rush them

"As much as I hate to interrupt we should finish this conversation later!" Erza exclaims as she points a sword at the creatures, making the three slayers nod and get in a defensive stance and ready to fight

Madara, on the other hand, was still fighting against the creatures as he throws another one away and runs up one a bit before kicking it in the chin and flipping back and slicing one in half. Feeling the blood on his cheek, the ninja throws the dead creature away and wipes off its blood.

"Tch, this is gonna be a pain to get out." Madara comments to himself as he hears the sound of the summon he was on from yesterday above him. Confused, the ninja jumps up and onto its back as it shakes a little and surprises Katja and Deez.

"Madara? What are you doing here?" The summoner asks as he arches an eyebrow at her

"I'm on this common with you aren't I. From the looks of it you are leaving Magnolia to which I assume you are going to try and find Romeo, aren't you?" Madara asks her, resulting in her nodding. "Well, I guess I'm joining you."

"...Why?" Deez asks confused, making the Uchiha look at him

"Well I can tell that this event is probably happening in places other than just Magnolia so others might need our help. Besides, you need to know where Romeo is to get to him won't you?" Madara states

"How do you know where he is?" Katja asks the male, who sighs

"Lets just say, Chelia had a contingency plan in case her jacket ever got destroyed and needed a new one and I happened to know the first place she'd go." Madara says, making the two let out a collective "oh" as they head in the area Madara gives them

**With Romeo:**

"Is that all you've got?!"

"RRAARRGGHH!"

"I'll take that as a no."

At the current moment Romeo was dodging the swings of all of the creatures clones as they seemed to get faster by the moment. However, from behind him the original rushing towards his direction and nearly smashes into him but he hears the footsteps and jumps above it before taking up his sword and raising it high.

"TAKE THIS!"

With that shout, Romeo brings down his sword on top of the creatures head...as it merely scratches the creatures and forces him to jump back when the creature swings at him. Scoffing, the dragon slayer sheathes his sword before creating two apocalypse orbs in his hands before closing them into fists and smashing them toegther. With a shout, he releases an 'Apocalypse Dragon's Dual Cannon' at the beast but is casually tanked by the technique as it walks through it as if its nothing. Eyes narrowing, Romeo stops his attack and breathes in a little but was cut off when one of the beasts grabs him by the face and slams him into the ground, shaking that part of the island a little as a Romeo sized dent appears in the ground below him. Gasping a little in pain, Romeo wraps his legs around the creatures long arm and flips it onto it's side before firing a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar', shooting the creature off of him as the slayer manages to get up.

"Damn. These guys can take a hit." Romeo says as he glares at the three creatures. "Now, what to do...maybe I could-"

Romeo was cut off when all three of the creatures suddenly rushes towards his direction as he stops himself and shoots at the ground, boosting him up into the sky as the three crashes into each other. Gaze hardening, the mage moves backwards before extending a hand behind him and shooting backwards, launching him towards the ground as he slams a kick at the ground below, making it crack and dent it as pebbles fly upwards.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Pillar!" He shouts, making a pillar of apocalypse magic shoot right from under the creatures and throw them into the sky. Wasting no time, Romeo holds out his hand and blasts them all with a ball of apocalypse magic as it explodes on impact.

Despite the attack connecting, the creatures come out unharmed as the all dash towards Romeo from the sky as he jumps around the to dodge each and every hit they attempt landing. However, when he dodges the final hit the creature chucks a boulder right towards him to which he punches into pieces; right as he does that one clone strikes him right in the side but thanks to his 'Hardening' technique, he was able to tank the attack but still wince a little from the pain.

Kicking the clone away, Romeo is soon grabbed by another clone but pushes it off before glaring at it as it begins getting hit by a thousand invisible hits and staggers back. Narrowing his eyes, Romeo then puts a hand towards the creatures chest area and blasts it point blank with a 'Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Cannon' and launches it back a large distance. Eyes widening, he quickly puts his hands above his head in a blocking motion as he holds up a strike from the original creature as he starts shaking a little from the pressure being put onto his body.

_"Shit...this thing is heavy..."_ Romeo thinks to himself as he feels the creature getting heavier by the second as he begins cracking the ground and soon enough denting it as he's being pushed down. _"Wait...does this thing get heavier as the fight goes on...fuck!"_

Feeling the pressure increase by the second, Romeo suddenly has a light bulb pop in his head as he begins to power up. Feeling his blue aura begin to glow brighter as his marks also start glowing blue, the dragon slayer lets out a ferocious shout as he lifts the creature off of him. Grinning, the slayer covers his arm in apocalypse magic before jumping up towards the creature and unleashes a devastating blow at it's head, cracking it as it flies back a little.

"You demons can punch and tank well right? Then what happens when I punch you harder?!" Romeo shouts as he lands right in front of the creature. Now with both of his arms glowing in apocalypse magic, Romeo gets in a stance as his eyes gain an excited glint in them. "Alright lets test this out real quick; APOCAYPLSE DRAGON'S DEMOLITION FIST!"

At that moment the creature had no chance at dodging as Romeo begins unleashing a ruthless amount of punches aimed right at the original creature's torso as said torso begins cracking and tearing from the pure force of the physical assaults on its body. Seeing this, Romeo grin widens even more as he punches a hole right through the creature's heart, permanently stopping it from moving anymore as he flips backwards and extends his arm. Charging the apocalypse magic in his arm, Romeo suddenly shoots out a large beam of magic right at the creatures body as it vaporizes into nothingness. Exhaling, the slayer puts his hand down and turns his head to see the clones of the creature still there and charging at him.

"So you guys are still here? Guess its time to change that huh?" Romeo says before dashing towards the clones

Appearing in front of the first one, Romeo spins a little before kicking the head clean off of the first clone before dashing right behind the flying head and catching it. Tossing it up and down, Romeo chuckles a little and throws it through the other clones body before dashing behind the head again and repeating the process over and over again. After about twelve throws, the body is nothing more than a broken piece of its former self as Romeo throws the head onto the ground and crushes it. Also for safety measure, he vaporizes the other bodies with his magic before turning in the direction Chelia was.

"Wonder how pinky's doing right now." Romeo says as he powers down and activates his dragonic wings and wings and flies off towards the God Slayer's location. Once he arrives, he looks down to see Chelia in the middle of what looked to be thousands of creatures swarming her from every direction from either land, water, or jumping off nearby roofs to get to her.

"Well she might make it...Probably." Romeo says crossing his arms as the horde seems to expand around the girl as she blasts a ton of them off of her. Narrowing his eyes, suddenly grins when he realizes how he can get back at the girl for dragging him along-despite what he had done-and how he can deal with the creatures all at once. Snapping his fingers, hundreds of magic circles appears in the sky and aimed towards Chelia's location.

Speaking of the Lamia Scale mage, she was currently fighting off the entire army of demon creatures that were surrounding her. For every one she blasted away, another would come in which she punched. For every one she punched, she impaled and so off. To her, the creatures were starting to get predictable as they just charged without any reason other than to kill but the only hard part was putting them all down and not have one chase you not even seconds later. However, what both surprised her and answered her prayers was beams of magic suddenly shooting towards the ground as some even exploded on impact.

Looking around to see dozens and dozens of creatures go down with each beam that connects, she is only to barely dodge the beam that nearly hit her as she levitated off the ground and started to swerve around any and all beams that could potentially hit her. Scowling at the memory of the attack from yesterday and who fired it, she managed to evade most of the blasts...until one managed to hit her in the back and land her straight in the water as she screamed a certain slayer's name in anger. After a minute of firing, the beams looked to have cleared out along with the creatures as the pink haired mage climbs out of the water and back on the land and in front of the Apocalyptic magic user.

"Wow, you look wet." Romeo points out with a smirk as the girl gets up and glares at the male

"No shit Captain Obvious! Because of that stunt you pulled not only was I hit but now my clothes are wet!" Chelia eclaims, emphasizing her figure as her shirt now tightly hugged her breasts and mid section as her skirt dripping some water as her hair wasn't even safe as it was dripping water as well. Sighing and shaking herself off, the girl cross her arms and continues glaring at the fellow slayer. "Couldn't you have done anything else?"

"Nope! Besides you should be thanking me if anything; I helped get rid of those creatures you were fighting so its a win win." Romeo states as Chelia pouts at the male

"ROMEO!"

Hearing this, the two slayers looks behind Romeo to see Katja, Deez, and Madara on top of Bantherous flying towards them. Seeing this, the two looks at them confused but nonetheless decides to greet them.

"Hey Katja! What are you doing here?!" Romeo asks once the three gets close enough

"We came to make sure you two were okay over here but it seems like you all got it covered here. But right now isn't the time to be talking about our days so hop on!" Katja tells the two

Minutes later, the new group was flying on top of Bantherous as they were discussing their current situation...mostly as Romeo was currently green with his motion sickness and laying his head on Katja's lap as Madara took charge in stearing the summon with the help of Deez who, every now and then, would take a long look at Chelia still wet shirt as she forgotten to zip up her jacket.

"So this really is happening over the world..." Chelia repeats as she crosses her arms, deep in thought. When Romeo had told her this earlier she had been hoping he was wrong but hearing it from these two began changing her whole perspective as worry slowly began ceasing her. What about her cousin? Wendy? Her guild? She didn't notice but she had actually began trembling a little at the thought of what the creatures she had just fought could do to them. However, she was snapped out of her thinking and caught off guard when Katja puts a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about your guild or friends. I was with Wendy not to long ago and she was fine and we made a quick stop to all of your allied guilds before coming here to find you guys to help them. So; they should be fine right about now." Katja tells the slayer, as if reading her mind while Romeo struggles to get the words "I told you dumbass" out of his mouth before giving up

"Speaking of which do you know what these creatures are? You two seem to know a lot of information of them." Madara asks the girl, as once again Romeo isn't gonna be able to provide much information due to his situation

"Well we don't know much about them. Only that people summon them from some place and bring them into another Earthland to kill of the population in the area they are in. Though they were never as bad as this..." Katja trails off for a moment before shaking her head. "Anyways, some beings that call themselves the Dragon Gods looked to have built an army and sends that army across different Earthlands to judge whether they live or die."

"Seriously?" Chelia says surprised as Katja nods

"Yes. Though we haven't really encountered them a ton though since, ya know, infinite worlds and all but on the occasions we do see the people following these "Gods" they are usually bringing only a single army with one person in charge. From the looks of it these guys are higher up on the rankings than the people we've been facing so far." Katja tells the two

"So what I'm getting at some people serving under some Gods are going around to choose which Earthland lives or dies and ours just happened to be next and line and probably deemed "unworthy", right?" Madara asks the mage, who gives a small nod at his answer as the ninja sighs

"I shouldn't even be surprised at this point huh." Madara says to himself before looking over to the two. "Any idea where we can go to take down whoever is sending these creatures at us? Just flying around on your summon isn't going to do much for us in the long run no offense." The Uchiha states, ignoring the summons grumbles from under him

"Mhmm..W-mhmft..." Romeo starts while trying to sit up...

...But fails miserably as he falls right back onto Katja's lap, making everyone sweatdrop. He would not be put down though, as he continues to make some form of speech come out of his mouth and even move his hands around to show some sort of object. Katja, Deez, and Madara were confused on what the slayer was trying to point out but after a minute or two a lightbulb goes off in Chelia's head as her eyes widen.

"Oh right! That spaceship!" Chelia points out as Romeo makes a noise of happiness combined with what one could assume "took you long enough!"

"Spaceship? They have spaceships now?" Deez asks as Romeo nods his head

"So when we first got attacked Romeo over here was punched to the moon-" Chelia starts but is cut off with Katja's worried yelp as the blue haired mage looks all over him to see any in juries from that collision as the poor dragon slayer looks to be in even worse shape. Chuckling at his misfortune, Chelia decides to continue once again. "As I was saying he said he was coming back down and saw some ship oustide of Earthland's orbit but never said where. Maybe that's where the creatures are coming from."

"That's a start I guess. Romeo, do you best to point out where the ship is and I'll try leading us there." Madara tells the slayer, who tries putting a thumbs up

**Timeskip 15 minutes:**

After for what seemed like forever, mostly for Romeo, the group had finally made it to the area the ship was located above. It was a country outside of Ishgar and in this specific area would be considered beautiful because of the plain like area and how there were tons of different trees, flowers, bushes, and lakes around. There also happened to be mountains nearby, but still relatively a good distance away from where the group is. All in all, a pretty nice place that was about to be decimated with battle in a few moments.

The moment the group got to their location Romeo rolled off of Banterous and began to breath in and out rapidly, thanking whatever Gods out there that he was off of that death trap in his head. The rest casually got off of the summon and Katja even disperses it before Chelia looks at the fallen slayer with a smug look on her face.

"Oh would you look at that. The big tough dragon can't even handle a simple ride on a bird for a couple of minutes." Chelia remarks as Romeo manages a glare from the ground

"Fuck...you..." He says as he slowly feels himself getting back to normal as Madara looks up into the sky

"Is that the ship you were talking about?" Madara asks, looking at the large ship who's points was covering half of the sky above them as the rest of the ship wasn't covering the planet but mostly the space from the Earth to the moon and even said celestial object itself. Nodding, the dragon slayer manages to find his footing and gets up.

"Yeah, that's the one..." Romeo says as each one of them looks at it

"That's a big ship." Chelia comments as Romeo looks at her as if she's stupid

"Yeah, I think we got that covered idiot." Romeo says as Chelia glares at him

"I'm not an idiot unlike someone who managed to train under Acnologia and still have motion sickness! If anything that's dumb!" She tells the slayer as Romeo glares right back at her

"You said something fuckslut?"

"I did you purple loser!"

"Is it just me or is that thing glowing?" Deez points out, interrupting an eventual fight with Romeo and Chelia as they all look to what he's talking about

The ship looked to have a large cannon aimed right in their direction as with the insides of said cannon were glowing bright with a red and white energy. The simple charging of the cannon was affecting the ground below it as well, as the ground began shaking while rocks, pebbles, and all that began levitating in the sky while things like trees and even the mountains were starting to crumble apart from the pure force of the charge.

"Umm, hate to be the bearer of bad news but I would hate to know what would happen to us if that connects with the ground!" Katja exclaims as she has to cover her eyes when the wind pressure around them began to pick up as the winds becomes more and more violent around them as Deez does the same

"Probably enough to obliterate the continent we are current on or wipe out all life on the planet." Madara points out to the group

"There's gotta be a way we can stop it right?!" Chelia asks out in worry as Romeo grins wildly

"Well there is one way; so no one get involved!" Romeo exclaims before he activates his dragon wings and flies directly at the cannon. Once he gets a good distance away from them, a realization clicks in all their heads on what he's about to do

"Of course! He doesn't have a slayer type so he is planning on eating whatever comes out of the cannon." Deez says

"So if that thing launches will he be able to handle all of it's power?" Madara asks

"I hope so." Katja answers as Romeo gets a good distance off of the ground and cmirks at the cannon

"Alright cannon! Lets see what you got!" Romeo shouts as holds out his arms

As if on command, the cannon fire what looked to be a blast wide enough to rival that of a large island in both length and width as Romeo's eyes widen in complete surprise from the amount of energy put into that cannon. Narrowing his eyes, once the blast gets close enough to him he immediately begins breathing in the energy as he doesn't stop even as the cannon looked to be producing even more power into itself. Though, after a couple more seconds of furiously breathing in the dragon slayer manages to devour all of the energy the cannon had produced in itself as he leans back in the sky while his marks glow blue and closes his eyes. Feelings his aura spark off of him, he widens his eyes as his muscles buldge a little as what looks to be smoke comes out of his mouth when he exhales.

"That...was strong..." Romeo comments as he lowers himself while wiping hi mouth off. Once he reaches the ground, he turns over to the group of mages and grins at them.

"See! Told ya I had that so there shouldn't be much worry about that thing again!" Romeo exclaims as he fails to notice how the cannon begins ot glow once again but faster. However, the people in front of him does and...

"BEHIND YOU!" Katja, Deez, and Chelia scream as Romeo widens his eyes once he feels the energy once again and looks back

"Oh shit!" Romeo says as he was about to go and eat another attack but was too late. The blast shot towards the ground at a faster speed as each one was preparing their own way to defend themselves and each other but Madara jumps in front of them as a purple and black staff forms in his hand with the same color orbs form around his back as he also begins to become white and black while small horns forms on his forehead.

"TRUTH SEEKING ORBS!"

With that shout, the balls forms into a large shield enough to block all of the mages as the blast shoots and strikes the ground, completely dispersing around it as any and all the land around them are all decimated and turned into nothingness as all everyone behind the shield could only watch everything unfold around them. After another minute or two, the blast seems to finally stop as Madara goes back to his base state and disperses his shield while everyone looks at him.

"Jeez, what was that?" Romeo asks

"That was Truth Seeking Orbs. They allow me to block against most if not all types of magic and since that blast looked to be made out of magic energy they were able to guard us." Madara tells the group

"And the white form?" Katja asks

"I call it my Ten Tails Jinchuriki mode. To keep it short I can preform much more useful types of attacks and all that." Madara says before looking back at the ship

**Inside of the Ship:**

"Huh, thought that they'd at least get injured from that." Alysia comments from next to her siblings, looking out the window to see the now grey wasteland that now covered the ground below the ship

"Same. I mean the Apocalypse Slayer was kinda easy to predict him eating the blast but I didn't expect that black haired guy to block them from the second blast..." Wick comments as he sighs. "Damn, since we wasted two shots the cannon will take years to launch again!"

"...It'll only be about 20 minutes if not a few minutes longer." Alsyia tells her brother, who pouts anyways at the time

"Still too long." He mutters, causing his sister to sweatdrop. Meanwhile, Dasher was walking towards the door of the ship.

"Where are you going Dasher?" Alysia asks, noticing her brother had left and was looking at where he was along with Wick

"I'm going to go down there and take care of those guys by myself. Once we get rid of them we'll destroy this world and move onto the next one." He tells her as Wick rushes over to him

"Wait for me!" He says as they exit the room, leaving Alysia by herself. Sighing, the lieutenant goes to her small throne and sits on it and takes a drink of her booze.

"Well I guess I'll wait for them."

**Back with the Group:**

"Alright, I have a plan on how to take care of this ship and save this Earthland since, lets face it, if that cannon hits the ground a couple more times then this whole Earthland's gone...if it even need more attacks." Katja says whilst looking around to the new wasteland that once was a nice plain area

"I'm all ears Katja." Romeo says as they all divert their attention towards the blue haired summoner

"Alright. Me, Deez, and Madara are gonna go inside of that ship and take care of that cannon and whoever is inside. Romeo and Chelia, you two will stay down here in case of an attack down on the ground." Katja tells the group

"Why do I have to stay down here with...him?" Chelia asks with a small scowl of displeasure while she jabs a thumb towards Romeo, making the slayer's eye twitch

"Its not like I want to be down here with you too pinky." He remarks, making the girl glare at him before he smirks. "Wait I know, your down here in case the monsters or even the leader come here so you can fuck them for your Earthland. In that case she can stay and take one for the team."

"Umm...no." Katja starts while Chelia was considering blasting the apocalypse slayer with her secret art. "It's just that some of us should go up there to diffuse the cannon. We don't know what we're gonna run into up there so we'll go and take care of whatever's there. We should let the two slayers take out whatever might come to the ground in case of an attack from the creatures or something else."

"I guess that makes sense..." Chelia says as she sighs at the fact of having to stay with Romeo

"Good!" Katja says before summoning Bantherous once more and hopping onto it with Deez and looks at Madara. "You ready?"

"Lets go ahead and do this." The ninja says before jumping onto the winged creature as they fly towards the ship, leaving the two slayer by their lonesome

"So...You got anything to talk about?" Romeo asks, trying to form some form of conversation and not an argument for once

"Oh...not really." Chelia answers while holding her arm in her hand as he nods

All of a sudden, to their pleasure, a large pillar of light erupts right under the ship to reveal both Wick and Dasher standing there. Dasher had his axe hunched over his shoulder with a serious look aimed at the two slayers as Wick had a grin on his face.

"Yo!" The smaller lieutenant greets

_"Thank the Gods/Multiversal somethings." _The two comment to themselves before looking at the newly arrived people

"So your the guy who Lord Indra was talking about. I must say...Your pretty strong." Wick tells the dragon slayer

"Not to brag but I think I'm more than pretty strong." Romeo states as Chelia gives him a blank look

"Wick; we are here to kill him. Not compliment him." Dasher reminds his brother, who sighs

"But big brooo." He whines. "I may end up having more fighting him if I get to know him better...wait that would also mean I would end up being his friend and not wanting to kill him-NEVER MIND!" Wick exclaims, leaving all three on the field confused

"O...K. I call dibs on fighting him." Romeo says as Chelia stares at him in shock

"W-What?! Why can't I fight him! I don't wanna fight that guy over there!" Chelia exclaims towards the slayer whilst pointing at Dasher, who raises an eyebrow as Wick laughs

"Why not?" Romeo asks

"He doesn't look fun at all! He'll probably try to slice me up and feed me to the creatures! That isn't love!"

"Who said this was about love idiot?"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"OBVIOUSLY SINCE YOU JUST SPROUTED LOVE OUT OF NOWHERE!"

Meanwhile, Wick laughing has gotten even louder and he was at the point he was on his knees clutching his stomach as tears came out of his eyes. Dasher, on the other hand, had a deadpanned expression on his face at the thought of neither wanting to fight him.

"H-Hold on pe-people. There's plenty of me to go around!" Wick says as he manages to stop his laughter, though the two promptly ignore him

"Ok, I think I have a way to decide." Romeo says before whispering something into the pink haired slayers ears. Eyes widening a little, she smirks and nods at him.

"Your on." She says as they stand about 3 feet from each other and pulls their hands back

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"SCISSORS!"

With that exclaimation, the two puts their hands across from each other, with Chelia holding out rock and Romeo holding out scissors. Smiling triumphantly, Chelia puts her hands on her hips with a smug look aimed at a pouting and crosses armed Romeo.

"Aww, too bad gecko. Better luck next time huh." Chelia says, making the male's eyes flicker white for a second as she looks at an excited Wick. "You ready?"

"Lets do this...What's your name?"

"Chelia."

"Let's do this Chelia!"

With that said, Chelia and Wick rush towards each other and clashes in a throw of a punch before the two dash off. Turning his head back to the other brother, Romeo pulls out his sword from its sheath and readies himself as Dasher puts his sword down.

"While their gone, are you ready to die?" Dasher asks the slayer, who gives the lieutenant a confident smirk

"I was about to ask you the same thing berdo." Romeo says before the two clash

**With Madara, Katja, and Deez:**

The trio has finally made their way onto the ship and were currently running through the lower parts of it and were...renovating the hallways and rooms.

"AAHHH!"

"EVERYONE ATTACK THEM AND DON'T LET UP!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO S-

"Do any of you ever stop talking?" Madara asks, crushing the head of a downed soldier with his foot as he watches one of Katja's summoning's going around and slicing people with their little blades

Speaking of the summon, they were about 3 feet in height and had the appearance of a human. Although, they had two small greyish blue horns sticking out of their heads and were blue in color. They had green eyes and had spikey black hair as their clothes consisted of a wrapping around their private area's. These were Katja's Tier 0 summons, Zangies which are also known as goblin human hybrids. While not dangerous on their own, they are escpecially strong when in a large group and because their blades can poison and kill anything they come into contact with.

"Dying to creatures such as these, really makes me question the armies these Dragon Gods have." Madara remarks as a loud crash is heard behind him. Looking back, he see's Katja standing there as another creature stands next to her pinning some person by their neck to the wall.

This one was all black and had the appearance of a humanoid bull creature more than anything. It had two medium sized purple horns with spiral lines on it as well as some white markings covering its face. It wore no shirt, showing its eight pack and more white markings on its body, and a dark purple towel covering its waist to its knees. It also seemed to done black combat boots and black armbands reaching from its shoulder to its wrist as well. This was Bull-Horn, one of Katja's Tier 4 summons and was currently choking a man to death.

"M...Mercy..." The soldier gets out but Bull-Horn only laughs and waves his finger

"Nuh uh uh. Master here has told me to eliminate any threat to her, puffball, and that long haired male over there and you so happened to attack her." The creature says before snapping the soldiers neck in his hands, killing the male as he falls onto the floor lifeless

"Don't you think you could've done it quicker?" Katja asks while looking at the body. Granted she's seen worse deaths happen but long, torturous deaths has always rubbed her the wrong way...unless they completely deserved it; then she couldn't give two fucks.

"Meh, coulda shoulda, doesn't matter." He says with a shrug, making his summoner sweatdrop as Madara approaches the two

"Just to let you know, I think we are a couple of floors under what I would assume to be a control room of sorts if I'm sensing correctly. Maybe that's where the person behind all of this is located." Madara suggests

"Makes sense. Big rooms most definitely equals big bad." Deez comments as Bull-Horn cracks his knuckles

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go kick their asses back to their own Earthland!" He exclaims in excitement as Katja nods

"Lets do this. Purple Flare: Bubble!"

Witht hat said, the four of them are covered in a bubble of purple fire. Lifting a finger, Katja has the ball levitate and launch itself through the floors above them until she is given a signal from Madara, making her stop in a large room. Dispersing the bubble, the four begins to look around the room only to see it empty besides for a woman sitting on a throne in the middle of the room.

"Finally, I thought you all would never make it here." Alysia says before jumping off her throne and about a good 20 feet away from the newcomers with a smile on her face and hand extended in a greeting position

"Hello! The names Alysia grappler! Lieutenant under the Big 7 who serves under our Dragon Gods!" Introduces Alysia. "And you are Katja, Deez and...some guy and bull creature I've never heard of-who are you?"

"The names Bull-Horn, and we're here to take you down!" The creature exclaims...though Alysia wasn't paying much attention before she snaps her fingers

"I got it! Your Mr. Bull and that's Ninja Man! Perfect names for you guys!" The lieutenant says, making everyone stare at her confused. "As much as I would love to get to know you all, I have a job to do unfortunately. Shame really, I really would've liked to get to know you all."

"Same here lady, but right now we would like to know why your at this Earthland and trying to destroy it?" Deez asks the girl, who puts her hands down and on her hips

"Well, we had gotten orders to eliminate everything in this universe from my superiors so we just traveled around for a while to do exactly that. However, once my crew had gotten word that Romeo, Katja, and Deez were here we hightailed it over to this Earthland immediately. Why? Well this Earth was gonna go anyways, might as well get rid of some threats to our Gods right?" Alysia tells the group

"So your going around these Earthlands, murdering innocents, just to appease some Gods?" Madara asks with narrowed eyes. He's been in that position; wanting to achieve his goals through any means and would even be considered playing God. But that was him in the past when he was still hung up on his idea for a "Perfect World", so hearing this now made him sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, doesn't sound so great hearing it out loud but what can you do?" Alysia says with a shrug before gazing at the group. "We came here to eliminate every person in this universe and we'll have to do it. Sorry, but that's how it has to be. But, I'll be nice and give you all a hint..."

Hearing this, everyone begins to listen more intently on what she's about to tell them.

"This is a map to the ship." She starts throwing a map at Katja, who manages to barely catch it. "It will guide you to and how to stop the laser that will once again fire towards the ground. This time, destroying the entire thing. I'd say don't worry, but you really only got about 18 minutes to stop it so...no pressure!" She exclaims as they stand shocked

"Why are you giving us this?" The blue haired mage asks. During her years of being a dark mage she's learnt that when given something by the enemy it usually leads to nothing but deceit, especially with something as important as directions.

"Eh, maybe because I want to see how this ship looks blowing up...or maybe its because I'm really drunk right now! Either way, you might wanna go, as your time is decreasing as every second passes." Alysia says as Madara steps up to her

"I'll hold her off, you lot go and end this laser and ship." The ninja tells them, making them look at him surprised

"Wh-What? We'll have a better chance if we fight her at the same time." Katja tells him

"I know that, but I would like to fight her alone. This will allow me to test my world's combatant and I would want to see how I stack up to them." Madara says while looking at the mage. After a couple of seconds, Katja breaks from her gaze and runs in the direction the map says.

"I'll take your word for it! You better not die Madara, lets go Bull-Horn!" Katja exclaims as her summon follows, muttering something about how he wanted to fight the leader

"You ready, cause this might be a battle you can't win?" Alysia asks with a small smile on her face as some type of red energy begins glowing around her arms

"I'm ready. Lets see who's superior between us two." Madara says with a smirk

In that moment, the two clashes at each other, indicating another fight has begun.

**With Chelia:**

_***Woosh!* *Crack!***_

At the moment, Chelia was flying through the air as the male behind her was throwing pillars of earth towards her direction as he either launched it at her or had them erupt from the ground. Gaze hardening when she see's a pillar come up right in front of her, Chelia wastes no time in activating her 'Air Body' technique as she passes right through it before punching a nearby to pillar into pieces. Looking around, the God Slayer quickly covers her hands and legs in black winds as she witnesses about a dozen earth pillars begins to launch themselves towards her.

Punching away one pillar close enough to her, the mage boosts up then flies around another one before jumping off that one and jumping onto another one directly right of it. Seeing the pillar that she just jumped off from shoot another smaller pillar towards her, she couldn't dodge as she was hit but avoids any major damage by blocking with her feet before pushing it away and rolling out of the direction of the previous shot. Sensing something below her, the slayer is surprised to see a more spikey pillar shoot from the ground and in her direction as she dodge sand pulls her hand back.

"SKY GOD'S BOREAS!"

With that shout, she releases a large tornado towards the direction of the pillar in front of her and effectively destroying a large portion of the pillars aimed at her. Looking back, she immediately swipes her hand as a pillar to which she assumes had been thrown at her was cut on half. Flying through it, she see's a large pillar coming right towards her as she covers her body in black winds as she crashes right through the pillar of rock. With her 'Sky God's Deathly Crash' done, the girl feels pillars coming from every direction aimed at her so she claps her hands together and sends hardened air spikes at each of them, cracking and breaking them into tiny bits as she breathes in relief for a moment.

"Never thought he'd be an Earth mage..." Chelia mutters to herself before blocking a incoming slash of a rocky weapon from Wick, who had just launched himself towards her

"Oh trust me, I much more than that." The lieutenant says with a smirk before breathing in, eating any nearby rocks that around him. Eyes widening, the wind mage flies back and punches him across the face and launching him away; however, he merely smirks at her before slamming his fists together.

"EARTH DEVIL'S RAGE!"

A large cone of earth was released from the male's mouth and aimed directly at Chelia, who extended her hand in front of her and hardened the air in front of her. The plan works, as her makeshift shield manages to block the mouth attack from the newly found Devil Slayer before said slayer uses the excess rocks from the attack and forms it into a small, yet powerful, hammer. Grinning a little, the hammer soon strikes Chelia in the back, making the girl gasp out in surprise and pain as she is launched into the ground, causing a large cloud of smoke to erupt from where she landed. Landing on the ground, the earth slayer crosses his arms at the wind mage, who was now getting up and dusting herself off.

"Surprised? Well I would be, never expect a person who is just using regular magic to suddenly use a slayer magic in the heat of a moment." Wick remarks as Chelia glares at the mage

"Doesn't make a difference to me." Is all she says before dashing at the male and throwing a punch covered in black winds at him, though he blocks with a smirk on his face

"You know, I just realized this. God Slayer vs Demon Slayer, pretty funny when you think about it." He comments before dodging another punch from the girl

Seeing him dodge, Chelia puts the hand she just threw on his shoulder before jumping up and throwing a knee to his face in which he tanks. Narrowing her eyes, the God slayer quickly leans back when a punch was thrown at her before she completely leans back, puts her hands on the ground, and kicks the male away. Getting into a kneeling position, the mage releases five narrow spirals of winds at her opponent though they were quickly reflected.

"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!"

With that yell, a large blast of black winds are launched at the earth mage and directly at the earth mage, though he stomps his foot and a large door of earth erupts in front of him and blocks him from the winds. Scoffing a little, Chelia seems to have disappear before arriving next to Wick and manages to kick him into his spell. Wincing in pain, the lieutenant couldn't react as he was punched back by the female as she jumps up, spins, and kicks him on the head and unleashes a relentless amount of punches towards his torso. With the final punch she blasts him away before taking a stance, crossing her arms, and disappears once again before arrives a couple dozen feet away from him.

"Sky God's Dance." Chelia whispers, causing a tornado to erupt from where he is and shoot him around inside of said tornado. However, he manages to regain his balance and dashes in front of the girl and elbows her across the face. Seeing her stagger, Wick proceeds to raise his hands up and has two boulders erupt from the ground and soon closes them, crushing the girl in between them.

Smirking, the soldier then has a pillar erupt from the ground and hit her into the sky before jumping above it and delivering an earth covered punch directly towards the pink haired mages stomach. Eyes bulging out a little, the mage coughs out blood as she is launched through the pillar and into the ground. Landing himself, Wick claps his hands together as the ground begins sucking Chelia in as said person tries her best to escape the grasp of the ground below her.

"Earth Devils Sinking Ground; with this you'll be buried underground for good." Wick tells the girl, who begins struggling even more to get out

"L-Let me out!" Chelia exclaims as her neck, arms, legs, and torso begins getting covered as her whole body is slowly lowered into the ground

"No can do." Is all the soldier says as Chelia eyes widen as she is pushed lower. "Sorry it had to end like thi-

He was quickly cut off when a violent, large tornado begins to swirl around Chelia body as he has to jump back in order to avoid getting ripped apart. Looking at the girl, his eyes widen when he notices how she begins eating said tornado as weird markings appear on her body as all the earth around her is blown away from the sudden technique. Flying out, the pink haired mage sets her sights on the devil slayer before she rushes at him and attempts striking him with a 'Sky God's Soaring Arrow' though he blocks with an earth covered arm.

"Wow, your actually gonna start trying now huh?" Wick asks, his arm shaking from the pressure and the rising force the pink haired mage was putting into the attack

"This is just me at my full power. Don't worry, this'll be over soon." Chelia reassures before kicking the male away with her other leg. Seeing him slide but and get onto his feet, the pink haired mage rushes right at him once again as they collide fists, creating shockwaves around them as they form a crater.

**With Romeo:**

Romeo was currently dodging and or slashing at his oppoennt, Dasher, with a rather large grin on his face. Unlike Chelia, his fight was more one-sided as he was overwhelming the lieutenant with his speed and strikes with his sword.

"Come on, you can't tell me that a captain such as yourself is having this much trouble with this little guy." Taunts Romeo as he dodges another swing from the soldiers axe and brings his sword down onto his opponents arm, but was blocked when the axe is pulled out of the ground last second

"Shut up." The solider says calmly as he releases one hand from his axe and swings a punch at the dragon slayer. However, he misses when said slayer jumps above the punch and kicks him acorss the face.

With the stagger of the kick, Romeo quickly delivers a punch at where he had kicked the soldier before he places two hands at his chest. Smirking, he sends a large blast of apocalypse magic right at the soldier as he is blasted away. Looking to have disappeared, Romeo appears behind the soldier and covers his leg in apocalypse magic before jumping up and pulling his leg back.

"APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"

Once the soldier is close enough Romeo delivers a ferocious kick right at the male's right shoulder, effectively dislocating it. Hearing the soldier hiss in pain, Romeo quickly kicks the man in the face once again before landing on the ground before releasing a shockwave in front of him and blasting the soldier away. Gaze hardening, Romeo activates his wings and flies directly above Dasher and covers his fist in his apocalypse magic whilst pulling his hand back.

"RAGNORAK FIST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!"

In the second of that shout, Romeo strikes the axe wielder directly in his chest and knocks them into the ground, unconsciously creating the outline of a beam and an explosion around the two. When they are both seen again, Romeo had a foot on Dasher's back as he held his dislocated arm above him. Smirking at his work, Romeo lifts him up and starts spinning him around before smashing him back onto the ground and blasting him away with a ball of apocalypse magic, sending him back until an explosion occurs.

"You done yet?!" Romeo asks the soldier who was beginning to stand up

"No. If you think those attacks are what it takes to beat me then your mistakenly wrong Conbolt." Dasher tells the slayer, who crosses his arms and scoffs

"You haven't been giving me much of a reason to prove otherwise, have you?" Romeo asks as Dasher puts a hand on his arm and forcefully relocates it, making Romeo wince a little

"If you want me to give you a reason I shall. Just don't be scared on what comes next." Dasher tells the slayer

In that moment, a black aura begins to surround the lieutenant as Romeo eyes widen slightly in the pressure being given off. Actually, the aura was so powerful that it felt as if the ground had began shaking as rocks and pebbles began to levitate with the winds becoming more violent around the soldier. Slowly, some kind of armor made of darkness begins to surround said soldier as four tendrils, probably the size of him, with hands at the tips sprouts out of his back. His axe also gets covered in darkness and grows even longer as the winds, levitation, and aura completely stops.

Gaze hardening, Romeo was confused as to what had just happened but Dasher holds out his arm and places his axe in a vertical position before dropping it, letting it levitate in the sky as Romeo gains an even more confused look.

"What the hell was that? Cause if you got more powerful just to make your axe levitate than that's not really a r-

Romeo was cut off when his senses begins to skyrocket at a sudden and possible danger surrounding him from every single area. Looking around quickly, Romeo was about to attempt to dodge but was too late. The hidden attack strikes at him and slashes him all over his body a series of times before stopping suddenly before he has the chance to put up any sort of guard. Staring daggers at Dasher, he was about to question what had just happened before...

_***SPLASH!* *SPURT!***_

Blood suddenly erupts like a geyser from Romeo's right shoulder area to his hip as it sprays all around his getting half of his face, hair, and ground covered in blood. That wasn't all, as blood begins spraying from his hairline, left of his jaw, just under his neck, in multiples area's of his right arm, his left elbow, horizontally through his stomach, and in multiple places of his legs as well. In complete shock from both the sudden attack and all of the blood that just left his system, the now blood soaked Romeo collapses on his knees as he spits up blood as he uses his still functioning left arm to hold himself up.

"Wh...What the hell...was that?" Romeo questions as he continues to bleed out. Walking over to the mage, Dasher picks his axe up and aims it at the dragon slayer's face.

"My technique; the 'Bladed Arena'. The moment I levitate my axe, millions of tiny, invisible blades are teleported around my opponents body and are launched towards them on my command. Even if you were to dodge the initial strikes you they would've chased you around until they came into contact with you and even whatever hardening you can possess wouldn't do any good; these blades cut through dragon skin like cutting water." Dasher tells the slayer, who only coughs out more blood and add to the pool around him

"Really...fuck...!" Romeo gets out as Dasher raises the axe high above his head

"It was an honor to fight you Romeo Conbolt. But I will let you know once you and your friends are out of the picture then there will be not much left to stop the Dragon Gods." Dasher says before swinging the axe down upon Romeo...only to have it blocked as the slayer puts up his left arm and had said arm get penetrated deeply, spurting out more blood

"Yeah, for you to conquer and destroy right? Well I ain't dead yet, DRAGON FORCE!"

In that moment, a large explosion erupts around Romeo as he roars out, launching the lieutenant back from him as he uses his tendrils to block himself from the winds forming from the shockwaves. Marks glowing purple, extra marks appearing on his torso, pupils becoming slits, and purple scales forming around his body; indicating that his Dragon Force was fully completed.

Dasher, shocked, was about to get out a word to just say something about what he just witnessed but was cut off when Romeo appears in front of him and throws a apocalypse covered kick right at his shoulder, cutting off the arm as blood sprays from the newly made wound.

"AH!" Dasher gasps out in pain from the sudden attack as Romeo lands and looks up at him, staring daggers into his soul as his arms falls flat to his sides

"Call it payback for what you did to my arms. An eye for an eye as some would say...or an eye for two in this case." Romeo says before dashing forward a little

Once he gets close enough to Dasher, the dragon slayer knees the male in the stomach before jumping up and delivering a knee to the soldiers face and then kicking the man with his other leg. Seeing him stagger to the ground, Romeo uses his heel and back-kicks him up before breathing in and releasing a narrow, yet powerful, 'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar' and making the lieutenant fly back a couple dozen feet.

Flipping back onto his feet, Dasher looks up with a small glare towards the slayer but finds him gone. Eyes widening, he has no time to block as Romeo appears in front of him and spin kicks him across the face, making him cough out saliva. Gaze hardening, Romeo lands on one foot and uses his other to land a strike at the man's side and onto the ground. However, he couldn't attack again as a tendril wraps its hand around his neck and lifts him into the sky as the others restrains his legs. Getting up slowly, Dasher wipes the blood off of his blood and walks towards Romeo as the slayer struggles in his hold.

"That was a relatively good idea. Deciding not to use your arms in case you permanently damage them and use your still functioning legs, which took less damage than the other parts of your body." The lieutenant states as a tendril is shot right though the slayers chest, just missing his heart and lungs but still enough to make Romeo exclaim a little in pain

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were someone Lord Indra told us to get rid of I might've asked you to join under the Dragon Gods. But as things as they are now that won't be able to happen. Any last words kid?" Dasher tells the slayer, who smirks as blood goes down his chin

"Just two...Eternal Flare!" Romeo exclaims as he practically rips himself off the tendrils and falls onto the ground

Confused about why the mage had just done what he did, Dasher was about to slice Romeo's head off with his axe before he jumps back from a blast of apocalypse magic from the sky. Looking around, his eyes widen in shock and horror once he sees hundreds of magic beams shooting directly at his location as he starts dodging each and every one to avoid getting hit. Grunting in pain, Romeo barely manages to get up as he witnesses the solider jump back, forth, and slice away his attacks.

_"Losing...consciousness...must find a way...to kill...this guy."_ Romeo thinks to himself, cursing his inability to not sense the small blades in the back of his mind. Soon, a lightbulb goes off in his head as he cracks a small smile.

_"Well...I wouldn't hurt..."_

Soon after, Romeo begins breathing in everything around him. Sucking in his own magic, he sees Dasher standing confused as his body suddenly begins ripping itself apart as he kneels and begins grunting.

"What...What is going on? It...It can't b-

The soldier couldn't finish as his soul is ripping right of his body, leaving it nothing but a empty husk as it goes right into Romeo's mouth. Swallowing, Romeo's marks glow as an aura erupts around him before he slumps forward a little.

"Guess some of my energy has returned huh..." Romeo says to himself as he tiredly moves his legs forward, barely able to move from the earlier attack and the new hole in his torso. Grunting, the slayer makes an attempt to get to Chelia's direction and watch her battle.

"I wonder how Chelia is...probably getting destroyed by her op-

**_*CRASH!*_**

Romeo was cut of when a pink blur is suddenly crashed directly into him and sending both it and him onto the floor. Gritting his teeth in complete pain as blood flows out, he angrily looks down to see a rather injured Chelia laying on him.

"...Can you get off?" He asks, making the girl look up at him and immediately get up off of him and looks at him rather shocked

"Woah; what happened to you?" She asks before going down and started to use her magic to heal him. She may not like the guy in the slightest, but she didn't want him dead...if he was going to die it would be in a rematch between them to find out who's the strongest!

"Oh nothing, just got sliced by hundreds of small blades and penetrated by some hand. Something I assume your used to if your into that kinky shit." Romeo comments as Chelia gains a tick mark and glares at him as he eyes her. "What happened to you?"

"Just fought a Devil Slayer who could use the earth to his advantage. Surprisingly my clothes aren't too tattered from my battle." The pink haired mage says, and she was right. Her clothes merely consisted of marks from the earth and small scratches along her shirt as most of the injuries was done to her body, as the left side of her face was covered in blood as her arms and legs were bleeding from scrapes on her body.

"Lucky aren't ya pinky." Romeo remarks, gesturing how his own clothes were either sliced or had a rather noticeable hole in them. Feeling her finally finish with her healing, Romeo moves his arms around and jumps up and down a little.

"Wow you were actually useful huh." Romeo says as Chelia heals the scratches and marks on her own body

"I've always been useful for your information." Chelia tells him as he smirks at her

"Maybe, by the way where is your opponent?" Romeo asks as Chelia points in the direction she came from as a large pillar of earth is moving towards them as a battle damaged Wick jumps from it and onto the ground

"Wow, you really took that last hit like a boss didn't ya!" Wick compliments as Chelia gets into a fighting stance with black winds surrounding her. "Ready to keep fighting? Well I'll be happy to oblige C-

Wick was quickly cut off when he notices Dasher's empty body laying on the ground next to. Eyes widening, the lieutenant quickly drops to his knees and tries shaking his brother and feels his pulse...only to find it gone.

"Wh-What...big brother was k-killed?" Wick says in disbelief, not believing it for a second. With a shout, he immediately turns towards Romeo with such a hate filled glare that the slayer widened his eyes a little in surprise.

"You...You killed my brother! HE WAS JUST SERVING AND DOING HIS JOB AND YOU DECIDED TO KILL HIM!" Wick shouts

"...Huh?" Romeo says confused, not understanding what the soldier had just shouted. Wick however, merely covers his arms in the earth as large and sharp spikes appears at the tips of them.

"SCREW THE GOD SLAYER! MY OPPONENT IS YOU R-

Wick was cut off when his head was punched right off of his body, courtesy of Chelia, and flies onto the ground as blood spurts from the now headless body, getting onto Chelia's face, hair, and clothes. Romeo, meanwhile, looks on shocked and confused on what just transpired before he sighs and crosses his arms.

"Rule number something when fighting; when your angry you gotta be sure your still aware of your surroundings, especially in a life or death battle. And here I thought these guys were meant to be smart." Romeo remarks before turning towards Chelia. "I guess you were able to kill him. Of course, you needed my help."

"I did not need your help! I found an opening and I took it! Its not my fault that he was focused on you!" Chelia exclaims as Romeo rolls his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, sure pinky." He says as the pink haired mage gains a tick mark

"...I hate you..." Chelia mutters out

"Right back at ya." Romeo says

"ROMEO! CHELIA!"

The two slayers looks up at the noise and finds Katja and Deez flying towards the two at high speeds on Bantherous directly in their direction. Eyes widening, the two quickly jumps out of the summons line of fire as said summon crashes right into the ground. Coughing a little from the dust that just suddenly shot up, Katja disperses Bantherous and gets up as Deez rubs his head.

"Yeah, maybe we should've gone a bit slower coming from the cannon..." Deez suggests as Katja nods a little in agreement. Not even a second later, she was quickly being shaken by Romeo as he and Chelia managed to get to their location.

"Are you okay?! You look like you've just been in a very destructive battle!" Romeo exclaims, and he wasn't wrong. Katja's outfit did have a multitude of scratches, marks, and burns as some parts of her arms, torso, and even face were bleeding. Seeing this, Chelia immediately goes to healing the girl as Katja takes Romeo's hands off of her and gives him a small smile.

"I could say the same thing about you. Don't worry about me, it was just me and Deez had to quickly get out of the ship when we...blew it up." Katja says as Romeo's eyes widen

"...Blew it up...when did you do that?" Romeo asks as Deez puts a finger to his chin in a thinking position

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback a couple of minutes ago:_

_After taking about nearly the entire time limit they had to get to the ship-since Katja may or may not have taken a wrong turn somewhere-the group of Katja, Deez, and Bull-Horn had finally made it to the inside of the laser that was about to fire into the planet and wipe out all life on the planet in about...3 minutes._

_"WE FINALLY MADE IT!" Katja shouts in pure happiness as she walks over to the control panel...only to lose any positive thoughts she had once she see's the confusing controls._

_"Oh..." Katja mutters out as Deez and Bull-Horn looks towards the entrance way_

_"THERE! THEY'RE IN THE CONTROL ROOM!" One soldier screams from outside of the room as what seems to be dozens of other people starts running towards the room_

_"Shit; Bull-Horn!" Katja exclaims towards her summon, who nods at her_

_"Got it Master!" Bull-Horn says before laughing out and running towards the soldiers. Looking back at the controls, Katja quickly begins messing around with each and every button in order to find out what can turn it off or destroy it._

_"Come one come one...not this one...dammit!" Katja says to herself as the timer ticks down as Deez looks worriedly at her_

_"1 minute and a half left. I hope you find something Master Katja." Deez says as Katja looks around in a rush before noticing some switch that said the words 'Off, On'. Having no other options, she flips the 'off one' and the timer stops completely._

_"...That was completely cliché." Deez comments before_

_***E**__**XPLOSION!***_

_Katja and Deez shakes back and forth a little when they feel an explosion erupt right from behind around, they find that the controls are on fire as things starts exploding everywhere. Confused, Katja quickly looks towards the flip she switched...to find the words 'Self Destruct' above the switches._

_"...Master..." Is all Deez says whilst giving Katja a blank look, to which she nervously chuckles before she quickly disperses Bull-Horn and makes a hole in the wall. Summoning Bantherous, she and the puffball jumps directly onto the creature as the inside oft he laser begins to erupt and destroy itself from within._

* * *

**Present:**

"And that's how it happened." Deez finishes as Romeo and Chelia gives Katja a deadpanned stare, to which she turns her head away in embarassment

"You...didn't see the self destruct line?" The God Slayer asks as Katja puffs her cheeks out cutely

"I didn't really have the time to read through everything." The blunette gets out as Romeo and Chelia has to resist the urge to facepalm at her answer

"Speaking of which, I thought the laser was supposed to ex-

Romeo was cut off when the laser they were talking about explodes into nothing but small chunks of metal and other materials, falling from the sky and landing everywhere onto the ground. Romeo, Katja, Chelia, and Deez all have to cover their eyes from the shockwaves produced from the explosions and the extreme heat shot off from the explosion as well. After a couple more seconds, everything seemed to calm down as the group sighs in relief.

"For a second I thought that a piece of that thing was gonna launch itself right at us." Romeo comments as Chelia looks up at the ship

_"Madara is still in there; I hope he's alright."_ Chelia thinks to herself before shrugging. "_He's probably fine. If me and the lizard can take care of our opponents then he can handle whatever's in that ship."_

**With Madara:**

_"Looks like Katja succeeded; that's good." _Madara thinks to himself as he jumps back

The ninja and the lieutenant had just been fighting for the last 18 minutes and it was safe to say neither one of the two had gotten the edge over the other. With every hit, there was a counterattack; whenever there was a attack fired, there was a dodge. Throughout the fight, the two of them hadn't gotten any serious or major injuries during the fight as the closest injury they both had gotten was a small bruise on the other.

"Your not so bad huh." Alysia remarks with a small smirk as the ninja crosses his arms

"Could say the same for yourself. This fight is pretty even so far...however." Madara says before he activates his rinnegan and grins a little. "Will you be able to handle this?"

Madara immediately dashing towards Alysia before jumping up and delivering a kick towards her face, to which she manages to block. He didn't stop there, as he uses his other leg to kick her before spin kicking her back a few feet. Getting back onto her feet, Alysia uses some of her magic to fire a couple of red energy balls towards the Uchiha. However, he begins to kick away each and every ball fired at him before taking about his gunbai and reflecting the balls right back at her with a gust of air, causing the girl to block in case of an attack hitting her. This didn't do good as Madara gets in front of her and fakes out a punch to her face and knees her in the stomach. Gasping out in slight pain, Alysia forms a ball in her hand before placing it on her opponents stomach and initiating a large blast to blast him back a large distance.

Flipping back onto his feet, Madara quickly dodges a energy covered punch from Alysia before blocking a swing from her hand to knock him in the face. The soldier then quickly grabs onto his shoulder and spin kicks him in the back of the head, in which he dodges. Gaze hardening, Alysia was about to launch a blast at him but widens her eyes and coughs out blood when Madara had flipped back and kicked her in the stomach before punching her through a couple of floors until the two are on the top of the ship. Grunting in pain, the soldier manages to get up and clutch her stomach in pain as Madara gets up to the top of the ship as well.

"Tch, who would've thought you could punch that hard." The lieutenant says in slight awe as Madara looks around to see how their currently in space though a forcefield was around the ship.

_"Looks like the ship if protected from outside attacks from this forcefield"_ The ninja thinks to himself before he was rushed at once again by Alysia

The soldier immediately forms a scythe made of energy and brings it down upon Madara's head, though he uses his sickle like weapon to clash with it and eventually push her back. Grunting, Alysia pulls her hands back before rapidly shooting out hundreds of small energy balls towards the ninja's direction, eventually creating a large and wide smoke cloud around him. After about a minute of pure shooting, the girl finally stops as she puts her hands down and pants a little from the energy used.

"Shit...shouldn't have used that much energy on that series of blasts. I let my emotions get the better of me as Dasher has been saying...I should really work on that." Alysia says to herself as the smoke cloud disperses...only to find an uninjured Madara standing there with his arm extended and the ship behind him ruined to bits.

"H-How?" The soldier comments in disbelief as Madara wipes some dust off of him

"The rinnegan; one ability from it allows me to absorb techniques aimed at me. Comes in handy with attacks such as those." He tells her before shooting a black ball towards her...

...Which soon launches her into the sky along with it as it gains some form of gravitational pull around it. In mere seconds, the ship is ripped apart-besides for the part Madara is standing on- as even some of the ground from the Earth is ripped out and pulled around each other and directly covering Alysia in what one put as...a meteor. Seeing his work complete, Madara lowers his hand before his eyes shine, creating a blue avatar around himself as he forms a blue sword in one of said avatars hands.

"Lets end this fight shall we." Madara comments before waving his hand, motioning for his Susanoo to swipe its sword as a giant shockwave it emitted from it, slicing the meteor in half as Alysia is slashed into nothingness. Dispersing his Susanoo, Madara quickly jumps off the platform he's on and towards the earth below.

**Timeskip a few minutes:**

"Thanks again for the healing Chelia." Madara thanks, feeling his smaller wounds heal up from the girl. Hearing this, the pink haired mage smiles up at her from the thanks.

"Its no problem. Just happy to make sure nobodies hurt." She tells him as Romeo, Katja, and Deez walks over to them

"So was that it, there should be nothing left after...whatever the hell you did up there." Romeo asks cautiously, knowing damn well there could still be possible threats roaming around

"Don't worry Romeo, there should be none left. Even if there is they're ripped apart in the aftermath of me and Alysia's battle." The ninja assures the dragon slayer, who sighs in relief

"Thank the...somethings-I really need to get something to thank. Before it was the Dragon Gods but since we're fighting them I don't want to say their name thanking some beings so I'm just gonna start thanking the multiverse." Romeo says as Chelia smirks

"Oh, thanking the Gods huh." She says as Romeo gives her a blank look

"Not the Gods you got your magic from idiot." He comments as she glares at him

"Speaking of the multiverse, when are we gonna leave? Should we go now or should we stare in this timeline for a while longer." Asks Katja, making Romeo put his hand behind his head

"I'd say stay for a while longer. We just fought a whole army and since we are apart of the reason these guys are here this soon we should try helping them rebuild and fight off whatever remains of these guys attacks. Its the least we can do..." Romeo glowers as Deez smiles

"Well its decided then. We get to stay here longer...along with Fairy Tail and the paradise there." The puffball comments as everyone gains a blank look at his comment

"It thinks that's a good idea. You guys need to rest more and..." Chelia starts before looking directly at Romeo. "I can get another chance to fight that lizard."

"Right back at ya you wannabe God." He remarks with a smirk

"So it's decided then. Katja, if you were to do the honors." Madara starts as the summoner nods and summons Bantherous and hops onto her summon, followed by the rest-Romeo reluctantly-as they fly back towards Magnolia

**Timeskip 5 days:**

As the words above had just stated, it had been five days since the attack of the Grappler's on this world. Surprisingly, the rest of the world was relatively fine and were able to hold off the hordes of monsters for the most part. Though, there were a total casualty of nearly 4 million people across the world but thanks to the mages and magic creatures around the world they were able to prevent any more deaths from being caused. At the current moment, it was nighttime in Magnolia as Romeo, Katja, and Deez were staring at the town as they were preparing to head off to another Earthland.

"They really were able to pull through huh." Deez comments as Katja nods

"Yep, I'm surprised there was such a limit to the deaths that were caused by those creatures." Katja says while Romeo crosses his arms

"I'm kind of glad. this world doesn't need too many deaths doesn't it." Romeo says, making his friends nod their heads in agreement. After a couple more seconds of admiring the area, Katja types in some coordinates and shoots a portal in front of the trio.

"Well...You all ready?" Katja asks as they nod and were about to walk through...

"WAIT!"

The trio immediately looks behind them and their eyes widens in surprise to see both Madara and Chelia coming up to them in the same outfit they were in when the group was fighting the army a few days ago.

"I knew I sensed you all here. I'm glad we were able to make it before you left." The black haired male says as the three's confusion grows even more

"What are you guys doing here?" Romeo asks, making Chelia smile

"Well...we are gonna join you in your travels!"

S_ilence..._

"EEEEEHHHH!" The trio shouts in surprise, making Chelia cover her ears from the sudden shout as Madara flinches a little

"Why would you guys want to do that?! Don't you have friends and family here?! With what we are doing you all may get killed from either the world's we wander on or from the armies the Dragon God's send to kill us!" Katja exclaims in surprise and worry

"We know that already." Madara tells the mages. "But; if these Dragon Gods are going to other worlds and doing the same thing they had done to this world then they're gonna need all the help they can get."

"We know Katja and Deez can handle themselves, but your gonna need more than them to fight those Gods and their followers." Chelia says as Romeo gives her a look

"B-But..." Katja starts but is cut off by Chelia

"Yeah, we have friends and family here...but we already talked to them about this plan. They agreed with our decision to hop worlds with you. Its gonna be tough but at least we're doing some good for the multiverse right?" Chelia tells the three, who thinks about what they had just said for a second

"Not to mention I can't leave the gecko with his win against me. We didn't have a good time to fight the past few days and I'll be damned if I don't get my rematch!" Chelia exclaims as Romeo smirks

"Look at you being brave. Guess this little God Slayer is coming along to help the world and beat me; guess only one oft hose things may come true. Romeo remarks as Katja looks at the two with a serious gaze

"Once again I will ask, are you sure about this?" Katja asks them, as they nod

"All right, new friends. Especially the pink haired one..." Deez trails off as Chelia covers her chest from the small leer made on her

"If you guys are done then lets go tot he next Earthland! This new group's got me excited!" Romeo exclaims before grabbing Katja as jumping through the portal with her and Deez. Taking one last look at their home, Madara and Chelia hop through also, prepared for whatever may come next.

* * *

**I"M FINALLY DONE!**

**Romeo: By the multiverse that's the longest chapter I've ever seen you write**

**Really, let me count *looks over* over 27,000 words...cool**

**Romeo: So, wanna explain why you decided to bring the ninja and pink haired slut with us on our trips. Don't most of the other multiverse stories on this damn site have a group traveling?**

**That's the thing. They either have whole groups, a group of four, a single person, or something of the sort. We have five that includes a Grand Summoner, her trainer that's slightly perverted, a dragon slayer, a God Slayer, and MADARA UCHIHA! I think we have something...original.**

**Romeo: *Gives him a deadpanned look* Not really**

**Whatever; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this chapter took nearly a month to complete but...it was pretty long so I kinda lost interest halfway through and struggled on how to write some parts of the finale. Eh, maybe I'll come back to this chapter one day and work some of the ending if I want. With that said, I'll see you all in the next chapter...**

**Romeo: See ya people**

**PEACE!**


	12. The Elite 7

**...**

**Joshua: Silence? That's all you really got after being gone for over a month**

**Hey listen here JoSh! I was pretty busy with other things involving my fanfiction and never really got a chance to write this chapter...despite knowing how I was going to write it and how much time I wasted but still!**

**Joshua: *Scoffs* Yeah, your just lucky you were able to get out something this month. bet you can't three more uploads after this chapter on ANYTHING once this is done.**

**...Is that a challenge?**

**Joshua: Yes it is**

**…*Sighs* Fine. Enjoy this chapter readers; it's not much but it is gonna follow certain people you've been hearing about but never really met before...whatever the hell that means have fun!**

**Joshua: Enjoy!**

**The character of Deez goes the the writer Chaosphoenix123 **

**Chapter: The Elite Seven**

* * *

**Earthland 1672364-GOD**

In a world of mages, dragons, demons and other creatures you'd expect it to be either look pretty happy or in ruins...but we're actually not looking at that Earthland. No, we're looking at the giant ship above both said Earth and it's moon. It looked to wider than both celestial bodies regarding width and looked to be shaped as that of a triangle with a large tower with multiple windows surrounding the top along with a blue light shining from the top of said tower. This ship appeared to be the color of grey with dark blue markings surround the entire ship as well as having multiple opening ports on the sides of the ships, presumable for ships to enter and exit the ship. Inside of the ship there were multiple different rooms, hallways, training centers, and even a throne room but at the moment we are looking into a small office like room to see a person glaring at her desk as multiple screens laid throughout the room.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She screams in anger as she swipes her hand and cracks a hole in the metal wall near her. She couldn't believe one of her more elite members of her legion was taken out so easily...no less than some purple haired slayer and his friends. Sighing to herself, she stood up and went to a small fridge she managed to get in her office and took out a chocolate cupcake with chocolate sprinkles and vanilla frosting and began to eat, savoring the tase of her favorite treat.

This woman here would be considered beautiful and sexy by most men and women alike. She was pretty tall, probably reaching about 5'10, and had long black hair that reached down to her waist as streaks of red could be seen tracing down said hair though the red fully showed itself in the end of the tips. She had piercing red eyes with small red marking stretching the side of her right eye as they went down her arms and even legs. However, this wasn't the weirdest thing about the girl; she also had two, small black horns on the top of her head and was currently wearing a black and red marked covered leotard that showed off her thighs and an almost criminal amounts of cleavage from her outfit; she had on knee high black stocking and a red and black arm band around her left arm as what looked to be a red tattooed mark of the number '7' was placed on the left side of her neck as a red cloak was draped around her neck. This was Ayame, an Etherious who serves as rank number 7 of the most powreful members serving under the Dragon Gods.

"Mhmm, you always know how to make me better don't you..." She tells her cupcake as she finishes it and grabs a new one from her fridge. Peeling the wrapping back, she almost outright moaned as she slipped a red velvet one in her mouth...which also happened to be her favorite flavor.

"U-Um, m-miss Ayame..." Someone timidly calls out as they open the door

The demon snaps her head towards the door with a death glare presented on her face to find out who was interrupting her precious snack time without so much as a knock. However, she quickly loses her glare when she see's her fidgeting right hand woman at the doorway.

This girl actually looked to be more modestly dressed than her boss. She had short purple hair that went down to her shoulders and green eyes and looked to be only a head smaller than Ayame. She was currently wearing a dark purple shirt with that showed off a bit of cleavage as a black vest covered it and over that was a black fur jacket; she also had on blue jeans that had purple snake marking going down her thigh and to her ankles as what looked to be a sharp dagger in a sheath rested on her waist. This girl was Kinana, the right hand woman of Ayame and one of the highest ranking lieutenant's in the Dragon's God's army.

"Oh Kinana, what are you doing here?" The demon asks her friend

"W-Well Lord Indra told me to tell you to come by the meeting hall for a meeting with the rest of the 7." The girl tells the Etherious as she was beginning to calm down from the initial glare a few moments ago

"Oh...okay." Ayame says before walking past Kinana before stopping suddenly and looking over her shoulder and at the girl. "Hey Kinana."

"Y-Yes." Said girl answers as she turns and faces her boss who was giving her a small grin

"You aren't stuttering as much, I'm proud of you." Is all the elite says before walking off, leaving the purple haired woman blushing from the compliment and sputtering to say any sort of thanks

**With Ayame:**

Speaking of said Elite 7 member she was currently walking through the hallways with a neutral look on her face, slightly alarming any of the workers or soldiers that was walking by her as she sighed. Meetings with the other members of the Elite 7 weren't very common; hell, the last time she saw any one of them was almost a year ago since everyone of them mostly did their own thing except for Indra and Ashura, who were siblings. It wasn't that she didn't like her fellow soldiers, in fact she found them tolerable and quite fun sometimes...but that was only with three of the members. They just give off some weird aura to her when they meet up that she couldn't quite put her finger on and it didn't help that some of them really don't like any sort of interaction and only love to fight and damn near nothing else. Sure, she likes fighting but even she had limits and had other things to do but her teammates...they didn't really do anything else.

Speaking of her teammates, she had finally got to the meeting room to find only three other of the members there. The room was relatively large and had a bar, presumably for a couple of the members since two liked to drink...a lot while the others only came for any other drink when they didn't feel like going to another universe for a drink when they didn't have it in their rooms and not to mention, it's free. Asides from that, there was a couch on the right of the bar that was pressed up against the wall as a mirror hanged above it as a screen was placed on the wall across from it. There was also a door that looked to lead to another room and a carpet on the floor in the middle of the room for reasons. Looking around, the demon girl places her hands onto her hips and aims a steady gaze at the rest of her team.

"Where are the others?" She asks a familiar staff wielding mage, who was sitting on the couch next to his brother who was reading some type of manga and chuckling a little

"They are finishing up their missions and heading here as soon as they can, Ayame." Indra tells the girl as his brother begins laughing even harder, though he was silenced from a quick glare by his brother

These two, as you all know, are called Indra and Ashura who happen to be the fourth and third ranking members of the Elite 7 though they looked different than how they usually are seen. For one Ashura, instead of wearing clothing similar to his brother, was now wearing a brown shirt with a little drawing him and Indra in the middle-to which Ayame found a little hilarious-and a brown and black long sleeved jacket that hid his markings. He had some bandage wrappings on his hands and had on black pants and sandals. His spikey brown hair looked to be even more disheveled than usual and he now wore a white wrapping around his forehead though you could the slight imprint of a '3' under it.

As for Indra, he was currently wearing dark blue baggy pants with light blue markings all around it. His staff was resting in his lap and his long, spikey black hair was now cut down to his shoulders as he now had blue etching itself onto the tips of his hair. Not to mention he finally got a shirt as he now wore a black one with a navy blue cloak was wrapped around his body as a tattoo with the number '4' was imprinted on the back of his hand. All in all, these two looked pretty different from how they usually looked...and Ayame found this the perfect opportunity to tease a certain someone about it.

"Look at you Indra, finally wearing a shirt." The demon teased with a smirk as Indra merely scoffs

"What about it?" He asks, finally looking directly at her to which she returns with a sinister looking glint in her eyes. Crossing her arms under her sizable bust, she looks down at her higher up/teammate with a fanged smirk as he glares at her lightly.

"You almost never wear one so why is it that you just decided to get one? Did you realize you looked too much like a certain someone and wanted to change up your appearance?" She asks as Indra's glare hardens

"I just wanted a new change in clothing; which is something a succubus like you wouldn't know since you barely wear anything to begin with." He remarks which causes Ashura to put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter as Ayame places a hand over her heart

"Aww, that hurt Indra. You'll have to make it up to me for being so mean..." She comments as she walks over to the mage, sits in between him and Ashura, and holds his arm in between her breasts as she rubs her horns up and down his neck. However, the staff wielder just sighs and shrugs her off which makes the demon pout.

"This is coming from the person who decided to tease me the moment she saw me." He tells her as she leans up against him and rubs a finger around his chest

"Maybe...but its just because it's fun darling~" She comments as she stares up at him, to which he scoffs and closes his eyes as she feels him up. Ashura-who was beginning to feel like a third wheel-walks over towards the bar where the other members of the 7 was.

This member looked to be an elderly man, if the white beard, mustache, and wrinkles gave anything away. However, he was pretty toned for his age as his muscles could be seen through his clothing as his grey eyes looked to be piercing enough to strike a hole into a wall if need be. For his clothing, he had on a black tux with a white button up shirt under it along with a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes on his feet. This guy's name was Xavier Washington, a member of the Elite 7 and the Dragon's God's most trusted engineer and at the moment he was cleaning out some glasses when Ashura walks over to the bar and sits on a stool.

"Hey Washington." Greets the sword wielder towards the old man, who nods his head

"Sir Ashura; would you like a drink?" The fellow member asks the brown haired mage, who only puts up his hand to signal "I'm fine", which makes the old man nod his head and continue cleaning the glass

"You alright? You look tense and that isn't like you at all." Xavier points out to which Ashura sighs

"I guess you caught me. It's just...I haven't seen the team in such a long time and the fact that we're being called by one of the Dragon Gods for whatever reason...kinda scares me a little." The member admits whilst rubbing his hand behind his head as a lollipop in slid over towards him. Looking up, he see's the old man give him a small smile as his hand goes towards another glass.

"You really shouldn't worry about anything like that. Your the third ranking member of the team and despite your...less than mature behavior sometimes the rest of the team still respects you for the most part so just do what you do best and act like yourself." Xavier suggests as the man across from him gives him a deadpanned stare

"That's...so cheesy..." The mage comments which makes his fellow soldier chuckle

"Maybe..." The old man chuckles as Ashura unwraps the lollipop and sticks it in his mouth. It was pretty peaceful for the next few moments due to their being only four people here and them all being preoccupied with their own thing, minus Ayame who was still teasing Indra, but then...

_***SLAM!* *BANG!***_

Everyone immediately looks towards the source of the noise to see four people enter the room with two having huge grins on their faces as the other just scowls and walks over towards the couch on the far end of Indra and Ayame and the final one has an unreadable face. After noticing who they were, most of the group merely sighs though Ashura gains a smile and walks over towards the group of three.

The first person by the door didn't look to be any sort of creature that the magical world usually would see. This creature was about 9 feet tall, was really muscular, and was wearing nothing but a cloth around it's waist in order to cover it's private area. Weirdly enough that wasn't what made him stand out, but it was how it's skin was glowing all types of colors as it changed every second as long grey hair went down to it's feet. It had a face, though because of the colors it made it hard to notice though if you could look closely you could see a small smirk. This creatures name was Jon'ck, a being created by the God's themselves for battle and member of the Elite 7.

The second person by the door looked to be a kid female that was about 11 years of age and was around another members back. She had short green hair and big purple eyes full of life as well as orange and yellow cowgirl hat that rested a top of her head. She was currently wearing a black and white dress with black armbands and two energy pistols around her waist. This girl's name was Asuka Connell, a girl from a world that went to hell but now living with an Elite 7 member after he had rescued her..

Speaking of said member; the last person by the door was a male of the age of 19 and was about 5'10 as was pretty toned if his form was anything to go off of. He was currently shirtless, revealing a multitude of black markings on both his from and backside as well as having ripped black sleeves going from his shoulders down to his wrists. He also was wearing black baggy pants with a white wrapping around his waist and black sandals. He had short, wavy yet spikey black hair with bangs that went across his blue eyes as multiple scars, both old and new, spread themselves across his body though none came close to the horrible mark spread vertically across the right side of his face with barely hidden stiches. This guy was Zao Trihexa, a dragon slayer of the Elite 7.

"Zao, Asuka!" Ashura greets as he walks towards his friend, who looks over towards him and smiles

"Ashura! It's been a while man!" The black haired male greets as Asuka holds her hand out, to which the brown haired male high fives and places a hand on his hip

"I know but ya know, multiverse traveling will sometimes sperate people for a long time and you won't be able to see them for a minute." The male shrugs as Indra finally opens his eye and looks towards his brother with a blank look on his face

"Then how is it you manage to find me almost every single day?" The staff wielder asks, making his brother smirk at him

"Simple, your my little brother." Ashura answers as if it's the simplest thing in the world, making Indra scoff and close his eyes once again in order to rest before the meeting as Ayame chuckles at the answer

"So Askua, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room doing whatever you do?" The sword wielder asks to which Zao sighs

"Well she kept pestering me to come along once she heard about the meeting so eventually I just decided to take her with me here...It also didn't help that I was training right before I came here and couldn't exactly leave her in the training room." The slayer answers whilst crossing his arms. As Ashura was about to reply to his answer, Jon'ck walks from the door and immediately in front of a resting Indra who was ignoring a teasing Ayame, though he slightly opens them once he notices his teammate in front of him.

"You need something Jon'ck, or are you here to blind me with your body?" The black haired male sarcastically comments, which makes the creature scrunch it's face into a small sneer

**"I didn't...realize that...a weakling like you...is still serving here..." **The creature states in a weirdly...disturbing voice that was a mix between demonic, static, and normal speech that the rest of his teammates was used to over years of working with him. Though at the moment everyone began paying attention when the statement left the creatures lips as Indra glares up at said creature.

"what did you say Mr. Star Bright? I don't think I heard you correctly..." Indra says as he stands up and grips his staff as he stares the creature square in the eyes

**"Just saying...you need your puny staff...and your brother for...your strength...and you barely...fight without them...it tells me that...your a weakling who...doesn't deserve to serve under...the Dragon Gods..." **The color creature remarks as a smirk etches it's way onto it's face. Ever since Indra joined the Elite 7 years ago Jon'ck never understood why the hell his beloved God's would choose to place him under the elite and even ranking him above himself; the thought of how his spot as of the highest ranking soldiers ranked down by some new guy always left a sour taste in the creatures mouth and would take any chance it could get to insult the male.

"At least when I got my staff I was learnt to harness it's power and use it to it's fullest through my own attempts like every other member of the team unlike you; who had to get his powers handed to him without ever working for it like a weakling." Indra remarks as the room suddenly began to heat up from the aura the color creature was beginning to let off. When this happened Indra began raising his own aura as Ashura and Ayame got ready to jump in, Xavier merely sighed, the member on the couch scowled, and Zao put Asuka on a stool and walked over towards the two.

"Hey guys, how about we not fight at the moment. We were all summoned here to discuss something as a team so let's ju-"

The male was cut off when Jon'ck through a side punch at him filled with heat, though he was able to hold up a hand and grab the hand in time as he frowned.

**"Who told you to get in the way _newbie_...may I remind you just got brought into the Elite not even a year ago and your acting so high and mighty. If it was up to me you'd just be another spot on the ground."** The creature stated as Zao's aura began to rise alongside itself and Indra's; these three were ready to fight right then and there and Ayame was already preparing to launch them into another Earthland before...

"Can you all just shut up!" The final Elite 7 member shouts in complete and utter annoyance as everyone looked towards him

This guy could only be described as the most...feral of the team. He was a dark skinned male of pretty average height and had long, wild, and spikey dark blue hair that reached down towards his lower back along with sharp blue eyes. He had no shirt, instead opting for a black cloak that showed off his well toned body as he also wore black baggy pants with a white sash around his waist. Around his neck looked to be a necklace of what one could describe of some sharp bone as blue markings surrounded his arms and parts of his face. This man's name was Acnologia, the proclaimed Dragon King and a member of the Elite 7 and at the moment he looked to be pretty pissed off.

"Your damn arguing is starting to piss me off!"

See.

"I like to fight as much as the next dragon but the way you idiots start one is completely annoying to the point I think anyone can do better on a fucking sick day! You two shit-bags always start a fight with each other that manages to rope in the Staff vermin's brother and the slayer vermin and at the moment I'm tempting to just kill you all and get this meeting over with! Just sit down and wait and whatever!" The dragon exclaims at the three, who scowl at the small jabs at them but shrug it off as Indra sits back down and Zao goes back towards Asuka and apologies to her for seeing him like that. However, Jon'ck merely walks over towards the king and looks down at him with a glare on his face.

**"And who are you to tell me what to do?"** The creature asks in a menacing tone of voice, though Acnologia pays it no mind and glares right back

"As your superior I suggest you do as I fucking say or we'll need a replacement for the team." The dragon warns as his markings seem to glow a little. Jon'ck was inches away from deciding to lay a hit on the dragon but Xavier interrupts any type of conflict from happening when a message appears on a screen he happened to pull up.

"Everyone..." The old man starts as he looks up at them. "He's here."

Hearing that, everyone's eyes widen slightly before becoming serious and standing up. Zao tells Asuka to stay on the stool as he gives her some type of game to play as the seven of them walks towards the door on the other side of the room and enter.

**A Couple of Minutes Later:**

Everyone was tense on the outside of the room the Big 7 were in. Despite the fact that the room was meant to cancel out any presence outside feeling any sort of magic or spiritual energy from leaking on the outside they all still felt so much...killing intent in that room a few seconds ago. It didn't help that the moment it had ended one of their very own Dragon Gods began to walk down the halls. Immediately everyone kneeled once he got in they're presence as he smirked at their response before he opened the door and closing it shut. Looking over, he saw Asuka sitting on a stool happily playing a game as he coughs to alert her to his presence, which makes the young girl widen her eyes and practically jump off the stool and kneel.

"M-My Lord!" She says as he looks down at the girl

"Where's the 7 kid?" He asks, his feral yet calm voice piercing into her soul and sending shivers down her spine as fear spread across her body

"I-I-In the r-room..." She answers, making the male nod and walk towards said door and open said door

This room looked to be all black with the only light coming from small light presented that revealed all the members of the 7 and their positions at a rather large table; three on each side and one on the exact opposite of him though the first two from each side was pretty close to said seat. At the moment each one of the Elite 7 had different seating positions with Zao in the farthest seat with his arms by his waist, Ayame being next to him with her elbows on the table and her rather bored face being held up by her hands due to having to wait a while for him to come, Indra next to her as he had his arms crossed and eyes closed, Ashura next to him with a small smile on his face and sitting in a polite manner; on the other side you had Jon'ck legs spread with the creatures elbow on the table and his other arm on it's thigh as a scowl formed on it's face with Acnolgia sitting next to him with him elbows on the table and hands crossed as his elbow laid a top of them with Xavier sitting next to him normally with his hands in his lap.

"Hello my Elite 7!" The God greets with a grin on his face as he walked over towards the table

Speaking of the God, he was a pretty tall looking male with a really toned body as a variety of black tattoos donned his torso. He had long, spikey dark orange hair that spiked upwards as two strands fell over his face onto his shoulders. He had no shirt, but for pants he worse white, loose, and baggy ones with a red and yellow cloth covering the front of his with multiple diamond and 'x' like marks draped across the cloth. On top of this, he had on bandages covering his right arm along with diamond earrings on his ears and a golden cross necklace around his neck. This was Ignia Dragneel, one of the five Dragon Gods and the one who had summoned the 7 to this meeting.

"I said, hello my Elite 7-alright why is no one answering?" The God asks with a slightly confused face when he notices his followers blank, annoyed, or bored expressions

"Well for one some of us just tried killing each other not even twenty minutes ago and then you show up late and kept us waiting for whatever reason. Speaking of which, why are we here?" Acnologia asks with a small glare on his face to which Ignia grins once again

"I'm glad you asked my fellow dragon! Because we are discussing a certain few individuals that are foiling our plans." Ignia answers, making everyone gain begin paying attention to the fullest

"Really, don't we have a couple of people trying to do that? Why are we just going around to discuss these guys?" Zao asks confused, which makes the dragon wave his finger

"No, we're talking about the new people who just decided to try and take us out." He replies before waving his hand, creating a fiery screen to appear to his right and in front of the table to reveal pictures of Romeo, Katja, Deez, Chelia, and Madara

"These guys right here having been taking out a couple of our people for a while now...well the purple and blue haired one with the small creature since the other two just joined. I'm sure you've heard of them?" Asks Ignia to which everyone nods

"Yes we have heard about them. A version of Romeo Conbolt, Katja, Chelia Blendy, Dijinni-Omnichannel or Deez for short and finally Madara Uchiha; from what I was able to gather about them was that they all somehow got some dimensional traveling device and uses to it go around and visit different Earths and take out any of our soldiers that they find. At the moment they have taken out hundreds of our demon soldiers and a multitude of our soldiers since they have begun traveling." Xavier points out

"Bingo! So has anyone have any luck in finding them?" The God asks the group

"Well The Grappler's were close...though they were defeated in the end..." Ayame says with a small pout as she somehow pulls out a cupcake and begin to eat it and glaring slightly once Zao asks for some of it

"All for my followers haven't been having any luck, in fact they've all been getting killed once they come into contact with them." Indra answers as Ashura puts a hand on his brother's shoulder in comfort though the younger sibling ignores this

"Damn really...well since the smaller soldiers can't do much I guess I'm ordering for the higher ups to take care of them; so basically now both you and your right hand's will now be able to hunt after them and do whatever the hell you want!" The dragon declares, making everyone widen their eyes a little in surprise

"Seriously? I get they are pretty strong but I don't think we or our highest ranking officials need tpo get involved." Ashura states in confusion as Jon'ck nods in agreement

**"I...agree...why should we...get involved..." **The creature asks

"It's simple, if you and your right hand's get involved then those people will be defeated real quick and won't bother us at all! Hell, we might even be able to ask them to join and help us fight and destroy our way through the Earthlands!" Ignia tells the group simply. "Besides, I would actually like to meet them since one a slayer of apocalypse, the other can slay God's, another has the most powerful summoning in history and the final guy has some eyes that could end the world! It's be fun..."

"...So basically you want to fight them." Acnologia replies blankly which makes Ignia wave him off

"Yeah, so when you all meet them I'd recommend you don't kill them but capture them...as a matter of fact that that to your legions as well so they know what to do when they see them but...I'd say if you find some version of them that isn't the one's we're looking for I'd tell ya to kill them or whatever, doesn't matter much to me what happens to other version of them all" The God tells them before tuning towards the door and walking off

"Wait a minute you called us all here just for that?! Why couldn't you just send it to us on our devices?!" Acnologia asks incredulously; he came here from fighting an army of dragons reluctantly for this?

"Yep! With that said I got nothing else to say so...good luck!" Ignia tells them as a portal made of fire appears behind him as he walks through it, leaving the Elite 7 by their lonesome

"Well...that was a waste of time." Indra states as he stands up and walks out the door, followed by the rest of the seven

**"Agreed..." **Jon'ck says as Ayame stretches herself

"I guess I shouldn't have come here huh, I'm just gonna go back and finish my cupcakes and do whatever else later." The demon tells them before smirking at Indra and blowing him a small kiss, to which the black haired male scowls. Leaving slightly satisfied, she walks out the door to see Kinana standing out there whilst twiddling her thumbs.

"Kinana? What are you doing here?" The demon woman asks her right hand

"O-Oh, I was just going to my living quarters to feed my pet but then I heard the talk you guys were having so I just listened..." Answers Kinana which causes the Elite 7 member to facepalm

_"Why do I forget her enhanced hearing...well whatever; saves me some trouble." _Ayame thinks to herself before walking past the purple haired woman. "You've heard everything right?"

"Y-Yes..." Kinana stutters out before the demon gives her a small smile

"Well then I'll leave you to what you were doing, see ya kid!" She says as she walks off

"I guess she's gone." Zao suddenly comments as Kinana jumps in surprise at the male's sudden appearance

"L-Lord Zao?! W-Where did you come from?!" She exclaims in surprise as the still shirtless man crosses his arms

"I was just exiting the room with Asuka here." He answers while pointing towards said little girl on his back who waved hello. " Wish we could speak some more but I gotta get to training for when I eventually fight that group! See ya snake girl!"

With that said the dragon slayer dashes off as a gust of wind erupts and hits Kinana, making her hair and clothing wave around. Sighing, the girl finally walks towards her room as the rest of the Elite 7 finally exit the room as well.

* * *

**Earthland: 86-I:**

_***MUNCH!* *CRUNCH!* *NOM!***_

"Do you have to eat so loudly?"

"*Nom* But...the food here's delicious *munch*"

At the moment we are watching two people sitting a table of a restaurant with one of the two eating away at his food as the other stares at him blankly. The place they were in was pretty packed with waiters and waitresses moving up and down different sections of the restaurant with large amounts of food on each and every plate they were holding. Speaking of which, a waiter had just brought an extra table of food filled with different varieties of meat, sweets and fries.

"I got your order sir." The waiter says as the male grins at him through his chewing

"Thanks!" He tells the person before digging in as the waiter leaves as the girl just takes the sweets from the table

The male here eating anything and everything looked to be pretty tall and muscular and porbably in the age group of 19-21. He has black eyes and pink-though he always calls it salmon-colored hair and had a white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a black open vest that showed off his toned torso that was littered with scars and a red marks that stretched across his sides; he vest also had grey markings around the edges of it and had his sleeves pulled up towards his elbows, revealing long dragon like markings that reached into his palms . He was also wearing grey, baggy like pants with a black wrapping around his waist and black sandals. This person was Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Apocalypse Dragon Slayer of this Earthland and the right hand of the Elite 7 member Acnologia.

The girl across from him eating the sweets looked to be as tall as him as had long, scarlet hair that looked to reach down to her lower back as well as having brown eyes and q similar age Natsu. She was currently wearing some type of grey, metallic armor that looked to be pretty thin as red marking surrounded the top of his armor. She had on more metallic armor covering her legs as well and boots that almost reached her knees as a sword the size of her was strapped and sheathed onto her back. This woman's name was Erza Scarlet, a knight of this world and apart of Natsu's team.

"You should try slowing down Natsu, you might choke on your food." Erza warns, making Natsu stop eating and swallow a huge lump of food down his throat...which in turn makes him choke to which he quickly pounds on his chest and gulps down a nearby water before sighing once he gets it down.

"...Like that..." The red head remarks with a deadpanned look on her face to which Natsu rubs a hand behind his head sheepishly

"S-Sorry, it's that I'm excited to see you after so long! I mean it's practically been years since I last saw you and we haven't went out in a long time..." He comments

"It's only been a few weeks..." She comments back to which he crosses his arms and pouts

"Multiverse makes it seem longer...besides why would I need an excuse to be with my mate?" He asks her to which she gains a tint of pink on her cheeks and looks away from him

"I mean I'm complaining, just questioning your eating habits..." She mutters to which he laughs a little

"Brother!"

Once that word was said, the two soldiers turns their attention towards the direction of where the voice had come from to see two people walking-or in the case of one running-over towards their table.

The person who initially had called out Natsu's was a female who looked to be a year younger than him and a head shorter than him as well. She had short, pink hair that was pretty spikey yet wavy at the same time as well has having dark grey eyes. She was currently wearing a black scaled scarf identical to Natsu's though she had on a tight fitting black shirt with a red dragon symbol on the front that hugged her rather large breasts. She was also wearing pants similar to Natsu's but she had grey bandage wrappings covering her shoulder all the way to her wrists and a scythe strapped to her back. This girl's name was Narushi Dragneel, another Fire Apocalypse Dragon Slayer as well as Natsu's little sister and another member of Natsu's team.

The more quieter of the two looked to be a male and around the same age of Natsu. However, he was paler than the two and black hair and eyes as well; he was also wearing a white shirt and over that was a black and yellow jacket that was left open as he also donned black pants and shoes. This guy's name was Zeref Dragneel, Natsu and Narushi's older brother and another member of Natsu's team.

"Narushi? What are you doing here; I thought you were out fighting those demons in that place called...Tartaros I think?" Natsu asks confused as his two siblings make it at his and Erza'a table

"I was, but then I got a message from Lord Acnologia and he said to-ooh food!" The pink haired female exclaims happily before she sits down next to the two and begins to dig in as the slayer and knight stare at her confused

"Lord Acnologia requested something? What was it?" Erza asks the girl, but she had a face stuff with food so her other sibling sighed and decided to answer

"You know that new group of people who have been killing members of our army?" He asks the two to which they nod

"Yeah, those people are versions of Romeo, Katja, Deez, Madara, and Chelia right? To be fair I've only heard of two of those guys so...I don't know where I was going with this so continue." Natsu states as all three of them give him a blank look

"...Okay. Anyways we've gotten orders from Lord Acnologia to hunt after them in any way we see fit and bring them back for capture or for murder, he didn't specify which." The mage explains to the two, making Natsu grin and stand up immediately

"Well if we are getting orders from our master then why should we not follow? Let's do this!" Natsu exclaims excitedly and was about to leave before the waiter from earlier comes by and drops off another dozen plates of food before walking off.

"...But first we eat!" He declares before sitting down and digging in alongside his sister. Zeref, who thinks they should just go, was about to voice his opinion towards Erza but only sees her eating as well...making him sigh and sit down with his siblings as he wonders about the eventual bill they would get

* * *

**Unknown Earthland: **

This Earthland was in complete ruins. The town of what was once Magnolia now sat as a grey and barren wasteland as buildings were destroyed and crumbled as bodies of men, women, and children were littered across the ground. However, that wasn't the worst part as what was once the Fairy Tail guild hall was now completely caved in as various members laid dead and mutilated across various parts of the area; though, on the very top of a remaining pillar was a guy holding the now dead body of Erza Scarlet as he hangs her from said pillar he was on.

_**{You got the call partner?}**_

"Yeah, yeah I did." The person answers as he wipes the blood of the woman off of his clothing

This person right here looked to be a male with a height of 5'10; he had brown eyes and blue hair with a red tattoo covering a part of his face as a scar grazed the left side of his chin. He was currently wearing a black and blue blazer that wasn't zipped completely, revealing his pretty tight purple shirt that showed off his toned torso. He also was wearing blue pants with a diamond belt with varying types of blades strapped around it as well. This person his Jellal Fernandez, also nicknamed the "Fairy Hunter" and the right hand to the Elite 7 member Jon'ck.

"I...get to kill some fairies..." Jellal mutters as a wide and sadistic grin spreads across his face while his pupils dilate

_**{They said you can but's it's not recommended. Besides only one of them is a "fairy" as you call it partner.} **_Some deep voice comments to which Jellal merely blows off

"Whatever, I'll just kill them...and any other versions of them for practice. Ignia did say we could do that." The blue haired male says before jumping off the pillar and widening his eyes, creating a portal akin to the ones the Elite 7 could make as he enters it, leaving the ruined world to a now Fairy Tail'less history

* * *

**Earthland **1672364-GOD

On the Earth below the ship, there sat an abandoned building to which Xavier of the Elite 7 was walking through with a small smile on his face. Opening a door inside of the building, he walks down a large amount of stairs before entering a workshop like area that held varying types of weapons, creatures in tubes, multiversal devices etc. However he wasn't looking at that, as he simply walked towards a table and opened up a blueprint towards what one could assume to be a new hybrid of a sentient creature and robotic one.

"Soon my son...soon..." The old man says before going around his workplace and gathering materials. This new group will be perfect for him to test out his new creation on and he won't let anything get in the way of his new study.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**Romeo: It's about damn time. Do you know how long you've kept these people waiting?**

**...Maybe**

**Romeo: …*Facepalms***

**Okay then! Sorry for the short chapter-compared to my past few I mean jeez this doesn't even get to 8k and the others had 15k and more-but this one was mostly just to introduce some more of the antagonists we will be seeing throughout the course of this story. So...the Elite 7 and their followers...your opinions? **

**Besides for that I hope you all enjoyed; next chapter we will be back to Romeo and the team and...it's gonna be a rather fun world to go and visit hehe. Also, if you want I would like to recommend my new book "Fairy Tail: Multiverse" since that will hold more stories about the Fairy Tail multiverse-as the title suggests- and...we may or may not see some characters from that book here or characters from this book there.**

**Romeo: Your seriously gonna plug another one of your books into this one?**

**At least I didn't do the one with the war between the Fairy Tail world that'll be out before the month is over**

**Romeo: Wait a minute what?!**

**See ya readers, PEACE!**

**Romeo: Don't ignore me you b-**

***End screen with happy music***


	13. Wars in the Stars andUnder the Sea?

**WE HAVE RETURNED! *Happy Spongebob music plays all over the background***

**Joshua: ...We've been gone for over three months? Where the hell were you?! *looks at the cobwebs in the corner***

**Well JOSH I had writers block and didn't have any motivation to write anything...and since I now do I'm gonna be writing a bit more consistently with hopefully all my books!**

**Joshua: ...I'm doubting this**

**Yeah well all I know is that this book is getting updated at least once a month soo...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER READERS!**

**Joshua: What he said**

**The character of Deez goes to the writer chaosphoenix123**

**Wars in the Stars and...Under the Sea?**

* * *

**Earthland 341-SW**

"This is going to backfire horribly..."

"Shut it pinky..."

Anyone wanna guess who these two are? If you guessed Romeo and Chelia then you are correct and currently the two slayers are hiding behind a bunch of metal crates as small ships loading varying people of weird white and black, or just pure black, armor were stepping onto them and flying outside of some kind of shoot. Oh yeah, they're also in space and in some giant war built machine which could be compared to the size of a moon.

Now how did the two end up where they currently are? Well when the group of Romeo, Katja, Madara, Chelia, and Deez entered through their dimension portal they were thrown into the middle of space as a giant battle of ships above a planet and...weird giant machines as everything around them were blowing up and people were just dying. Both looking confused and trying to breathe some air via magic Katja and Deez had unfortunately been struck by a rogue ship and was carried off with said ship into some direction. Angry at the past few minutes, Romeo was about to blast off towards the ship but only narrowly missed a beam shooting at him before a whole armada tried attacking him.

Realizing he had no choice, the slayer tried to fight but Madara had somehow grabbed him and Chelia and **t_hrew_** them to wherever they happened to be at just now. The ninja however...was nowhere to be found. Now the two slayers were watching as a ship similar to what had attacked them were flying off into space.

"Ok, I'm not sensing anyone near at the moment..." Romeo said, coming from behind the crates and looking around as Chelia does the same

"Alright then, now where are we?" The pink haired mage questions looking around

"How should I know? I just got here along with you." The sword wielder answers, resulting in a deadpanned expression from the female next to him

"I wasn't talking to you idiot." She says, making Romeo gain a tick mark

"Well maybe you should make it clearer dumbass!" Romeo exclaims with a glare, which Chelia does right back at him

"Who're you calling a dumbass tattoo man!"

"That's the best insult you got?!"

"No it's not you raging fucktard!"

"That was horrible hahaha!"

"Oh shut up!"

As the two were arguing two people, both male, suddenly came running dangerously down the corridor as large dust cloud was created from all the friction before coming to a stop right in front of the two slayer...who didn't even notice the two. Speaking of the people who just walked in, they were also dressed in the same white and black armor as the rest of the people and even had blasters strapped to their sides as one had a stick like weapon.

"Oh shit; we missed it!" One shouts as he holds his head in his hands

"God damnit! That's the last time we pull an all nighter and watch "Suite Life of Sora and Max"!" The other yells as he looks at the ground in shame

"YOU REALLY WANNA DO THIS RIGHT NOW?!"

"BRING IT YOU OVERGROWN GECKO!"

The two newcomers are immediately stop their self-shaming as they suddenly feel two large magic presences right a few feet to the right of them and look to see Romeo and Chelia glaring at each other in hatred as the dragon slayer has blue and white magic enveloping his body as the God slayer has her body being spiraled by black winds. The armored people, shaking and damn near pissing themselves at the energy which they are sure could be felt throughout the place they were in did the only thing they could...

"U-Umm...h-hi." One greets as the other fumbles with getting his stick weapon

Hearing this-somehow-, the two stop their arguing and look towards the two newcomers with small surprise.

"Huh, hello there." Chelia greets with a small smile as Romeo crosses his arms. "Umm, who are you two?"

"O-Oh! My name is Kevin and this is...Jeff." The one now called Kevin answers, slowly regaining confidence as the other finally gets his stick out and aims it at the two mages

"FREEZE THREATS!" Jeff yells with as much of a death glare he could possibly manage behind his helmet

"...Are you threatening us with a stick?" Romeo questions with a smirk grazing his face, making the soldier glare harden

"IT'S NOT A STICK BUT A HIGHLY DANGEROUS WEAPON! NOW TELL US WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED!" He demands, though Romeo chuckles

"No offense, but the fact you're threatening us with a stick is funny. I mean, it might intimidate pinky here but not me." The slayer tells him as the girl next to him glares at him

All of a sudden, the top and bottom of the stick begins to glow with purple electricity as Jeff spins it around and and swipes it directly at Romeo's head but stops an inch from it.

"Heh, how was that for a stick?" He asks, smirking a little under his helmet

"...Not too impressive." Was the dragon slayers answer as he lifts up a finger and moves the electrified staff away from him

"Huh, what do you mean not impressive?! This is meant to fight against Jedi!"

"The fucks a Jedi?"

"Oh my God have you been living under a rock your whole life?!"

"Does a forest count? Cause I've seen more impressive sticks there"

"RRAAAAGHHH! IT'S NOT A STICK!

"Can we all calm down for a second!" Kevin exclaims, quieting the two "arguing" people before looking at the two mages

"So you two aren't Jedi or part of the Resistance?" The soldier asks, confusing Chelia and Romeo

"Jedi and The Resistance" The God slayer repeats before shaking her head. "No, I've never heard of that in my life and judging from gecko's response I guess he doesn't either." She answers, earning a glare from her new teammate and gets the stick gut to put his weapon down

"I guess their clear." Jeff says to his friend, who sighs in relief

"Thank God..." Kevin says before looking at the two in confusion. "So who are you two?"

"My names Chelia Blendy and this dick over here is Romeo Conbolt. We're both from a different universe...well, we are but me and him are from different ones as well; we're just working together." The God slayer replies, stumpting the two in front of her

"Different...universe?" The stick guy asks, not really believing her

"It's true, we just arrived in space not too long ago and our other teammates got hit by a random ship-thing and got sent somewhere and our other one is still doing God knows what in that area. I hope they're alright..." Romeo says while muttering the last part to himself, hoping that Katja and Deez-and to some extent Madara-were still alive, safe and breathing

"And we're supposed to trust this how?" Jeff asks the two, who look at each other and shrug

"Honestly...there is no way but I can assure you it's real." The pink haired mage tells them though Jeff isn't convinced, but his friend however...

"That's so cool! So what kind's of worlds have you seen?!" Kevin asks, making his friend stare at him shock before pulling him face to face with him and begin to shake him

"What are you doing man?! We don't know if we can trust them!"

"They look like they aren't lying though! I believe them fully!"

"That's the problem!"

Romeo and Chelia watch on as the two friends argue back and forth about trusting before they looked at the two slayer, muttered "one moment" to them, and went to the nearest corner. They didn't come back for a few minutes and when they did they both cleared their throats and looked at them seriously under their helmets...though this was mostly Jeff.

"Alright, we've agreed that you may be telling the truth...but if we hear about you all doing something your getting shot on sight understood." The staff wielder tells them

"O...kay?" They reply as Kevin smiles under his helmet

"Great! Now time to get you guys some outfits!" Kevin says, making Romeo and Chelia give him a confused look

"What?

**Timeskip**

"You know...this suit is kinda comfortable."

"I know right!"

Currently the four were deeper inside of the giant machine thing the two slayers had landed themselves in and were in what one could only assume to be a shop...well because it did say "Stormtrooper Fits!" on a sign on top of an entrance. After some searching, the slayers had gotten similar outfits to the two other stormtroopers and Romeo had just come out of changing, Chelia still in as it's a bit more difficult, especially since the two were still wearing their previous outfits under.

"So, where are we even?" Romeo asks the two as he straps his swords to his back

"We're in the Death Star, this is a space station that allows us to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!" Kevin replies, earning a nod from Romeo

"Those Jedi and Resistance people? We are you guys even fighting?" The slayer further questions

"They try to prevent our empire from reaching out and expanding our rule for the betterment of the galaxy, so because of that we must eliminate their strongest so that we can succeed." Was Jeff's answers which gets another nod from Romeo as Chelia walks out from her dressing room, who strapping some blasters she had been given to her waist

"Pretty comfortable, though I wish it was a little bigger; this suit squishes my breasts like no tomorrow..." She remarks, making Romeo smirk

"What'd ya know, cow tits actually makes life difficult what a shock?" The dragon slayer comments, getting a glare from female mage before she looks at the two on the bench

"So what are we gonna do now? Just sit around and wait, cause the mission we were supposed to go on kinda left without us" Jeff informs the other three, which leads to Romeo punching his fist into his palm

"What'd ay think?! We're going to go and find our-or more specifically me and pinky's-friends!" The purple haired mage tells them, earning an eyebrow raise from the staff wielder

"How are we gonna do that? You said they were in space in the middle of a fight and two had been launched away right? For all we know they're probably dead no to be blunt." He says, making Romeo frown

"Still, we should get conformation! I'd rather not have to spend the rest of my days with pinky here." He says, jabbing a finger at Chelia, who scowls

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right; it isn't love to not at least try to see if our friends are alive...and it most certainly won't be love to spend my time with this idiot!" She remarks back, getting a glare from the dragon slayer in question as Jeff sighs

"You know what sure, ain't got anything better to do than get yelled at by our superiors." The staff guy says as Kevin smiles

"Lets do it!" He says, earning a grin from Romeo as well as a fist pump

"Alright! Lets go get our friends!"

**With Katja:**

"You know...this just might be the largest thing I've actually w_illingly_ involved myself in since joining Acnologia! This is nuts!"

"Master Katja pay attention!"

You see, after Katja had been struck by the random ship she was damn near knocked out from the force of such a big object smacking her in the face as Deez himself had to literally go inside of her bra to make sure he didn't accidentally fly off his master and become stranded in the middle of space in the middle of a war zone-he's never been gladder she had big breasts more in his life-. Though because of her winded expression she didn't notice how the ship was crashing into a planet...well she did notice when they were entering the atmosphere and Deez was shouting at her and because of this she quickly formed a fire bubble around her to prevent more damage to herself though she was sent flying into some random direction.

Now on some random planet that was covered in sand, she made across nearby civilization and found the ship of some guy and his furry friend. It took a lot of waiting, as they went inside some building, and wasted no time in stealing the ship and while it did take some time, managed to start it up. Unfortunately, she had no knowledge on how to work the thing and resorting to one of her old friends most famous tactics...pressing random things and seeing if it works!

This, surprisingly, worked as not even a few seconds later the ship was off the ground and flying off of the planet and into some random directly. Thankfully Deez somehow remembered the direction they had been launched from and Katja managed to get them there, though the driving was rough as hell and the two was sure if Romeo was with them he would've died from the amount of movement and spinning that took place during the flight. But un-thankfully, they had once again been caught up in the middle of the same brawl from earlier and...

"Woah!" Deez exclaims as their ship managed to narrowly miss a blast from some black ship

"Does this ting have any lasers or something?!" The summoners asks herself as she begins to swerve the ship around explosions of other ships; however the explosion still hits the ship and the ship is damaged because of it, knocking the two over from the sudden impact.

"We need to find a way and get the other ships off of us Master Katja or else the ship will explode on us." The smaller creature informs, making Katja's eyes scan the room before stomping her foot on the ground, creating a pedestal for Deez to sit on and steer the ship as the mage walks back

"Master Katja?" He starts as Katja gives him a smile

"I've got a plan...unlock the door."

Never one to ignore his master's order-well, without safe intent-, Deez does what she asks and she is _shot _out of the ship as he quickly closes it back.

"Please be safe Master Katja..." He mutters

Meanwhile with said person, she had immediately covered herself in an aura of Purple Flare to prevent her body from being exposed to the harshness of space; leaning back, she barely dodges a stray laser shot at her before glaring at the carnage around her. Rocketing towards the nearby ships with flames bursting behind her, she had tendrils of purple flames wrap around her arms before shooting them directly towards the ships, with said ships getting covered before getting pulled towards each other and exploding.

Quickly shooting another tendril into a nearby black ship, the mage swings it around into a couple more ships before throwing it into some random direction, in which it explodes soon after. Noticing a few lasers shooting at her, the bluenette flicks her wrist and has a bubble form around her and deflect the beams onto other ships before clapping her hands together, making spikes shoot from the bubble and shoot into more ships. Creating a purple lasso in her hand, the mage wraps it around a nearby ship and rides along with it before jumping onto a nearby ship and lets a spike impale it before leading it towards another ship, jumping off, and watches it explode.

Seeing only a couple more in her path, the blunette was about to go and attack more of the ships...but an enormous wave of blue and white magic shoots from her right and envelops the ships until they are nothing more than space dust...literally. Blinking, she looks over to the direction of the blast and her eyes widen when she see's a guy with purple hair in the distance shooting more and more magic in her direction at the ships, destroying them.

"Romeo?!" She exclaims in surprise before the ship crashes into her back as they begin to fly through multiple ships. Grunting, she crashes through the window and looks at a struggling Deez.

"Master I'm sorry! We just gotten hit too much but don't worry! I'm aiming towards something I believe is safe!" He tells her as she shakes her head

"Wait a minute! I found R-

"No time!"

With that said, they crash into the large and metallic space station in the middle of the carnage, the ship tearing it's way through it before finally stopping as the two inside crash into the now broken window as they tried regaining composer.

"Now I see why Romeo hates ships..." Deez comments before looking down...and his eyes widen in surprise. "Umm...Master Katja..."

"Yes D-

Her eyes widen as well once she see's what her friend is looking at; what they see is Madara with his sickle in one hand and his gumbai in the other as another person in a black suit and helmet with a red light weapon was gripped in his hand as the two looked at them. With a nervous smile, Katja could only utter one word...

"...Hi."

**With Madara 1 hour ago:**

Now with Madara he was merely confused as he had landed in space with the rest of his new teammates, not expecting this to be where their first universe would take them; though despite his confused state he took notice of the two opposing groups fighting each other, some random ball far off, and how Katja and Deez were stuck by some random ship and lead away. Then he quickly saw Romeo get angry and exclaim profanities at nothing as he was about to go and launch himself at wherever Katja was struck but seeing the multiple ships surrounding him and the two slayers he decided they would need to get out of there.

So, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, he forms the skeleton of his Susanoo and has two arms wrap around the two and throw them towards the ball from earlier. Was it the best decision? No. But what other choice did he have? Anyways after that happened he would soon follow suit as he rocketed towards the same ball with the intent on getting to immediate safety. So once he got there he quickly spotted a group of guards and placed them into a "Paralysis Genjutsu" and made one of them reveal any and all information of where he and his team currently was.

The information...surprised him a little. A group of wielders of some ancient power called the Force, some empire fighting a group called the resistance, and him and the two slayers on a space station called the Death Star; though he didn't complain about what he had gotten and knocked the group out before wandering the Death Star in search of his teammates. This would last for the next 45 minutes, as he had no luck but always kept running into soldiers that had been trying the arrest him. That being said, he was currently handling another group of said soldiers right now...

"GAH!" One exclaims as Madara punches him in the stomach, launching him into a nearby wall as he slides down and is down for the count whilst the ninja dusts his hands

"That should make 56 of you down; sad you couldn't put up more of a fight." The ninja-mage remarks before looking around and seeing nothing but bodies and begin to walk away. "Well then, back to trying to find Romeo and Chelia."

**_*Heavy Breathing*_**

Madara suddenly stops in his tracks as the feeling of a strong and...unnerving presence appears behind him. Readying his sickle and gumbai in his hands, the cformer clan leader slowly turns his body around to the sight of a man in a suit. Not just any suit though; this guy was dressed in all black, with hints of silver, body suit that looked to be designed for combat as a black cape waved across his back and a black helmet that made Madara wonder what was under there. Who was this some might ask? Well, none other than Darth Vader himself, ready to see what had been causing so much commotion on the Death Star.

"Who are you?" The ninja asks with a raised eyebrow, Mangekyou already activated as Vader slowly walks towards him

"It looks like your the one causing so much trouble for my army..." He says in a voice that would bring fear into anyone's heart, asides from Madara who just fully turned to him

"You can say that, but in my defense they were attacking me first but that isn't important isn't it; Are you their leader?" The black haired male asks, earning a small nod from Vader as he took out a small, black and silver holder...which shot out a red laser stick from inside as he stared down Madara

"They have failed me, I'll bring you down myself." The Sith says, making Madara smirk

"Really? Well then, lets see how well you can dance!"

Neither moved, neither blinked, neither even breathed as each waited for the other to make a move. It was so quiet in that instant that you could hear a piece of paper land on the ground and escribe it in intense detail...but then Vader moved.

Well, not move per say as he extends his hand forward as an invisible force staggers Madara for a moment before the Sith dashed towards him and brought in his lightsaber for a quick swipe, though this was dodged by the ninja who gripped his sickle and began slashing at the suit wearing male, though he maneuvers around the strikes. After the two clash once more, Madara jumps back before making a quick hand-sign and places his hand next to his mouth...

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

With that exclamation, a large ball of fire shoots from the ninja-mage's mouth and directly at the male in front of him which makes said male's eyes widen a little under his suit before he extends his hand an clenches his fist, creating a barrier around his body that blacks the jutsu; quickly after the Sith opens his palm as a force wave shoots around the entire room and blows Madara back a little. Flipping until he lands on a nearby wall, the ninja does another hand sign and unleashes a 'Fire Style: Loud Singing Dragon Justu' as multiple flaming dragon heads shoot from his mouth and shoots towards Vader, who creates another Force shield to block the attack before reeling his arm back, pulling the ninja towards him as his lightsaber activates and is ready to impale him.

However, the black haired male managed to break free and once he gets close enough to his opponent he tries a drop-kick at the male's helmet, but that was blocked by Vader who held his arm up to block the attack. Glaring at each other a little, Madara flips back onto his feet he tries his attempt at punching and kicking at the suit wearer who just begins to block each strike before grabbing his lightsaber and bringing it down onto the ninja, who smirks and places his gumbai in front of him.

"Uchiha Relfect!"

That being said, a large gust of wind erupts from said gumbai and blows Vader back a few meters, making his kneel for a second before he begins to rise to his feet; however, Madara jumps above him and brings down his sickle onto the male, who just turns and holds up his lightsaber, cutting the weapon in half before he uses the Force to hold the male in the sky before bringing him onto the ground and kicking him into a nearby wall. Shaking his head a bit, Madara manages to dodge a lightsaber thrown at him before he dashed towards the suit wearer and summoning a scroll into his hands before calling it out, creating hundreds of kunai's and shuriken's to rocket towards Vader at high speeds. However, the Sith merely widened his eyes a little as all of the weapons shoot towards the ground useless as Madara, with a new sickle in his hands as they stared each other down.

"I'm surprised your still standing, most don't last long against me." Darth Vader points out, making Madara smirk

"Well then, I'm glad I made it onto your list." He remarks as they were about to rush at each other once more...

_***CRASH!* *BAM!***_

The two blink as they look at their right before gaining slightly puzzled expressions as a large ship made it's way into the large wall, with Katja and Deez threw the window rubbing their heads; after a minute or two, the two finally notice the two and stare at them surprised.

"...Hi."

This did slightly stump the two for a moment before Katja grabs Deez, places him onto her shoulder, and jumps right next to Madara as she eyes Vader from her spot next to the ninja.

"I can tell just by feeling his presence this man is a threat, so unless your having a conversation with this guy then we may need to team up for a second." The summoner informs her teammate, who just stares at her

"I can handle him on my on; I already got a gauge on his power." He tells her, in which her gaze hardens at the male in front of her as her bracelet glows a little as blue aura pooled around her

"Maybe, but better safe then sorry." She says while Vader observes them

_"Force holders? No; this is different from anything I've felt in my life...it seems that these two are nearly relative looking at them, but just what is that creature? No matter, I'll try my hand and once I win I'll get the answers I want one way or another." _The Sith thinks to himself before clenching his hand

This action makes all three of his opponents freeze in their spots as they feel the area around them tighten before they are pulled towards Vader at neck-snapping speeds before they are all pushed against the wall, with more and more force being pushed onto them as they struggle a little to move whilst the Sith lord walks over towards them.

"I suggest surrendering now, or you might be killed by the powers of the Force." He says, making Katja frown

"Yeah, no." She answers before casting a quick spell in her mind, causing purple flames to erupt from the ground and bind Vader in place; unfortunately, he Force pushes them off of him

"Have it your way." He says as he readies his lightsaber

Opening his palm, he pulls the three into the middle of the room pointing his finger down, dropping them through multiple floors before they suddenly crash in a much more open area. This would be short lived however, as Vader falls from the sky and brings down his lightsaber onto Katja who has to quickly roll over to avoid being cut as Madara dashes from behind him and wraps the chains from his sickle around the Sith; not soon after he forms a hand-sign that lights said chains on fire before spinning the male around in circles and launches himself at the suit wearer and punches him across the face and into the wall.

Vader, cracking his neck, sends out a Force Wave that pushes the three in front of him back before he uses the Force to rip and tear apart the his surrounding as large objects, metals, and even the roof and walls flies at the three as the ground under them begins levitating as well. While this happens, Katja creates a shield out of fire to cover her, Deez, and Madara from all angles but, once she finds an opening, shoots a spike of purple fire directly at the Sith, who just waves his hand and brushes it off before jumping over to the trio. Pulling his hand down, the group falls to the ground once more as objects begin to drop on them but this was successfully avoided because Madara manages to break free somehow and cover the two in a water shield justu.

"What kind of magic is this?" Katja asks herself as she eyes their opponent

"Not magic, but it's something called the Force from what I was told." He tells her

"Any way of countering?" She asks, making him shake his head

"Not that I know of at the moment."

However, time wasn't on their side as Madara and Deez were pushed into the nearest wall and was continuously being pushed there as Vader dashes in front of Katja with his lightsaber in his hand and brings it to her side, to which she quickly has an aura of fire block the strike before throwing a punch that has purple flames shoot from her hand, though that doesn't even graze the Sith's neck. Luckily, it does bounce off the metal around them and hits the suit guy in his cape before the summoner creates a hammer made of purple fire and whacks him up top the head with it.

However, a barrier appears above him to block the strike before the male the man grips his hand, holding her in the sky before she was spun around a bit before being slammed into the ground, still being gripped. This wasn't the end though, as Vader beings to choke the hell out of her as her throat begins clenching up, suffocating her as she struggles for some breath as Madara finally breaks free and grabs Deez, ready to bolt over to the two before...

"RAGNAROK FIST OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!"

...A magic covered fist lands square across Vader's face and knocks him through a few walls, releases Katja as she gasps in air; from above her, flew down Romeo and Chelia, both once again in their normal outfits as they look down at Katja in worry.

"You alright?" The dragon slayer asks, making Katja look up at him shocked

"Y-Your here?" She asks, earning a grin from her friend

"Of course I'm here! What you'd think I'd up and leave ya?!" He teases, making her blush and shake her head

"We can discuss this later, but right now we need to beat up this guy for what he did to you, in the name of love!" The God slayer exclaims, making Katja sweatdrop and Romeo scowl a little

"It's not going to be as easy as it seems." Madara remarks, walking over to them as Deez jumps to his master's aid

"Yeah, that guy is tough and I don't even think he's going all out yet." He says, making the apocalypse slayer raise an eyebrow

"Really? Why didn't you all just go all out and kick his ass?" He asks confused

"He has some weird power that's similar to air magic..." The summoner says as Romeo helps her off the ground, making Chelia's eyes widen as well. "It's like...advanced somehow though and isn't completely air; I don't even know what he was doing but the only other person I've seen pull things off similarly was Wendy..."

"Really? That bad?" Romeo asks, slightly surprised as Vader begin to crawl out of the wall

"Yes." Was his friends reply, making the dragon slayer grin a little

"Cool."

"Wait a minute, where did you two even come from?" Deez asks the two slayers, who looks at each other then at the sky

**A While Ago:**

_"You know, why the hell are they all still firing shots?! It's been at least an hour already!"_

_"Who cares just fly!"_

_At the current moment the group of four were in a ship flying around in a small ship, cramping the four as the ship was only meant for two, as they were flying through an army of fighting ships that were the same ones from earlier; currently, Jeff was attempting to fly as Chelia was trying her best to give him directions, Kevin was screaming in fear, and poor Romeo's motion sickness was just hurting him from the tight space and movement._

_Now how'd they get here? You see after they agreed to go find Madara, Katja and Deez the group had "borrowed" a ship from a fellow Stormtrooper and went out into space; however, Kevin had the brilliant idea of going through the gigantic battlefield as that was where the slayer had last saw their friends...oh how wrong they were..._

_"Tch, this is the last time we take one of your short cuts Kevin!" The staff wielder shouts as he swerves past a laser_

_"I'm sorry I just thought it'd be easier!" Said guy shouts as the pink haired mage looks around in shock_

_"By the Gods that's a lot of damage and explosions and-is that purple fire?" Chelia questions as the three's eyes widen as they see a person in space with blue hair riding around some ships_

_"KATJA?!" The God slayer questions as the Stormtroopers stare at her shocked_

_"THAT'S YOUR FRIEND?!" Jeff shouts which makes Chelia nod her head_

_"Yes it is and she needs help! Your up Romeo!"_

_Not hearing his groans of questioning, the God slayer open s up the back, covers him in a ball of air, and throws him out into space and damn near into the crossfire. It took a few seconds, but Romeo manages to regain composer and swear at the slayer before he looks int he direction where Katja is; he quickly wastes no time in unleashing an enormous 'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar' at the ships in front of her, eliminating them as he begins to fly over towards her direction...though a ship crashes into her and begins to crash her into where the four just were._

_"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! THANKS!" He yells back at the troopers before flying over towards where the ship was landing_

_"What he said, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your lives and find love." The God slayer tells them, before following her rival, leaving a shocked Jeff and Kevin_

_"Kevin."  
_

_"Jeff?"_

_"Lets not help multiverse people again."_

_"...Maybe, I'm just confused."_

**In the Present:**

"And that's how we ended up here!" Chelia tells them, blinking

"...I feel like there's more to that story..." Deez remarks

"Yeah, but we're in the middle of something..." Romeo says as they all look back at Vader, who was now only a couple meters away from them

"I find your amount of surprise encounters...disturbing." Vader remarks as he eyes the group, sensing some rather...dark elements in a couple of them

"Surprise bitch! We're here to take you out and honestly I'm kinda tired of this world!" The dragon slayer exclaims

"Same." Deez agrees

"You have come to this territory and eliminated my soldiers, I will have to take you all down." The Sith says, readying his lightsaber

"Or we don't have to, because this is getting quite boring." Madara says before looking at dragon slayer. "Do it."

"What do you mean?" he questions as Katja looks at him

"I think he wants you to blow this all up." She says, making him blink

"Oh...right. Sure!" He says happily, forming a ball of magic in his hand and shoots it out the ground as the summoner next to him creates a portal under them as they fall through it, leaving Vader as the ground under him implodes...

"...Sh-

With that the Death Star blows up, making all the ships stop and look in shock at what just transpired.

* * *

**Earthland 34764389-NICK**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As per usual, that the most of the group of five as they fall from the sky at fast speeds but this time they were prepared...not. As always Romeo, Katja, and Deez fell onto the ground with a thud as a large sand cloud erupts over them; Chelia almost stuck some landing but fell last second and onto her face, and Madara actually managed to not have any trouble but merely crossed his arms and landed with no trouble. Looking around his surroundings, he looks over towards the four on the sand as they wipe said material off of them.

"Does this usually happen traveling to different world's?" The ninja asks the multiverse travelers, who regrettably nod their heads

"Tch, if I knew things like this would happen then I would've thought more on if I wanted to help you guys..." The God slayer comments in which Romeo crosses his arms with a smirk on his face

"What's the matter pinky, can't handle a bit of sand?" the dragon slayer asks which earns a glare from the other slayer

"I'm just thinking about the future lizard boy; what if we were falling to something dangerous like lava or a star? Heck, we were just in space not even five minutes ago!" She points out, though he waves it off

"So, we'll just deal with it when the time comes." He answers, making Chelia give him a deadpanned stare

"Ok..."

"You know what, I just realized that we're underwater." Deez remarks from Katja's shoulder

This...makes everyone minus Madara-who had already noticed this while thinking of ways this could be possible-blink in surprise...before panicking.

"WHAT THE?!" Romeo shouts out confused as he clutches his neck

"DID WE WIND UP IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OCEAN?!" Chelia shouts

"If we did then we shouldn't be breathing!" Katja exclaims before sucking in water...and coughing it out violently as Romeo rushes over to her in concern

"Katja! Are you alright?!" He questions as he pats the girl on the back rapidly

"Y-Yes...never mind!" She says as she spits more water out from her lungs

"Is the water poisoned?" Deez asks as he helps Romeo with the back patting

"I don't think so, maybe we're just able to breath the water in here as we would with regular oxygen. It seems Katja just inhaled too quickly and water entered her system before she could process it fully." Madara suggests, making everyone stop and look towards him

"That...seems reasonable." Chelia responds, crosses her arms under her bust

"Yeah..." Romeo remarks as Katja's breathing begins to steady a little

"With that said we should go to the nearest area with people and see what they know about this world; luckily I managed to sense a few lifeforms over in that direction a couple miles away." The ninja tells the group whilst glancing towards the right, who nods their heads

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" The sky mage asks as she walks off towards Madara, leaving the three ex-dark mages as the purple haired mage looks at his friend in worry

"You good?" He asks as she gives him a small nod and smile

"Yeah...I guess I should've been more careful huh." Katja remarks, rubbing her neck which makes Romeo narrow his eyes a little

"Does it still hurt Master Katja?" Deez asks

"A little, I guess; that Vader guys must've had a stronger grip on me than I had thought." She comments as she begins to get up...

...But was quickly wept off her feet into a bridal-style position by Romeo and as a result blushes extremely as he looks down at her.

"Wh-What are you doing? I can walk fine you know?" She tells him

"Yeah but until we get to the place where you can be healed properly from nearly having your vocal cords crushed you ain't moving. So, enjoy the ride I guess." He responds with a shrug, as the girl under him goes red in the face as steam could be seen leaving her head

"Hehe, maybe you should go on a honeymoon next." Deez remarks with a chuckle, making Katja blush even redder as she softly bumps him on the head

"Are you two done or are you ready?" Chelia questions from next to Madara

"Yeah yeah we're ready pinky." Was Romeo's answer as the group finally begins to head off

**A Couple minutes later in that Area:**

"Hehehe...this time my plan to take the Krabby Patty secret formula is FULL PROOF!"

Now who is this shouting you might ask? Well it was a small-like really small-creature that was green and had two antenna's and one big eye. This was Sheldon J. Plankton, a rival to the owner of the restaurant and resident evil doer.

"To get the formula I just need to recite one of my old plans! That'd throw Krabs off guard! He won't be able to say no to...free money!" He exclaims as he begins placing himself into a makeshift, but very real looking, dollar bill...

...Before he was promptly kicked away by an upcoming foot.

"CUUUUUUUUUURRRRRSSSSSEEESSSS!" He shouts as he flies off

"What was that?" Katja questions confused as she looks around from Romeo's hold

"I dunno, sounded like a very angry guy though." Chelia answers before noticing the dollar on the ground, picking it up, and placing in her jacket pocket whilst the others look at the restaurant in front of them

"The..."Krusty Krab"? What kind of name is that?" Questions Romeo as he peaks through the large windows. "Place seems busy, if I were to count about 20 people or a few more; and they look to be serving...burgers...some kind of drink...what I could assume is a replacement for fries and that's really it."

"So it really is a restaurant huh." The God Slayer remarks as she looks in their as well while the ninja behind them opens the door and once this happens, everyone looks towards the direction and has a confused, yet humored, look at the four weirdly dressed people...

...Before the humored outweighs their confusion and they just begin balling out laughing at the five who just entered.

"HAHAHA! THEY LOOK SO DUMB!"

"HEY! WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR OUTFITS?! THE HALLOWEEN SHOP!"

"THEY EVEN GOT FAKE MARKINGS! WHAT ARE THEY?! CHILDREN!"

The five blink in surprise as they hear the reactions from the people in the restaurant...and once they snap out of it they all had their own ways of reacting to this insults and laughter. Madara simply ignored them, Katja and Deez gained deadpanned looks, Chelia's eyes and hands were twitching a little, and Romeo had a scowl on his face whilst his eyes flicker on and off from white.

_"Who are they to talk about clothes and looks...they are literally fish and SOME DON'T EVEN HAVE PANTS!" _The pink haired slayer remarks in her mind as she glares at all the fish in the place

"Imma make some sushi in a second." The other slayer mutters to himself as he throws glares at the fish

Sighing, Madara takes initiative and begins to walk towards the back of the room which happened to have what he assume to be an octopus in a boat with a hat-as the others follow as the laughter around them continues. Once making it to the boat they stare at the octopus in the boat, who has an uncaring face and just looks down with everything around him.

"What can I get for you?" The octopus asks the group

"We would like to know of the current location we're in and anything about this world." The ex-Uchiha leader tells the guy, who raises an "eyebrow"

"Were you born under a rock sir...actually if you are leave this place." The creature tells Madara, who sighs

"No, we're just new here." Was the ninja's reply, making the octopus sigh in relief

"Thank Neptune; your in Bikini Bottom and this is the Krusty Krab, home of the krabby patty. Now, are you going to let me know your order or will you continue playing dress up with your friends?" The worker asks, snorting a little at his joke as all the fish burst into laughter

This...really annoyed certain members of the group while the others tried to ignore their laughter; however, the second more insults had been thrown around Romeo had set Katja down and looked at Chelia, who nodded at him as they looked in the opposite direction of the other. Suddenly, the dragon slayer extends his hand and shoots his Apocalypse magic towards the side of the restaurant as the God slayer shoots a large gust of black winds at the other side, effectively destroying both the fish and sides of the restaurant they were in. For a moment the octopus and the other fishes eyes widen so far they look like they are about to burst out of their sockets before the two look at them, giving off tons of killer intent as Romeo even gives them a feral smile, challenging them to say another word. So, the fish does what anyone else would do...

...They ran out of the Krusty Krab screaking their asses off like idiots. Once everyone besides them had left, the two slayers turn towards their friends with a look that read "It's been a long day..." Blinking, Katja shakes her head and looks through an open window behind the now empty boat as she notices no one back there and looks at the four.

"Wanna eat?" She asks, making the group shrug before a door to their left opens, to reveal a red crab walking out to collect money from his cash register before his eyes widen once he looks at the mess in his restaurant

"M-My customers! Mr. Squidward! What happened he-

He was cut off when he notices the four humans, and one Deez, looking at him in a confused manner while wondering one thing...

_"Did he not hear what happened a few seconds ago?" _

The group was rightfully confused as the man was going on about money and what-not before a piece of debris falls from the roof and knocks him on the head, making the crustacean see stars and say random gibberish before spinning in place and falling onto the ground with a slam. Blinking as they stared at the fallen crab, Romeo was the first to snap out of the trance as he goes over to the guy and pokes at him repeatedly.

"Yeah...he's knocked out cold." The dragon slayer says, looking back at the group before licking his lips as a smile appears on his face once he looks at the crab once more. "Soo...anyone in the mood for crab?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Chelia shouts, completely surprised at the idea presented; sure, she just severely injured-maybe killed-some fish for just insulting her but to **e_at _**one after an accident?

"Meh, sure."

"More I eat I guess."

"Hn."

She grows even more shocked at her teammates replies as Madara goes over to Romeo and helps get the crustacean up and in the kitchen behind them, one with blank face and the other with an excited one, as he hadn't eaten crab in a good minute. Seeing her new friends distress, Katja places a comforting hand on her shoulder and gives her a smile.

"Don't worry, you don't have to eat him if you don't want to; I'm sure we'll find something else in this restaurant that you might enjoy." The blue haired summoner tells her friend, who gives her a blank look

"We about to eat someone...after we broke into their establishment and injured their customers? I think my morals aren't letting this sit right with me." The God slayer replies

"Eh, we've done worse back when we were working for Acnologia. Sometimes we just went in killing before looting and fighting people for fun on missions." Deez says, making Chelia's eyes widen as Katja sighs

"Oh right, I guess no one told you about me, Deez, and Romeo being previously dark mages huh? Well, this will be pretty long so take a seat."

As Romeo and Madara were busy..."making" some crab for the group to eat Katja was explaining her, Romeo, and Deez's full story to the God Slayer; once done, it was safe to say that Chelia was shocked about the events that had transpired with the two and just how much crap they had been put through in their lives. A secret dragon war, both of them dying-for Romeo twice-at one point, the so called "Legion", and how towards the end of them it was practically them against the entire world when they were just done being the bad guys. Thinking about it, it kinda since how they act and why they are doing this...for atonement...but while still had some anger about what they had done she wasn't completely gonna hate on them, minus Romeo though she did respect him a bit more.

Speaking of the guy, he had at one point broken into the crabs office and went through his stuff; in that time he had "borrowed" some money that was lying on a desk before noticing a safe and tearing it out of the wall and seeing a clear bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside. Confused, he breaks open the bottle and reads the contents and gives it to Madara, who notes it about some type of recipe and then showed it the the others; seeing how it was some type of burger recipe and opening a freezer to see multiple patty's inside, the group decides to make a lunch with crab, burgers, and whatever else they can find inside.

The food making process would take a total of about an hour and a half, as Madara and Chelia would be in the kitchen making the burgers as Romeo, Katja, and Deez would help make the crab; once done, the five pulls out a table and places the crab in the middle as they set burgers, some drinks, what Chelia had told them to be a substitute for fries called "Coral Bits", and even somehow made hotdogs made from the meat they had. Safe to say, it looked delicious as the five begin eating rather hungrily as if they hadn't eaten for days...I mean that's what fighting some guy in metallic armor and fighting in space would do to you. Everything was surprisingly peaceful-the two slayers there didn't even argue-as they ate and wondered how they were even able to set a fire and how the food wasn't wet underwater but just dialed it down to the way this universe works. Yep, completely peaceful...

...Then a yellow square and pink starfish bursts through the doors screaming.

"Mr. Krabs! MR. KRABS!" The yellow guy yells; he was currently wearing a white shirt and red tie, with brown pants and black shoes around his small, yellow, hole filled body as his wide blue eyes had clear fright in them. This was SpongeBob SquarePants, the fry-cook for this restaurant and was yelling for his boss as he looks around rapidly

"Where is he?!" The starfish yelled confused; this one was just wearing light green shorts with purple flower designs on them and had no shirt. This was Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best friend and was also looking for Mr. Krabs.

However the two stop and stare confused at the five multiversal travelers...who didn't even seem to notice them as they continued eating.

"So, how do you think that little green guy's doing?" Romeo asks the four, who shrug

"I dunno, he looked pretty happy when we gave him that formula; still can't believe that Krabs guy took the formula they made and profited off of it without giving him anything..." Chelia comments as she takes a bite out of her burger

"yeah, kinda makes eating him make me feel less bad since he ruined a man's life." Deez remarks

"Umm...hello?" SpongeBob greets from the side, making the group widens their eyes and snap their heads towards the two sea critters

_"How did we not notice them?!"_ They exclaim in their heads as they all collective swallow their food

"Hi...who are you two?" Katja slowly asks, making SpongeBob smile

"Oh, my name is SpongeBob SquarePants and this is my best friend Patrick! We are here t-OH MY NEPTUNE! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" The square guy suddenly yells before looks at his friends with worry etching in his eyes.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MR. KRABS?! I NEED TO WARN HIM OF A DANGER COMING TOWARDS US!"

This...makes the group at the table gain an award winning poker face as they all stare at the two. Then, without warning, Madara mutters a word and said person the two were looking for began to swirl before disappearing to some location.

"No..." They all say with a blank tone

"Oh...he must have already gotten eaten! Oh no! Quick Patrick we need to go and warn Squidward before that dastardlier worm eats more innocent people!" Sponge says with determination as his friend nods

"Right!" The starfish exclaims as he is filled with determination as well as they were ready to run out

"Wait hold on...worm eating people?" Romeo repeats confused as he and the rest of the group walk towards the two smaller critters

"Yes! A big pink worm came from nowhere and began eating things! Homes! People!-

"My rock!"

"Patrick's rock! We need to warn the people before anyone else gets hurt!" Bob tells them, making them look at each other before looking back at them

"We'll help you." The ninja tells the two, who's eyes widen in shock

"R-Really?" Patrick asks, making Romeo smirk

"Come on it's just a worm. How bad can it be?"

**Timeskip a few minutes:**

It took a few minutes of searching, but the group had finally found the giant worm a few kilometers away from the city known as Bikini Bottom. However, there was one problem. You see, this worm was hundreds and _hundreds_ of feet long and had a width of a 3 story house. Yeah, currently SpongeBob and Patrick were chewing their nails looking at this thing as the five next to them stared in shock, slight surprise, or with a blank look...or all three.

"How bad can it be you said? Are you happy with yourself? Cause this looks pretty bad! Thing looks like it can eat that entire city with one chomp!" The God slayer exclaims at her rival, who blinks and looks at the two sea creatures

"Umm...did you ever think of a plan for defeating that thing?" Romeo asks

"We thought abut taking Bikini Bottom and pushing it somewhere else." Patrick answers, making Romeo facepalm

"Yep, you guys were *dolphin noise* doomed..." The dragon slayer says...as his eyes widen in shock as SpongeBob and Patrick look at him in shock as well

"What the *dolphin noise*?! Why can't I *dolphin noise* swear! *Dolphin noise* *Dolphin noise* *Dolphin noise*! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHY IS DOLPHIN NOISES COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!" The slayer asks as Katja pats his back in comfort, making SpongeBob and Patrick look at each other

"He said..."

"I know Patrick...I know..."

The two merely look back at the depressed Romeo, comforting Katja, existing Deez, amused Chelia, and analyzing Madara. These five were the people that were gonna save their city from certain doom by the hands of the Alaskan Bull Worm...

...They had NOTHING to worry about!

"Oh come on Romeo, it's not like it could get worse from here." The blue haired mage assures her friend-crush

Just then, the giant worm _**roars**_ into the sky as it suddenly sprouts arms and legs with muscles the size of buildings as he flexes it's large muscles with a glare at the world. This...needless to say shocks the group. SpongeBob and Patrick had their eyes bulging out and jaws dropped, Romeo and Katja had slightly opened mouths and shocked white eyes, Deez's jaw was dropped, Chelia had a blank face, and Madara had an eyebrow raised.

"...I'll shut up now..." The Grand Summoner says as everyone stares at her

"Welp...time for you to shine pinky!" Romeo exclaims, earning a shocked look from said female

"Wait a minute what? Why me?!" She asks

"Well you haven't been putting in any work ever since you joined us on this adventure. I mean, in the last timeline Madara fought that Vader guy along with Katja and Deez, Katja also fought in space for a while in that ship, I helped take down some ships and you...haven't been doing much." He answers simply, making the pink haired female fume

"First off, this is only my second timeline away from home! Secondly I took down that Wick guy back in my universe!" Chelia exclaims

"Yeah, but you still needed my help; listen, if your too weak to go fight that thing then I can do it while you wait back here so-

It didn't take long for the wind mage to jump off the cliff the group was on and fly directly at the worm. While SpongeBob and Patrick were shocked at how the slayer was flying, the others look at Romeo with a blank look.

"What?" he asks

"Did you have to patronize her like that?" Madara asks, making the slayer shrug

"Didn't have to, just wanted to get her riled up." He answers, making the three looking at him sweatdrop and the other two to look at them

"Are you sure she will be okay?" Sponge asks, concern written over his face as the purple haired male shrugs

"She'll be fine; if she can fight evenly with me in Dragon Force then we should have nothing to worry about." The mage assures the little guy, who smiles and nods his "head"

"So, what should we do while we wait?" Deez asks looking around, seeing nothing but sand

At this question, SpongeBob and Patrick grin and take out a ukulele and a drum set.

"I call this...the Camp Fire Song Song."

**With Chelia:**

_"Stupid dragon slayer...I'll show him who's soft!" _Chelia declares as she gets close to the giant worm, crossing an arm under her bust as she levitates down and taps it on the head with her foot with a smile

"Hi there! I've come to take you down in the name of love and honor!" The pink haired slayer informs the worm...

...Who uses it's newfound muscular arms to swipe at Chelia. Widening her eyes a little, the woman flies around the attack begins to fly and swerve around when the gigantic worm tries it's hand in trying to strike at her a few more times before launching itself right at the slayer, intending to her eat her. Seeing this, said slayer flies above the worm and covers her fist in black winds before flying downwards and delivering and earth-shattering punch towards it's head, knocking it onto the ground as sand flies kilometers high into the sky. Noticing it twitch, Chelia raises an eyebrow and only manages to narrowly avoid an attack attempt from the worm who just up and jumped at her.

However, as she managed to dodge the initial jump she was immediately grabbed by one of it's string hands and was slammed into the ground harshly, making her eyes go white for a second. Grunting, the female was about to blast the creature off of her but was raised into the air once more...and slammed back into the ground multiple times over; safe to say, this begins to annoy the God slayer who breathes in before she was slammed into the ground for the dozenth time and unleashes a large "Sky God's Bellow" right at the worm's face, making it fly back a bit as she levitates onto the ground.

"Alright...your pretty tough. Though, it's nothing I can't handle so if you don't mind I'm just gonna end this now." The pink haired mage informs the worm, who just roars and charges at her. However, the mage just dashes over to the worm and begins circling it at body tearing speeds as a black tornado the size of it envelops the worm before Chelia stops and brings her hands down, making the tornado fly into the sky and drop the worm on it's head, knocking it out cold.

"Phew! Glad that's over." She remarks to herself before flying over to where her friends, plus Romeo and the new creatures, should be.

**Timeskip a few seconds:**

Chelia manages to find the group still on the same cliff they were previously on sitting around a campfire fire...and gains a confused look at to what they were doing. You see, SpongeBob and Patrick were playing on their respective instruments singing some song that went faster by the moment as Madara tapped his foot slightly, Katja rocked back and forth clearly enjoying the song, Deez was clapping along, and Romeo was giving them an extra beat.

"CAMPFIRESONG! CAMPIRESONGANDITWILHELLLLLLLLPPPPPP! *Boom boom boom* IT WILL HELLLLLLPPPPP! IF YOU JUST SING ALLLLLOOONNNGGGG!"

Confused, Chelia walks over tot he group and taps on Katja's shoulder, who blinks and looks at her friend with a smile.

"Your done already? That was pretty quick." The blue haired mage says

"Yep, the worm was pretty easy but enough about me...what's happening here?" The God slayer asks, making Katja chuckle a little

"SpongeBob and Patrick began to sing as we waited for you to finish, surprisingly it's pretty catchy. Even looks like Madara and Romeo are enjoying it." She answers, motioning towards the four as Chelia smirks

"Huh, what'd ya know." She remarks, getting an empty seat next to Katja as she moves around as well

This would last for the next few hours until the night, with the sea critters singing a variety of songs as even Chelia decided to join in and sing along with them...hell even Katja and Deez did as well and Romeo got to play the drums with Madara watching them with a small smirk on his face. However, all things must come to an end as once the group get ready to leave and Katja opens the portal.

"Are you sure you have to go? I'm sure Gary, Squidward and Sandy would love to meet you guys." Sponge tells them, which makes Katja pat his head

"I bet, but we...kinda got things to do. Very important things but don't worry, we will visit!" The summoner remarks, making Sponge nod

"You can play the drums well Star." Romeo tells him, making him smile and feel giggidy as Chelia and Deez hugs them a little

"See ya!" The dragon slayer exclaims with a grin, grabbing Katja and Deez and bolting into the portal exciting for the next world, with his rival dragon slayer behind him and Madara doing a small wave goodbye and walking through the next portal. Surely the next world will be fun...

...Right?

* * *

**Earthland TTGO-256**

"WHEN I SAY I WANT YOU SAY PIE! I WANT-

"PIE!"

"I WANT-

"PIE!"

Sitting on a couch in the middle or a room in a giant 'T' shaped tower sat the group, but they were clearly in an annoyed mood from the sheer...stupidity around them. At the moment a green guy and cyborg guy were shouting about pie, some guy with a staff was yelling for no reason what so ever, some pink haired girl was screaming as well, and some cloaked girl was playing with toy ponies. Now, they all dealt with stupidity and randomness before-hell, some were in Fairy tail-but this is different. See, these guys were meant to be heroes...they they completely FAILED at doing anything but just wrecked the city around them! If they didn't come of their portal at the perfect time well...this poor city. After that they were somehow convinced to come with them back to this tower and they've done nothing but yell, scream, and be obnoxious for the past few hours and the only reason they hadn't left was just because...well they had been promised cake.

But, no cake was worth this torment. Romeo's eyes were flickering white as he was shaking in anger and annoyance, Chelia was twitching a little, and the other three tried to remain deadpanned but you could tell they were annoyed by their demeanor breaking constantly. Though, after a few more seconds and the team becoming even _**louder**_, the group had enough.

"By the Gods..."

"I'm asking nicely..."

"So please..."

"Please..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The team looks at the multiverse travelers annoyed faces as silence followed for a while...before they began to cry and wail and-now Romeo is charges up his magic into his hand.

"Before I blow up this city-and possibly planet-anyone got any objections?" The slayer asks the group

"I'll set up the portal..." His blue haired friend says as she begins typing some coordinates

"Good! Sayonara!" Romeo shouts...

...Before he, along with the rest of his group falls through a black portal that appeared under them, teleporting them to some location as an all black, space looking figure stood on a rock outside from the tower looking at them.

"Now...time for my games to begin." It says before it walks through the same portal that teleported the group away, leaving this world and this team alone

* * *

**Okay...I got nothing for excuses**

**Romeo: Yeah you shouldn't, you've got damn near nothing better to do and you haven't updated in FOUR MONTHS! I COULD'VE BEEN LOOKING ON SUMMER VACATION FOR THAT TIME!**

**Well listen, I'm back alright! Lack of motivation does that to a guy!...There's an excuse but anyways I hope you all enjoyed this long overdue chapter! Sorry it's so late, but on the bright side now we can enter a chapter I was looking forward to for some time!**

**So Stars Wars...yep! I figured nothing could make Madara and Chelia's first universe better and hey, Madara vs Darth Vader! As for SpongeBob, just thought it'd be fun to include; especially the ALASKAN BULL WORM!**

**I guess some of you got the Teen Titans Go reference? Well Imma just say I don't hate the show, this was just for laughs and the thought of the group going to that world for a few lines was in my head for a month now so there it was.**

**Romeo: It was annoying...**

**Yeah, next chapter more expansion of the Dragon God's and their army will most likely be in there along with some...sillier things that i hope you guys can find funny. Essentially next chapter is gonna be like that one episode of a show that is just random but gives some important things about the lore our main characters should know so yeah...**

**Anyways that's it, once again I hoped you all enjoyed and with all that said I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Romeo: See ya readers!**

**PEACE! **


End file.
